Cordina 3: Un principe muy atractivo
by Guissy Hale Cullen
Summary: ¿Por qué alguien tan reservada como Rosalie Hale le resultaba tan intrigante a un mujeriego como el príncipe Emmett? ¿Sería porque intuía que tenía una misión secreta... o quizá fuera sencillamente que estaba fascinado por ella?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA HOLA JEJE REGRESE ME EXTRAÑARON? JEJEJE **

**AHORA ES EL TIEMPO DE LA PAREJA KE MAS ME ENCANTA OSEA ROSE Y EMMETT ESPERO KE ESTA HISTORIA LES AGRADE A VERDAD ESQ ES MI PREFERIDA JEJEJ**

**ESPERO A TDS LS FANS DE ROSE Y EMMETT LEENDO STA HISTORIA Y DEJANDOME SUS RR**

**RECUERDEN DE KE NADA ME PERTENECE**

**Capitulo 1**

El potro saltó sobre la cresta de la colina golpeando la tierra y levantando el polvo. Al llegar a lo más alto se encabritó, dando coces al aire con sus poderosas patas. Por un instante, caballo y jinete quedaron silueteados contra el resplandeciente cielo de la tarde. El uno parecía tan poderoso como el otro.

Una vez que los cascos del caballo tocaron tierra, el jinete apretó sus flancos y ambos se lanzaron en frenética cabalgada por la empinada pendiente. La senda era suave, pero no fácil, pues a un lado tenía una pared de roca y al otro un abismo. Caballo y jinete la tomaron a toda velocidad, deleitándose en la carrera.

—Adelante, Drácula —aquella orden sonó suave y desafiante, como la risa que la siguió. Su tono era el de un hombre que consideraba el miedo un festín del que la velocidad era el vino.

Pájaros espantados por el atronador retumbar de los cascos sobre la tierra salieron entre los árboles y los arbustos del acantilado y, chillando, se elevaron y formaron círculos en el cielo. Sus gritos pronto se perdieron en la distancia. Cuando el sendero viró a la izquierda, el potro lo siguió sin detenerse. El borde del camino daba paso a farallones verticales, de más de cincuenta metros de profundidad, que se precipitaban hasta las rocas blancas y el mar azul. Del polvo salían despedidos guijarros que caían en tromba al abismo sin hacer ruido.

El jinete miró hacia abajo, pero no aminoró el paso. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza.

Desde aquella altura, no se percibía el olor del mar. Hasta el ruido de la marejada era indistinto, como el de un trueno lejano y todavía inofensivo. Pero, desde allí el mar sí que mostraba todo su poder y su mística. Cada año reclamaba su tributo en vidas humanas. El jinete lo entendía, lo aceptaba, pues así había sido desde el principio de los tiempos. Así seguiría siendo. En momentos como aquel, se ponía en manos del destino y ganaba el envite a fuerza de destreza.

El potro no necesitaba fusta ni espuelas para avanzar más aprisa. Como siempre, la excitación y la seguridad de su amo eran suficientes. Bajaron el sinuoso sendero hasta que el mar atronó sus oídos y oyeron al fin el grito de las gaviotas.

A simple vista, podía parecer que el jinete huía como alma que lleva el diablo o cabalgaba al encuentro de una amante. Peor quienquiera que le viera el rostro habría sabido que no se trataba de una cosa, ni de la otra.

Si había un brillo en sus ojos oscuros, no era de miedo, ni de deseo. Era de desafío. Por el momento, y nada más que por el momento. La velocidad agitaba su cabello oscuro tan fieramente como las negras crines de su montura.

El potro, negro como el carbón, tenía amplio pecho y poderoso cuello. Sus ancas relucían de sudor, peor su respiración era firme y pausada. A horcajadas sobre él, el jinete cabalgaba erguido y su rostro afilado y moreno refulgía. Su boca, carnosa y esculpida, se curvaba en una sonrisa que traslucía temeridad y placer.

Al allanarse el camino, el paso del caballo se alargó. Pasaron ante casas encaladas en las que la ropa tendida ondeaba a la brisa del mar. Las flores se apiñaban en las pulcras praderas de césped y las ventanas desnudas permanecían abiertas. El sol, todavía alto en el cielo de la tarde, derramaba su luz brillante. Sin aminorar el paso, sin necesidad de que las hábiles manos de su jinete tiraran de las riendas para guiarlo, el potro corrió hacia una cerca cuya altura llegaba a la cintura de un hombre. Juntos volaron sobre ella.

En la distancia se veían los establos. Así como había peligro y fatal atracción en los acantilados que habían dejado atrás, había paz y orden en el escenario que se extendía ante ellos. Rojos y blancos, tan pulcros como los campos que los rodeaban, los edificios añadían otra nota de encanto a aquel paisaje de barrancos y verdor. Los cercados se cruzaban formando corrales en los que los caballos se entrenaban con menos dramatismo que Drácula.

Al oír acercarse al potro, uno de los mozos hizo detenerse a una joven yegua a la que, amarrada a una cuerda, hacía dar vueltas a su alrededor. «Loco de atar», pensó, no sin cierto envidioso respeto. Aquel caballo y aquel jinete, unidos en vertiginosa carrera, formaban una estampa común en aquel lugar. Y, sin embargo, dos mozos aguardaron, expectantes, a que el potro se detuviera.

—Alteza.

Su Alteza el Príncipe Emmett de Cordina se bajó de Drácula lanzando una carcajada cargada de temeridad.

—Yo me ocuparé de él, Pipit.

El viejo mozo se adelantó cojeando levemente. Su cara curtida por la intemperie se mantuvo inexpresiva, pero sus ojos recorrieron con preocupación al príncipe y al caballo.

—Disculpe, señor, pero mientras estaba fuera llegó un mensaje del palacio. El príncipe Carlisle desea verlo.

Emmett entregó de mala gana las riendas al mozo que aguardaba. La hora que solía ocupar paseando y cepillando al potro formaba parte del placer de la cabalgada. Pero si su padre había mandado por él, no tenía elección: debía anteponer el deber al gozo.

—Dale un buen paseo. Pipit. Nos hemos dado una larga carrera.

—Sí, señor —dijo el mozo, el cual se había pasado las tres cuartas partes de su vida con caballos. Entre sus deberes estuvo sentar a Emmett sobre su primer poni. A sus sesenta años y cojo por una caída, Pipit recordaba la energía de la juventud. Y su pasión. Acarició el cuello de Drácula y lo encontró húmedo—. Me ocuparé de él personalmente, Alteza.

—Hazlo, Pipit —Emmett se detuvo un momento para soltar las cinchas—. Gracias.

—No las merece, señor —dejando escapar un suave resoplido, Pipit desensilló al potro—. Aquí no hay otro hombre que se atreva a vérselas con el diablo —masculló en francés mientras el caballo comenzaba a agitarse. Al cabo de un momento, Drácula se aquietó de nuevo.

—Y yo no le confiaría a otro mi mejor caballo. Esta noche no le vendría mal una ración doble de forraje.

—Como diga, señor.

Todavía inquieto, Emmett se dio la vuelta y se alejó de los establos. También podría haber usado aquella hora para calmarse. Cabalgar aprisa, temerariamente, solo satisfacía en parte sus ansias. Necesitaba movimiento, velocidad, pero, sobre todo, necesitaba libertad.

Desde hacía casi tres meses, permanecía firmemente atado al palacio y al protocolo, a la pompa y la etiqueta. Como segundo en la línea de sucesión al trono de Cordina, sus deberes eran a menudo menos públicos que los de su hermano Jasper, pero rara vez menos arduos. Los deberes, las obligaciones, formaban parte de su vida desde la cuna, y por lo general se los tomaba como algo inevitable. No podía explicarse a sí mismo, y mucho menos a los demás, por qué durante el año anterior había empezado a aborrecerlos.

Bella lo había notado. Emmett creía incluso que su hermana lo comprendía. Ella también tenía desde siempre un ansia de libertad y de intimidad, ansia que había saciado en parte dos años antes, cuando Jasper se casó con Alice, y el peso de sus responsabilidades pasó a la esposa del príncipe heredero.

Pese a todo, Bella nunca faltaba a sus obligaciones, pensó Emmett al atravesar las puertas del jardín del palacio. Si se la necesitaba, allí estaba. Aún dedicaba seis meses al año a la Fundación de Ayuda a los Niños Discapacitados, y al mismo tiempo lograba mantener la buena salud de su matrimonio y criar a sus hijos.

Emmett se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban al despacho de su padre. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué le había ocurrido en los últimos meses que le hacía desear escabullirse sigilosamente del palacio alguna noche y huir? Huir a cualquier parte.

No consiguió disipar aquel estado de ánimo, pero logró doblegarlo antes de llamar a la puerta de su padre.

—_Entrez._

El príncipe no estaba detrás de su escritorio, como esperaba Emmett, sino sentado junto al carrito del té, al lado de la ventana. Frente a él había una mujer que se puso en pie al entrar Emmett.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOW SI SABEN KE ELLA ES ROSE VERDA? JEJE PERO KE PASRA AHORA?<strong>

**JEJE ESPERO RR**

**BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**NO LS VOY A DEJAR EN INCOGNITO JEJE X ESO AKI LES DEJO LOKE SIGUEE**

**RECUERDN DE KE NADA ME PERTENECE**

**Capítulo 2**

No consiguió disipar aquel estado de ánimo, pero logró doblegarlo antes de llamar a la puerta de su padre.

—_Entrez._

El príncipe no estaba detrás de su escritorio, como esperaba Emmett, sino sentado junto al carrito del té, al lado de la ventana. Frente a él había una mujer que se puso en pie al entrar Emmett.

Siendo hombre que apreciaba a las mujeres de cualquier edad y fisonomía, Emmett le lanzó una rápida mirada antes de volverse hacia su padre.

—Lamento interrumpir. Me han dicho que querías verme.

—Sí —Carlisle dio un sorbo a su té—. Quería verte hace un rato. Emmett, quisiera presentarte a lady Rosalie Hale.

—Alteza —ella hizo una reverencia y bajó la mirada.

—Es un placer, lady Rosalie —Emmett la tomó de la mano y la hizo levantarse, calibrándola en cuestión de segundos. Era discretamente atractiva. Él prefería a las mujeres menos sutiles. Era británica, por su acento. Él sentía predilección por las francesas. Delgada y esbelta. A él, invariablemente, le llamaban la atención las mujeres más voluptuosas—. Bienvenida a Cordina.

—Gracias, Alteza —su acento era, en efecto, británico, sereno y refinado. Emmett la miró a los ojos un instante y vio que sus pupilares eran de un azul profundo y brillante—. El suyo es un hermoso país.

—Por favor, siéntate, querida —Carlisle le indicó la silla antes de alzar de nuevo la taza—. Emmett.

Rosalie juntó las manos sobre el regazo y notó la mirada de desagrado que Emmett le lanzaba a la tetera. Pero Emmett se sentó y aceptó una taza.

—La madre de lady Rosalie era prima lejana vuestra —comenzó a decir Carlisle—. Alice conoció a Rosalie en la última visita que tu hermano y ella hicieron a Inglaterra. Por sugerencia de Alice, lady Rosalie ha aceptado quedarse con nosotros para hacerle compañía.

Emmett solo esperaba que no lo obligaran a escoltar a la dama. Era bastante bonita, aunque vestía como una monja, con aquel vestido gris cerrado hasta la clavícula y que le llegaba dos centímetros por debajo de las rodillas. El color no le sentaba bien a su pálida tez británica. Los ojos salvaban a su cara de la insipidez, pero llevaba el pelo rubio oscuro tan severamente apartado de la cara que recordaba a las antiguas damas de compañía o gobernantas victorianas. Era muy sosa. Pero Emmett recordó sus buenos modales y le dirigió una afectuosa y fácil sonrisa.

—Espero que disfrute de su estancia tanto como nosotros disfrutaremos de su compañía.

Rosalie le respondió con una mirada solemne. Se preguntaba si era consciente de lo atractivo que estaba con sus ropas de montar, y creía que la respuesta era «sí».

—Estoy segura de que disfrutaré inmensamente de mi estancia, señor. Me siento halagada porque la princesa Alice me invitara a quedarme con ella mientras espera el nacimiento de su segundo hijo. Espero poder ofrecerle la compañía y la ayuda que necesite.

Aunque tenía la mente puesta en otros asuntos, Carlisle le ofreció un plato de galletitas glaseadas.

—Lady Rosalie ha sido muy generosa al dedicarnos su tiempo. Es toda una eminencia y actualmente está trabajando en una serie de ensayos.

«Menudo aburrimiento», pensó Emmett, y le dio un sorbo a su odiado té.

—Es fascinante.

Una levísima sonrisa tocó los labios de Rosalie.

— ¿Lee usted a Yeats, señor?

Emmett se removió en la silla y deseó hallarse de vuelta en los establos.

—No mucho.

—Mis libros llegarán a fines de esta semana. Si le interesa alguno, se lo prestaré encantada —se levantó otra vez, manteniendo las manos unidas—. Si me perdona, Alteza, quisiera deshacer el resto de mi equipaje.

—Por supuesto —Carlisle se levantó para acompañarla hasta la puerta—. Nos veremos en la cena. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamar.

—Gracias, señor —hizo una reverencia y luego se giró y se inclinó de nuevo ante Emmett—. Buenas tardes, Alteza.

—_Bonjour_, lady Rosalie —Emmett aguardó a que la puerta se cerrara tras ella y luego se apoyó lánguidamente en el brazo de la silla—. Aburrirá a Alice como una ostra en menos de una semana —ignorando el té, tomó un puñado de galletitas—. ¿Por qué demonios la ha invitado?

—Alice le tomó gran cariño durante las dos semanas que estuvo en Inglaterra —Carlisle se acercó a un armario y, para alivio de Emmett, sacó una botella—. Rosalie es una joven muy bien educada que pertenece a una familia excelente. Su padre es un miembro muy respetado del parlamento británico —el brandy era oscuro y denso. Carlisle sirvió dos copas.

—Eso está muy bien, pero... —Emmett se detuvo abruptamente mientras tomaba la copa—. Oh, Dios mío, papá, ¿no estarás pensando en emparejarme con ella verdad? Sabes que no es mi tipo.

La firme boca de Carlisle se suavizó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo sé muy bien. Te aseguro que no hemos hecho venir a lady Rosalie para tentarte.

—No podría hacerlo, de todos modos —Emmett hizo girar el brandy y luego dio un trago—¿Yeats?

—Hay ciertas personas que creen que la literatura se extiende más allá de los manuales de equitación —Carlisle sacó un cigarrillo. Notaba un nudo en la garganta. Intentó mantener concentrada la tensión en aquel punto, en vez de dejar que se expandiera.

—Yo prefiero las cosas prácticas a la poesía acerca del amor desgraciado o la belleza de una gota de lluvia —al decir aquellas palabras, se sintió mezquino y tosco, y procuró enmendarse—. Pero, en cualquier caso, haré lo que pueda para que la nueva amiga de Alice se sienta a gusto entre nosotros.

—No lo dudo.

Sintiéndose menos culpable, Emmett sacó a relucir cuestiones más importantes.

—La yegua árabe parirá para Navidad. Apuesto a que es un potro. Drácula tendrá hijos muy fuertes. Tengo tres caballos que para primavera estarán listos para competir, y otro más que creo que deberíamos llevar a las Olimpíadas. Me gustaría dejarlo todo arreglado en las próximas semanas para que los jinetes tengan más tiempo para trabajar con el caballo.

Carlisle asintió distraídamente y continuó dando vueltas a su brandy. Emmett sintió una familiar punzada de impaciencia y procuró reprimirla. Sabía bien que los establos no se contaban entre las principales preocupaciones de su padre. ¿Y cómo iba a ser de otro modo, teniendo que vérselas con la política interior, la política exterior y las intrigas del Consejo de la Corona?

Sin embargo, ¿por qué no les prestaba un poco más de atención? Los caballos no solo proporcionaban placer. También le daban cierto prestigio a la Casa Real de Cordina, que poseía una de las cuadras más importantes de Europa. Para Emmett, aquella era su única contribución verdadera a la grandeza de su familia y de su país.

Había trabajado en los establos tan duramente como cualquier mozo de cuadras. Llevaba años estudiando todo cuanto podía saberse sobre la cría de caballos. Y había descubierto con satisfacción que poseía una habilidad natural que añadía instinto a sus conocimientos. En poco tiempo, Emmett había convertido una buena cuadra en una de las mejores. Al cabo de otra década, estaba seguro de que su cuadra no tendría parangón.

A veces, Emmett necesitaba hablar con alguien de sus caballos y de sus ambiciones, aparte de los mozos de cuadras u otros criadores. Sin embargo, siempre había sabido que esa persona rara vez era su padre.

—Supongo que no es momento de hablar de ello —dio otro sorbo de brandy y esperó a que su padre le revelara lo que lo inquietaba.

—Lo siento, Emmett, me temo que, en efecto, no lo es —como padre, lo lamentaba. Como príncipe, no—. Tu agenda de esta semana. ¿Puedes hablarme de ella?

—La verdad es que no —la inquietud había vuelto. Alzándose, Emmett comenzó a pasearse de un ventanal a otro. Qué cercano parecía el mar y, sin embargo, cuán lejano. Por un instante deseó hallarse en un barco, a miles de kilómetros de tierra firme, mientras una tormenta se forjaba en el horizonte—. Sé que tengo que ir a Le Havre a fines de esta semana. El_ Indépendance_ está a punto de llegar. También tengo una reunión con la Cooperativa de Granjeros y un par de almuerzos. Cassell me pone al corriente cada mañana. Si es importante, puedo decirle que te haga un resumen de mis compromisos. Me consta que, por lo menos, tendré que cortar una cinta.

¿Te sientes encerrado, Emmett?

Emmett se encogió de hombros y apuro su brandy. Entonces retorno la sonrisa fácil. La vida era, al fin y al cabo, demasiado corta como para andar quejándose.

—Es lo de las cintas lo que me molesta. Lo demás, por lo menos, tiene más sentido.

—Nuestro pueblo espera que hagamos algo más que gobernar.

Emmett se apartó de la ventana. Detrás de él, el sol se alzaba alto y brillante.

—Lo sé, papá. El problema es que no tengo la paciencia de Jasper, ni la serenidad de Bella, ni tu dominio de ti mismo.

—Puede que pronto necesites todas esas cosas —Carlisle dejó la copa y miró a su hijo—. Aro saldrá de prisión dentro de dos días.

* * *

><p><strong>OH OH MALAS NOTICIAS UUUUYY - KE FEOS LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE EMM HACIA ROSE NO? BUENO POKO A POKO ELLA LO PONDRA EN SU LUGAR JEJE<strong>

**ESPERO REVIEWS**

**BYEE**


	3. Chapter 3

**hoola jeje km ls kiero jjejeje **

**rcuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 3**

Aro. La sola mención de aquel nombre hacía que la furia ardiera en el estómago de Emmett. Aro Vulturi. El hombre que había orquestado el secuestro de su hermana. El hombre que había planeado atentados contra su padre y su hermano.

Aro.

Emmett se llevó la mano a la cicatriz que tenía justo debajo del hombro izquierdo. Le habían disparado allí, y había sido la amante de Aro quien apretó el gatillo. Por orden de Aro.

La bomba colocada dos años antes en la embajada de París estaba destinada a su padre. Pero mató a Seward, un asistente fiel, dejando viuda y tres huérfanos, aquello también había sido obra de Aro.

Y, en todos esos años, casi diez desde el secuestro de Bella, nadie había podido demostrar la implicación de Aro en el secuestro, en las conspiraciones y los asesinatos. Los mejores investigadores de Europa, incluyendo al cuñado de Emmett, habían intervenido en el caso, pero ninguno de ellos había logrado demostrar que era Aro quien manejaba los hilos.

Y ahora, al cabo de unos días, estaría libre.

Emmett no albergaba ninguna duda de que Aro seguiría buscando venganza. La familia real era su principal enemigo, por el solo hecho de que se había pasado más de una década en una prisión cordinesa. Tampoco había duda de que, a lo largo de aquella década, Aro había seguido traficando con drogas, armas y mujeres.

No había dudas, pero tampoco pruebas.

Aumentarían el número de escoltas. Se reforzarían las medidas de seguridad. La Interpol y el Sistema de Seguridad Internacional continuarían haciendo su trabajo. Pero tanto la Interpol como el SSI llevaban años intentando acusar a Aro de asesinato y conspiración para asesinar. Hasta que estuviera bajo control y se cercenaran los hilos de su organización, Cordina y el resto de Europa seguirían siendo vulnerables.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, Emmett salió al jardín. Al menos, esa noche habían cenado en familia. Ello había aliviado en parte la tensión, aunque apenas habían podido decir nada delante de la nueva amiga de Alice. Emmett dudaba que una mujer tan pacata y relamida hubiera captado la tensión que había en torno a la mesa. Lady Rosalie había hablado solo cuando se dirigían a ella y se había bebido una sola copa de vino durante la cena.

Emmett habría deseado una docena de veces que se volviera a Inglaterra de no haber notado lo mucho que parecía apreciar Alice su compañía. Su cuñada estaba embarazada de tres meses y no convenía preocuparla hablando de Aro. Dos años antes, había estado a punto de morir al intentar proteger a Jasper. Si lady Rosalie conseguía que se olvidara de Aro, aunque solo fuera unas pocas horas cada día, el inconveniente de tenerla en palacio valdría la pena.

Emmett necesitaba hablar con Edward. Metió las manos en los bolsillos. Edward Masen era algo más que el marido de su hermana. Como jefe de seguridad del palacio, tendría algunas respuestas. Y Emmett, desde luego, tenía preguntas. Docenas de ellas. Había que hacer algo más que doblar la guardia. Emmett se negaba a pasar las siguientes semanas al margen mientras otros se esforzaban para protegerlo a él y a su familia.

Mascullando una maldición, levantó los ojos al cielo. La luna sin nubes estaba medio llena. En alguna otra ocasión, con los aromas del jardín flotando a su alrededor, habría buscado una mujer con la que contemplar el cielo. Ahora, lleno de frustración, prefería la soledad.

Al oír el ladrido de los perros, su cuerpo se tensó. Había pensado que estaba solo. Casi estaba seguro de ello. En cualquier caso, sus viejos sabuesos nunca ladraban a la familia, ni a los criados. Casi esperando una confrontación, Emmett se acercó apresuradamente al lugar de donde procedían los ladridos.

La oyó reír y aquel sonido lo sorprendió. No era una risa pacata y remilgada, sino fresca y espontánea. Mientras la observaba, Rosalie se inclinó para acariciar a los perros, que se apretaron contra sus piernas.

—Vaya, pero qué guapos sois —sonriendo, se inclinó un poco más. La luna iluminó su cara y su garganta.

Al instante, los ojos de Emmett se achicaron. En ese momento, no parecía sosa y mojigata. La luz de la luna acentuaba los hoyuelos y contornos de su cara, realzando su suave tez británica y avivando sus ojos azules. Emmett habría jurado que había pasión y fortaleza en aquellos ojos. Y él sabía reconocer ambas cualidades en una mujer. Su risa flotó de nuevo, tan brillante como la luz el sol, tan misteriosa como la niebla.

—No, no saltéis —les advirtió a los perros, que daban vueltas a su alrededor—. Me llenaran de barro y ¿cómo lo explicaré?

—Es mejor no dar explicaciones.

Ella levantó la cabeza bruscamente al oír a Emmett. Este creyó ver una fugaz expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos. Cuando ella se irguió, volvía a ser la recatada e insulsa lady Rosalie. Emmett achacó a un efecto de la luz la pasión que creía haber visto en su rostro.

—Buenas noches, Alteza —Rosalie se tomó solo un momento para maldecirse por haberse dejado sorprender.

—Creía que estaba solo.

—Yo también. Le pido perdón.

—No, por favor —él sonrió para tranquilizarla—. Siempre he creído que estos jardines están desaprovechados. ¿No podía dormir?

—No, señor. Siempre se me trastorna el sueño cuando viajo —los perros la habían abandonado por Emmett. Ella se quedó de pie junto a un jazmín en flor y lo observo acariciarlos con sus manos fuertes y ágiles. Sabía bien que muchas mujeres habían disfrutado de aquellas mismas caricias—. He visto los jardines desde mi ventana y he pensado salir a dar un paseo —en realidad, había sido el olor exótico y atrayente de los jardines lo que la había impulsado a salir. O otra cosa…

—Yo los prefiero de noche. De noche, las cosas suelen cambiar de apariencia —continuó, observándola de nuevo—. ¿No cree?

—Naturalmente —junto las manos justo por debajo de la cintura. Daba gusto mirar a Emmett de día o de noche. Esa tarde, cuando había entrado en el despacho de su padre, Rosalie había pensado que la ropa de montar le sentaba a la perfección. Los perros volvieron a apretar los hocicos contra sus manos unidas.

—Usted les gusta.

—Siempre me he llevado bien con los animales —ella separó las manos para acariciar a los perros. Emmett notó por vez primera que sus manos eran delicadas, largas y esbeltas, como su cuerpo—. ¿Cómo se llaman?

—Boris y Natasha.

—Nombres muy apropiados para galgos rusos.

—Me los regalaron cuando eran cachorros. Les puse esos nombres por unos dibujos animados americanos. De espías.

Sus manos vacilaron solo un instante.

— ¿De espías, Alteza?

—Dos ineptos espías rusos que andaban siempre detrás de un alce y de una ardilla.

Le pareció ver de nuevo aquel destello de ironía que confería una cualidad especial a su rostro.

—Entiendo. Yo nunca he estado en América.

— ¿No? —Se acercó a ella, pero no vio nada más que una joven mujer con una buena estructura ósea y maneras suaves—. Es un país fascinante. Cordina mantiene estrechos lazos con él, dado que dos miembros de la familia real se han casado con americanos.

—Hecho que habrá desilusionado a buen número de europeos, estoy segura —Rosalie se relajó lo suficiente como para esbozar una cautelosa sonrisa—. Conocí a la princesa Isabella hace un par de años. Es una mujer muy bella.

—Sí, lo es. ¿Sabe?, yo he estado en Inglaterra muchas veces. Es extraño que nunca nos hayan presentado.

Rosalie siguió sonriendo.

—Sí nos presentaron, Alteza.

—Boris, siéntate —ordenó Emmett al ver que el perro alzaba una pata hacia el vestido de Rosalie—. ¿Está segura?

—Desde luego, señor. Pero no me extraña que no lo recuerde. Fue hace varios años, en un baile benéfico que daba el príncipe de Gales. La Reina nos presentó a mi prima Jessica y a mí a usted. Creo que Jessica y usted se hicieron... muy amigos.

— ¿Jessica? —su mente retrocedió rápidamente en el tiempo. Su memoria, siempre buena, nunca fallaba en lo que a mujeres se refería—. Sí, claro —sin embargo, solo recordaba a Rosalie como una vaga sombra al lado de su sofisticada y atrevida prima—. ¿Cómo está Jessica?

—Muy bien, señor —si había sarcasmo en su tono, sus buenas maneras consiguieron disimularlo—. Felizmente casada por segunda vez. ¿Quiere que le dé recuerdos?

—Si quiere... —se metió las manos en los bolsillos otra vez y siguió observándola—. Usted iba vestida de azul, de un azul muy pálido, casi blanco.

Rosalie enarcó una ceja. No hacía falta que le dijera que apenas había reparado en ella. El hecho de que así fuera y de que, sin embargo, recordara el color de su vestido, la sorprendió. Una memoria como aquella podía ser útil... o peligrosa.

—Me halaga, Alteza.

—Para mí es una cuestión de honor no olvidar a una mujer.

—Sí, eso tengo entendido.

—Mi reputación me precede —frunció el ceño un instante y luego volvió a sonreír con desenfado—. ¿No la preocupa estar a solar en el jardín, a la luz de la luna, con…?

— ¿Con el libertino real? —acabó Rosalie.

—Ya veo que lee usted —murmuró Emmett.

—Incesantemente. Y no, Alteza. Me siento bastante cómoda, gracias.

El abrió la boca, se rió y volvió a cerrarla.

—Lady Rosalie, reconozco que rara vez me han puesto en mi sitio tan limpiamente.

De modo que era listo. Otra cosa que tendría que recordar.

—Le pido perdón, Alteza. No era esa mi intención, se lo aseguro.

—Claro que lo era, y me parece muy bien —le agarró la mano y la encontró fría y firme. Quizá fuera mucho menos sosa de lo que creía—. Soy yo quien debería pedirle perdón por acosarla, pero no lo haré, dado que es evidente que sabe usted defenderse sola. Empiezo a entender por qué Alice quería que viniera.

Rosalie había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás a ahuyentar cualquier forma de remordimiento. Y eso fue lo que hizo en ese momento.

—La princesa y yo trabamos amistad enseguida y estoy encantada de tener la oportunidad de pasar en Cordina unos cuantos meses. Le confieso que ya me he enamorado de la pequeña princesa Marissa.

—Apenas tiene un año y ya manda en palacio —los ojos de Emmett se suavizaron al pensar en la hija de su hermano—. Tal vez sea porque se parece a Alice.

Rosalie apartó la mano de la de él. Había oído rumores de que Emmett había estado medio enamorado, o quizá más que medio enamorado, de la mujer de su hermano. No hacía falta ser un observador tan avezado como ella para percibir en su voz el afecto que sentía por Alice. Rosalie se dijo que debía recordarlo. Quizá aquel dato le fuera de utilidad más adelante.

—Si me perdona, señor, debería regresar a mi cuarto.

—Todavía es pronto —de pronto, Emmett se dio cuenta de que no le apetecía que se marchara. Había sido una sorpresa descubrir que era fácil hablar con ella, y que además le gustaba hacerlo.

—Tengo la costumbre de retirarme temprano.

—La acompañaré.

—Por favor, no se moleste. Conozco el camino. Buenas noches, Alteza —se perdió enseguida entre las sombras mientras los perros gemían levemente y movían la cola.

¿Qué había en aquella mujer?, se preguntó Emmett inclinándose para tranquilizar a los perros. A primera vista, resultaba tan anodina que casi parecía que iba a difuminarse en el papel de la pared. Y sin embargo... Emmett ignoraba que era. Pero mientras caminaba de regreso a palacio con los perros a su lado, resolvió averiguarlo. Aunque solo fuera porque el descubrir qué se escondía bajo las suaves maneras de lady Rosalie mantendría su mente alejada de Aro.

* * *

><p><strong>comenzo todo jejeje <strong>

**espero muuuchooos reviews eehhh**

**byee**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO ESPERO DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPI Y SERENA PRINCESITA HALE ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIERAS TU TEORIA X INBOX PRIVADO JEJEJE PARA KE SALGAS DE DUDAS JEJE BUENO DISFRUTENLO**

**RECUERDEN DE KE NADA ME PERTENECE**

**BYEE**

**Capítulo 4**

Sin esperar a ver si la seguía, Rosalie atravesó raudamente las puertas del jardín. Poseía desde su nacimiento el don de moverse con sigilo, tan suavemente que, aun estando solo con dos personas más, podía escabullirse sin que nadie lo advirtiera. Había cultivado aquel talento natural hasta convertirlo en una consumada habilidad de la que siempre sacaba provecho.

Subió las escaleras sigilosamente, sin mirar atrás. Si uno tenía que comprobar que no lo seguían, ello significaba que ya estaba en peligro. Una vez dentro de su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave y se quitó sus cómodos mocasines. Dado que la mujer que fingía ser jamás dejaría sus ropas esparcidas por el suelo, Rosalie las recogió y, lanzándoles una fugaz mirada de desdén, las colocó cuidadosamente en el armario. Comprobó que las cortinas estaban echadas y se quitó aquel vestido de fiesta tan poco favorecedor. Aunque le pareció digno de acabar en la basura, lo colgó pulcramente de una percha.

Se quedó allí de pie un momento, una mujer esbelta y bien formada, con su piel lechosa y sus largar piernas, cubierta con un ligero camisón con los bordes de encaje. Se quitó las horquillas que le sujetaban el pelo y, exhalando un profundo suspiro de placer, dejó que la melena rubia le cayera pesadamente hasta la cintura.

Cualquiera que conociera lady Rosalie Hale se habría quedado mudo de asombro al ver operarse aquella transformación, hasta tal punto había perfeccionado y asumido el papel que representaba desde hacía casi diez años.

Lady Rosalie sentía pasión por la seda y los encajes bretones, pero solo se permitía utilizar aquellos tejidos en la ropa de dormir y la lencería. El hilo y el tweed se ajustaban mejor a la imagen que tanto le había costado crear de sí misma.

Lady Rosalie disfrutaba leyendo apasionantes novelas de misterio en un baño de burbujas, pero en la mesita de noche tenía un ejemplar de las obras de Chaucer del cual, llegado el momento podía citar y desentrañar un buen puñado de oscuros pasajes.

El suyo no era un caso de personalidad escindida, sino de simple necesidad. Si se hubiera detenido a meditarlo, Rosalie habría podido afirmar que se sentía a gusto con sus dos caras. En realidad, a menudo le encantaba la Rosalie anodina, educada y levemente bonita. De lo contraría no habría soportado calzarse sus cómodos zapatos durante mucho tiempo.

Pero había otro lado de lady Rosalie Hale, única hija de lord Hale y nieta del duque de Fenton. Aquel otro lado no era callado y pasivo, sino incisivo y a menudo temerario. Aún más: aquel otro lado sentía inclinación por el riesgo y poseía una mente que absorbía y almacenaba los detalles más nimios. Una arma de doble filo.

Juntas, aquellas dos partes de lady Rosalie Hale formaban una excelente y altamente cualificada espía.

Haciendo caso omiso de la bata, Rosalie abrió el cajón superior de la cómoda y sacó una caja alargada, cerrada con llave. Dentro había un collar de perlas heredado de su bisabuela, con los pendientes a juego, que su padre le había regalado el día que cumplió veintiún años. En los cajones del joyero había otras joyas propias de una joven de su rango.

Rosalie sacó una libreta del falso fondo del joyero, se la llevó al escritorio de palisandro y comenzó a escribir su informe diario. No había salido al jardín solo para oler las rosas, aunque sí se había quedado más tiempo del necesario para disfrutar de ellas. Tenía ahora una perspectiva completa y no dependía ya de las informaciones que otros le facilitaban. Dibujó con esmero un esbozo del palacio, incluyendo las puertas y ventanas más fácilmente accesibles. Al día siguiente, o tal vez al otro, conocería ya las posiciones que ocupaban los guardias.

Le había costado poco tiempo trabar amistad con Alice. Para asegurase una invitación al palacio de Cordina, solo había tenido que pedirla. Alice echaba de menos a su hermana y añoraba la vida en su país. Necesitaba una amiga, una amiga con la que poder hablar y con que compartir las alegrías que le proporcionaba su hija.

Y Rosalie se había ofrecido a ser esa amiga.

Sintió de nuevo una punzada de culpabilidad y procuró ignorarla. El trabajo era el trabajo, se dijo. No podía permitir que el afecto que sentía por Alice interfiriera en la meta que perseguía con ahínco desde hacía dos años.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, hizo sus primeras anotaciones acerca de Emmett. Este no era exactamente como se lo había imaginado, pensó. Era desde luego, tan encantador y atractivo como decían sus informes, pero, por extraño que pareciera, le había dedicado su tiempo y sus atenciones a la insípida lady Rosalie.

«Un mujeriego egoísta», se recordó Rosalie. Esa era la conclusión que había sacado tras investigar a Emmett. Quizá estuviera un poco hastiado y jugueteaba con la idea de distraerse con una mujer débil y accesible.

Rosalie achicó los ojos y rememoró la forma en que le había sonreído Emmett. Un hombre de su atractivo físico, de su posición y su experiencia, sabía cómo usar una sonrisa o una palabra amable para encandilar a mujeres de cualquier edad y condición social. Era de público conocimiento que lo había hecho con asombrosa regularidad. Tal vez intentara añadir otra joya a su corona seduciendo a lady Rosalie.

Recordó a Emmett a la luz de la luna, la forma en que sus ojos se habían llenado de calor cuando se burló de él. Su mano, al tomar las suyas, le había parecido firme y segura: la mano de un hombre que no se dedicaba solo a saludar regiamente a su pueblo.

Rosalie sacudió de nuevo la cabeza y procuró dejar de pensar en él. No podía considerar la posibilidad de mantener un romance con Emmett por puro placer, sino por pragmatismo y conveniencia. Pensativa, dio un golpecito al cuaderno con el lapicero. No, un romance con Emmett solo le traería complicaciones, por más ventajoso que fuera a largo plazo. Así que mantendría los ojos bajos y las manos inocentemente unidas junto al regazo.

Rosalie escondió de nuevo el cuaderno y volvió a colocar el falso fondo. Cerró con llave el joyero, pero lo dejó a la vista, por si alguien se molestaba en registrar su cómoda.

Estaba dentro, se dijo con creciente expectación mientras contemplaba la habitación. Cuando Aro saliera de prisión, dos días después, se sentiría muy pero muy complacido…

En el rostro de Rosalie se dibujó una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>UUUY KE LE PASARA A ESTA ROSE?'<strong>

**JEJEJ KIEREN SABER ? DEJENME UNS RR Y LES DIGO JEJE**

**BYE**


	5. Chapter 5

**holaaaa jejeje ke tal stan ? espero de q biien jejeje cuentenme ke les sta pareciendo sta historia? jeje dejenme sus reviews jeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 5**

—Rose, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que hayas aceptado quedarte con nosotros una temporada —Alice se paseaba del brazo de su amiga entre los bastidores del teatro. Durante los primeros meses del embarazo conservaba la línea pero aun así su vestido estaba cortado de tal forma que disimulaba el más leve aumento de peso—. Ahora que está aquí, Jasper no me atosigará continuamente. Le pareces tan sensata...

—Soy sensata.

La suave risa de Alice se contagió a su dulce acento texano.

—Lo sé, y eso es lo mejor de todo: que tú no te pasas la vida diciéndome que tengo que sentarme con los pies para arriba.

—A veces los hombres consideran el embarazo y el parto como una enfermedad traumática más que como un acontecimiento normal de la vida.

—Exacto —encantada por la suave ironía de Rosalie, Alice la llevó a su oficina. La princesa Isabella estaba casi siempre en América y su hermana rara vez la visitaba, de modo que Alice anhelaba desde hacía tiempo tener una amiga a la que poder confiarse—. Jazz siempre espera que me desmaye, o que me ponga a llorar. Y yo nunca me he sentido mejor en toda mi vida, salvo quizá cuando estaba embarazada de Marissa.

Alice se echó hacia atrás su mata de pelo negro y se sentó al borde de su escritorio. Allí, al menos, podía disfrutar de un poco de intimidad, intimidad a la que había renunciado al casarse con un príncipe. Aunque no lamentaba aquel sacrificio, siempre disfrutaba cuando podía recuperar en parte su antiguo yo.

—Si no hubieras venido, habría tenido que pelearme a brazo partido con Jasper para seguir trabajando. Solo ha aceptado que siguiera en el teatro porque sabe que tú me vigilar cuando él está trabajando.

—Entonces, no lo decepcionaré —Rosalie observó rápidamente la habitación. No había ventanas. Ningún acceso exterior. Esbozando una sonrisa, eligió una silla—. ¿Sabes, Alice?, realmente te admiro. El Círculo de Bellas Artes siempre ha tenido buena reputación, pero desde que tú lo diriges, este teatro se ha convertido en uno de los más importantes de Europa.

—Es lo que siempre he querido —Alice miró el anillo de diamantes que llevaba en el dedo. A pesar de que habían transcurrido dos años desde su boda, a veces todavía la asombraba verlo—. ¿Sabes, Rose?, algunas mañanas casi temo despertarme. Creo descubrir que todo es un sueño. Luego, miro a Jasper y a Marissa y pienso «son míos». Son realmente míos —sus ojos se enturbiaron un momento—. No permitiré que nada ni nadie les haga daño.

—Nadie se lo hará —Rosalie supuso que Alice estaba pensando en Aro. Pero el deber obligaba a la princesa a callarse sus miedos—. Bueno, no es por atosigarte, pero creo que a las dos nos vendría bien un té. Luego, si quieres, puedes decirme qué clase de trabajo puedo hacer por aquí.

Alice procuró reponerse. Seguía soñando con Aro, aquel hombre al que nunca había visto, y aquellas pesadillas la atormentaban.

—Lo del té me parece una excelente idea, pero no te he traído al teatro para ponerte a trabajar. Solo pensé que te gustaría verlo.

—Alice, tú mejor que nadie debe comprender que necesito hacer algo o me volveré loca de aburrimiento.

—Pero yo esperaba que esto fuera como unas vacaciones para ti.

Los remordimientos volvieron a agitarse levemente.

—Algunas personas no están hechas para las vacaciones.

—Bueno, está bien. ¿Por qué no ves los ensayos conmigo una hora o dos y me das tu opinión sincera?

—Me encantaría.

—Estupendo. Me preocupa el estreno. Solo quedan un par de semanas y esta obra no me da más que problemas.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de quién es?

Alice se levantó y respiró hondo.

—Mía.

Rosalie se bebió su té y procuró pasar desapercibida. Tardó poco tiempo en comprender que Alice no solo era respetada por ser la esposa del heredero del trono, sino por sus conocimientos teatrales. También se dio cuenta de que siempre estaba rodeada de escoltas que no obstaculizaban sus movimientos, pero que se mantenían alerta en todo momento.

Cuando la princesa estaba en el teatro, todas las entradas se bloqueaban y todas las puertas del interior del edificio eran vigiladas por dos guardias. Rosalie vio también que un equipo especial revisaba diariamente el teatro en busca de explosivos.

Sentada en el centro de la platea al lado de Alice, Rosalie observaba el ensayo. Siempre había sentido admiración y respeto por los actores, pues comprendía el esfuerzo y la habilidad que requería la caracterización de un personaje. Mientras los actores decían sus diálogos y los decorados cambiaban, procuro asociar a los miembros de la compañía con los datos que tenía de ellos.

Ciertamente, tenían talento, pensó dejándose arrastrar por el ritmo y la emoción de la obra de Alice. Los decorados aún estaban incompletos, pero los actores no necesitaban más que las indicaciones de Alice y su propio talento para recrear una escena. Todos y cada uno de los intérpretes tenían una sólida reputación en el mundo del teatro, y todos ellos habían sido investigados exhaustivamente.

Sin embargo, había sido un actor, Russ Talbot, quien estuvo a punto de cumplir la venganza de Aro dos años antes. Rosalie no podía olvidar que había muchas posibilidades de que no fuera ella la única infiltrada. Aro era famoso por saber cubrirse las espaldas.

—Es maravillosa, ¿verdad?

Rosalie miró a Alice, sorprendida.

—¿Disculpa?

—Chantel O'Hurley. Es fantástica —removiéndose en la silla, Alice apoyó los brazos en la butaca de delante—. Rara vez trabaja en el teatro, así que tenemos suerte de contar con ella. Segura que has visto sus películas en Inglaterra.

—Sí —Rosalie observó atentamente a la voluptuosa rubia que ocupaba el centro del escenario.

Chantel O'Hurley. Rosalie intentó recordar todo lo que había leído en el expediente de la actriz. Tenía veintiséis años. Era una estrella del cine americano. Vivía en Beverly Hills. Era hija de Frances Y Margaret O'Hurley, dos cómicos itinerantes. Tenía dos hermanas: Abigail y Madelaine. Y un hermano: Trace.

Rosalie frunció el ceño y siguió observando. Tenía información detallada sobre el pasado de toda la familia O'Hurley, salvo del hermano. Respecto a este, sus fuentes se habían mostrado parcas.

En cualquier caso, Chantel O'Hurley era una actriz de talento, con una impresionante lista de películas en su haber y sin afiliación conocida a ningún grupo político. Aun así, Rosalie la vigilaría de cerca.

—Ha captado perfectamente la esencia del personaje —murmuró Alice—. Yo acababa de terminar la obra y estaba intentando reunir el coraje suficiente para producirla cuando vi su última película. Supe inmediatamente que era la Julia perfecta —dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, Alice se recostó de nuevo en la butaca—. Casi no me creo que esté aquí, recitando mis diálogos. No hay una sola emoción que su voz no sea capaz de sacar a la luz.

—Estoy segura que se siente muy honrada por poder representar una obra escrita y producida por la princesa Alice de Cordina.

Alice sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Si la obra fuera mala, ya podría haber sido yo la emperatriz de Europa, que Chantel no habría aceptado el papel. Eso es lo que más me satisface.

—Un miembro de la familia real no escribe obras malas.

Al oír aquella voz tras ella, Alice se levantó de un salto y extendió los brazos.

¡Jasper! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—A mí también me interesa el Círculo —beso la mano de Alice antes de volverse hacia Rosalie—. Por favor, siéntate, no quería molestaros.

—No —Alice suspiró y miró hacia el escenario, donde continuaba el ensayo—. Lo que querías era vigilarme.

Era verdad, por supuesto, pero Jasper se limitó a encogerse de hombros. En la penumbra, Rosalie vio que su mirada se dirigía de la cara de su esposa a los guardias apostados en diversos puntos estratégicos.

—Olvidas, querida, que aún sigo siendo el presidente del Círculo. Y, además, se está ensayando una obra de mi mujer. Lo cual también me interesa levemente.

—Y has venido a cerciorarte de que no estaba de pie —dijo Alice, poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo—. Gracias. Rosalie, dile a Su Alteza que me he portado bien durante las cuatro horas y cuarenta minutos que hace que no nos vemos.

—Alteza —comenzó a decir Rosalie obedientemente—, la princesa se ha portado de maravilla.

Una sonrisa suavizó los rasgos de Jasper.

—Gracias, Rosalie. Estoy seguro de que todo el mérito es tuyo.

Alice se rió suavemente y agarró a Jasper del brazo.

—Ya ves, Rose que no estaba bromeando cuando te dije que Jasper cree que necesito un guardián. Si no hubieras venido tú, estoy segura de que habría contratado a un luchados de ciento cincuenta quilos, lleno de tatuajes.

—Me alegro de haberte salvado de esa posibilidad — ¿qué era aquello?, se preguntó Rosalie. ¿Una punzada de envidia? Aunque le parecía ridículo, reconoció aquella emoción mientras observaba a Jasper y a Alice. Estaban tan enamorados, pensó. El poder de su amor parecía proyectar una aureola a su alrededor. ¿Se daban cuenta, de lo extraño que era el amor que habían encontrado?

—Bueno, ya que he interrumpido —siguió diciendo Jasper—, esperaba convencerte de que acompañaras al almuerzo con el senador americano.

—El yanqui de Maine.

Sonriendo, Jasper le acarició la mejilla.

—Amor mío, me sigue sorprendiendo que tu país se divida en tantas partes. Pero sí, el yanqui de Maine. Creo que habremos acabado a las tres y estaremos de vuelta en palacio antes de que Marissa se despierte de la siesta.

—Pero esta tarde tenías una reunión.

—La he cancelado —se llevó la mano de Alice a los labios—. Quería pasar la tarde con mi familia.

Un fulgor de placer pareció iluminar el teatro.

—Dame cinco minutos. Iré a recoger mis cosas. Rosalie, ¿vienes con nosotros?

—Si no te importa, me gustaría quedarme y ver el resto del ensayo —su mente ya se había anticipado. Quedándose sola, podría dar una vuelta por las instalaciones del teatro. Si había puntos vulnerables, los encontraría.

—Por supuesto. Quédate cuanto quieras —Alice se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla—. Haremos que un coche te espere en la entrada de atrás. Cinco minutos —le dijo a Jasper antes de desaparecer.

— ¿Qué te parece la obra? —le preguntó Jasper a Rosalie, sentándose a su lado.

—Yo no soy experta en teatro, Alteza.

—En privado, llámame Jasper, por favor.

—Gracias —murmuró, sabiendo que aquella era una muestra de intimidad reservada para unos pocos—. Hay en los diálogos una intensidad, una inmediatez que hace que uno se identifique profundamente con los personajes. No conozco el final, pero espero que Julia venza, aunque me temo que no será así.

—A Alice le gustaría oírte decir eso. La obra la tiene muy nerviosa estos días. Entre otras cosas.

—Está preocupado por ella —dejándose llevar por su instinto, Rosalie apoyó la mano sobre la de él—. Alice es muy fuerte.

—Lo sé mejor que nadie —sin embargo, nunca había sido capaz de olvidar cómo, al recibir el impacto de la bala, el cuerpo de Alice se había tensado y luego se había quedado flojo en sus brazos—. No he tenido ocasión de decirte lo mucho que te agradezco que haya venido. Alice necesita tener amigas. Yo la obligué a cambiar de vida, egoístamente tal vez, porque no podía vivir sin ella. Haré lo que esté en mi mano para darle una sensación de normalidad, de tranquilidad. Tú comprendes las obligaciones que conlleva la realeza. Las limitaciones. Y también los riesgos.

—Sí, por supuesto —Rosalie mantuvo la mano apoyada sobre la de Jasper un instante más y luego la apartó—. Y también reconozco a una mujer feliz cuando la veo.

Cuando Jasper se volvió hacia ella, Rosalie notó lo mucho que se parecía a su padre. El rostro fino y severo, los rasgos aristocráticos, la boca firme...

—Gracias, Rose. Creo que seguramente tu presencia nos hará bien a todos.

—Eso espero —volvió a mirar el escenario, los actores, los decorados—. Eso espero.

* * *

><p><strong>interesante? jeje yo creoo ke si, quieren saber ke sigue?<strong>

**dejenme un RR y les cuento**

**byeee**


	6. Chapter 6

**hola holaaaa jejeje se q muchas piensan "Rose es mala no me gusta" pero nooo se preocupern xq conforme la historia valla avanzando se ke les va a ir gustando jeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 6**

Rosalie contempló a solas el ensayo media hora más. Sí, la obra era buena, decidió; incluso apasionante, pero ella tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Los guardias seguían allí, pero, como ya no había ningún miembro de la familia real en el teatro, su misión consistía básicamente en impedir que entrara alguien de fuera, y no en vigilar a los que ya estaban dentro. Todos sabían ya que lady Rosalie era la confidente y amiga de la princesa Alice. Incluso el príncipe Carlisle confiaba en ella, de modo que nadie la siguió cuando se levantó y se escabulló por una puerta lateral.

Llevaba una cámara en miniatura oculta en el lápiz de labios que guardaba en el bolso, pero no pretendía usarla en ese momento. La experiencia le había enseñado a confiar primero en sus dotes de observación y, luego, en su equipamiento.

Un edificio del tamaño del Círculo no era fácil de proteger. Mientras lo atravesaba, Rosalie tuvo que reconocer para sus adentros que Edward Masen había hecho un buen trabajo. Había sensores térmicos y cámaras ocultas. Pero los sensores se activaban solamente cuando el teatro estaba vacío.

Los miembros del reparto y los técnicos estaban obligados a enseñar sus pases de seguridad en la puerta. Las noches que había función, sin embargo, se podía entrar por el precio de una entrada. Y Aro saldría de prisión al cabo de un día.

Mientras caminaba, pasando de un corredor al siguiente, Rosalie dibujó mentalmente un esquema del teatro. Ya antes había estudiado sobre papel las instalaciones del Círculo, pero prefería caminar por ellas, fijarse en ellas, tocar las paredes y el suelo.

Demasiados rincones oscuros, pensó. Demasiados trasteros. Demasiados sitios donde esconderse. A pesar de las medidas tomadas por Edward, el edificio podía ser vulnerable con el plan de ataque adecuado. Pero también era cierto que, para Rosalie, cualquier edificio lo era.

Entró en la guardarropía, fingiendo un caprichoso interés por el vestuario. ¿Conocería el guardia de la puerta a todo el mundo de vista? ¿Sería fácil reemplazar a uno de los técnicos? El pase llevaba pegada una fotografía, pero eso podía arreglarse con un poco de maquillaje y unos postizos capilares. ¿Cuántas veces no había entrado ella, u otra como ella, en un lugar restringido gracias a credenciales falsas o a un hábil disfraz?

Una vez dentro del teatro, era fácil desaparecer. Y, si se podía sobornar o reemplazar a alguno de los guardias que vigilaban las cámaras tanto mejor.

Sí, lo consignaría todo en su informe y dejaría que sus superiores meditaran un tiempo. Añadiría además que nadie le había registrado el bolso. Resultaba sumamente fácil introducir y colocar en el teatro un pequeño explosivo plástico.

Salió de la guardarropía y entró en una pequeña sala de ensayo rodeada de espejos. Un tanto sobresaltadas, vio su reflejo en todas partes. Y, luego, como había hecho en el jardín, dejó escapar una suave y delicada risa.

«Oh, Rose», pensó, «mira que eres tonta». Girándose hacia un lado, sacudió la cabeza. No, el marrón no le favorecía en absoluto, y la chaqueta de solapas altas, con un abultado cinturón, la hacía tan delgada que ocultaba aún más su atractivo. La falda le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla a fin de esconder sus piernas. Ese día se había recogido el pelo en una trenza prieta y tirante, trenza que luego se había enrollado sobre la nuca.

Aquel disfraz, que formaba parte de ella, era el mejor camuflaje que hubiera podido concebir. De niña había sido demasiado flaca, tenía el pelo ingobernable y las rodillas perpetuamente desolladas. Sus pómulos seguían siendo prominentes, pero en la cara de la niña habían parecido planos demasiados angulosos, demasiados acerados.

Después, mientras las otras niñas empezaban a florecer y a desarrollarse, el cuerpo de Rosalie había permanecido tozudamente liso. Era alegre, inteligente y atlética. Los chicos le daban palmadas en la espalda y la consideraban una buena deportista, pero nunca habían mostrado interés por llevarla a bailar.

Ella había aprendido a montar a caballo, a nadar, a disparar y a clavar una flecha en una diana a cien pasos de distancia, pero nunca había salido con chicos. Había aprendido a hablar ruso y francés y hasta suficiente chino cantonés como para sorprender a su padre, pero había ido sola a su baile de graduación.

Al cumplir los veinte años, su cuerpo cambió, pero Rosalie ocultó su tardío florecimiento bajo insípidas ropas. Ya había elegido su camino en la vida. La belleza llamaba la atención, y en su profesión siempre era mejor pasar desapercibida.

Ahora, al mirar el resultado en la pared de espejos, se sintió satisfecha. Ningún hombre podía desearla. Era propio de la naturaleza humana fijarse en la apariencia física y extraer emociones de ella mucho antes de indagar en el intelecto o en el alma del otro. Ninguna mujer la envidiaría. A fin de cuentas, la falta de atractivo no suponía ningún riesgo.

Nadie sospecharía que una mujer anodina y cultivada, de excelente familia y suaves modales, era capaz de engañar y hasta de utilizar la violencia. Solo unos pocos elegidos estaban al tanto de que la mujer que se escondía bajo aquella apariencia era capaz de ambas cosas.

Por alguna razón inexplicable, aquella idea la hizo apartarse del espejo. Llevaba toda su vida adulta cultivando el engaño y, pese a ello, no podía evitar sentir una punzada de culpabilidad cada vez que Alice la miraba como a una amiga.

Aquello era un trabajo, se recordó. Los vínculos emocionales y las relaciones íntimas no estaban permitidos. Esa era la primera y más importante regla del juego. No podía permitirse tomarle afecto a Alice, ni pensar en ella más que como un símbolo político. Si lo hacía, todos sus esfuerzos no servirían para nada.

La envidia también debía desaparecer, se dijo. Era un peligroso error contemplar el amor entre Alice y el príncipe y desear algo semejante para sí misma. En su profesión, no había sitio para el amor. Solo había objetivos, compromisos y riesgos. Para ella no habría príncipes, ni verdaderos ni ficticios.

Pero, sin poder remediarlo, pensó en Emmett y en el modo que le había sonreído a la luz de la luna. «Idiota», se dijo, y comenzó a ajustarse unas cuantas horquillas flojas. Emmett era la última persona en la que debía pensar subjetivamente. Aunque no fuera más que por la asombrosa lista de conquistas femeninas que adornaba su historial.

Naturalmente, podía serle útil. Pero debía pensar en él únicamente como en un medio para alcanzar un fin. Las fantasías románticas se acabaron para ella a los dieciséis años. Diez años después no era momento para que empezaran a agitarse de nuevo, y más teniendo en cuenta que se hallaba inmersa en su misión más importante. Debía recordar que la mojigata y ceremoniosa lady Rosalie nunca vería a Su Alteza Real el Príncipe Emmett de Cordina bajo una luz romántica.

Pero la mujer que se escondía bajo ella soñaba y, por un instante, se sintió constreñida bajo los confines que ella misma había levantado.

Rosalie se había dado la vuelta para mirar los espejos que tenía a su espalda, cuando oyó pasos. Poniéndose inmediatamente alerta, bajó los ojos y salió de la habitación.

—Ah, está ahí.

Al oír la voz de Emmett, Rosalie maldijo para sus adentros, pero hizo una reverencia.

—Alteza.

—¿Haciendo una visita turística? —él se acercó, preguntándose por qué, a pesar de que parecía una vieja solterona, lo intrigaba tanto.

—Sí, señor. Espero que no sea un inconveniente.

—Claro que no —él la tomó de la mano, esperando que lo mirar de frente. Había algo en sus ojos... O quizá fuera en su voz, en aquel frío y pulido acento británico—. Tenía que ocuparme de unos asuntos en la ciudad. Jasper me sugirió que me pasara por aquí cuando acabara para ver si quería regresar a palacio.

—Es usted muy amable.

Pero Rosalie habría preferido un chófer silencioso y anónimo que, en el trayecto de regreso a palacio, le diera ocasión de pensar en el informe que debía elaborar.

—No tiene importancia —Emmett sintió una especie de inquietud cuando ella retiró la mano—. Si quiere ver algo más, le enseñaré encantado el resto de las instalaciones.

Rosalie sopesó en cuestión de segundos los pros y los contras de su sugerencia. Si echaba otro vistazo, tal vez se fijara en algo más, pero ya había recorrido dos veces el teatro principal, una vez con Alice y otra sola. Tal vez pareciera un tanto extraño que lo recorriera otra vez con Emmett.

—No, gracias. Este es un lugar fascinante. Nunca había visto un teatro desde dentro.

—Es el territorio de Alice. Confieso que yo, por mi parte, prefiero verlo desde la platea —tomo a Rosalie del brazo y la condujo hacia el vestíbulo—. Si se queda aquí algún tiempo, seguro que Alice le busca algo que hacer. A mí suele ponerme a mover cajas. Cajas muy pesadas.

Riendo, Rosalie le lanzó una mirada de soslayo.

—Ese es uno de los mejores usos que una mujer puede darle a un hombre.

—Empiezo a comprender por qué Alice la aprecia tanto —Emmett había ido simplemente por hacerle un favor a su cuñada, pero ahora se alegraba de haberlo hecho. Dejando a un lado su apariencia, lady Rosalie no era en absoluto insípida. Quizá por primera vez en su vida, Emmett empezaba a mirar bajo la apariencia física—. ¿Ha visto algo de Cordina, Rosalie?

Ella notó que había omitido su título, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

—Muy poco hasta ahora, señor. Tengo intención de explorar el país un poco más, cuando me haya familiarizado con la rutina de Alice. Tengo entendido que el museo alberga colecciones excelentes. El edificio en sí mismo tiene fama de ser unos de los mejores ejemplos de arquitectura manierista.

A él no le interesaban los museos, sino ella.

—¿Le gusta el mar?

—Por supuesto. El aire del mar es muy beneficioso para la salud.

Con una media sonrisa, Emmett se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera.

—Sí, pero ¿le gusta?

Emmett tenía un extraño talento para mirar a una mujer como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Y para aparentar que le interesaba. Pese a su adiestramiento, Rosalie sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba.

—Sí. Mi abuela tiene una casa cerca de Cornualles. De niña, pasé varios veranos allí.

Él se preguntó qué aspecto tendría con el pelo suelto y al viento. ¿Se reiría como la había oído reírse en el jardín? ¿Volvería aparecer aquella luz en sus ojos? Entonces se dio cuenta de que su aspecto carecía de importancia y siguió hablando dejándose llevar por un impulso, a pesar de que sabía que podía arrepentirse.

—Dentro de un par de días tengo que ir a Le Havre. La carretera recorre la costa. Venga conmigo.

Si le hubiera pedido que entraran en un trastero para acariciarse, Rosalie no se habría sorprendido más. El asombro se tornó rápidamente en cautela, y la cautela en astucia. Sin embargo, bajo todo ello alentaba el placer que le producía saber que Emmett deseaba su compañía. Y era aquel placer lo que la inquietaba.

—Su invitación es muy amable, Alteza, pero puede que Alice tenga planes.

—Entonces, se lo preguntaremos primero —Emmett quería que lo acompañara. Estaba deseando pasar unas horas con ella fuera de palacio. Quizá fuera por el reto que suponía, el reto de desbaratar aquella fachada relamida y estirada para encontrar lo que se escondía debajo, si es que existía. Fuera cual fuera la razón, Emmett prefirió no cuestionársela—. ¿Le gustaría ir?

—Sí, me gustaría.

Rosalie se dijo que se debía a que ello le daría oportunidad de estudiar a Emmett más de cerca, por razones profesionales. Se dijo que le daría ocasión de ver si las medidas de seguridad funcionaban bien fuera del palacio y de la ciudad. Pero la verdad era tan simple como su respuesta. Le apetecía ir.

—Bien, entonces lo arreglaremos, y podrá acompañarme en una larga ceremonia de bienvenida llena de discursos.

—Odia aburrirse solo, ¿verdad?

Sonriendo, Emmett la tomó de la mano otra vez.

—Sí, ya entiendo a la perfección por qué la ha hecho venir Alice —la mano de Rosalie estaba a unos centímetro de sus labios cuando oyeron un murmullo de voces al pie de la escalera. Al mirar abajo, un tanto molesto, Emmett vio a Chantel.

—La rabia tiene que notarse —decía la actriz, andando tan aprisa que el director tenía que alargar su paso para mantenerse a su lado—. Julia no es una mujer pasiva. No esconde sus sentimientos, sean cuales sean las consecuencias. Maldita sea, Maurice, lo haré con sutileza. Conozco mi oficio.

—Claro que sí, _chérie_, eso no te lo discuto. Es solo que...

—_Mademoiselle_ —desde lo alto de la escalera, Emmett miró hacia abajo.

Y Rosalie pudo ver con sus propios ojos cómo le sonreía a una mujer realmente bella. Sin pensarlo retiró la mano de las de él y entrelazo los dedos.

Chantel alzó una mano para retirarse de la cara el pelo rubio y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Hasta una observadora tan desapasionada como Rosalie debía admitir que en pocas mujeres se encontraba una mezcla tan perfecta de sofisticación, belleza y sensualidad. Los labios de Chantel se curvaron. Sus ojos, de un verde oscuro y soñador, sonrieron con ellos.

—Alteza —dijo con su voz profunda y aterciopelada, haciendo una formal reverencia. Comenzó a subir las escaleras al tiempo que Emmett empezaba a bajarlas. Se encontraron en el medio. Chantel alzó una mano para acariciarle la cara y luego lo atrajo hacia sí y le dio un largo beso. Por encima de ellos, Rosalie apretó los dientes—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Demasiado —Emmett la tomó de la mano—. Estás más bella que nunca. Es asombroso.

—Es por los genes —dijo Chantel, y le sonrió—. Dios mío, Emmett, qué guapo eres. Si no fuera una engreída, te pediría que te casaras conmigo.

—Y yo aceptaría, si no me dieras miedo —se abrazaron otra vez con la familiaridad de los viejos amigos—. Me alegro mucho de verte, Chantel. Alice se estaba subiendo por las paredes cuando aceptaste el papel.

—La obra es buena —Chantel se encogió de hombros—. Aunque te adoro, no habría venido hasta tan lejos para aceptar un mal papel. Tu cuñada es una mujer con talento —Chantel miró por encima del hombro al director, que la esperaba respetuosamente al pie de la escalera—. Por cierto, puedes decirle que lucharé a brazo partido para preservar la integridad de su Julia —al darse la vuelta, vio a Rosalie en el descansillo de la escalera—. ¿Una amiga tuya?

Emmett miró hacia atrás y extendió una mano.

—Rosalie, venga a conocer a la incomparable Chantel.

La rigidez de movimientos le iba bien a su personaje, se dijo Rosalie mientras bajaba las escaleras. Las mujeres poco agraciadas siempre se ponían rígidas cuando se encontraban frente a frente con la verdadera belleza. Se detuvo junto a Emmett, pero mantuvo una discreta distancia respecto a él.

—Lady Rosalie Hale, Chantel O'Hurley.

—¿Cómo está? —educada y formal, Rosalie le tendió la mano. Chantel se la estrechó con rostro inexpresivo.

—Bien, gracias —como mujer, y como actriz que conocía los trucos de la iluminación y la caracterización, Chantel se preguntó por qué una mujer con tan buena estructura ósea y una complexión sin tacha se ocultaba deliberadamente bajo aquella apariencia anodina. Una actriz reconoce a otra actriz al verla.

—Lady Rosalie le hará compañía a Alice durante unos meses.

—Qué amable de su parte. Cordina es un bello país. Estoy segura de que le gustará.

—Sí, lo cierto es que ya me gusta. Y también me ha gustado mucho su ensayo.

—Gracias, pero aún nos queda mucho que hacer —Chantel tamborileó con un dedo sobre la barandilla y se preguntó por qué sentía aquel repentino recelo. Achacándolo al cansancio, se volvió hacia Emmett—. Debo irme. Procura dedicarme un poco de tu tiempo, querido.

—Desde luego. ¿Vendrás a cenar el sábado con el resto del reparto?

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Nos veremos allí, lady Rosalie.

—Adiós, señorita O'Hurley.

Tras darle una suave palmadita a Emmett en la mejilla, Chantel bajó las escaleras de nuevo y echó a andar delante del director.

—Es toda una mujer —murmuró Emmett.

—Sí, es muy bella.

—Sí, eso también —sin mirarla, Emmett volvió a tomar a Rosalie del brazo—. Pero creo que yo siempre he admirado su fuerza de voluntad y su ambición. Está decidida a ser la mejor y no la asusta el esfuerzo. Cada vez que la veo en la pantalla, me deja sin aliento.

Rosalie clavó los dedos en su bolso y se recordó que debía mostrarse humilde.

—¿Admira usted la ambición, Alteza?

—Nada cambia, ni para mejor, ni para peor, sin ella.

—A algunos hombres, la ambición en una mujer todavía les parece poco favorecedora. O, al menos, incómoda.

—Algunos hombres son idiotas.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —dijo Rosalie secamente, tanto que Emmett enarcó una ceja y la miró con extrañeza.

— ¿Por qué será que nunca sé si me está usted insultando, Rosalie?

—Le ruego me disculpe, señor. Solo quería decir que estoy de acuerdo con usted.

Él se detuvo de nuevo. Del escenario llegaba un murmullo de voces, pero el pasillo estaba desierto. Emmett tomó a Rosalie de la barbilla, ignorando su sobresalto, y escudriño su rostro.

—Rosalie, ¿por qué será que, cuando la miro, tengo la impresión de no ver todo lo que hay?

Campanas de alarma resonaron en la cabeza de Rosalie. Su cara palideció un poco. Ella lo sabía, pero pensó que Emmett se lo tomaría como algo natural.

—No sé a qué se refiere.

—Me intriga usted —él movió el pulgar a lo largo de su mandíbula y luego más abajo, por donde la piel era aún más suave y más cálida—. Sí, me intriga usted más de lo que debiera, Rosalie. ¿Tiene respuesta para eso?

Había en los ojos de Emmett destellos ambarinos que les daban a sus pupilas marrones un matiz fiero y atrayente. Tenía la boca de un poeta y las manos de un granjero. Rosalie se preguntó cómo era posible aquella combinación mientras su corazón, siempre pausados, comenzaba a retumbar contra sus costillas.

—Alteza... —balbucieron ambas: la mujer de dentro y la de fuera.

—¿La tiene, Rosalie?

Emmett vio que sus labios se entreabrían. Qué extraño, hasta ese momento no había notado lo hermosa que era su boca: suave un tanto grande y bellamente perfilada sin necesidad de cosméticos. Se preguntó se sería tan fría como su voz o tan exquisita como sus ojos.

Rosalie se dijo que debía detener aquello inmediatamente.

El deseo que se agitaba en su interior solo podía resultar destructivo. A pesar de que deseaba tenderle los brazos, bajó los ojos.

—No, señor, salvo quizás que muchas veces los hombres se sienten atraídos por una mujer sencillamente porque no es del tipo al que están acostumbrados.

—Ya veremos —se apartó de ella, pero quedó sorprendido al notar el esfuerzo que le costaba hacerlo—. Ahora la llevaré a palacio, Rosalie, y los dos pensaremos en ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Q es lo ke tendra Rosalie entre manos? mmm jeje es muy misteriosa no? jeej <strong>

**espero reviews byee**


	7. Chapter 7

**hello jeje aki les dejo lo nuevoo**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 7**

Rosalie podía moverse libremente por el palacio y los jardines. Si quería que le prepararan un baño o le hicieran la cama, solo tenía que pedirlo. Si a las tres de la mañana se le antojaba un chocolate caliente, solo tenía que levantar el teléfono que había junto a su cama y pedirlo. Como invitada de la familia real, disponía de todas las comodidades que ofrecía el palacio. Y también de una escolta propia.

Para ella, los guardias suponían solo una ligera molestia. Para una persona con su talento era fácil hacerles creer que estaba a salvo en sus habitaciones cuando en realidad estaba en cualquier otro lugar. Sin embargo, el hecho de que la vigilaran le hacía más difícil fijar un encuentro con su contacto en el exterior. No podía utilizar para ello los teléfonos del palacio. Había tantas extensiones que siempre existía el riesgo de que alguien estuviera escuchando la conversación, aunque esta pareciera insignificante. Rosalie había considerado momentáneamente introducir un transmisor en palacio, pero al final desechó la idea. Los transmisores podían detectarse fácilmente. Había invertido dos años de su vida para llegar a aquel punto. No quería que todo se estropeara por culpa de un chisme electrónico. Y en cualquier caso, prefería que un encuentro de semejante importancia se diera cara a cara.

Dos días después de su llegada a Cordina, envió una carta. Iba dirigida a un viejo amigo de su familia que vivía en Sussex y que, en realidad, no existía. Su destino era una de las muchas ramificaciones que la organización de Aro tenía a lo largo y ancho de Europa. Si por alguna razón la carta era interceptada y abierta, el lector no encontraría nada interesante en aquella nota que describía con desenfado Cordina y su clima.

Pero una vez la carta alcanzara su destino y fuera descodificada, su sentido resultaría enteramente distinto. Rosalie consignaba en ella su nombre y su rango dentro de la organización y solicitaba un encuentro, detallando el día, la hora y el lugar. La información le sería remitida a su contacto en Cordina. Lo único que ella tenía que hacer era acudir al punto de encuentro.

Una semana, pensó Rosalie después de enviar la carta. Al cabo de una semana, comenzaría de verdad lo que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando. Entretanto, tenía muchas cosas que hacer para mantenerse ocupada.

La princesa Bella y su familia iban a cenar a palacio esa noche. El personal llevaba la mayor parte del día revolucionado, más que nada, suponía Rosalie, porque los niños estaban a punto de llegar. Rosalie había oído que la inapreciable colección de huevos Fabergé tenía que desaparecer del alcance de sus manos.

Pasó el día plácidamente. Visitó a Alice y a Marissa en el cuarto de los niños, almorzó con varios miembros de la Sociedad Histórica, y, en el sosiego del atardecer, exploró los sótanos buscando puntos débiles.

Más tarde se puso las perlas y se preparó para unirse a la familia en el salón principal. Sería interesante verlos a todos juntos, pensó. De ese modo podría no solamente observar a los individuos, sino también cómo se relacionaban entre ellos. Pronto tendría que conocerlos tan bien como se conocía a sí misma. Un error, un solo traspié, y todo se acabaría.

—Vuelve aquí, diablillo!

Rosalie oyó una risa suave, un golpe y luego un arrastrar de pies. Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe. Un niño pequeño con una mata de pelo negro y desgreñado irrumpió en la habitación. Le lanzó una sonrisa sorprendente, mostrándole más de una mella, y luego se escabulló bajo la cama.

—_Chaez—moi, s'il vous plaît!_ —dijo con voz amortiguada por los faldones de la colcha antes de desaparecer.

Rosaie abrió la boca otra vez y de pronto vio que Emmett estaba en la puerta.

—¿Ha visto a un niño pequeño y maleducado?

—Yo, eh... no —Rosalie se decidió de repente y cruzó los brazos—. Me pareció que alguien pasaba corriendo por aquí.

—Gracias. Si lo ve, enciérrelo en el armario o algo así —echó a andar pasillo abajo—. Dorian, condenado ladronzuelo, no podrás esconderte siempre.

Rosalie se acercó a la puerta, miró hacia fuera, vio que Emmett doblaba la esquina y volvió a cerrar. Entonces regresó a la cama, se agachó y alzo los faldones de la colcha.

—Creo que ya no hay moros en la costa —le dijo en francés.

El pelo negro apareció primero. Luego, salió un cuerpecillo delgado, vestido con pantalones cortos y una camisa de hilo blanca, manchada de polvo. Si Rosalie no lo hubiera visto en fotografía, lo habría tomado por el hijo de alguno de los sirvientes. Sin embargo, era de sangre real.

—Tú eres inglesa. Yo hablo un inglés excelente.

—Ya lo veo.

—Gracias por esconderme de mi tío —el joven príncipe Dorian hizo una reverencia. Aunque todavía no tenía diez años, le salía a la perfección—. Está muy enfadado. Suerte que se ha ido. Soy el príncipe Dorian.

—Alteza —Rosalie le hizo una reverencia—. Es un placer conocerlo. Yo soy lady Rosalie Hale —luego, incapaz de resistirse, se inclinó para ponerse a su altura—. ¿Qué has robado?

Dorian miró la puerta cerrada, volvió a mirar a Rosalie y luego sonrió. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un yoyó. Antaño parecía haber sido azul, pero ahora era del gris de la madera vieja, con algunos vestigios de pintura de un color más vivo. Rosalie lo observó respetuosamente.

—¿Esto es de Emmett? Quiero decir, ¿de Su Alteza? —se corrigió.

—_Merveilleux, n'est—ce pas?_ Lo tiene desde los cinco años —Dorian le dio la vuelta al juguete sobre su mano, maravillándose de que una vez, cuando su tío tenía la misma edad que él, hubiera sido nuevo y reluciente—. Mi tío se enfada cuando entro en su cuarto y juego con el yoyó, pero ¿cómo voy a aprender a manejarlo si no?

—Desde luego —Rosalie consiguió reprimir a duras penas las ganas de desordenarle la real cabellera—. Y, además, no creo que tu tío juegue con él muy a menudo.

—Lo tiene en una estantería. No le importa que lo mire —le explicó Dorian—, pero se enfada cuando lo uso porque la cuerda se enreda y se hace nudos.

—Es que se requiere un poco de práctica.

—Ya lo sé —el niño sonrió otra vez—. Pero solo puedo practicar si lo robo.

—Su lógica es intachable, Alteza. ¿Puedo verlo?

Dorian vaciló un instante y luego se lo entregó graciosamente.

—A las niñas no les gustan estas cosas —hizo una mueca de fastidio—. Mi hermana juega con muñecas.

—Supongo que cada cual tiene gustos distintos —Rosalie deslizó el dedo en el lazo, preguntándose cuánto tiempo hacía que Emmett no lanzaba el yoyó. La cuerda no era tan vieja como el juguete. Rosalie adivinó que la habían cambiado muchas veces a los largo de los años. Dejándose llevar por un impulso, dejó que el yoyó se deslizara hacia abajo, lo dejó un momento suspendido en el aire y luego lo volvió a subir limpiamente.

—¡Hala! ¡Qué bien! —Dorian la miraba entusiasmado, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Gracias, señor. Yo también tuve un yoyó. Era rojo —recordó con una media sonrisa—. Pero se lo comió mi perro.

—¿Sabes hacer trucos? Yo una vez intenté hacer «la vuelta al mundo», y rompí la lámpara. El tío Emmett se enfadó mucho, pero luego recogió los cachitos para que nadie se enterara.

Rosalie se imaginó la escena y sonrió. «Perro ladrador, poco mordedor», pensó, y deseó que Emmett no le gustara más aún por ello.

—¿Trucos? —mientras pensaba, hacía subir y bajar el yoyó. Luego, con un rápido giro de muñeca, hizo «la vuelta al mundo». Cuando el yoyó regresó a la palma de su mano, Dorian se echó a reír y se subió a la cama.

—Haz otro, anda.

Intentando hacer memoria, Rosalie ejecutó el truco de «pasear al perrito» y el joven príncipe empezó a saltar sobre la cama, pidiéndole más.

—Bien hecho, lady Rosalie —dijo Emmett desde la puerta—. Está claro que posee talentos ocultos.

Rosalie tuvo que reprimir un juramento y volvió a enrollar el yoyó.

—Alteza —con el juguete en la mano, hizo una reverencia—. No lo he oído llamar.

—Es que no he llamado —Emmett se apartó de la puerta y se acercó a la cama. Su incorregible sobrino le lanzó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿A qué es fantástica, tío Emmett?

—Discutiremos las cualidades de lady Rosalie más tarde —le retorció la oreja a Dorian y luego se volvió hacia Rosalie—. Mi yoyó, por favor —intentando contener la risa, Rosalie se lo devolvió—. Puede que esto parezca nada más que un simple juguete para niños —dijo Emmett, guardándoselo en el bolsillo—. Pero en realidad es una reliquia de familia.

—Entiendo —ella se aclaró la garganta para no reírse, pero la risa se le escapó de todos modos. Procurando parecer contrita, miró el suelo—. Lo lamento muchísimo, señor.

—Y un cuerno. No lo lamenta en absoluto. Y, además, Dorian estaba aquí cuando le pregunté por él, ¿a que sí? —Emmett tiró a su sobrino sobre la cama y empezó a hacerle cosquillas—. Por su culpa me he recorrido el palacio entero buscando a este ladronzuelo. Y en realidad estaba aquí, escondido entre sus faldas.

—Entre las faldas de la cama, a decir verdad, señor —ella tuvo que aclararse de nuevo la garganta, pero logró hablar con calma—. Cuando pasó por aquí, me hizo usted una descripción tan vaga que no caí en la cuenta de que se refería al príncipe Dorian.

—Admiro a quien sabe mentir —murmuró Emmett, acercándose a ella. Por segunda vez, la tomó de la barbilla. Y ella vio por primera vez toda la arrogancia de que era capaz, y sintió plenamente la atracción que ejercía sobre ella aquella arrogancia—. Lo cual me intriga aún más.

—Lady Rosalie sabe hacer la doble vuelta al mundo.

—Fascinante —Emmett apartó lentamente la mano y se volvió hacia su sobrino. Si hubiera prestado atención, hubiera oído el leve suspiro de alivio de Rosalie—. Creía que habíamos hecho un trato, Dorian.

Dorian bajó la cabeza, pero Rosalie notó que el brillo de sus ojos no se apagaba lo más mínimo.

—Solo quería verlo. Lo siento, tío Emmett.

—Sí, ya —Emmett lo tomó en brazos, lo miró con el ceño fruncido y luego le dio un sonoro beso—. Tu madre está abajo. No te deslices por los pasillos de camino al comedor.

—Está bien —de nuevo en el suelo, Dorian le hizo una reverencia a Rosalie—. Ha sido un placer conocerla, lady Rosalie.

—Lo mismo digo, señor.

El niño le dedicó una sonrisa mellada antes de salir de la habitación.

—Condenado embaucador —masculló Emmett—. Puede que a usted le parezca un encanto pero le aseguro que es una fiera.

—Qué extraño. A mí me ha recordado a usted.

Emmett arqueó una ceja y osciló sobre los talones.

—En efecto, milady, es muy extraño.

—Es un truhán, de eso no hay duda. Y a usted le encanta.

—Eso no viene al caso —Emmett se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. En cuanto a lo del yoyó...

—¿Sí, señor?

—Procure esperar a que me encuentre a unos metros de distancia antes de reírse en mi cara.

—Como desee, Alteza.

—Me lo regaló mi madre un verano que estuve enfermo. Le he comprado una docena a ese diablillo de Dorian, pero sigue robándome el mío. Sabe que, si no tengo un hijo cuando él cumpla diez años, se lo regalaré.

—Yo tengo una muñeca pelirroja que mi madre me regaló un otoño que me rompí el brazo. De las demás me deshice, pero esa todavía la conservo.

Hasta que Emmett la tomó de la mano, no se dio cuenta de que acababa de contarle algo que no le incumbía, algo que no le había contado a nadie. Mientras él le besaba la mano, se dijo que aquellos lapsos eran peligrosos.

—Usted, lady Rosalie, tiene un gran corazón, además de una lengua afilada. Vamos, baje conmigo a conocer al resto de la familia.

* * *

><p><strong>cortooo ? juum yo creo ke siii jeje<strong>

**pero kn un solo review pasams al siguiente cap jeje**

**byee**


	8. Chapter 8

**hola holaa jeje espero les guste este cap aunq siento ke les va a gustar un poko jeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 8**

Edward Masen podía ser un formidable obstáculo. Rosalie ya lo había pensado antes, pero al verlo con su familia se convenció de ello. Conocía sus antecedentes desde los tiempos en que era patrullero del cuerpo de policía hasta la época menos notoria, en la que había trabajado para el gobierno de Estados Unidos.

Su relación con Cordina y con la familia real llevaba el marchamo del amor, pero Edward no era ningún poeta. Había salido de un retiro elegido a petición del príncipe Carlisle cuando Bella fue secuestrada. Aunque la princesa logró escapar de sus captores, su cautiverio le dejó profundas secuelas. Durante algún tiempo padeció amnesia, y Edward se encargó de protegerla y de proseguir con la investigación.

No había duda de que Aro estaba tras el secuestro, pero a pesar de que su amante había sido capturada y encarcelada, se había negado a inculparlo. Como otros hombres poderosos, Aro inspiraba lealtad. O miedo.

Durante la época en que Bella luchaba por recuperar la memoria, Edward y ella se enamoraron. Cuando se casaron, él se negó a aceptar cualquier título, pero en cambio se convirtió en jefe de seguridad de Cordina. Sin embargo, y a pesar de su habilidad y su experiencia, otro agente de Aro consiguió infiltrarse en palacio.

Dos años antes, Jasper había estado a punto de ser asesinado. Desde entonces, Edward había logrado evitar cualquier atentado contra los miembros de la familia real. Pero Aro estaba a punto de salir de prisión. Y, con la libertad, recuperaría su poder.

Al observar a Edward, Rosalie veía a un hombre callado e introvertido que, obviamente, adoraba a su mujer y a sus hijos. A un hombre que utilizaría todos los medios a su alcance para protegerlos de cualquier peligro. Cuantos más medios, mejor.

Rosalie permanecía sentada, con las manos entrelazadas y la falda alisada, escuchando.

—Todos sabemos que la obra será todo un éxito —Bella, con la mano de Edward entre las suyas, sonrió a Alice. Llevaba su lustroso pelo chocolate peinado con elegante desenfado alrededor de la cara, la cual seguía siendo delicada y bonita—. Pero eso no significa que no entendamos que estés preocupada.

—Ahora mismo me encuentro en el punto en que desearía que todo se hubiera acabado —Alice sentó a Marissa sobre su regazo.

—Pero ¿te encuentras bien?

—Claro que me encuentro bien —Alice dejó que Marissa se bajara otra vez—. Entre los mimos de Jasper y el ojo de águila de Rosalie, apenas puedo levantar un dedo sin presentar primero un certificado médico.

—Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido —Bella sonrió a Rosalie y luego bebió un poco de agua—. Sé por experiencia lo reconfortante que es tener una amiga cerca. Espero que te estemos tratando lo bastante bien como para que no sientas nostalgia de tu hogar.

—Estoy muy a gusto en Cordina —Rosalie mantuvo la espalda muy derecha contra el respaldo de la silla.

—Me gustaría que vinieras a la granja antes de marcharte.

—He oído hablar mucho de ella —Bella había sido secuestrada allí cuando todavía era un solar lleno de maleza—. Me encantaría conocerla.

—Entonces, procuraremos que vayas —dijo Edward suavemente mientras se encendía un cigarrillo—. ¿Estás disfrutando de tu estancia?

—Sí, así es —sus ojos se encontraron y se sostuvieron la mirada—. Cordina es un país fascinante. Puede que tenga un aura de cuento de hadas, pero es muy auténtico. Me interesa particularmente visitar el museo.

—Descubrirás que tenemos algunas colecciones realmente raras —comentó Carlisle.

—Lo sé, señor. Me informé antes de dejar Inglaterra. No me cabe ninguna duda de mi estancia en Cordina resultará muy instructiva.

Marissa se acercó a ella tambaleándose sobre sus piernecitas y le tendió los brazos. Rosalie la sentó sobre su regazo.

—¿Tu padre se encuentra bien? —le preguntó a Edward a través de una neblina de humo.

Rosalie agito su collar de perlas para entretener a la niña.

—Sí, gracias. A veces me da la sensación de que, cuanto más vieja me hago yo, más joven se hace él.

—La familia, por grande o pequeña que sea, suele ser el centro de nuestras vidas —dijo Edward suavemente.

—Sí, es cierto —murmuró Rosalie mientras jugaba con la pequeña—. Es una pena que la familia no sea tan sencilla como nos parecen de niños.

Emmett permanecía sentado relajadamente en su sillón, y se preguntaba por qué le daba la sensación de que, si pudiera leer entre líneas, descubriría en las palabras de Rosalie mucho más que una cháchara sin importancia.

—No sabía que conocías al padre de Rosalie, Edward.

—Solo un poco —Edward se recostó en el sillón y sonrió.— He oído que Dorian ha vuelto a robarte el yoyó.

—Debí guardarlo en la caja fuerte cuando supe que iba a venir —Emmett dio una palmadita en el leve abultamiento de su bolsillo—. La habría dado una buena azotaina a ese diablillo, pero resulta que tenía un cómplice —giró la cabeza para mirar a Rosalie.

—Debo pedirle disculpas en nombre de mi hijo —los labios de Bella se curvaron al alzar la copa de nuevo—. Por implicarla en su crimen, lady Rosalie.

—Al contrario. Fue muy divertido. El príncipe Dorian es un encanto.

—En casa lo llamamos otras cosas —murmuró Edward. Aquella mujer era un misterio, pensó. Cuanto más se esforzaba por encontrarle fisuras, menos defectos le veía—. Y, hablando de eso, creo que saldré a buscar a toda la pandilla. Adrienne está en una edad que uno no sabe si cuidará de ellos o los animará a meterse en la fuente.

Emmett miró hacia las puertas de la terraza.

—Dios sabe qué desaguisado habrán armado en los últimos veinte minutos.

—Ya verás cuando tú tengas hijos —Alice se levantó y tomó a Marissa en brazos—. Seguro que los mimas hasta decir basta. Si me perdonáis, tengo que subir a darle de comer a Marissa.

—Iré contigo —Bella dejó a un lado su copa—. Tenemos que hablar sobre los preparativos del baile de Navidad. Ya sabes que te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro. No, Rosalie, por favor, quédate sentada y relájate —le dijo Alice a Rosalie al ver que esta se levantaba—. No tardaremos mucho.

—Eso, no tardéis —Emmett sacó el yoyó y se lo pasó de mano a mano—. La cena es dentro de una hora.

—Todos conocemos tus prioridades, Emmett —Alice se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación.

—A mí también me vendría bien un paseo —levantándose, Jasper le hizo una indicación a Edward con la cabeza—. Te ayudaré a buscar a los niños.

Apenas había salido por las puertas de la terraza cuando apareció un sirviente.

—Disculpe, Majestad. Una llamada de París.

—Sí, la estaba esperando. La atenderé en mi despacho, Louis. Si me disculpa, Lady Rosalie —tomándola de la mano, el príncipe Carlisle le hizo una leve reverencia—. Estoy seguro de que Emmett podrá entretenerla unos minutos. Emmett, tal vez a lady Rosalie le apetezca ver la biblioteca.

—Si le gusta ver paredes y paredes de libros —dijo Emmett cuando su padre se hubo ido—, no hay otro sitio mejor.

—Me encantan los libros —dijo Rosalie, levantándose.

—Bien, entonces —aunque se le ocurrían mejores maneras de pasar el rato, la tomó del brazo y la condujo a través de los corredores.

—Resulta difícil de creer que en el museo haya mejores cuadros que los que hay aquí, en palacio, príncipe Emmett.

—El Musée d'Art posee ciento cincuenta y dos cuadros impresionistas y post—impresionistas, incluyendo dos Corots, tres Monets y un Renoir especialmente notable. Recientemente hemos adquirido un Childe Hassam en Estados Unidos. A cambio, mi familia ha donado seis obras de George Complainier, un artista cordinés del siglo diecinueve, especializado en paisajes del país.

—Comprendo.

Percibiendo su expresión de asombro, Emmett se echó a reír.

—Lo cierto es que pertenezco al patronato del museo. Puede que prefiera los caballos, Rosalie, pero eso no significa que no sienta inclinación por el arte. ¿Qué le parece este?

Se detuvo frene a una pequeña acuarela. El palacio real aparecía bellamente pintado, casi con un toque de misticismo. Sus blanquísimas paredes y torres se alzaban tras una neblina rosada que parecía hechizar el palacio, más que ocultarlo. Aquel cuadro parecía pintado a la luz del amanecer, pensó Rosalie. El cielo era de un azul delicado frente al azul más profundo del mar. Allí estaba plasmada la antigüedad del lugar, su realidad y su fantasía. En primer término se veían las altas rejas y las vetustas murallas de piedra que protegían los jardines del palacio.

—Es muy bonito. Demuestra amor y un leve asombro. ¿Quién es el artista?

—Mi tatarabuela —complacido por la reacción de Rosalie, Emmett apoyó la mano de esta en el hueco de su brazo—. Hizo cientos de acuarelas, pero siempre procuró ocultar su talento. En su época, las mujeres pintaban o dibujaban solo por afición. No se dedicaban a ello.

—Algunas cosas cambian —murmuró Rosalie y volvió a mirar la pintura—. Y otras no.

—Hace unos años, descubrí sus acuarelas en un baúl, en uno de los desvanes. La mayoría de ellas estaban dañadas. Aquello me rompió el corazón. Pero luego encontré esta —tocó el marco reverencialmente, pensó Rosalie. Y al mirar de su mano a su cara, se encontró atrapada por su mirada—. Fue como retroceder en el tiempo, generaciones enteras, y descubrirse a uno mismo. Este cuadro podría haberse pintado hoy mismo, y tendría el mismo aspecto.

Rosalie sintió que su corazón se movía hacia él. ¿Qué mujer era inmune al orgullo y a la sensibilidad? Para defenderse, dio un paso atrás.

—En Europa, sabemos que unas pocas generaciones son apenas un parpadeo del tiempo. Los siglos de nuestra historia se alzan ante nosotros. Es nuestra responsabilidad transmitir ese legado a las generaciones venideras.

Emmett la miró fijamente y descubrió que sus ojos eran de una hondura casi insondable.

—Tenemos eso en común, ¿no es cierto? En América, existe una urgencia que puede resultar excitante, incluso contagiosa, pero aquí sabemos lo mucho que cuesta levantar y afianzar algo. La política cambia, los gobiernos cambian, pero la historia permanece.

Rosalie sintió la necesidad de apartarse de él. No debía pensar en él como en un hombre inteligente y sensible, sino como en un objetivo.

—¿Hay más? —preguntó, señalando el cuadro con la cabeza.

—Solo unas pocas, desafortunadamente. La mayoría no pudieron restaurarse —por razones que no llegaba del todo a entender, deseaba compartir con ella cosas que le importaban—. Hay una en el salón de música. El resto están en el museo. Venga, se la enseñaré —la tomó de la mano y la condujo por un pasillo que llevaba al ala contigua del palacio. Sus pasos resonaban en el suelo de mosaico.

Emmett guió a Rosalie a través de una puerta abierta, introduciéndola en una estancia cuyos muebles y ornamentos parecían elegidos para realzar la presencia del gran piano blanco que ocupaba su centro. En un rincón había un arpa que alguien podía haber tocado hacía cien años, o la semana anterior. Una vitrina mostraba antiguos instrumentos de viento y una frágil lira. De los relucientes rojos jarrones chinos emergían ramas florecidas de jazmín. En la pequeña chimenea de mármol, barrida y refregada, había una pila de astillas que parecían invitar a encender una cerilla.

Rosalie cruzó la alfombra Aubusson de la mano de Emmett para echar un vistazo al pasado. El cuadro en particular, pintado con brillantes colores y trazo audaz, representaba un baile. Las mujeres, ataviadas con favorecedores vestidos de mediados del siglo XIX que realzaban su feminidad, danzaban por la pista de suelo reluciente dejándose llevar por apuestos caballeros. Había espejos en que los invitados se reflejaban y multiplicaban, y tres grandes lámparas brillaban sobre su cabeza. Mientras los observaba, Rosalie casi podía oír la melodía de un vals.

—Qué bonito. ¿Ese salón se encuentra aquí, en palacio?

—Sí. Apenas ha cambiado. En él se celebrará el mes que viene el baile de Navidad.

Solo un mes, pensó ella. Había tanto que hacer. En cuestión de horas, Aro saldría de prisión, y ella pronto sabría si su trabajo había sido lo bastante hábil.

—Esta sala es muy hermosa —Rosalie se dio la vuelta. «Habla de cosas sin importancia», se dijo. «Piensa en cosas sin importancia, por ahora»—. En nuestra casa de campo hay también un pequeño salón de música. No es como este, por supuesto, pero a mí siempre me ha parecido relajante —se acercó al piano, no para examinarlo, sino para alejarse un poco de Emmett—. ¿Usted toca algún instrumento, Alteza?

—Rose, aquí estamos solos. No es necesario que seamos tan formales.

—Siempre me ha parecido que el uso de los títulos es una cuestión de pertinencia, más que de formalidad —no quería que las cosas fueran así, pensó rápidamente. No deseaba que entre ellos desapareciera la barrera protectora del protocolo.

—A mí, en cambio, siempre me ha parecido que utilizarlos entre amigos es enojo —se acercó a ella por la espalda y la tocó levemente en el hombro—. Pensaba que lo éramos.

Ella podía sentir el tacto de su mano derecha a través del tieso hilo de su vestido, a través de la delicada tira de seda que había debajo, penetrando en su carne. Siguió dándole la espalda mientras por dentro luchaba en su propia guerra.

—¿Qué éramos que, señor?

Él se echó a reír y le apoyó ambas manos en la espalda, obligándola a volverse para mirarlo.

—Amigos, Rosalie. Me agrada tu compañía. Y esa es una de las primeras condiciones de la amistad, ¿no es cierto?

Ella lo estaba mirando con los ojos llenos de asombro y un leve rubor en las mejillas. A Emmett, sus hombros le parecieron muy fuertes, a pesar de que recordaba lo suave y delicada que era la piel de su cuello y su mandíbula.

Su vestido marrón carecía de gracia. En su cara despejada no había ni rastro de maquillaje. No había ni un solo pelo fuera de lugar y, sin embargo, Emmett imaginó de pronto su pelo suelto, sus hombros desnudos y su risa. Una risa dedicada solo a él.

—¿Qué demonios escondes? —masculló.

—Le ruego me perdone, pero...

—Espera —impaciente y tan irritado consigo mismo como con ella, Emmett se acercó un poco más. Alzó las manos con las palmas hacia fuera, como si quisiera asegurarle que no iba a hacerle nada, pero ella se pudo rígida—. Quédate quieta un momento, por favor —le pidió mientras bajaba la cabeza y acercaba su boca a la de ella.

«No reacciones, no hagas nada», se decía Rosalie una y otra vez como una letanía. Emmett no la presionó, no la urgió, no le exigió nada. Sencillamente saboreó su boca, con más suavidad de la que ella podía imaginar en un hombre. Y el sabor de Emmett penetró en ella hasta que se sintió embriagada de él.

Él mantuvo los ojos abiertos, observándola. Estaba muy cerca, tan cerca que Rosalie podía sentir el olor a jabón de su piel. Un olor que le traía imágenes del mar. Rosalie se clavó los dedos en las palmas de las manos y luchó por no dejarle entrever el torbellino que se agitaba dentro de ella.

¡Cielos, cuánto lo deseaba!

Emmett no sabía que había esperado. Pero lo que halló fue suavidad, consuelo, dulzura sin ardor ni pasión. Sin embargo, el ardor y la pasión se adivinaban en los ojos de Rosalie. Emmett no sentía la necesidad imperiosa de tocarla, ni de prolongar aquel primer beso. Quizá porque sabía que habría otros. En cualquier caso, aquel primer beso le produjo una sensación de paz, una quietud que nunca había buscado en una mujer. Tenía la suficiente experiencia, la suficiente intuición, como para saber que dentro de Rosalie había un volcán. Pero, cosa rara, aún no sentía deseos de hacerlo entrar en erupción.

Emmett se apartó de ella suavemente. Rosalie no movió ni un músculo.

—No lo he hecho para asustarte —dijo con suavidad, y era cierto—. Solo ha sido una prueba.

—No me ha asustado —Emmett no asustaba a la mujer visible, pero la que se ocultaba bajo aquella apariencia estaba aterrorizada.

Aquella no era la respuesta que Emmett deseaba.

—Entonces, ¿qué te hago sentir?

Ella separó lenta y cuidadosamente sus manos.

—Me temo que no lo entiendo, Alteza.

Él la observó un instante y luego se apartó de ella.

—Tal vez no.

Se frotó la nuca, preguntándose por qué una mujer tan plácida y recatada lo ponía en aquel estado de tensión. Él sabía reconocer el deseo. Lo había sentido muchas otras veces. Pero nunca de aquel modo. Nunca así.

—Maldita sea, Rosalie, ¿es que dentro de ti no pasa nada?

—Por supuesto, señor. Gran número de cosas.

Él se echó a reír. Debería haber imaginado que Rosalie lo pondría en su lugar utilizando la lógica.

—Rose...

No había dado más que dos pasos hacia ella cuando Edward entró en el salón.

* * *

><p><strong>oh oh Edward es un metidoo juumm<strong> pero pudieron apreciar ke Edward se siente un poko inkieto x Rose, sera ke sabe algo? ;)<strong>**

**espero reviews jeje **

**bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA HOLA PARA TODS LS KE SENTIAN DUDAS Y ESPINAS ACERCA DE STA ROSALIE KN ESTE CAPITULO SE LES VAN A ACLARAR TODAS LAS COSAS ASI KE NO SE PREOCUPEN JEJE Y ESPERO ME SIGAN LEENDO**

**RECUERDEN DE KE NADA ME PERTENECE**

**Capítulo 9**

—Maldita sea, Rosalie, ¿es que dentro de ti no pasa nada?

—Por supuesto, señor. Gran número de cosas.

Él se echó a reír. Debería haber imaginado que Rosalie lo pondría en su lugar utilizando la lógica.

—Rose...

No había dado más que dos pasos hacia ella cuando Edward entró en el salón.

—Disculpa, Emmett, pero tu padre quiere verte antes de la cena.

Deber y deseo. Emmett se preguntó si alguna vez encontraría un modo satisfactorio de combinar ambas cosas.

—Gracias, Edward.

—Yo acompañaré a lady Rosalie.

—Está bien —sin embargo, se detuvo un instante más y la miró fijamente—. Me gustaría hablar contigo más tarde.

—Desde luego.

Pero Rosalie estaba dispuesta a revolver cielo y tierra para evitarlo. Permaneció donde estaba cuando Emmett se marchó. Edward miró por encima del hombro antes de acercarse a ella.

—¿Hay algún problema, lady Rosalie?

—No —respiró hondo, pero no se relajó—. ¿Por qué iba a haberlo?

—Emmett puede ser... una seria distracción.

Esta vez, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Rosalie procuró que los suyos mostraran un destello de sorna.

—Yo no me distraigo fácilmente. Sobre todo, cuando estoy trabajando Edward.

—Eso me han dicho —dijo Edward con tranquilidad. Seguía buscando fallas en Rosalie, y temía haber encontrado la primera en su forma de mirar a Emmett—. Pero nunca ha trabajado en una misión de esta importancia.

—Como agente experimentado del SSI, estoy preparada para enfrentarme a cualquier misión —su voz se crispó de nuevo; no era ya la voz de una mujer emocionada hasta casi lo insoportable por un solo beso—. Mañana tendrá mi informe. Ahora, creo que será mejor que nos unamos a los demás no hay que llamar la atencion.

Echó a andar, pero Edward la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

—Hay muchas cosas en juego Rosalie. Muchas cosas que dependen de usted.

Rosalie se limitó a asentir.

—Soy consciente de ello. Usted pidió al mejor, y esa soy yo.

—Puede ser —pero, cuanto más se acercaba el momento, más preocupado estaba—. Tienes una reputación excelente, Rose, pero nunca te has enfrentado a alguien como Aro.

—Ni él a alguien como yo —miró de nuevo hacia el pasillo y bajó la voz—. Ahora soy un miembro respetado de su organización. Me ha costado dos años conseguirlo. Le ahorré dos millones y medio cuando hace dos meses evité que esa transacción de municiones fracasara. Un hombre como Aro aprecia la iniciativa. En los últimos meses, he plantado las semillas que desacreditarán a su lugarteniente.

—O que te costarán el cuello.

—De eso me ocupo yo. En cuestión de semanas, seré su mano derecha. Y, entonces, se lo serviré en bandeja.

—La confianza en uno mismo es un arma excelente, si no se extrema.

—No te preocupes, no la extremaré —pensó en Emmett y su resolución se fortaleció—. Nunca he fracasado en una misión, Edward. Y no pienso hacerlo ahora.

—Asegúrate de mantenerte en contacto. Seguramente comprenderá que no fíe de nadie.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, porque a mí me pasa lo mismo. ¿Vamos?

* * *

><p><strong>ES MUY CORTO CIERTO? JEJE PERO LO IMPORTANTE ESQ TODO KEDO ACLARDO VERDA JEJEJEJE ROSE ESTA DE INFILTRADA EN LA ORGANIZACION DE ARO, Y ARO LA TIENE DE "INFILTRADA" EN LA FAMILIA REAL JEJEJ KE ENREDO NO? JEJEJ PERO BUENO LA COSA ES Q ROSE ES MUUUY BUENA PERSONA SOLO KE KN MUUUUUCHOOOS SECRETOS JEJE<strong>

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS**

**BYE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola ke tal tod? jejeje les sta gustando hasta ahora? espero ke siii me alegra ke ya se haya aclarado tdo lo de Rose jeje**

**recuerdn de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 10**

Los planes de Rosalie para evitar hacer aquella excursión con Emmett al puerto de Le Havre fueron limpiamente demolidos. Ella había justificado su decisión ante sí misma pensando que yendo con él podría recaudar más información que si se quedaba encerrada en palacio. Para desdecirse, utilizó la plausible pero poco original excusa de que le dolía la cabeza.

Esperó deliberadamente a que Jasper acabara de desayunar con su familia para poder hablar a solas con Alice. Y esta tardó menos de diez minutos en convencerla de que debía acompañar a Emmett.

—No me extraña que te encuentres mal —Alice bebía su té en el soleado cuarto de los niños mientras revisaba su agenda—. Te he tenido encerrada desde que llegaste.

—Qué tontería. El palacio es del tamaño de una pequeña ciudad. Difícilmente podría sentirme encerrada.

—Aunque sea grande, sigue teniendo muro. Un agradable paseo en coche por la costa es justo lo que necesitas. Bernadette —miró a la joven niñera que estaba preparando a Marissa para llevársela a dar su paseo matutino—. Póngale un sombrerito a la princesa Marissa, por favor. Afuera hace un poco de viento.

—Sí, señora.

Alice extendió los brazos hacia su hija.

—Que te lo pases bien, cariño.

—Flores —dijo Marissa, y se echó a reír al oír su propia voz.

—Sí, recoge algunas flores. Las pondremos aquí, en tu cuarto —besó a Marissa en ambas mejillas y luego la dejó marchar—. Odio no poder sacarla de paseo esta mañana, pero tengo una reunión en el Círculo dentro de una hora.

—Eres una madre maravillosa, Alice —murmuró Rosalie percibiendo la expresión preocupada de Alice.

—La quiero tanto —dando un largo suspiro, tomó de nuevo su taza de té—. Sé que es una idiotez, pero cuando no estoy con ella se me pasan por la cabeza mil cosas que podrían ocurrir. Que tal vez ocurran.

—Yo diría que es normal.

—Pude que sí. El hecho de ser quienes somos, lo que representamos, lo magnifica todo —sin darse cuenta, apoyó la mano sobre su vientre, donde dormía su segundo hijo—. Deseo tanto darle una sensación de normalidad, y sin embargo... —Alice sacudió la cabeza—. Todo tiene un precio.

Rosalie recordó que Jasper había dicho casi lo mismo refiriéndose a su esposa.

—Alice, Marissa es una niña sana, feliz y encantadora. No creo que, por ahora, su vida pueda ser más normal.

Alice la miró un momento y luego apoyó la barbilla en la mano abierta.

—Oh, Rose, no sé cómo he aguantado estos dos últimos años sin ti. Lo cual me recuerda el principio de esta conversación —Alice volvió a llenar la taza de Rosalie—. Has venido a Cordina como invitada y hasta el momento no te he dado un momento de respiro. Lo cual hace que me sienta muy egoísta.

—Estoy aquí para hacerte compañía —le recordó Rosalie, que sentía que perdía terreno rápidamente.

—No, estás aquí porque somos amigas. Por favor, tómate el día libre, relájate, disfruta de la brisa del mar. Te prometo que Emmett puede ser un acompañante maravilloso. Te aseguro que, a los cinco minutos de montarte en el coche, tu dolor de cabeza habrá desaparecido.

—¿A quién le duele la cabeza? —preguntó Emmett entrando en la habitación. Llevaba el uniforme blanco de gala que lo acreditaba como oficial de la Marina cordinesa. En el bolsillo izquierdo del pecho de la guerrera lucía la insignia real que proclamaba su condición de príncipe.

Hasta ese momento, Rosalie siempre había creído que la idea de que las mujeres se enamoraban de los hombres con uniforme era completamente absurda. Emmett estaba tan... tan apuesto, pensó, aunque su lado pragmático buscaba una palabra menos novelesca. La chaqueta, blanca como la nieve, acentuaba el bronceado de su piel y la negrura de su pelo. Emmett le sonrió, y Rosalie notó que sabía lo que estaba pensando. Y automáticamente se levantó y le hizo una reverencia.

—Emmett, había olvidado lo guapo que estás vestido de blanco —Alice alzó la cara para que su cuñado le diera un beso—. Tal vez, después de todo, debería decirle a Rose que se tome una aspirina y se quede en palacio.

—Creo que lady Rosalie sabe cuidar de sí misma. ¿No es cierto, _chérie_?

En ese mismo instante, Rosalie decidió que, ya que debía batirse en duelo con él, manejaría con destreza el florete.

—Siempre ha sido así.

—Estás un poco pálida —él le acarició con un dedo la mejilla—. ¿De veras no te encuentra bien?

—No es nada —Rosalie se preguntó si Emmett podía sentir su sangre agitarse bajo el leve roce de su dedo—. Además, Alice dice que un paseo en coche por la costa es el mejor remedio para mis males.

—Bien. La traeré de vuelta con rosas en las mejillas.

—Si me disculpáis un momento, debo ir a recoger mi bolsa— dijo Rosalie.

—Emmett —Alice detuvo a su cuñado antes de que saliera tras Rosalie—. ¿Me equivoco o aquí pasa algo?

Él no se molestó en fingir que no la entendía.

—No estoy seguro.

—Rose ha llevado siempre una vida muy protegida. Supongo que no hace falta que te diga que tengas... en fin, cuidado.

Pese a que la luz del sol entraba a raudales a espaldas de Emmett, sus s ojos se enfriaron.

—No, no hace falta que nadie me recuerde con quién puede o no puede tener una aventura un hombre de mi posición.

—No pretendía molestarte —Alice se puso en pie y lo tomó de las manos—. Nosotros éramos amigos mucho antes de ser parientes, Emmett. Solo te lo he dicho porque siento un gran afecto por Rosalie y sé lo irresistible que puedes ser.

Él se apaciguó, como siempre le ocurría con Alice.

—Pues tú siempre te resististe.

—Y tú siempre me trataste como a una hermana —Alice vaciló de nuevo, dividida entre dos lealtades—. ¿Te molestaría que te dijera que ella no es tu tipo?

—En efecto, no lo es. Quizá sea eso lo que me desconcierta. Deja de preocuparte —se inclinó para besarla en la frente—. No le haré ningún daño a tu modosita amiga británica.

—La verdad es que tú me preocupas tanto como ella.

—Pues deja de preocuparte —acariciándole distraídamente la mejilla, se acercó a la puerta—. Dile a Marissa que le traeré unas caracolas.

Tranquila y resignada, Rosalie se encontró con él en lo alto de las escaleras.

—Confío en no haberte hecho esperar demasiado.

—Tenemos tiempo de sobra. Te prometo que el paseo valdrá la pena, a pesas de la pompa y los discursos que nos esperan al final.

—No me importan la pompa ni los discursos.

—Entonces, somos afortunados. Claude —Emmett le hizo una indicación con la cabeza a un hombre alto y fibroso que aguardaba junto a la puerta principal.

—Buenos días, alteza. Lady Rosalie. Su coche está listo, señor.

—Gracias, Claude —Emmett condujo a Rosalie a través de las puertas sabiendo que aquella simple frase del mayordomo significaba que la carretera entre Cordina y Le Havre estaba siendo vigilada.

Rosalie vio el coche en cuanto salieron al exterior. El pequeño y aerodinámico deportivo francés aguardaba al pie de la escalinata, flanqueado por dos sólidos sedanes.

—¿Ese es tu coche?

—¿A qué es precioso? —Emmett acarició delicadamente el reluciente capó rojo—. Conducirlo es un placer. En una recta, he llegado a ponerlo a ciento ochenta.

Ella imaginó cómo sería correr a toda velocidad junto al mar, con el viento en la cara. Ahuyentó aquellas fantasías y procuró poner una expresión recelosa.

—Espero que no intentes superar tu récord precisamente hoy.

Riéndose, él le abrió la puerta del coche.

—En honor a ti, conduciré como un abuelito.

Rosalie se deslizó en el asiento y estuvo a punto de suspirar de placer.

—Es un poco pequeño.

—Lo bastante grande para dos —Emmett rodeó el capó. Claude ya le había abierto la puerta.

—Pero seguramente no viajas nunca sin escolta, o sin un asistente.

—Siempre que me es posible, sí. Mi secretario va en el otro coche, detrás de nosotros. ¿Quieres que les echemos una carrera? —encendió el contacto. Por el rugido que se oía bajo el capó, Rosalie adivinó que allí se ocultaba un motor enorme. Antes de que pudiera tomar aliento, Emmett lanzó el coche a toda velocidad por la larga y sinuosa carretera que cruzaba los jardines. Conducía igual que cabalgaba: a toda velocidad.

—Supongo que a estas alturas ya estarán rezongando —les dirigió a los guardias de las puertas un alegre saludo—. Si fuera por Claude, nunca iría a más de treinta. Y, además, iría encerrado en una limusina blindada, con una armadura por traje.

—Su trabajo es protegerte.

—Sí, pero es una pena que tenga tan poco sentido del humor —Emmett cambió de marcha y dobló una curva derrapando.

—¿Tu abuelo vivió una vida larga y fructífera ?

—¿Qué?

—Tu abuelo —repitió Rosalie, juntando puntillosamente las manos sobre el regazo—. Me preguntaba si vivió una larga vida. No me parece muy probable, si conducía así.

El viento agitó el pelo de Emmett cuando giró la cabeza para mirarla, sonriendo.

—Confía en mí, _ma belle._ Conozco la carretera.

Rosalie no quería que fuera más despacio. Era la primera desde hacía meses que se sentía verdaderamente libre. Casi había olvidado lo dulce que era aquella sensación. El mar, azul y blanco refulgía, junto a la carretera mientras descendían desde las alturas de la capital. Los árboles se alzaban, retorcidos, hacia el cielo, inclinándose y meciéndose al empuje de la suave brisa. Espléndidas flores rojizas estallaban en los arbustos que crecían desordenadamente a lo largo de la carretera. El aire olía a mar y a perpetua primavera.

—¿Sabes esquiar? —preguntó Emmett al ver que Rosalie observaba atentamente a un hombre que se deslizaba sobre el agua tras una lancha a motor.

—Nunca lo he hecho. Tú seguramente serás un deportista. Yo me siento más a gusto en las bibliotecas.

—Pero no se puede pasar uno la vida leyendo.

Ella vio que el esquiador se trastabillaba y caía dando tumbos al agua.

—Creo que yo sí puedo.

Emmett sonrió y tomó a toda velocidad una curva en forma de «S».

—Sin un poco de riesgo, la vida no vale la pena. ¿Tú nunca has sentido la necesidad de emprender una aventura, Rosalie?

Ella pensó en los últimos diez años de su vida, en las misiones que la habían llevado de palacios a guetos, de oscuros callejones franceses a luminosas playas italianas, pasando por todos los lugares intermedios posibles. Recordó la pistola de pequeño calibre que llevaba en el bolso y el puñal fino como un pincel que guardaba como un amante apretado contra el muslo.

—Supongo que siempre ha preferido vivir mis aventuras de manera vicaria, a través de los libros.

—¿Y no tienes sueños secretos?

—Algunos de nosotros somos exactamente lo que parecemos —sintiéndose repentinamente incómoda, ella procuró cambiar de tema—. No sabía que eras oficial de la Marina —otra mentira, pensó. Pero su trabajo se componía de mentiras.

—Servía en la Marina un par de años. Ahora se trata más bien de un rango honorífico. Los «segundogénitos» se dedican tradicionalmente al ejército.

—Y tú elegiste la Marina.

—Cordina está rodeada por el mar. Nuestra flota es menor que la inglesa, desde luego, pero es fuerte.

—Y estos son tiempos de inquietud.

Algo cruzó fugazmente los ojos de Emmett.

—En Cordina, hemos aprendido que todos los tiempos son tiempos de inquietud. Somos un país pacífico y, como queremos seguir siéndolo, estamos preparados para la guerra.

Ella pensó en el hermoso palacio blanco, con sus exóticos jardines y sus torres de cuento de hadas. Inaccesible por el mar y encaramado sobre los acantilados, parecía vigilar el horizonte como un cíclope. Rosalie se recostó en el asiento y miró el mar que ondulaba allá abajo. Nada era tan simple como parecía.

* * *

><p><strong>creo ke este cap justifica los cortos jejejej ke les parecio? kieren saber ke pasara el La Havre?<strong>

**espero sus reviews**

**jeje byee**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola hola aki sta lo nuevo jejeje espero todo haya kedado akarado jeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 11**

Le Havre era un lugar encantador. Sus pequeñas edificaciones encaladas y sus casitas de madera se arracinaban al pie de una alta colina. Las barcas pesqueras y los yates oscilaban plácidamente junto a los aseados muelles, a un lado del puerto. Intrépidas flores azules se abrían paso entre las grietas de las piedras del viejo malecón. Secándose al sol había trampas para langostas y redes extendidas. El aire de la mañana arrastraba un fuerte y extrañamente agradable olor a pescado.

A primera vista, Le Havre podía parecer una pequeña ciudad pesquera que subsistía por y para el mar, como tantas otras. Pero, cuando se rodeaba el puerto, los muelles se volvían más lujosos y los edificios más numerosos. Buques cargueros, cuya carga acarreaban decenas de hombres a través de largas pasarelas, flanqueaban un vapor de línea. Como casi todo en Cordina, Le Havre era mucho más de lo que parecía. Gracias a su ubicación y a la habilidad de sus gentes, era uno de los mejores puertos de escala del Mediterráneo. Y también era el centro de la base naval de Cordina.

Emmett condujo por las calles estrechas y sinuosas y atravesó una reja. Redujo la velocidad lo justo para que los guardias de la entrada lo reconocieran y le dedicaran saludos marciales. En aquella zona había bungalós pintados de un rosa desvaído que a Rosalie le recordó el interior de una venera. Palmeras y flores crecían con profusión, pero Rosalie reconoció enseguida la estructura y la disposición de una instalación militar. Momentos después, Emmett detuvo el coche frente a un edificio de fachada enlucida, custodiado por marinos vestidos de blanco.

—Durante las próximas horas —le susurró a Rosalie—, estaremos en misión oficial —extendió el brazo hacia el asiento de atrás y recogió su gorra. Mientras se la colocaba sobre el pelo desordenado por el viento, unos de los marinos le abrió la puerta del coche. Con los ojos ensombrecidos por la visera, Emmett devolvió los saludos. Sabía que el sedán ya se había detenido detrás de él, pero no miró hacia atrás al conducir a Rosalie al interior del edificio.

—Primero, hay que cumplir una serie de formalidades —le advirtió, colocándose la gorra bajo el brazo.

Las formalidades consistían en un grupo de oficiales, de almirante para abajo, y en sus respectivas esposas y agregados, que esperaban para saludar a su Alteza Real.

Rosalie saludó a aquellas personas y fingió no notar sus miradas curiosas. «No es el tipo del príncipe», parecían decir todas las miradas que se cruzaba. Y estaba completamente de acuerdo con ellas.

En honor a Rosalie, los invitaron a un té y a visitar el edificio. Rosalie fingió ignorarlo todo acerca de los equipos que le mostraban, hizo las preguntas que se esperaban de ella y escuchó con formalidad las respuestas simplificadas. Evidentemente, no podía decirles a aquellas personas que conocía los radares y los sistemas de comunicación tan bien como los técnicos que los manejaban. En caso de necesidad, habría podido utilizar aquellos equipos para contactar con la base del SSI en Londres o con el cuartes general de Aro en Atenas. Contempló las maquetas expuestas en vitrinas, escuchando con aparente fascinación a un almirante que le explicaba la diferencia entre un destructor y un portaaviones.

Más tarde, sin abandonar la pompa que requerían las circunstancias, los condujeron al exterior para aguardar la llegada a puerto del_ Indépendance._ La banda, cuyos uniformes blancos refulgían al sol, comenzó a tocar una marcha en cuanto Emmett pisó el muelle. Una muchedumbre se agolpaba, gritando alegremente, tras el cordón de seguridad. Niños y bebés eran alzados en brazos para que pudieran ver al príncipe.

Rosalie contó una docena de escoltas mezclados con la multitud, además de los dos hombres que nunca se apartaban de los flancos de Emmett.

«Aro ya está fuera», pensó. «Todo supone un riesgo».

El destructor, de color gris oscuro, maniobró para atracar mientras la muchedumbre aplaudía y la banda seguía tocando. Los marinos que permanecían en el muelle estaban tan firmes como los que se alineaban en la cubierta del barco. Después de seis meses en el mar, el _Indépendance_ al fin regresaba a casa.

La pasarela fue arriada solemnemente. Sonaron las sirenas. El capitán bajó a saludar a los oficiales y se inclinó ante el príncipe.

—Bienvenido a casa, capitán —Emmett le tendió la mano, y la multitud estalló en vítores otra vez.

Se leyó un discurso, como era de rigor en tales ocasiones. Rosalie aparentó que prestaba atención mientras escudriñara lentamente la multitud.

No la sorprendió verlo allí. Aquel hombre menudo, de hombros levemente caídos, permanecía al borde de la muchedumbre, agitando una banderita cordinesa. Con su rostro apacible y sus anodinas ropas de faena, nadie habría reparado en él, ni le recordaría. Era uno de los mejores hombres de Aro.

Ese día, nadie atentaría contra el príncipe Emmett, pensó Rosalie, pero sintió que los músculos de su cuello se tensaban. Su infiltración en palacio había sido unas de sus principales aportaciones a la organización que dirigía Aro. Sabía que, en ese momento, la gente de Aro no tenía orden de matar, sino de observar y mantenerse a la espera.

En cualquier caso, no ignoraba que a Aro le interesaba Jasper más que Emmett, y Carlisle más que Jasper. No se conformaría con el segundo en la línea al trono después de haber esperado tanto.

Aun así, Rosalie cerró con fuerza la mano sobre el asa de su bolso. Se movió solo unos centímetros. Lo suficiente para tapar a medias el cuerpo de Emmett.

¿Aquel hombre habría sido enviado para transmitirle un mensaje?, se preguntó. ¿O solo habían ordenado seguir al príncipe y observar? El instinto le decía que se trataba de la segunda posibilidad. Escudriñó de nuevo la multitud, fingiéndose distraída. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de aquel hombre solo un instante. Él la reconoció, pero no hizo ninguna señal. Rosalie dejó que su mirada siguiera vagando entre la multitud, sabiendo que volvería a encontrarse con él unos días después, en el museo.

La vistosa ceremonia, con su música militar y sus banderas, prosiguió con una visita al barco y la consabida revista de tropas. Rosalie caminaba junto a la mujer del almirante, mientras Emmett pasaba frente a la fila de oficiales y marineros. De vez en cuando el príncipe se detenía a hacerle algún comentario o alguna pregunta personal a alguno de los hombres. Rosalie notó que escuchaba atentamente las respuestas. Hasta un observador casual se habría dado cuenta de que Emmett inspiraba en los hombres a los que saludaba algo más que el respeto debido a su rango. Había en ellos afecto, un afecto fraternal y viril.

Rosalie estaba convencida de que Emmett estaba harto de ver barcos, pero aun así el príncipe recorrió el puente de mando, la zona de oficiales y las galerías mostrando una aparente fascinación. El barco estaba reluciente, recién fregado, sin rastro de herrumbre y ni un solo desconchón en la pintura.

Emmett cruzó rápidamente el buque y, sin embargo, no pareció apresurarse al atravesar la cubierta. Debía hacer las preguntas pertinentes y los cumplidos de rigor, pero también sabía que los marineros ya tenían listos sus macutos. Volvió a estrecharle la mano al capitán, sabiendo que aquel hombre tenía todo el derecho del mundo a sentirse orgulloso de su barco y de sus hombres. Cuando comenzó a bajar por la pasarela, los vítores se alzaron de nuevo. Emmett se preguntó si la gente gritaba por él o porque al fin las ceremonias se hubieran acabado y los hombres pudieran bajar a tierra.

El protocolo exigía que Emmett fuera escoltado de nuevo a través de los cuarteles. Fue entonces cuando Rosalie notó que estaba impaciente por marcharse. Sin embargo, Emmett siguió mostrándose encantador, estrechó unas manos, besó otras, y pronunció una última galantería. Pero cuando estuvo sentado tras el volante de su coche, soltó en voz baja una maldición.

—¿Disculpe, Alteza?

Emmett se limitó a darle una palmadita en la mano a Rosalie antes de encender el motor.

—Cuatro horas es mucho tiempo para estar de pie. Gracias por aguantar a mi lado.

—Al contrario, me ha parecido fascinante —nada le había parecido nunca tan maravilloso como sentir de nuevo el soplo del viento en la cara cuando el descapotable comenzó a ganar velocidad—. La visita al barco ha sido particularmente instructiva. Me ha parecido curioso que el cocinero tuviera enmarcada una receta de crêpes en la que la medida de harina estaba en quilos en vez de en tazas.

—Después de unos cuantos meses en el mar, la comida se convierte en una prioridad absoluta —Emmett la miró un instante, sorprendido porque Rosalie estuviera tan contenta de haber visitado un barco y asistido a varios pomposos discursos—. Si hubiera sabido que de veras te interesaba, no me habría dado tanta prisa.

—Supongo que para ti es todo rutinario y un tanto aburrido.

—Lo cierto es que estaba pensando en los hombres. Lo que de verdad querían era bajar a tierra y abrazar a sus esposas o a sus amantes... o a ambas —giró la cabeza hacia ella, sonriendo—. No puedes imaginarte lo que es pasar cuatro meses en alta mar cuando la única mujer a la que ves es un desplegable a todo color con manchas de grapas por medio.

Rosalie sintió que sus labios se curvaban levemente, pero logró contener la sonrisa.

—No, creo que no puedo imaginármelo. Pero creo que a ti te gusta estar en alta mar, Emmett. Lo he notado por la forma en que hablabas con esos hombres y mirabas el barco.

Él guardó silencio un momento, agradablemente sorprendido porque Rosalie hubiera comprendido tan rápidamente la nostalgia que le producía el recuerdo de aquellos años.

—Cuando servía en la Marina, era un oficial más que un príncipe. No puedo decir que lleve el mar en la sangre como el capitán Dumont, pero nunca olvidaré aquellos tiempos.

¿Qué es lo que más añoras? —preguntó ella casi sin darse cuenta.

—Ver el sol alzarse sobre el mar, escapar de una tormenta... Dios mío, una vez atravesamos una terrible cerca de Creta. Las olas eran murallas de veinte metros de alto. El viento era como la ira de Dios, tan atronador que uno podía gritarle al oído a un compañero y no se le oía. No se veía el cielo. Solo el agua. Murallas y murallas de agua. Una experiencia como esa te cambia para siempre.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Hace que te des cuenta de que, seas quien seas, hay algo más grande, mucho más grande que tú. La naturaleza es un poderoso igualador, Rosalie. Mira el mar —señaló con una mano hacia el mar mientras con la otra giraba el volante para tomar una curva—. En calma, es de una belleza casi imposible. Un huracán no lo hace menos hermoso, pero sí mucho más peligroso.

—Da la impresión de que sientes inclinación por el peligro —ella era capaz de comprender aquella inclinación, quizá demasiado bien.

—Solo a veces. El peligro resulta a menudo seductor.

Rosalie no podía objetar nada al respecto. Conocía la seducción del peligro desde hacía años.

Emmett detuvo el coche, haciendo una breve señal al coche que iba tras ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus reviews<strong>

** byee**


	12. Chapter 12

**Recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 12**

—Da la impresión de que sientes inclinación por el peligro —ella era capaz de comprender aquella inclinación, quizá demasiado bien.

—Solo a veces. El peligro resulta a menudo seductor.

Rosalie no podía objetar nada al respecto. Conocía la seducción del peligro desde hacía años.

Emmett detuvo el coche, haciendo una breve señal al coche que iba tras ellos.

—De momento, prefiero la calma —salió del descapotable haciendo caso omiso del guardia que esperaba ansiosamente junto al capó del coche escolta—. Ven a dar un paseo por la playa, Rosalie —le abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano—. Le prometía Marissa que le llevaría unas caracolas.

—Tus escoltas no parecen muy contentos —ni ella tampoco, al darse cuenta de que en la playa estarían completamente expuestos.

—Mis escoltas solo se darían por satisfechos si estuviera encerrado en una burbuja blindada. Vamos, Rosalie, ¿no me dijiste una vez que el aire del mar era bueno para la salud?

—Sí —ella la dio la mano. Al fin y al cabo, Emmett no suponía riesgo, siempre y cuando ella hiciera bien su papel—. Tendrás que buscar caracolas lo bastante grandes como para que Marissa no se las trague. A su edad, los niños se comen las cosas más extrañas.

—Tú siempre tan práctica —riendo suavemente, la tomó por la cintura y la alzó por encima del murete de piedras que los separaba de la playa—. Deberías quitarte los zapatos, Rosalie. Se te llenarán de arena.

Era lo más práctico, claro. Lo más lógico. Rosalie se dijo que quitarse los mocasines no ponía despojarse de parte del camuflaje.

—En estas aguas debe de haber formaciones de coral fascinantes.

—¿Tú buceas?

—No —mintió—. No soy muy buena nadadora. Hace un par de años fui a una exposición sobre la vida marina en Londres. Hasta entonces, ignoraba que había tal variedad de caracolas y que podían ser tan valiosas.

—Por suerte para mí, Marissa tiene gustos sencillos —Tomándola de la mano, se acercó al borde del mar—. Un par de caracolas de almeja y estará encantada.

—Eres muy amable por pensar en ella —Emmett era, en efecto, amable. Resultaba difícil pasar por alto aquella cualidad suya—. Parece que tus sobrinos y sobrinas te adoran.

—Oh, supongo que será porque no me importa hacer el payaso de vez en cuando. ¿Qué te parece esta? —inclinándose, recogió una larga espiral desgajada de una caracola de mayor tamaño, con los bordes pulidos por el flujo y el reflujo del mar. En la punta tenía un saliente en forma de pico que parecía casi una corona.

—Muy apropiada —sonriendo, Rosalie acarició con un dedo la caracola, cuyo color pasaba de un marrón pálido a un rosa pulido—. Podría ponerla en el alféizar de su ventana, donde le dé la luz. Eh, mira —olvidándose de sí misma, metió los pies en el agua y sacó una venera de peregrino intacta. Tenía forma de abanico. Por fuera era de un blanco óseo y, por dentro, de un rosa opalescente—. Puedes decirle que las hadas la utilizaban como bandeja para poner sus galletas cuando toman el té.

—Así que Rosalie cree en las hadas —murmuró Emmett.

Sorprendida, ella le tendió la venera.

—No, pero creo que Marissa sí.

Emmett se guardó la venera en el bolsillo.

—Te has mojado los pies.

—Se me secarán enseguida —ella comenzó a retroceder. Emmett la tomó de la mano otra vez y la obligó a detenerse mientras el agua espumosa les mojaba los pies.

—Ya que estamos aquí, deberíamos buscar unas cuantas caracolas más —sin aguardar a su respuesta, Emmett comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la playa.

Rosalie sentía en los pies y en los tobillos el agua cálida y suave. Pero más suave y más cálido aún era el aire que soplaba sobre el mar. A través del agua cristalina podía ver el lecho de arena blanca y el brillo de las caracolas rotas por las olas. El oleaje era allí más suave, todo suspiros y susurros.

Pero no había nada de romántico en aquella situación, se dijo Rosalie con severidad. No podía haberlo. La cuerda floja por la que pisaba era más fina y más precaria que cualquier otra que hubiera atravesado antes. Un mal paso podía desencadenar una tragedia en el mejor de los casos; una guerra, en el peor. Decidida a mantener su papel, fijó su atención en los escoltas que los seguían a unos metros de distancia.

—La ceremonia de hoy ha sido preciosa. Me alegro de que me invitaras a venir.

—Mis motivos eran puramente egoístas. Me apetecía estar contigo.

Intentando no dejarse conmover, Rosalie probó de nuevo.

—En Inglaterra, suele ridiculizarse a la familia real, pero bajo la sátira y las críticas hay un afecto sincero. Aquí he notado el mismo amor y el mismo respeto por tu familia.

—Mi padre te diría que no solo gobernamos, sino que también servimos a nuestro pueblo. Él les da seguridad y confianza. Jasper, esperanza en el futuro y en la continuidad de las tradiciones. Bella, glamour e inteligencia, además de compasión.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo, entretenimiento.

Aquello molestó a Rosalie. Ignoraba por qué, pero el indolente desdén que Emmett mostraba hacia sí mismo la hizo detenerse y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Te subestimas, Emmett.

Sorprendido, él ladeó la cabeza y la observó atentamente. Allí estaba de nuevo: aquel destello indefinible en su mirada que tanto lo atraía.

—En realidad, no. Soy consciente de que cumplo con mi deber. Mi padre nos educó a todos para comprender que no heredábamos simplemente un título, sino que teníamos que ganárnoslo con nuestro esfuerzo —la empujó suavemente hacia atrás para que una ola no le mojara la falda—. Yo no voy a gobernar. Gracias a Dios. Para eso están Jasper y el hijo varón que quizá tenga Alice esta vez. Yo no tengo que tomarme a mí mismo tan en serio como Jasper, pero eso no significa que me tome mis responsabilidades a la ligera.

—No pretendía criticarte.

—Lo sé. Solo quería decir que, por encima de mis deberes oficiales, de mi posición oficial, yo le doy algo a la gente. Algo de lo que hablar mientras toman una copa de vino o mientras cenan. El título de «príncipe playboy» me persigue desde que era un adolescente —sonrió y le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja—. Y la verdad es que he hecho todo lo posible por ganármelo.

—Prefiero la literatura a los cotilleos —dijo Rosalie secamente, y echó a andar de nuevo.

—Los cotilleos también cumplen una función —divertido, Emmett la detuvo.

—Y, al parecer, tú disfrutas con ello.

—No —sus ojos se ensombrecieron al mirar más allá de ella, hacia el mar—. Solo estoy acostumbrado a ello. A los veinte años, uno no se para a pensar que cada vez que mire dos veces a una mujer, se hablará de ello en todas las revistas, con fotografías incluidas. A mí me gustan las mujeres —sonrió y volvió a mirarla—. Y, dado que no quería cambiar ese aspecto de mi personalidad, decidí resignarme a las habladurías. Si soy culpable de algo, es solo de cierta falta de discreción.

—Algunos dirían que lo escandaloso es el número de tus conquistas.

Él vaciló unos instantes antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y soltar una sonora carcajada.

—Oh, Rose, eres una auténtica joya. De modo que, en efecto, a veces lees otras cosas aparte de Yeats.

—Puede que haya visto de pasada algún titular.

Riéndose de nuevo, la tomó en brazos y dio una vuelta con ella antes de que Rosalie pudiera impedirlo.

—No tienes precio. De veras —cuando la dejó de nuevo en el suelo, sus ojos brillaban—. Me encanta la habilidad que tienes para ponerme en mi sitio.

Rosalie se alisó automáticamente la falda.

—No pretendía tal cosa.

—Y un cuerno. Pero eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de frustración que apenas encajaba con el papel que estaba representando. Gustarle a Emmett no formaba parte del plan. Ella estaba allí para observar, para cimentar su posición y culminar un plan que llevaba años gestándose. Nunca antes la estirada lady Rosalie había tenido que preocuparse por despertar el interés de un hombre. Mientras intentaba pensar en un modo de zafarse de aquella situación, Emmett tendió una mano hacia ella.

—Se te está soltando el pelo —le quitó una horquilla que se le había salido junto al hombro—. Es culpa mía, por no haber puesto la capota del coche.

—Seguro que parece que acabo de atravesar un huracán —ella alzó las manos para arreglarse el moño. Las horquillas le caían en las manos, aflojadas por el viento y el peso de su cabellera. Mientras maldecía para sus adentros, el pelo le cayó suelto sobre los hombros, hasta la cintura.

—_Mon Dieu_ —antes de que Rosalie pudiera recogerse la melena otra vez, Emmett extendió ambas manos y comenzó a acariciárselo. Enredada alrededor de sus dedos, era de un rubio profundo, del color de la miel, y suave como la seda. Emmett la observó fijamente, desconcertado y atónito por aquella repentina transformación. El pelo de Rosalie se movía, libre y salvaje, alrededor de su cara, realzando sus altos pómulos, que solo parecían duros y angulosos cuando llevaba la cara despejada—. _ C'est magnifique. C'est la chevelure d'un ange._

Rosalie sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón e intentó ignorar el fulgor que distinguía en sus ojos. Un fulgor que no traslucía una inocente alegría, ni una atracción casual. No. Era un fulgor de deseo, del deseo que siente un hombre por una mujer. Un deseo elemental, poderoso y tan peligroso como una tormenta en alta mar.

Rosalie no pudo apartarse de él, porque Emmett tenía las manos hundidas en su pelo. Y tampoco pudo contener el pálpito de sus deseos cuando lo sintió acercarse.

Aquello no debía ocurrir. Ella sabía que no debía ocurrir. Sin embargo, deseaba que Emmett la abrazara, que la reconfortara, que la mimara, aunque aquellas palabras le parecieran ridículas. Quería sentirse deseada, necesitada, amada. Todas aquellas cosas iban contra las normas y, sin embargo, no podía apartarse de Emmett.

—Tienes el cabello de un ángel —repitió Emmett en un murmullo —. ¿Por qué te lo recoges y lo escondes?

No, Rosalie no podía ocultarse a sí misma lo que estaba ocurriendo en su interior, pero podía mentir. Al fin y al cabo, la habían adiestrado para ello.

—Es más práctico así —alzo las manos para volver a recogerse el pelo, pero Emmett se lo impidió.

Sí, no se había equivocado. En Rosalie había más, mucho más de lo que ella quería aparentar. Quizá era eso lo que tanto lo atraía, lo que le hacía desearla de un modo desconocido para él hasta ese momento. Si hubiera podido, la hubiera abrazado allí mismo. Pero se contuvo, no por los guardias, sino por la expresión de ansiedad que veía en sus ojos.

—Si eso fuera cierto, Rosalie, tú que eres tan práctica, ¿por qué no te lo cortas?

¿Cuántas veces había pensado hacerlo y se había arrepentido en el último momento? Rosalie respiró hondo y le dijo la verdad, pues a menudo la verdad era la mejor tapadera de todas.

—Hasta yo tengo cierta vanidad.

—Estás preciosa con el pelo suelto —él le acarició de nuevo el pelo. Apenas podía creer que un puñado de horquillas hubiera podido ocultarle aquella maravilla.

—Solo estoy diferente —ella sonrió, intentando ocultar la tensión que tiraba de ella en dos direcciones.

—Cualquier hombre te diría que estás mejor así —Emmett notó que se ponía rígida bajo sus manos y la soltó de mala gana—. Pero, naturalmente, tú no buscas la aprobación de los hombres, ¿no es así?

—Nunca me ha parecido necesaria —ella retorció la melena hábilmente y volvió a enroscársela sobre la nuca, sujetándola con horquillas—. Deberíamos regresar. Puede que Alice me necesite.

Emmett asintió y echó a andar hacia el coche, a su lado. Habría otro momento y otro lugar. De pronto descubrió dentro de sí algo que rara vez experimentaba, sobre todo tratándose de mujeres: descubrió que era capaz de ser paciente.

—Puedes recogerte el pelo, Rosalie. Pero ahora que te he visto con él suelto, recordaré esa imagen cada vez que te mire —cuando llegaron al murete que marcaba el límite de la arena, Emmett volvió a tomarla en brazos y la alzó sobre el muro. Pero esta vez se quedó quieto, con las manos en su cintura y la pared entre ellos—. Haber descubierto este pequeño secreto hace que me pregunte cuántos más escondes. Y cuánto tardaré en descubrirlos.

La ansiedad y el deseo formaban una mezcla explosiva. Rosalie sintió que su corazón palpitaba lleno de ambas cosas.

—Temo decepcionarte, Emmett. Yo no guardo secretos interesantes.

—Ya veremos —dijo él, y saltó limpiamente sobre el muro de piedra.

* * *

><p><strong>amo a este Emmett hehehe y ustedes? jeje<strong>

**espero sus reviews**

**bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola holaa jejeje espero les guste est cap jeje aunq aki nuestra pareja favorita tienen su primer enredo jeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 13**

Rara vez Rosalie anhelaba ser hermosa. Debido a su trabajo, apreciaba en extremo la belleza de la discreción, incluso de la práctica invisibilidad. A lo largo de su vida había experimentado muy de tarde en tarde una súbita punzada de anhelo al pensar en vaporosos vestidos y suaves colores. Siempre le era posible satisfacer aquel deseo cuando estaba en el extranjero y fuera de servicio. En esas ocasiones le era posible cambiar de apariencia eligiendo colores y trajes más favorecedores y aplicándose hábilmente unos cuantos toques de colorete.

Pero, mientras estuviera en Cordina, no podía ceder a aquel deseo.

Sabía que todo el mundo estaría radiante en la fiesta de Alice. Una cena de etiqueta en palacio era un acontecimiento rodeado de elegancia y hasta de cierta extravagancia. Rosalie sabía que todas las invitadas se esforzarían por estar a la altura de la ocasión. Todas salvo ella, naturalmente.

Ya había visto el brillante vestido negro de Alice, con sus volantes desde la cintura a los tobillos y su atrevido escote a la espalda. Bella llevaría sin duda algo elegante y delicado que realzara su frágil y femenina figura.

Y luego estaba Chantel O'Hurley. Rosalie sabía que la actriz estaría magnífica, aunque en vez de un vestido de seda se pusiera un saco. Recordaba perfectamente cómo la había mirado Emmett al bajar las escaleras del Círculo de Bellas Artes.

Aquello no debía importarle. Y, sin embargo, le importaba más de la cuenta.

Reprendiéndose a sí misma, Rosalie eligió el menos feo de sus vestidos: un traje de noche de pálido color de espliego, con un ampuloso corpiño que le aplastaba los pechos. Con el pelo suelto, aquel vestido le daba el aspecto de una puritana un tanto casquivana. Un aspecto que, evidentemente, no pasaría desapercibido. De modo que, dejando escapar un leve suspiro, se recogió el pelo hacia atrás y emprendió la ardua labor de trenzárselo. Cuando lo tuvo pulcramente recogido sobre la nuca, vio con satisfacción que cualquier indicio de sensualidad había sido borrado de su apariencia. Tenía un aspecto, discreto, pertinente y asexuado. No podía lamentar su situación, se dijo mientras guardaba la pistola en el bolsito de noche. El deber estaba por encima de sus deseos íntimos y también, por descontado, muy por encima de la vanidad.

Emmett había estado esperándola. Los invitados alternaban en el salón de los Espejos, donde camareros ataviados con cortas chaquetillas servían canapés y aperitivos. Entre los invitados se contaban los miembros del reparto y del equipo técnico de la obra que producía Alice, y la conversación sonaba como un borboteo bajo el cual se percibía cierta excitación.

Aunque se encontraba impaciente y distraído, Emmett cumplió impecablemente con sus deberes de anfitrión. Siembre había educadas preguntas que hacer, una mano que besar, un chiste que reír. En circunstancias normales, la fiesta le habría parecido entretenida y hasta divertida, pero...

¿Dónde estaba ella? De pronto, Emmett se sentía constreñido por el frac, que normalmente llevaba como una segunda piel. A su alrededor, las mujeres resplandecían. Sus perfumes se entremezclaban formando una exótica fragancia que, sin embargo, no lo tentaba. Deseaba estar un momento a solas con Rosalie. Ignoraba por qué era tan importante para él, pero lo deseaba desesperadamente.

Mientras hablaba con la encargada del vestuario de la compañía teatral, no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta. Su mirada se posó un instante en el reloj recubierto de oro mientras escuchaba al director disertar sobre el potencial de la obra de Alice.

—¿Me estabas buscando? —aquella voz aterciopelada sonó junto a su oído, precedida por una nube de perfume.

—Chantel —Emmett la besó en ambas mejillas antes de apartarse un poco para mirarla—. Magnífica, como siempre.

—Hago lo que puedo —sonriendo, ella aceptó la copa que le ofreció un camarero que pasaba a su lado. La seda blanca de su vestido le dejaba los hombros desnudos y luego se hendía en un audaz escote antes de ceñirse sobre sus sutiles y femeninas curvas—. Tu hogar es tan hermoso como me habían dicho —se llevó la copa de vino a los labios mientras observaba los numerosos espejos que adornaban las paredes—. Y ha sido un acierto elegir este salón para agasajar a un grupo de actores narcisistas.

—Hacemos lo que podemos —Emmett miró más allá de ella un momento, pero siguió sin ver a Rosalie—. Vi tu última película. Estaba maravillosa.

Acostumbrada a absorber toda la atención de un hombre, Chantel comprendió instintivamente que, en aquel momento, solo la había captado en parte. Sin embargo, sonrió mientras especulaba acerca de la actitud de Emmett.

—Todavía estoy esperando que vuelvas a Hollywood.

—Pues parece que, entretanto, te mantienes bastante ocupada —él se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una cajita de cerillas para encender el cigarrillo de Chantel.—. ¿Cómo consigues dividir tu tiempo entre famosos tenistas, magnates del petróleo y productores de cine?

Chantel echó hacia atrás la cabeza y exhaló el humo del cigarrillo.

—Oh, supongo que igual que tú divides el tuyo entre condesas, marquesas y... ¿qué era? ¿Una camarera de Chelsea?

Riendo, Emmett volvió a guardarse las cerillas en el bolsillo.

—_Ma chére amie_, si tanto tú como yo hubiéramos disfrutado de los innumerables e increíbles romances que nos atribuye la prensa, a estas alturas estaríamos hospitalizados.

Chantel le acarició afectuosamente la mejilla.

—A cualquier otro le diría que hablara por él. Sin embargo, dado que nunca hemos sido amantes, a pesar de lo que dijera la prensa, a ti te preguntaré cómo te van las cosas, en lo que al amor se refiere.

—En este momento, estoy un tanto confuso —en ese preciso instante, Emmett vio entrar a Rosalie en el salón a través de un espejo oval, a espaldas de Chantel—. Bastante confuso, a decir verdad. Discúlpame un momento, ¿quieres, cariño?

—Por supuesto —ella había seguido la dirección de su mirada—. Buena suerte, Emmett.

El príncipe se deslizó hábilmente entre los grupos de invitados, intercambiando de cuando en cuando una palabra, una sonrisa o una excusa apenas murmurada, sin ofender a nadie. Menos de un minuto después de que Rosalie se apostara en un rincón del salón, estaba a su lado.

—_Bonsoir_, Lady Rosalie.

—Alteza —dijo ella, utilizando su título y haciéndole una reverencia, como exigí el protocolo.

El la tomó de las manos cuando se irguió, excusándola de aquellas formalidades.

—Lo normal, cuando una mujer llega tarde, es que haga una entrada triunfal, en vez de deslizarse hasta un rincón.

Rosalie sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso y para sus adentros maldijo a Emmett. Mientras intentaba calmarse, notó que algunas miradas se volvían hacia ellos.

—Prefiero mirar a que me miren, señor.

—Yo prefiero mirarte a ti —le hizo una señal a un camarero y, tomando una copa de una bandeja, se la ofreció a Rosalie—. Te mueves con mucho sigilo, Rose. Se diría que no emitirías ningún sonido aunque entraras en una habitación vacía.

Ello se debía tanto a sus conocimientos de taekwondo como a las clases de ballet que había dado en su niñez.

—Me educaron para no causar molestias —aceptó la copa porque de ese modo podía liberar una de sus manos de las de Emmett—. Gracias. Este salón es precioso —dijo en tono trivial, tan trivial como la mirada que lanzó sobre los invitados. Una docena de espejos le devolvieron su reflejo. El suyo y el de Emmett, juntos.

—Siempre he sentido debilidad por este salón —ahora que Rosalie estaba allí, por fin se sentía contento. Al tomarla de la mano, casi había creído sentir que las cosas ocupaban su lugar emitiendo un suave clic—. Lo cierto es que fue otro Emmett el que, unas generaciones atrás, comenzó a coleccionar espejos. Al parecer, era sumamente vanidoso aunque no tuviera razones para ello, y compró espejos sin cesar con la esperanza de que alguno desmintiera la evidencia.

Ella se echó a reír. Por un instante casi se sintió a gusto en aquel lugar, rodeada de vestidos de noche, de espejos y de sofisticación.

—Diría que te has inventado esa historia, pero es lo bastante absurda como para ser cierta.

—Tienes una risa deliciosa —murmuró él—. Una risa que me recuerda el aspecto que tenías con el pelo suelto y los ojos ensombrecidos.

Rosalie no podía permitir aquello. Se dijo que era una estúpida por dejarse conmover sabiendo lo astuto que era Emmett con las mujeres. Y era aún más estúpida por dejarse sorprender con la guardia baja sabiendo el peligroso juego que se decidía entre los muros del palacio. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonó fría y distante.

—¿No deberías ocuparte de tus invitados?

—Ya lo he hecho —él le acarició suavemente los nudillos. Aquel gesto sutil e íntimo hizo que Rosalie deseara mostrarse bella ante él. Estar allí simplemente por él—. Lo he hecho mientras te esperaba —se acercó un poco más a ella. Acorralada contra un rincón, Rosalie no tenía adónde ir—. Hueles maravillosamente.

—Emmett, por favor —ella estuvo a punto de alzar una mano hasta el pecho de Emmett, pero entonces recordó que los estaban mirando. De modo que, en lugar de la mano, alzó la copa.

—Rosalie, no sabes cuánto me gusta verte nerviosa. El único momento en que te muestras insegura de ti misma es cuando me acerco demasiado a ti.

Era cierto, y resultaba difícil de aceptar para una mujer cuya vida dependía de la seguridad que tuviera en sí misma.

—La gente nos está mirando.

—Entonces, sal a dar un paseo conmigo por el jardín más tarde, cuando podamos estar solos.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te seduzca?

Había sorna y arrogancia en su tono de voz, pero al levantar la mirada hacia él, Rosalie vio que en sus ojos también había deseo. Bebió un sorbo de vino para humedecerse la garganta, que se le había quedado seca.

—No, no te tengo miedo Emmett. Sería más acertado decir que me sentiría incómoda.

—Me gustaría muchísimo hacerte sentir incómoda, Rose —su voz era baja, una caricia que acompañó el roce de sus labios sobre los nudillos de Rosalie—. Quiero hacerte el amor en un lugar tranquilo y apartado. Muy lentamente, con mucha suavidad.

Sintiendo que el deseo se apoderaba de ella, Rosalie intentó refrenar un estremecimiento de excitación. Podía ser así, con él. Tal vez si...

Pero en su vida no podía haber sitio para anhelos. Los anhelos conllevaban inseguridad, y la inseguridad podía resultar letal. Intentando sobreponerse, Rosalie lo miró fijamente. Emmett hablaba en serio. En sus ojos brillaba el deseo. Pero, sobre todo, brillaba una ternura, una dulzura que casi resultaba desarmante. Rosalie no dejaba de asombrarse ante el hecho de que aquel hombre pudiera sentir algo auténtico por ella, ante el hecho de que, de alguna manera, hubiera logrado ver más allá de su apariencia y de que lo que había visto le importara.

Ella podía desear que así fuera, pero no podía aceptarlo. Solo había un modo de cortar lo que nunca debería haber empezado. Debía hacerle daño, inmediatamente.

—Estoy segura de que tendría que sentirme halagada —su voz sonó de nuevo fría y distante—. Pero permítame decirle, Alteza, que sus gustos no son muy selectivos.

Él crispó los dedos sobre su mano antes de soltarla. Rosalie percibió en su mirada que el dardo había dado en la diana.

—Quisiera que me dieras una explicación al respecto, Rosalie.

—La explicación parece obvia. Por favor permítame pasar, o provocará una escena.

—No sería la primera vez —su voz adquirió una inflexión diferente. Un tono de enojo, sí, pero de enojo desafiante y temerario. Rosalie sabía que, si no jugaba bien sus cartas en ese instante, vería su nombre en los titulares de las revistas por pelearse con el príncipe Emmett en público.

—Muy bien —dejando la copa sobre una mesa cercana, ella juntó las manos como solía hacer—. Soy una mujer y, por lo tanto, un capricho pasajero. Para serte sincera, no estoy interesada.

—Eso es mentira.

—No —afirmó ella con rotundidad—. Aunque a un hombre como tú le resulte difícil entenderlo, yo soy una mujer sencilla y de valores sencillos. Y, como tú mismo dijiste, tu reputación te precede —se detuvo un momento para observar su expresión de perplejidad. «Oh, Emmett», pensó, «lo siento. Lo siento mucho»—. No he venido a Cordina para servirte de diversión —murmuró, apartándose de él.

Emmett alzó de pronto una mano para detenerla, y ella aguardo.

—Te aseguro que no me sirves en absoluto de diversión, Rosalie.

—Entonces debo pedirle disculpas por ello, Alteza —hizo una reverencia, sabiendo que aquel gesto resultaría insultante—. Ahora, si me excusa, quisiera hablar con Alice.

Él la retuvo un momento más. Rosalie sintió que la rabia que palpitaba bajo sus dedos le quemaba la piel. Luego, en una fracción de segundo, notó que se quedaba frió como el hielo.

—No te retendré más. Que disfrutes de la velada.

—Gracias.

Despreciándose a sí misma. Rosalie se perdió entre los invitados. Las luces eran demasiado brillantes, se dijo. Por eso le escocían los ojos.

—Buenas noches, lady Rosalie —Edward apareció a su lado y la tomó del brazo—. ¿Puedo ofrecerle una copa de vino.

—Sí, gracias —ella aceptó la copa que le ofrecía.

—¿Has visto qué colección de espejos? Estos tres siempre me han parecido especialmente impresionantes —dijo él, y a continuación añadió en voz baja—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, son preciosos. Estoy bien.

Él encendió un cigarrillo protegiendo con una mano la llama del encendedor mientras miraba a su alrededor discretamente para asegurarse de que nadie los oía.

—Parece que tienes algunos problemas con Emmett.

—Emmett es muy insistente —ella bebió un sorbo de vino, y notó con sorpresa que aún no había logrado aplacar los nervios—. Sin duda este espejo es del siglo XVIII.

—Rose —él tomó otra copad e vino de una bandeja mientras se paseaban pero el salón, y su voz se suavizó—. Yo trabajé con tu padre la primera vez que tuve contacto con el SSI, de modo que casi soy de la familia. ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estaré —ella respiró hondo y sonrió como si Edward hubiera dicho algo divertido. —Acabo de ofender a Emmett. Y no me ha resultado agradable.

Edward le acarició una mano levemente. A Rosalie, aquel gesto le resultó reconfortante como un abrazo.

—Es difícil llevar a cabo una misión sin herir a alguien.

—Sí, lo sé. Sé que el fin justifica los medios. No te preocupes, haré mi trabajo.

—No estoy preocupado.

—Me harás un favor si procuras que Emmett se mantenga ocupado la semana que viene. Puede que las cosas se precipiten y no quiero que...

—¿Qué te distraiga?

—Que interfiera —concluyó Rosalie. A través de uno de los espejos vio que Emmett cruzaba el salón junto a Chantel—. Aunque es muy posible que ya haya resuelto yo sola ese pequeño problema. Discúlpame.

* * *

><p><strong>aay ke maaal :( se pelearonn juuuuuumm pero Rose lo hace para protegerlo aaay ke enredoooo<strong>

**bueno espero sus reviews**

**byee**


	14. Chapter 14

**hoola aki sta lo nueboo**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 14**

Emmett cabalgaba a galope tendido, pero aun asno sentí la liberación que andaba buscando. Maldiciendo, lanzó al caballo a toda velocidad por el sinuoso sendero. Y, sin embargo, no sintió ni placer ni excitación. Estaba lleno de ira.

Sufría por Rosalie. Quería mandarla al infierno y, aun así, sufría por ella. Habían pasado varios días desde que ella lo rechazara, pero el deseo no había disminuido. Se había mezclado con sentimientos de furia y humillación, pero no había disminuido.

Se decía que Rosalie era una mojigata fría e insensible, carente de generosidad y de corazón. Pero luego la recordaba en la playa, con aquella venera en la mano, los ojos iluminados por la risa y el pelo desordenado por el viento.

Se decía que era despiadada y dura como una roca. Pero luego recordaba los dulces y suaves que le habían parecido sus labios al besarlos.

De modo que la maldijo y siguió cabalgando cada vez más aprisa.

El cielo amenazaba lluvia, pero Emmett lo ignoró. Era la primera vez desde hacía días que conseguía escapar a sus obligaciones y salir a montar. El viento silbaba desde el mar, encrespando las olas.

Emmett deseaba que hubiera una tormenta. Deseaba el viento, la lluvia el trueno.

Deseaba a Rosalie.

«_Imbécile_». Solo un necio deseaba a una mujer que no le correspondía. Solo un loco cavilaba sobre el modo de conseguir lo que ya le había sido negado. Se había dicho todas aquellas cosas muchas veces, pero seguía imaginando formas de raptar a Rosalie y llevársela a alguna parte hasta que encontrara el modo de demostrarle que... ¿De demostrarle qué?, se preguntaba. ¿Qué con ella era distinto?

¿Qué mujer creería semejante afirmación?

Muchas, pensó, y su carcajada resonó amargamente tras él. Ya lo había comprobado con certeza. Sin embargo, ahora que era cierto, ahora que era de vital importancia para él, la mujer a la que quería decírselo no lo creería.

Porque se había comportado como un idiota. Frenando al potro, se detuvo al borde de un acantilado y miró hacia el mar. Se había mostrado demasiado insistente, demasiado audaz. Era una cura de humildad admitir que se había comportado así porque nunca le habían opuesto tanta resistencia.

Las mujeres se sentían atraídas por él, gracias a su título y a su posición. No era tan frívolo, ni tan iluso como para no saberlo. Pero también se sentían atraídas por él porque sabía cómo tratarlas. A él le gustaba de ellas su delicadeza, su sentido del humor, su vulnerabilidad. También era cierto que no había mantenido tantas relaciones íntimas como le atribuía su fama, pero sí las suficientes como para comprender que en el amor debía haber reciprocidad.

Rosalie era joven, ingenua e inexperta. El término «lady» no era meramente un título, sino una forma de vida. En lo que a los hombres concernía, era dudoso que Rosalie se hubiera separado de los libros el tiempo suficiente como para cimentar una relación sólida.

Maldiciendo de nuevo, Emmett se pasó una mano por el pelo desordenado por el viento. ¿Y él? ¿Qué había hecho él? Había intentado seducirla en una cena de etiqueta. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar que una mujer de su rango y sensibilidad no se sentiría insultada ante semejante acercamiento? Aquella había sido la mayor torpeza que había cometido.

Drácula se removía, impaciente, pero Emmett lo contuvo con firmeza un instante más mientras contemplaba la tormenta que avanzaba lentamente desde el horizonte hacia la orilla.

Nunca le había dicho lo que sentía por ella en el fondo de su corazón. Ni siquiera lo había intentado. El solo hecho de mirarla, de contemplar su rostro severo y serena expresión, despertaba en él un deseo que no había sentido ni por las mujeres más exóticas y llamativas. Era algo más profundo y, por lo tanto, mucho más trascendente. Con ella, se sentía apunto de encontrar el amor que siempre le había parecido inalcanzable.

Ya no podría decirle todas aquellas cosas, pues la había ofendido y enojado. Sin embargo, podía hacer algo distinto, pensó sonriendo mientras comenzaban a caer sobre el mar las primeras gotas de lluvia. Podía empezar desde el principio.

Emmett hizo dar la vuelta al caballo. Mientras el primer relámpago hendía el cielo, echaron a cabalgar hacia palacio.

Una hora después, tras cambiarse de ropa pero con el pelo aún húmedo, Emmett subió al cuarto de los niños. Bernadette le salió al encuentro en la puerta.

—Lo lamento, Alteza, pero es la hora de la siesta de la princesa Marissa. Y su madre está descansando con ella.

—Estoy buscando a lady Rosalie —él se asomó a la habitación, pero Bernadette no se apartó de la puerta.

—Lady Rosalie no está aquí, señor. Creo que esta tarde iba a ir al museo.

—El museo —Emmett se quedó pensando un momento—. Gracias, Bernadette.

Antes de que la doncella acabara de hacer su reverencia, Emmett se había marchado.

* * *

><p><strong>hello ke les parecio?<strong>

**espero me dejen reviews**

**byee jeje**


	15. Chapter 15

**holaa jeje aki sta lo nuevoo jeje spero les guste ee**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 15**

El Musée d'Art era un lugar pequeño y encantador, como el resto de Cordina. Semejaba un palacio en miniatura, con sus suelos de mármol y sus columnas esculpidas. El vestíbulo principal tenía una alta cúpula de cristal emplomado y una galería circular que producía una ilusión de profundidad espacial.

Las salas partían de aquella estancia circular como radios de una rueda. En el piso inferior había un restaurante no muy caro desde cuyos ventanales los comensales podían disfrutar de una hermosa panorámica sobre los jardines.

Rosalie llegó con antelación para observar con detenimiento todo el edificio. Las medidas de seguridad eran rigurosas, pero nadie parecía prestar atención a las personas que se sentaban a descansar en los bancos de las salas de exposición. Grupos de escolares, la mayoría más interesados por la perspectiva de pasar una tarde fuera de las aulas que por los cuadros y las esculturas, iban de acá para allá, conducidos por los guías del museo. Los turistas, armados con folletos, pululaban por las salas entremezclando en un confuso murmullo de voces sus acentos franceses, italianos, británicos y americanos.

En una tarde lluviosa de un día entre semana, el museo constituía un agradable pasatiempo. Buen número de personas entraba y salía de él. Rosalie decidió que no podía haber pensado un lugar mejor para encontrarse con su contacto.

A la hora que ella misma había señalado en su mensaje, Rosalie se acercó a una marina de Monet. Permaneció frente al cuadro el tiempo suficiente para leer la placa y estudiar las pinceladas. Quienquiera que fuera a acudir a la cita, estaba probablemente allí, observando el edificio, y a ella. Con paso relajado, se movió de cuadro en cuadro.

Entonces vio la acuarela y su mente y su corazón volaron de nuevo al salón de música, y a Emmett.

En la placa se leía _Su Alteza Serenísima la Princesa Esme de Cordina_, pero en una esquina del cuadro, escrita con letra pequeña, se veía la firma. _Esme Platt de Cullen._

Aquella mujer había titulado a su obra simplemente _Le Mer._ Era, en efecto, una vista del mar, pero desde un lugar de Cordina que Rosalie aún no conocía. Una serie de dentados precipicios daban paso a una lisa pared de roca que acababa en un amasijo de rocas. Desde allí, la playa se extendía blanquísima hasta el borde azulado del mar. Pero aquel paisaje no resultaba apacible. En aquel cuadro, la artista había buscado captar el poder y el peligro del mar, y lo había logrado. La espuma de las olas se elevaba hacia lo alto, y en el horizonte se adivinaba una tormenta.

Al recordar que Emmett había encontrado aquella acuarela en un baúl, Rosalie logró resistir a duras penas el deseo de acariciar el marco, como sin duda había hecho él. Emmett lo había encontrado, pensó de nuevo, y quizá se había reconocido en él.

—Una obra interesante —dijo a su lado una voz en francés, con un leve acento extranjero.

El contacto había sido establecido.

—Sí, la artista era muy hábil —Rosalie dejo caer sus folletos. Al agacharse para recogerlo, miró a su alrededor y comprobó con satisfacción que no había nadie cerca que pudiera oírlos, ni fijarse en ellos—. Tengo información.

—Debe dármela.

Ella se giró y le sonrió como si estuvieran intercambiando amables comentarios acerca de la pintura. Era de mediana estatura, moreno y sin cicatrices visibles. Rosalie calculó que tenía unos cincuenta años, aunque tal vez fuera más joven. Ciertas profesiones tendían a envejecer rápidamente a quienes las practicaban. No era francés de nacimiento. Tenía un levísimo acento germánico, que Rosalie percibió y del que tomó nota.

—Hay ciertos aspectos de esa información que preferiría darle personalmente al hombre que me paga.

—Eso va contra las normas de la organización.

—Eso me han dicho. Sin embargo, sé lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir hace seis meses por culpa de esas normas. Y sé también que nadie desaprobó el hecho de que utilizara mi propia iniciativa para ahorrar a la organización, digamos, ciertos inconvenientes.

—_Mademoiselle_, yo solo estoy aquí para recibir información.

—Entonces, la información es esta —antes de continuar, se acercó a otro cuadro. De nuevo se tomó algún tiempo para observarlo. Alzó una mano como si quisiera mostrarle a su acompañante cierta combinación de colores—. Tengo acceso ilimitado al palacio. Ni mi persona ni mis posesiones han sido investigadas. Ya he compilado los datos precisos acerca del sistema de seguridad tanto del palacio como del Círculo de Bellas Artes.

—Eso nos será de la mayor utilidad.

—Pero solo le daré esa información a quien me paga. Esas son mis normas, _monsieur_.

—Es la organización quien le paga.

—Sin embargo, al frente de la organización hay un hombre. Sé para quién trabajo y por qué razón —se volvió hacia él, sonriendo fría y serenamente. Parecía que estaban hablando del tiempo—. No soy tonta. La... organización tiene ciertos objetivos. Y yo también. Me satisface enormemente que los objetivos de la organización y los míos propios se combinen en beneficio mutuo. Solo hablaré con la máxima autoridad. Procure que sea pronto.

—Ciertas personas dan un paso adelante y de pronto caen por un precipicio.

—Yo tengo los pies bien clavados en el suelo. Comunique lo que acabo de decirle, _s'il vous plaît_. Dispongo de información de gran valor. Y lo que puedo averiguar vale aún más. Aquí encontrará pruebas más que suficientes —Rosalie dejó caer un folleto a sus pies, pero no se agachó a recogerlo—. _Bonjour, monsieur_.

Se dio la vuelta, sabiendo que tales exigencias podían conducirla a su objetivo o causas su inmediata eliminación. Con los nervios a flor de piel, echó a andar hacia la salida. Su corazón se detuvo al ver entrar a Emmett.

Una multitud de pensamientos se agolpó en su mente en cuestión de segundos. ¿La habían descubierto? ¿La habían utilizado como señuelo para atraer a Emmett? ¿Había ido este a buscarla porque Aro ya había golpeado en otro lugar?

Solo tardó unos segundos en desdeñar todas aquellas posibilidades por su irracionalidad. El hecho de que Emmett apareciera unos instantes después de su encuentro con el hombre de Aro se debía a una mera coincidencia, o a simple mala suerte.

—Espero que no te moleste mi compañía —dijo Emmett antes de que a ella se le ocurriera qué decirle.

—Claro que no —no se atrevió a mirar atrás para comprobar si su contacto seguía allí. Sonrió, no sabiendo cómo actuar, pues tanto Emmett como ella habían procurado evitarse durante días—. El museo es aún más bonito de lo que me habían dicho.

—¿Ya lo has visto todo? Si no es así, me encantaría enseñártelo —la tomó de la mano de una manera amistosa y desenfadada que solo podía reforzar su posición a ojos del hombre de Aro, si es que la estaba observando.

Rosalie aceptó su mano, pese a que odiaba utilizar a Emmett de aquella manera.

—Podría pasarme días mirando estas salas, pero estoy un poco cansada.

Entonces vio al hombre por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía en la mano el folleto que le había entregado y, aunque estaba de espaldas, Rosalie sabía que los estaba escuchando.

Emmett no pareció notar su presencia. Tenía los ojos fijos en ella.

—Déjame invitarte a un café en mi despacho. Quisiera hablar contigo.

Ella sintió el inesperado escozor de las lágrimas. Todo cuanto decía Emmett reafirmaba la información que acababa de transmitirle al agente de Aro.

—Sí, me apetece tomar un café —Rosalie dejó que la tomara del brazo y la condujera al exterior, sabiendo que Aro se enteraría de todos los pormenores de aquel inesperado encuentro.

Entraron en un ascensor, seguidos por un silencioso guardaespaldas de rostro severo. Emmett utilizó una clave para que el ascensor los llevara al tercer piso.

Cruzaron un pasillo enmoquetado de gris pálido y pasaron junto a guardias uniformados hasta llegar a una serie de habitaciones contiguas. Dos secretarias, la una rodeada de teléfonos y la otra sentada frente a un ordenador último modelo, se levantaron al ver entrar a Emmett.

—Janine, ¿podría traernos café, por favor?

—Sí, Alteza. Enseguida.

Sin soltar a Rosalie, Emmett abrió una puerta. En cuanto la cerró a su espalda, comenzaron los murmullos. Su Alteza nunca había llevado una mujer a su despacho.

Aquella habitación reflejaba los gustos de un hombre que amaba las cosas bellas. Los tonos azules y grises se mezclaban armoniosamente con las paredes de color marfil. Los mullidos sillones invitaban a sentarse y a conversar. En un rincón crecía vigorosamente un limonero ornamental. Las vitrinas guardaban pequeños tesoros: un cuenco de porcelana china, un caballo T'ang, un puñado de caracolas que sin duda Emmett había recogido con sus propias manos, y una taza de café desconchada que parecía comprada en un mercadillo.

A pesar de la presencia de un vetusto conjunto de silla y mesa de aspecto profesional, el despacho tenía todo él un aire de informalidad. Rosalie se preguntó si Emmett iría allí cuando necesitaba escapar del palacio y de las obligaciones de su título.

—Siéntate, Rose. Si has recorrido todo el museo, llevarás horas de pie.

—Sí, pero me ha encantado —eligió para sentarse una silla, en vez del fastuoso sofá, y cruzó las manos sobre el regazo—. Siempre me ha gustado el Louvre, pero este es mucho más manejable.

—A la Junta del Patronato y a la Cámara de Comercio les encantará saberlo —él permaneció de pie, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, preguntándose cómo empezar—. Si me hubieras dicho que pensabas venir hoy, te habría enseñado todo el museo personalmente.

—No quería molestarte— Y, de todos modos, me gusta más pasear sin rumbo fijo.

«Está nervioso», pensó Rosalie. Y ello la habría complacido, de no ser porque ella también estaba nerviosa. Era por el encuentro con el hombre de Aro, se dijo. No, era por Emmett. Qué sentido tenía negarlo.

—¿Trabajas aquí a menudo?

—Cuando es necesario. A menudo prefiero trabajar fuera de mi despacho en palacio —Emmett no quería hablar del museo. Hundió aún más las manos en los bolsillos. ¿Desde cuándo le costaba trabajo hablar con una mujer? desde que conocía a Rosalie, pensó con fastidio, y lo intentó de nuevo—. Rose... —se mordió la lengua paro no soltar una maldición al oír que llamaban a la puerta. Al abrirla, Janine entró con una bandeja de café. Rosalie notó que la cafetera era de plata y que las tazas eran de porcelana violeta, con un ribete dorado—. Sí, déjelo aquí, Janine. Yo lo serviré.

—Sí, señor —la secretaria dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa, frente al sofá, e hizo una reverencia.

Dándose cuenta de que se había mostrado un tanto áspero con ella, Emmett le sonrió.

—Gracias, Janine. Huele de maravilla.

—De nada, señor —la puerta se cerró tras ella con un discreto clic.

—Parece que hemos tenido suerte —Emmett alzó la cafetera y sirvió las tazas—. Estas pastitas son del restaurante de abajo. Están deliciosas. ¿Leche?

—Sí, gracias. Pero nada de azúcar.

«Qué educados somos», pensó Rosalie mientras la tensión empezaba a extenderse desde su cuello hasta sus hombros. «Como dos extraños en una cita a ciegas».

—¿Te sentarás aquí si prometo portarme como es debido?

A pesar de que Emmett hizo aquella pregunta en tono desenfadado. Rosalie percibió su tensión. Se miró las manos. Pero Emmett no sabía que actuaba así por vergüenza, no por timidez.

—Por supuesto —levantándose, se acercó a él y se sentó en el sofá. Emmett le dio una taza.

—Rosalie, quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de la otra noche. No me extraña que te sintieras ofendida.

—Oh, no, por favor —ella dejó la taza sobre la mesa y empezó a levantarse, presa de un nerviosismo que ni siquiera su adiestramiento logró ocultar. Emmett extendió un brazo hacia ella y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo—. No quiero que te disculpes —procurando calmarse, Rosalie se obligó a mirarlo—. La verdad es que no me ofendiste. Solo estaba un poco...

—¿Asustada? Eso sería igualmente inexcusable.

—No... Sí — ¿qué respuesta era la acertada? Al final, Rosalie lo dejó correr—. Emmett, creo que puedo decirte con toda sinceridad que nadie me había confundido tanto como tú la otra noche.

—Gracias.

—No era un cumplido, sino una queja.

—Gracias a Dios que has vuelto, Rose —riendo, él se llevó sus manos a los labios. Al notar que ella se ponía tensa, la soltó, pero siguió sonriendo—. ¿Amigos?

Ella asintió, cautelosa.

—Me gustaría que así fuera.

—Entonces, amigos –satisfecho por haber superado el primer escollo, Emmett se recostó en el sofá. Esperaría y se mostraría mucho más cauteloso antes de dar el siguiente paso—. ¿Qué es lo que más te ha gustado del museo?

Rosalie no se fiaba de él. No. Era demasiado sagaz para no saber cuándo alguien intentaba embaucarla.

—Los espacios ventilados y abiertos, creo. A menudo los museos son lugares demasiados serios y solemnes. Por cierto, he visto otra acuarela de tu antepasada. La del mar. Es maravillosa.

—Una de mis favoritas –Emmett procuró no tocarla otra vez—. Sentí la tentación de guardarla en mi habitación, para mí solo, pero al final... –se encogió de hombros y tomó su taza—. No me pareció justo.

—Y tú eres un hombre justo –murmuró ella, pensando en cómo lo había utilizado.

—Intento serlo –repuso él, sabiendo que para ganársela era capaz de jugar limpio y también de hacer trampas—. Rosalie, tú montas a caballo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Sal a montar mañana por la mañana, conmigo. Tiene que ser temprano porque estoy ocupado el resto del día, pero hace mucho tiempo que no salgo a cabalgar acompañado y...

—No sé si podré. Alice...

—Estará ocupada con Marissa hasta la diez –concluyó Emmett.

Rosalie sintió de repente un intenso deseo de cabalgar. De pasar una hora en libertad, en movimiento.

—Sí, pero le he prometido a Alice que iría con ella al Círculo. Tiene una cita allí a las once.

—Estaremos de vuelta a esa hora, si estás dispuesta a salir temprano –Emmett no estaba dispuesto a perder aquella oportunidad. Percibiendo en sus ojos la duda, echó el resto—. Vamos, anímate. El mejor modo de ver Cordina es al amanecer y a caballo.

—De acuerdo, entonces.

Rosalie sabía que se había dejado arrastrar por el impulso, pero también era consciente de que necesitaba una hora de relax.

Alzó la taza de nuevo y bebió un sorbo de café. En cuestión de días, se reuniría con Aro. O sería asesinada.

* * *

><p><strong>esto se pone kada vez mas bueno no? jeje <strong>

**kieren saber mas?**

**jeje ya sabe ke hacer**

**bye**


	16. Chapter 16

**hola hola ke tal todo? jejeje espero ke esta historia les este gustando y**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 16**

Emmett estaba en lo cierto. Por la mañana temprano, Cordina era un lugar de exquisita belleza. A la luz del alba, Rosalie lo hizo pensar en una muchacha vertida para su primer baile. Los colores eran suaves, refulgentes. Los matices del rosa, del violeta y de un azul neblinoso se mezclaban en el este antes de elevarse hacia lo alto.

Sentada sobre su montura, Rosalie miraba a Drácula, el potro de Emmett, con una mezcla de envidia y ansiedad. Su padre poseía algunos de los mejores caballos de Inglaterra, pero en sus establos no había ni uno solo que pudiera compararse a aquel negro semental que parecía veloz, temerario y un tanto nervioso. Rosalie se imaginaba a sí misma montada sobre su grupa y, al mismo tiempo, imaginaba que aquel potro podía tirar a Emmett con toda facilidad.

—Un caballo como ese puede tener ideas propias –comentó cuando el viejo mozo de cuadra retrocedió para dejar paso al príncipe.

—Por supuesto –Emmett apaciguó al potro y montó. Luego, malinterpretando las palabras de Rosalie, sonrió para tranquilizarla—. Quijote, el tuyo, es fuerte, pero también es un auténtico caballero. Bella suele montarlo cuando está aquí.

Rosalie se limitó a alzar una ceja.

—Gracias. Me tranquiliza saber que me has dado una montura de señoritas.

A Emmett le pareció percibir un leve tono de sarcasmo en su voz, pero al mirarla vio en sus ojos una expresión de serenidad y en su boca una sonrisa amable.

—He pensado que podíamos dirigirnos hacia el mar.

—Me encantaría.

Asintiendo, Emmett hizo dar la vuelta a su caballo y partió a un suave trote.

—¿Estás cómoda?

—Sí, gracias –Rosalie se puso a su paso, a pesar de que deseaba lanzarse a galope tendido—. Has sido muy amable al invitarme. Me han dicho que tus paseos de la mañana son sagrados.

Él sonrió complacido al ver que Rosalie se sostenía con firmeza sobre el caballo.

—Es cierto que a menudo necesito pasar una hora a caballo para comportarme como un ser civilizado. Pero a veces prefiero tener compañía.

En los días anteriores no había podido salir a cabalgar solo. Desde la puesta en libertad de Aro, tenía la sensación de que ni siquiera podía extender los brazos sin que un guardia se pusiera alerta. Y, sin embargo, aún no había pasado nada. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron de impaciencia y de rabia. Deseaba que Aro hiciera algún movimiento. Lo seducía la idea de poder enfrentarse a él personalmente, y de una vez por todas. Instintivamente, se llevó una mano al hombro en el que había recibido un balazo años atrás. Sí, aquella idea lo seducía.

Rosalie se inquietó al ver la expresión de sus ojos. En aquella mirada había algo amenazador. El hombre que cabalgaba a su lado no era únicamente el príncipe alegre y frívolo al que ya se había acostumbrado. Sus pensamientos, fueran cuales fuesen, parecían transmitirse a su montura, pues Drácula se agitaba, inquieto. Rosalie comprobó cuán fácilmente controlaba Emmett al potro con una leve flexión de sus músculos. Emmett podía ser amable o desabrido, dulce o áspero. De pronto, Rosalie sintió que le sudaban las manos.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Qué? –él giró la cabeza para mirarla. Por un instante, sus ojos conservaron aquella expresión implacable y sombría, y Rosalie se puso rígida. Luego, aquella expresión desapareció, y Emmett sonrió de nuevo. No permitiría que Aro le estropeara la mañana, pensó él. Estaba harto de que ese aciago nombre enturbiara su vida y la de su familia—. No, nada. Cuéntame qué haces en tu casa, Rosalie. No te imagino allí.

—Vivimos tranquilos en Londres –aquello era parcialmente cierto. Rosalie se preguntó por qué, siendo así, le parecía parcialmente mentira—. Yo hago parte de mi trabajo en casa, lo que me permite atender a mi padre.

—Tu trabajo –repitió él—. ¿Te refieres a tus ensayos?

La estaba llevando por la ruta más fácil, donde la pendiente era suave.

—Sí –de nuevo, Rosalie sintió una punzada de desasosiego— Espero tenerlos listos para su publicación dentro de un año o dos.

—Me gustaría leerlos.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa y, luego, casi inmediatamente, sintió que sus músculos de tensaban. Pero no por miedo. Podía mostrarle sus escritos, si él se lo pedía. No, su inquietud no procedía del miedo, sino de la certeza de que, si continuaba mintiéndole, se pondría físicamente enferma.

—No me importa enseñártelos, por supuesto, pero no creo que mis escritos te interesen mucho.

—Te equivocas. Tú me interesas mucho.

Ella bajó la mirada, pero no por timidez, aunque Emmett pensara lo contrario. De nuevo, sentía vergüenza.

—Esto es preciosos –logró decir ella al cabo de un momento—. ¿Vienes a montar a menudo por aquí?

Evidentemente, Rosalie no estaba dispuesta a intimar con él. Emmett procuró refrenar su irritación y se recordó que había decidido tener paciencia.

—No, la verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí.

Emmett se detuvo cuando alcanzaron la cima de la pendiente. El caballo de Rosalie se entretuvo alegremente a triscar la hierba que crecía junto al camino. A su lado, Drácula parecía estremecerse, lleno de energía. A Rosalie le parecía notar la impaciencia en Emmett.

—Con un poco de distancia, las cosas cambian –murmuró él.

Siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, Rosalie contempló el palacio. Desde allí, parecía un hermoso juguete, una magnífica casa de muñecas que una niña mimada podía encontrar junto al árbol la mañana de Navidad. Por el este se extendía el mar, todavía oculto a la vista por los riscos y los árboles. Su murmullo apenas se oía. Al igual que el palacio, apenas parecía real.

—¿Tanto necesitas alejarte de él? –preguntó Rosalie suavemente.

—A veces sí –a Emmett, ya no le sorprendía que ella adivinara su estado de ánimo. Sujetando con firmeza las riendas, controló al potro y siguió contemplando su hogar—. Pasé largo tiempo en Oxford y también en el mar. Cuando estaba lejos, echaba tanto de menos Cordina que la añoranza me hacía sufrir. Pero desde hace seis meses o un año, siento una especie de desasosiego, como si estuviera esperando que ocurra algo.

Ambos pensaron en Aro.

—A menudo, en Inglaterra, sobre todo en esta época del año, me quejo del frío y de la humedad –ella se removió en la silla y sonrió al pensar en su hogar—. Miro por la ventana y pienso que casi estaría dispuesta a vender mi alma por una semana de días cálidos y soleados. Pero, cuando estoy lejos, empiezo a añorar la niebla y la lluvia y los olores de Londres –se pusieron en marcha otra vez, mientras ella seguía pensando en Inglaterra—. A la vuelta de la esquina de nuestra casa hay un hombre que vende castañas asadas. Puedes comprar una bolsita y calentarte las manos con ellas y olerlas, solo olerlas, mucho antes de comértelas –aquel recuerdo la hizo sonreír de nuevo melancólicamente—. A veces me pregunto cómo será la Navidad en otros lugares sin castañas asadas.

—No sabía que echabas tanto de menos Inglaterra.

Ella tampoco lo sabía, hasta ese momento.

—Uno siempre echa de menos su hogar. El corazón siempre está allí.

—A menudo me pregunto si para Edward habrá sido muy difícil dejar su país, aunque Bella y él pasan seis meses al año en su granja de América –dijo Emmett. El sonido del mar se hacía más intenso a medida que avanzaban hacia este—. Sé que mi hermana se siente en Estados Unidos tan a gusto como aquí.

—Para mucha gente, la verdadera satisfacción consiste en saber adaptarse a las circunstancias.

¿No había sido así para ella durante toda su vida adulta?

—Para Alice es mucho más duro. Ella solo puede pasar un par de semanas al año en América, con su familia.

—Algunos vínculos afectivos son más importantes que otros. Algunas necesidades, más fuertes –ella solo empezaba a comprenderlo realmente—. Alice podría vivir en cualquier parte, mientras Jasper estuviera a su lado. Y creo que lo mismo podría decirse de tu cuñado y de Bella.

Sí, era cierto. Y quizá de ahí procediera el desasosiego de Emmett. Durante los años anteriores, había sido testigo de lo hermosos, de lo fuertes que podían ser los sentimientos verdaderos, los compromisos auténticos. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, a él siempre se le habían escapado. Siempre le habían parecido inalcanzables. Ahora, en cambio, tenía a Rosalie.

—Por amor, ¿serías capaz de abandonar Inglaterra?

Al subir un talud, Rosalie vio el primer atisbo del mar. Concentró su mirada en aquel punto, pero con los ojos de su imaginación veía el peculiar encanto del Támesis.

¿Sería capaz? Gran parte de su vida y de su trabajo estaba ligada a Inglaterra. La misión misma que la había llevado hasta allí tenía como objetivo tanto proteger a su país de Aro como asegurar la seguridad de la familia real de Cordina.

—No lo sé. Tú deberías comprender mejor que nadie lo fuertes que son algunos lazos.

Los árboles eran cada vez más escasos. Los pocos que quedaban se inclinaban retorcidos pro las embestidas del viento que soplaba del mar. El camino se hacía más abrupto, de modo que Emmett se interpuso entre su borde y la montura de Rosalie. Ella sonrió levemente al observar aquel gesto, pero no dijo nada. Emmett ignoraba que era capaz de bajar aquel sendero cabalgando a pelo, sin silla ni bridas. Y, además, le gustaba sentirse protegida por una vez.

El viento salobre, cuyo embate no obstaculizaban ya los árboles, ascendía en remolinos desde el mar hasta lo alto de los riscos. Ni siquiera el pelo de Rosalie, recogido en un prieto moño, podía resistirse a él completamente. Algunos delicados mechones habían escapado y se agitaban alrededor de su cara. Mientras contemplaba el mar, una gaviota encontró una corriente de aire y se dejó llevar por ella suavemente. Otra, mucho más abajo, planeaba sobre el agua en busca de comida.

—Qué preciosidad –relajándose un poco, Rosalie dejó escapar un suspiro.

En ese instante, Emmett percibió lo que siempre se agitaba en el corazón de Rosalie, aunque rara vez aparecía en sus ojos: su amor por la aventura, por la potencia y el riesgo, todo lo cual la hacía hermosa, inquietante, misteriosa. Emmett sintió de pronto una necesidad tan intensa de tocarla que tuvo que crispar los dedos sobre las riendas para no extender las manos hacia ella.

—Quería traerte aquí, pero temía que te diera miedo la altura.

—No, me encanta –su caballo se removió un poco y ella lo controló con la facilidad que solo podía proceder de la larga experiencia—. Hay muchos sitios hermosos en el mundo, pero muy pocos son especiales. Este es uno de ellos. Creo que podría... –de repente se interrumpió, asombrada, al comprender—. Este ese el paisaje del cuadro. Hoy no hay tormenta, pero es el mismo escenario, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí.

Hasta ese instante, Emmett no se había dado cuenta de cuánto significaba para él que Rosalie reconociera el paisaje. Y tampoco sabía qué hacer con la repentina e ineludible certeza de que estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

Rosalie permanecía erguida sobre la silla, con los ojos enturbiados por la admiración del paisaje que se extendía ante ellos. Su perfil era afilado, escultural. La camisa y los pantalones de montar, de color pardo, no realzaban su pálida tez. Pero al mirarla, a Emmett le pareció contemplar la cosa más bella, más preciosa que hubiera encontrado nunca. Y, por primera vez en su vida, no supo qué decir.

—Rosalie –extendió una mano y aguardó.

Ella se giró para mirarlo. Emmett era el hombre más bello que había visto. Más sobrecogedor que aquel paisaje, más peligroso que el precipicio que se hundía a sus pies. Permanecía sentado sobre el semental, erguido como un soldado, atormentado como un poeta. En sus ojos, Rosalie veía pasión y piedad, avidez y generosidad.

Su corazón la traicionó y se entregó a él antes de que la razón pudiera decirle que aquello era imposible. Mientras el deber se batía con la emoción, Rosalie extendió la mano y tomó la de Emmett.

—Sé lo que piensas de mí –dijo él.

—Emmett por favor...

—No –le apretó los dedos—. No te equivocas respecto a mí. Podría mentirte y prometerte que voy a cambiar, pero no te mentiré, ni te haré promesas.

Ella se aquietó, sin poder evitarlo. Solo un momento, se dijo. Un poco de magia, aunque fuera solo un momento.

—Emmett, yo no quiero que cambies.

—Lo que te dije la otra noche era cierto, aunque te lo dijera de la manera equivocada. Te deseo, Rose –al igual que ella, miró hacia el mar—. Sé que te resultará difícil de creer, pero te aseguro que nunca he deseado a una mujer como te deseo a ti.

Sin embargo, Rosalie lo creía. Lo creía, y aquella sensación resultaba temible, emocionante y perturbadora. Por un instante, se permitió tener esperanzas. Luego, recordó quién era. El deber era siempre lo primero.

—Por favor, créeme, si pudiera darte lo que deseas, lo haría. Pero es imposible –apartó la mano porque el contacto con Emmett la hacía soñar y sentirse débil.

—Siempre he creído que todo es posible si uno se esfuerza por conseguirlo.

—No, algunas cosas están fuera de nuestro alcance –ella hizo dar la vuelta a su caballo, dándole la espalda al mar—. Deberíamos regresar.

Antes de que ella pudiera moverse, Emmett hizo retroceder a su montura y la tomó de las manos. Sus brazos y sus piernas se rozaron. Sus caras quedaron muy cerca la una de la otra, pues sus monturas permanecían en direcciones opuestas.

—Dime lo que sientes –dijo él con firmeza. Su paciencia se había agotado, disuelta por la necesidad y el deseo—. Concédeme al menos eso, maldita sea.

—Remordimientos –dijo ella débilmente.

Emmett le soltó las manos y la agarró por la nuca.

—Dime otra vez lo que sientes –murmuró, y se inclinó hacia ella.

Su beso fue como un suspiro: suave, seductor, sofocante. Rosalie agarró con fuerza las riendas y luego, al sentir que la emoción la embargaba, las dejó flojas. Aquello no debía ser así: tan delicioso, tan embriagador, tan perfecto. El viento serpenteaba a su alrededor. El mar rugía allá abajo. Por un instante, todo pensamiento racional se evaporó, dejando atrás solamente un cúmulo de deseos.

—Emmett –musitó ella, intentando apartarse. Pero él la sujetó con firmeza.

—Un instante más.

Emmett necesitaba besarla. Necesitaba cualquier migaja que quisiera darle. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de suplicar por lo que una mujer podía concederle o negarle. Pero aquel deseo no era solo físico. Quería apoderarse de su corazón con una desesperación que nunca antes había sentido.

Era esa desesperación lo que le hizo besarla suavemente y apartarse de ella mucho antes de que su deseo se viera saciado. Si pretendía conquistar su corazón, debía proceder con cautela. Su Rosalie era tímida y delicada.

—Nada de remordimientos, Rosalie –dijo suavemente, y sonrió—. No te haré daño, ni te presionaré para que me des algo que no estás preparada para darme. Confía en mí. Eso es todo lo que quiero por ahora.

Ella sintió ganas de llorar. Emmett le estaba ofreciendo una ternura, una bondad que no se merecía. Lo único que ella le daba a cambio eran mentiras. Y mentiras era lo único que seguiría dándole. Para proteger su vida, se dijo sintiendo la quemazón de lágrimas tras los párpados. Para que él y la gente a la que amaba siguieran sanos y salvos.

—Nada de remordimientos –dijo, dejando que las palabras resonaran en su cabeza. Levantó la cabeza, apretó los talones contra los flancos del caballo y salió al galope.

La primera reacción de Emmett fue la sorpresa. Ignoraba que Rosalie montara tan bien y con semejante audacia. Se tomó un momento para verla cabalgar pendiente abajo. Luego, sonrió y dio rienda suelta a Drácula. Aunque le sacaba una buena ventaja, Rosalie oía que el potro ganaba terreno tras ella. Entusiasmada, se inclinó sobre su montura y lo azuzó un poco más.

—No podemos vencerlos cuerpo a cuerpo –le dijo a su caballo—. Pero podemos sorprenderlos.

El desafío bastó para espolearla. Rosalie abandonó el camino y se internó entre los árboles. La senda era allí estrecha y pedregosa, pero lo que Rosalie sacrificó en velocidad lo ganó en maniobrabilidad. Emmett iba pisándole los talones, pero ella se mantenía en el centro del sendero, impidiéndole pasar. Atravesó la arboleda como una exhalación y, al salir a campo abierto, iba dos cuerpos por delante de Emmett. El instinto la impulsó a virar hacia la izquierda y a subir otra loma para que aquella inesperada maniobra obligara a Emmett a refrenar el ímpetu de su montura. Sin embargo, él siguió ganando terreno, de modo que, cuando divisaron los establos, sus caballos corrían casi a la par. Riendo, Rosalie viró de nuevo hacia la izquierda y se dirigió hacia una cerca.

Emmett experimentó un instante de pánico al imaginar que saldría despedida del caballo y caería al suelo. Pero al instante siguiente se encontraron cabalgando de nuevo el uno junto al otro. Con los talones bajos y las rodillas apretadas contra los flancos de los caballos, cabalgaron a rienda suelta hacia los establos.

Pipit aguardaba con los brazos en jarras. Los había visto desde que el caballo de Rosalie apareciera en lo alto de la colina por delante del potro de Emmett. Pero desde que habían saltado el cercado, el semental se había puesto fácilmente en cabeza. Lo cual era de esperar, pensó Pipit frotándose las manos contra las musleras del pantalón. No había otro caballo en Cordina, ni tal vez en Europa, que estuviera a la altura de aquel potro.

Pero al ver que aquella mujer acortaba la distancia, pensó que el príncipe Emmett al fin había encontrado a alguien que estaba a su altura.

Emmett tiró de las riendas y se deslizó de la grupa del caballo sintiendo que la excitación aún atronaba su cabeza. Rosalie llegó unos segundos después. Al desmontar, se rió suavemente, casi sin aliento. Emmett la agarró de la cintura para ayudarla a bajar y la hizo girarse antes de que sus pies tocaran el suelo.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a montar así?

Ella apoyó las manos sobre su pecho para mantener la distancia y, al mismo tiempo, el equilibrio.

—Es lo que más me gusta, aparte de la literatura. Había olvidado cuánto lo he echado de menos estos últimos meses.

Emmett no podía apartar los ojos de ella. En ese instante sentía un puro deseo, primitivo y vital. De algún modo sabía que, si hacían el amor, su cabalgada sería tan salvaje y temeraria como aquella. Por razones que no llegaba a entender, tenía la impresión de estar abrazando a dos mujeres distintas. Una, serena y apacible; la otra, salvaje y apasionada. Y no sabía cuál de las dos lo atraía más.

—Sal a montar conmigo mañana.

Salir a cabalgar con él una vez había sido n riesgo y un placer. Dos veces, sería una temeridad.

—No creo que sea posible. La obra de Alice está a punto de estrenarse, y hay mucho que hacer en el teatro.

Emmett había decidido no presionarla. Se había prometido a sí mismo darle tiempo para acostumbrarse a él. Desde el momento que, junto al acantilado, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para él, estaba más decidido que nunca a cortejarla como era debido.

Y aquella sería la primera vez que el «príncipe playboy» hiciera algo semejante, pensó mientras se retiraba para besarle la mano.

—Las cuadras están a tu disposición siempre que quieras usarlas.

—Te lo agradezco –ella se llevó una mano al pelo para asegurarse de que las horquillas seguían en su sitio—. He disfrutado mucho, Emmett. De veras.

—Yo también.

—Bueno, Alice me estará esperando.

—Adelante, vete. Pipit y yo nos ocuparemos de los caballos.

—Gracias otra vez –estaba demorando el momento de la despedida. Al darse cuenta de ello, se puso tensa de nuevo—. Adiós, Emmett.

—Adiós, Rosalie —él inclinó la cabeza y luego la observó alejarse por el camino que llevaba a palacio. Una sonrisa jugaba en sus labios cuando acarició el cuello de su caballo—. Llegaré hasta ella, _mona mi_ –murmuró—. Solo que me costará algún tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>ke capitulo tan liindo no les parece? haaay a mi me encanta jeje<strong>

**espero sus reviews jeje**

**byeee**


	17. Chapter 17

**Holaa tds siento la tardanza jejeje pero esq ultimamente eh estado llena d trabajos**

**recuerden ke nada me prtenece**

**Capítulo 17**

El tiempo pasaba muy aprisa. Encerrada en su cuarto, Rosalie sostenía en la mano la carta enviada desde Sussex. En su interior encontraría la respuesta de Aro a la petición que había formulado solo unos días antes, en el museo. No le temblaban las manos cuando se sentó ante el escritorio. Rajó el sobre con el abrecartas de mango de marfil. Dentro había una carta sin importancia, más bien anodina, de un conocido de Inglaterra. Le costó menos de quince minutos descifrarla.

_Petición concedida. Tres de diciembre, 23:30 horas. Café du Dauphin. Sola. El contacto le preguntará la hora. Luego, le hablará del tiempo en francés. Asegúrese de que su información justifica la excepción de procedimiento._

Esa noche. Esa misma noche daría el siguiente paso. Rosalie dobló la carta, la volvió a guardar en el sobre, pero la dejó sobre la mesa, a plena vista. A su lado había una rosa blanca que Emmett le había enviado esa mañana. Rosalie vaciló y luego se concedió el placer de acariciar los pétalos. Si la vida fuera tan dulce y tan sencilla...

Unos segundos después, llamó a la puerta del despacho del príncipe Carlisle. La abrió el secretario, que le hizo una leve genuflexión antes de anunciarla al príncipe. Carlisle, que permanecía tras su mesa, le ordenó que la hiciera pasar.

—Alteza –Rosalie hizo una profunda reverencia—. Lamento molestarlo.

—No me molestas en absoluto, Rosalie.

—Pero está usted muy ocupado –permaneció junto a la puerta, con las manos unidas—. Solo quería pedirle consejo sobre cierto asunto. Si le causo algún inconveniente, volveré más tarde.

—Nada de eso. Pasa, por favor, y siéntate. Michel, si no te importa ocuparte tú mismo de esos asuntos, tendré una charla privada con lady Rosalie.

—Desde luego, Alteza –Michel hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Rosalie dejó caer las manos junto a los costados y se acercó a la mesa con paso firme.

—He establecido contacto. Tendrá que avisar a Edward inmediatamente.

.

.

.

—Esto no me gusta –dijo Carlisle algún tiempo después, cuando su yerno estaba ya sentado frente a él—. ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que la información que Rosalie va a darle engañará a Aro?

—Porque se aproxima mucho a la verdad –Edward apuró su segunda taza de café—. Rosalie no conseguirá acercarse a él si no está en disposición de proporcionarle algo importante, algo que no pueda saber de otro modo.

—¿Pero la creerá?

—Mi trabajo consiste en asegurarme de que así sea –dijo Rosalie quedamente—. Alteza, sé que ha tenido desde el principio reservas acerca de esta operación, pero hasta el momento todo ha salido como deseábamos.

—Hasta el momento –dijo Carlisle, y se levantó. Les indicó que permanecieran sentados y comenzó a pasearse por el despacho—. Pero ahora he de pedirle a una mujer por la que tanto mi familia como yo sentimos un gran afecto que se enfrente sola a un hombre capaz de matar por puro placer.

— No estará sola.

Rosalie se sentó muy erguida al oír la afirma ción de Edward.

—¿Cómo que no estaré sola? Debo estarlo. Si Aro o alguno de sus hombres tuvieran la más leve sospecha de que alguien me sigue, toda la operación fracasaría. No lo permitiré —afirmó, le vantándose—. Le he dedicado dos años de mi vida.

—Sí, pero yo pienso asegurarme de que sigas con vida —dijo Edward suavemente—. Sospecha mos que Aro tiene su cuartel general en un pueblecito a unos diez kilómetros de aquí. Mis hombres estarán vigilándolo.

—Los hombres de Aro los descubrirán.

— Deja que yo me ocupe de eso, Rosalie, y tú haz tu trabajo. ¿Tienes los planos detallados de los sistemas de seguridad?

— Sí, por supuesto —irritada, Rosalie se sentó de nuevo—. Y no pienso dárselos a nadie, más que a Aro.

—Sabes, naturalmente, que al menor signo de que las cosas van mal, debes salir de allí. Ella asintió.

—Sí.

— Habrá dos de nuestros hombres apostados en el café.

—¿Y por qué no una patrulla entera? —pre guntó ella, sarcástica.

Edward comprendía su irritación, pero se limitó a servirse su tercera taza de café.

—No tenemos elección. O enviamos a alguien que te siga, o te colocamos un transmisor.

— El último agente que intentó introducir un trasmisor en la organización de Aro fue en viado de vuelta al SSI en tres cajas. No me pondré nada encima Edward.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Tú eliges.

Rosalie se levantó otra vez.

—No estoy acostumbrada a que se desconfíe de mis capacidades, Edward —al ver que él no contestaba, apretó los dientes—. Soy consciente de que eres mi superior en esta misión, así que no creo que tenga elección.

— La tienes, siempre y cuando nos entenda mos el uno al otro —él se levantó y la tomó de la mano—. Rosalie, conozco tu reputación. ¿Por qué no decimos, simplemente, que no quiero co rrer el riesgo de perder a uno de los mejores agentes que tenemos? —Soltándola, se volvió ha cia el príncipe—. Debo ocuparme de un par de cosas. Te mantendré informado.

Carlisle aguardó hasta que la puerta se cerró tras él.

—Concédeme un momento más. Rosalie, por favor —dijo—. ¿No quieres sentarte?

Ella deseaba quedarse a solas para ultimar cuidadosamente todos los detalles. Solo le queda ban unas pocas horas.

—¿Quiere que repasemos de nuevo los por menores de la operación. Alteza?

— No —sus labios se curvaron ligeramente—Creo haber entendido bastante bien cuál es la si tuación. Quería hacerte una pregunta personal. Rosalie, y te ruego de antemano que no te sientas ofendida —se sentó frente a ella, muy erguido—. ¿Me equivoco o mi hijo te ha tomado gran afec to?

Ella juntó las manos bruscamente, poniéndose alerta.

—Si se refiere al príncipe Emmett, Alteza, he de reconocer que se muestra muy amable conmi go.

— Rosalie, si no te importa, ahórrame las eva sivas y los subterfugios. Mis deberes me impiden a menudo pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera con mi familia, pero eso no significa que no conozca bien a mis hijos. Creo que Emmett está enamora do de ti.

Ella palideció.

—No —tragó saliva y repitió con firmeza—. No, no lo está. Puede que se sienta un tanto intri gado, pero únicamente porque no soy la clase de mujer a la que está acostumbrado.

Carlisle alzó una mano antes de que pudiera continuar.

— Rosalie, no pretendo molestarte con mis preguntas. Cuando empecé a sospecharlo, me sentí incómodo solamente porque Emmett ignora la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí.

—Comprendo.

— No estoy seguro de que lo comprendas. De mis hijos, Emmett es el que se parece más a su madre. Es el más... sentimental. Tiene un carácter un tanto turbulento, pero resulta muy fácil desci frar sus sentimientos. Solo te digo esto porque si tu respuesta a mi siguiente pregunta es «no», debo pedirte que procedas con delicadeza. ¿Quie res a Emmett, Rose?

Rosalie era consciente de que sus ojos delata ban sus sentimientos, y se apresuró a bajar la mi rada.

— Lo que sienta por Emmett. Por su familia, no interferirá en mi trabajo.

—Tengo la suficiente experiencia como para reconocer a una persona capaz de hacer lo que ha de hacer —dijo Carlisle, sintiendo hacia ella una suerte de piedad mezclada con empatía—. Pero no me has contestado. ¿Amas a mi hijo?

— No puedo —repuso ella débilmente—. Le he mentido desde el principio, y seguiré hacién dolo. No se puede amar y mentir. Por favor, discúlpeme. Alteza.

Carlisle la dejó marchar. Se quedó sentado un momento y cerró los ojos. Durante las horas si guientes, no podría hacer nada, más que rezar por ella.

* * *

><p><strong>oh my gooood ke bueno se sta poniendo no? jeje<strong>

**kieren mas?**

**jaja mandenme uns reviews y yo les cuento lo demas jejeje**

**bye**


	18. Chapter 18

**hola hola este cap es desisivo jejej se kedara Rose en la organizacion o pasara algo?**

**recuerden de ke nada es mio**

**Capítulo 18**

El café no era uno de los pequeños y pintores cos locales para turistas de los que Cordina estaba lleno. Era un bar portuario que servía comidas a las tripulaciones de los barcos pesqueros y los cargueros. Su interior estaba abarrotado de mesas, muchas de ellas vacías, de humo y de olor a alcohol. No era de los peores sitios que podían encontrarse, pensó Rosalie al entrar, pero tampo co era lugar para una mujer sola, a no ser que an dará buscando problemas.

Aun así, su entrada solo causó una leve agita ción. Vestida con un discreto jersey y unos panta lones de traje de color negro, casi parecía poder confundirse con las paredes. Las escasas mujeres que había en el interior del bar constituían un conjunto mucho más interesante. Con un poco de suerte, no tendría que quitarse de encima a nin gún parroquiano.

Rosalie eligió un taburete junto a la barra y pidió un bourbon solo. Cuando se lo sirvieron, ya había escudriñado por entero el local. Los agen tes que Edward había colocado, si es que estaban allí, eran realmente buenos. Rosalie no logró dis tinguirlos del resto de los clientes.

Llevaba diez minutos bebiendo en silencio cuando un hombre se levantó de su mesa y se acercó lentamente hacia ella. Rosalie siguió be biendo, pero todos sus músculos se tensaron. El hombre le dijo en francés, con la voz pastosa por el whisky:

— Es triste que una mujer beba sola. Rosalie se relajó un momento, y al instante se enojó. Utilizando su más cultivado acento britá nico, dijo:

— Más triste aún es que una mujer no pueda estar sola cuando le apetece.

— Siendo tan poco atractiva, no debería ser tan melindrosa —gruñó el hombre, apartándose de ella.

Rosalie estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero en ese instante vio que entraba otro hombre. Iba vestido con ropas de marinero, con la gorra muy calada sobre los ojos. Tenía el rostro muy moreno y de macrado. Rosalie se puso tensa, adivinando que había llegado el momento. Sin embargo, alzó lánguidamente su copa mientras el hombre se sentaba a su lado, frente a la barra.

—¿Tiene hora, _mademoiselle?_

—Sí. Las doce menos cuarto.

—Gracias —el hombre pidió una copa y se pasó un minuto dándole vueltas — . _Il fait __chaud__ce__soir__._

— _Oui__, un __peu__._

No volvieron a hablar. Tras ellos, un grupo de voces desafinadas comenzó a entonar una can ción en francés. El vino fluía generosamente y la noche era todavía joven. El hombre apuró su be bida y salió del bar. Rosalie aguardó un momen to y a continuación salió tras él.

La estaba esperando al borde del muelle. Ha bía tan poca luz en aquel lugar que más que un hombre parecía solo una sombra. Rosalie se acercó a él, sabiendo que para ella aquello podía ser el principio o el fin.

—¿Tiene la información? —preguntó él utili zando un inglés sin acento ni inflexiones, al igual que su francés. Aro sabía elegir, pensó Rosalie, y asintió—. Iremos en la lancha —él le se ñaló una pequeña barca descubierta.

Rosalie sabía que no tenía elección. Podía ne garse, o seguir adelante. Aunque sabía que en el mar no tendría refuerzos, ni siquiera se le ocurrió rehusar aquella invitación. Aro era su obje tivo. Eso era lo único importante.

Bajó al bote sin vacilar y se sentó en la popa. El hombre embarcó tras ella y, sin decir nada, soltó la amarra y encendió el motor, que rugió como el trueno sobre el agua.

Rosalie respiró hondo. Había llegado el mo mento decisivo.

Rosalie se sujetó con una mano al asiento cuando el bote comenzó a ganar velocidad. Sabía que Edward se pondría furioso. Él, al fin y al cabo, podía permitírselo. Ella, en cambio, debía mante ner la cabeza fría.

Así pues. Aro no estaba en el pueblo, como creían. Estaba en el mar. A menos que el bote cambiara drásticamente de dirección. No, ya no podía contar con refuerzos. Respiró hondo y observó la estela que dejaba la lancha en el agua. De todos modos, prefería trabajar sola.

Presentía que esa noche, al fin, conocería a Aro. Su pulso era lento y regular. Su respi ración, pausada. La espuma que el bote levantaba salpicaba su piel. Procuraba mantener una expresión plácida. No podía mostrar su nerviosismo. Aquella travesía a medianoche por el Mediterrá neo la acercaba cada vez más al objetivo que per seguía con ahínco desde hacía más de dos años.

La excitación crecía dentro de ella. Pero debía dominada. Cualquier cosa que le acelerara el pulso o que hiciera desbocarse su imaginación resultaba peligrosa. No podía cometer ningún error. Durante los dos años anteriores se había abierto camino en la organización de Aro, apoyándose casi siempre únicamente en sus habilidades. Con el consentimiento del SSI. Había llevado a cabo diversos trabajos para la organización, entre los que se incluían el tráfico de armas y drogas y el contrabando de diamantes.

El fin justificaba los medios. Todo aquello no eran sino peldaños de una escalera, pensó. Si po día continuar ascendiendo por ella, el imperio del terror que Aro había levantado pronto se tambalearía y se derrumbaría, sepultándolo bajo sus cascotes.

Lo más difícil todavía había consistido en ha cer aparecer a Felix, el lugarteniente de Aro, como un incompetente. A Rosalie le había costado gran derroche de astucia y no pocos ries gos conseguir que algunas de las operaciones asignadas durante los meses anteriores a Felix, quien no era ningún tonto, fracasaran sin hacer recaer las sospechas sobre sí misma. La más importante de aquellas operaciones había sido la venta de una remesa de armas a un grupo terrorista conocido por su falta de paciencia. El asunto era peliagudo, pero todo salió a la perfección. Rosalie logró aparentar que ella había salvado la operación en el último momento, cuando esta pa recía a punto de fracasar supuestamente por cul pa de Felix.

Los terroristas tenían sus armas. De solucio nar aquel problema ya se encargaría el SSI. Aro tenía sus cinco millones de francos. Y de solucionar ese problema se encargaría ella perso nalmente. Y muy pronto.

De repente, sintiendo una punzada de emo ción, distinguió el flamante y blanco yate ancla do majestuosamente en medio de las sombras que cubrían el mar. El hombre que manejaba el timón del bote hizo algunas señales con una lin terna eléctrica. Los del yate contestaron con un destello. El motor fueraborda se apagó, sumiendo la noche en un denso silencio, y el bote se deslizó suavemente junto al costado del yate.

Rosalie extendió una mano hacia la escalerilla y sintió el metal frío y duro. Ella debía compor tarse de la misma manera: fría y dura. Subió a bordo sin mirar atrás, lanzándose a lo desconoci do sin vacilar.

—Lady Rosalie Hale.

* * *

><p><strong>ke pasara?<strong>

**espero reviews**

**byee**


	19. Chapter 19

**hola hello jejej aki les dejo lo nuevo a tds, espero les gzte el capii**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertnece**

**Capítulo 19**

Rosalie extendió una mano hacia la escalerilla y sintió el metal frío y duro. Ella debía compor tarse de la misma manera: fría y dura. Subió a bordo sin mirar atrás, lanzándose a lo desconoci do sin vacilar.

—Lady Rosalie Hale.

El hombre alto y de piel oscura que estaba aguardándola la tomó de la mano e inclinó la ca beza. Rosalie lo reconoció por la voz: una voz de fuerte acento jamaicano. Era Cayo Batemen, un isleño de veintiséis años que había estudiado Medicina en una de las universidades más presti giosas de Estados Unidos y que todavía utilizaba el bisturí, si bien preferiblemente en personas sa nas y sin anestesiar. Se había convertido en uno de los favoritos de Aro.

—Soy Cayo —su joven y suave rostro se distendió en una sonrisa—. Bienvenida al Inven cible.

—Gracias, Cayo —ella miró despreocupada mente a su alrededor y notó que había cinco hom bres más y una mujer en la cubierta. Los hombres llevaban trajes oscuros y metralletas. La mujer lu cía un parco atado sobre el bikini y parecía abu rrida— . ¿Puedo tomar una copa?

— Naturalmente — Rosalie vio que sus ojos eran pálidos, de un verde casi traslúcido, y notó que parecían no parpadear. Su voz era como nata dulce sobre café caliente — . Pero, primero, permítame su bolso, lady Rosalie. Discúlpenos, pero ha de comprender que toda precaución es poca.

Ella enarcó una ceja y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Confío en que, cuando me lo devuelvan, no faltará nada.

—Tiene mi palabra —él inclinó de nuevo la cabeza y tomó el bolso que Rosalie le ofrecía—. Ahora, por favor, acompañe a Heydi. Ella la conducirá a su camarote. Puede que quiera arreglarse después de que Heyde se cerciore de que nadie le ha colocado un transmisor.

Tendría que desnudarse para que aquella mu jer la registrara, pensó Rosalie con resignación.

—A mí nadie me coloca nada. Cayo. Pero admiro su cautela —Rosalie cruzó la cubierta acompañada de Heydi como si se dirigieran a tomar el té.

Momentos después. Cayo colocó el negro bolso de cocodrilo de Rosalie sobre una reluciente mesa de caoba.

—Heydi la está registrando. Lleva una pistola de pequeño calibre, su pasaporte, su docu mento de identidad y unos tres mil francos, aparte de algunos cosméticos. También hay un sobre lacrado.

—Gracias, Cayo —dijo una voz densa y grave con leve acento francés—. Tráemela dentro de diez minutos. Luego, que no nos molesten.

—_Oui__, monsieur._

— Cayo, ¿qué impresión te ha causado?

— Es bastante atractiva, más de lo que parece en fotografía. De hecho es muy hermosa. Y fría. Muy fría. Tenía la mano seca y firme.

— Bien —dijo de nuevo aquella voz, complacida—. Diez minutos. Cayo —tomó el sobre y rompió el sello de lacre.

Un rato después, Rosalie volvió a ponerse el jersey. El registro le había resultado más enojoso que humillante. Heydi le había quitado el puñal, como era de esperar. Y Cayo tenía su pistola. Así que, de momento, estaba sola y desarmada en medio del mar. Pero contaba con su ingenio.

Estaba de pie en el centro del camarote cuan do Cayo abrió la puerta.

—Le pido disculpas otra vez por los inconve nientes que hayamos podido causarle, lady Rosalie.

— Ha sido un tanto molesto, Cayo —no le había devuelto el bolso, pero no dijo nada al respecto—. Espero que no se repita.

— En absoluto. Ahora, si me acompaña...

Rosalie lo siguió a paso rápido mientras el barco oscilaba suavemente empujado por la ma rea. Había notado que el yate era del tamaño de un pequeño hotel, y que había accesos por los que podía escapar si era necesario. La alfombra por la que caminaban era de un rojo intenso. En el camarote donde la habían registrado había un espejo antiguo con el cristal biselado y una cama cubierta con una colcha de terciopelo. Había, además, una tronera por la que cabría un niño... o una mujer que fuera lo bastante delgada.

Cayo se detuvo junto a una lustrosa puerta de roble y llamó dos veces con los nudillos. Sin aguardar respuesta, giró el pomo y le indicó que pasara. Rosalie entró y oyó que la puerta se ce rraba suavemente a su espalda.

La estancia era opulenta, de una elegancia que rozaba lo extravagante. La Francia del siglo XVIII parecía volver a la vida en ella. La alfom bra era del azul profundo y vivo de los reyes de Francia, y los paneles de madera que cubrían las paredes relucían como espejos. Dos delicadas y relucientes lámparas derramaban luz sobre la madera antigua y la opulenta tapicería de los muebles. El brocado había sido empleado gene rosamente para cubrir y rodear la cama, digna de un rey. Todos los colores eran vivos, casi chillones.

En la habitación flotaba una fragancia extrañamente agradable e inquietante, una mezcla de olor a flores y a cosas antiguas. Las figuritas de animales de cristal que adornaban los muebles parecían agitarse, vivas, al suave balanceo del barco.

Rosalie tomó nota de todo ello en cuestión de segundos. El hombre sentado tras un escrito rio Luis XIV dominaba aquella habitación ex travagante y majestuosa. Al fijar sus ojos en él, Rosalie no percibió en él la maldad que espera ba. A menudo, con las personas verdaderamente malvadas, se experimentaba un estremecimiento o un temor instintivo. Pero ante ella solo veía un hombre de unos cincuenta años, delgado y atractivo, con una airosa y larga melena negra como el acero retirada del rostro aristocrático y cincela do. Iba vestido de negro y el color de sus ropas parecía acentuar su piel casi poéticamente páli da. Sus ojos eran también negros, como los de un cuervo. Rosalie los observó mientras la boca carnosa y bella de aquel hombre se curvaba en una sonrisa.

Rosalie había visto fotografías suyas, desde luego. Había estudiado con suma atención todos los datos reunidos sobre él en los últimos veinte años. Y sin embargo... Y, sin embargo, no estaba preparada para la impresión que le produjo la sensualidad que parecía emanar de él.

Ahora, mientras permanecía de pie a unos pa sos de él. Sintiendo su poder. Rosalie comprendía por qué algunas mujeres le habían sacrificado sus vidas y por qué ciertos hombres eran capaces de matar por él sin vacilar un instante.

— Lady Rosalie —él se levantó lenta y majes tuosamente. Su cuerpo era elegante, casi delica do. La mano que le tendió era fina y hermosa, y en sus dedos brillaba un trío de diamantes.

Rosalie sabía que no podía vacilar, pero tenía la sensación de que, si tocaba aquella mano, se vería arrastrada a una experiencia extraña, desco nocida y amenazadora.

Sonrió y dio un paso adelante.

— _Monsieur _Aro —dijo, y notó con satis facción que él se mostraba levemente sorprendi do al oírla mencionar su nombre —. Es un placer.

— Por favor, siéntese. ¿Puedo ofrecerle un brandy?

— Sí, gracias —Rosalie eligió una silla de res paldo alto y aterciopelado frente al escritorio. So naba música, pero los altavoces no se veían por parte alguna. Música de Chopin. Rosalie se que dó escuchando mientras Aro se acercaba a un armario esmaltado y sacaba una licorera —. Su barco es exquisito, _monsieur._

Detrás del escritorio había un cuadro. Uno de los seis que habían sido sustraídos el año anterior de una colección privada. Ella misma había ayu dado a preparar el robo.

— Soy un hombre que sabe apreciar la belleza — le ofreció una copa de brandy, pero en lugar de situarse de nuevo tras el escritorio, se sentó a su lado—. A su salud, _mademoiselle._

— Y a la suya —ella le sonrió antes de beber. —Quizá pueda decirme cómo averiguó mi nombre.

—Tengo por costumbre enterarme de la persona para quién trabajo, Monsieur Aro —ella sacudió la cabeza al ver que él sacaba una pitille ra y le ofrecía un cigarrillo — . Debo felicitarlo por la eficacia de su personal y de sus medidas de seguridad. Descubrir quién, digamos, reina en la organización no me resultó nada fácil.

Él inhaló el humo lentamente, complaciéndo se en su sabor.

— A la mayoría les resulta imposible.

Ella lo miró a los ojos con expresión fría e irónica.

—A mí casi nada me parece imposible.

—A otros les ha resultado fatal —viendo que ella se limitaba a sonreír. Aro lo dejó pasar. Lady Rosalie era, en efecto hermosa, y muy fría—. Mis informes sobre usted son realmente halagüeños, lady Rosalie.

—Naturalmente.

Él sonrió.

— Admiro la confianza en uno mismo.

— Yo también.

— Al parecer, estoy en deuda con usted por haber hecho posible una transacción con nuestros vecinos del Mediterráneo, hace un par de meses. Perder esa oportunidad habría resultado, cuando menos, sumamente enojoso.

— Fue un placer para mí. Pero parece, _monsieur, _que hay ciertos eslabones flojos en la cadena.

— En efecto, eso parece —murmuró él. Ya se había cuestionado la posibilidad de dejar a Felix en manos de Cayo. Una pena, pensó. Felix había sido un colaborador leal y valioso durante más de una década—. ¿Está disfrutando de su es tancia en Cordina?

Rosalie bebió lentamente, a pesar de que el corazón le martilleaba con fuerza.

— El palacio es bastante agradable —se encogió de hombros y dejó que su mirada vagara por la habitación—. Yo también sé apreciar la belle za. Ayuda a compensar el hecho de que los Cullen son un tanto aburridos.

—¿No la impresiona la familia real, lady Rosalie?

— Yo no me dejo impresionar fácilmente. Los Cullen son, naturalmente, muy refinados, pero tan... tan aplicados... —dijo con ironía—. Yo pre fiero consagrarme a cosas más tangibles que el honor y el deber.

—¿Y la lealtad, lady Rosalie?

Ella volvió a mirarlo. Aro la escudriña ba intensamente, intentando ver más allá de su apariencia.

— Yo soy leal —tocó con la punta de la lengua el borde de la copa—. Mientras me convenga.

Aquel farol era muy arriesgado, se dijo al ins tante. En la organización de Aro, la desleal tad se castigaba con la muerte. Aguardó, aparen tando frialdad mientras por la espalda le bajaba un reguero de sudor. Él la observó un momento, luego echó hacia atrás su cabeza leonina y rom pió a reír. Rosalie sintió que todos sus músculos se distendían, aliviados.

— Una mujer sincera. Eso me gusta. Sí, apre cio mucho más la sinceridad que los juramentos — inhaló el humo del cigarro francés y exhaló de nuevo—. Creo que será mejor que, en beneficio propio, nuestra relación siga resultándole conve niente a una persona de sus capacidades y ambi ciones.

— Esperaba que lo viera de ese modo. Por de cirlo así, yo prefiero la escala de mando, _monsieur _Aro, pero estoy dispuesta a abrirme paso en ella. Las labores de organización y plani ficación resultan mucho más provechosas que la ejecución concreta de las operaciones, ¿no le pa rece?

—Sí, en efecto —la observó de nuevo atenta mente. Parecía una joven de cierta riqueza, edu cada y dócil. Él prefería a las mujeres de aparien cia discreta y sosegada. Pensó un instante en Jane Smithers. La mujer a la que había utilizado y abandonado casi una década antes. Lady Rosalie. Pensó, quizá resultara ser mucho más interesante y eficaz. — Lleva dos años con nosotros, si no me equivoco.

—Así es.

—Y, en estos dos años, ha demostrado ser de gran utilidad —se levantó y recogió el sobre de en cima del escritorio—. Supongo que este sobre iba dirigido a mí.

— En efecto —ella balanceó la copa de brandy —. Aunque la forma en que me ha sido sustraído me ha resultado un tanto enojosa.

— Le pido disculpas. Esta información es intere sante, lady Rosalie, pero me temo que incompleta.

Ella cruzó las piernas y se recostó relajada mente en la silla.

— Una mujer que escribe todo lo que sabe en un papel pierde rápidamente su valor. Lo que no está ahí. Está aquí —se llevó un dedo a la sien.

Aro admiraba a quienes, entre sus cola boradores, conocían su propio valor y lo conser vaban celosamente.

— Entiendo. Si le dijera que estoy interesado en los sistemas de seguridad del palacio real, del Círculo de Bellas Artes y del museo con el fin de emular dichos sistemas según mi conveniencia, ¿sería capaz de rellenar los huecos en blanco?

— Por supuesto.

—¿Y si le preguntara cómo ha conseguido esa información?

— Ese era el propósito de mi estancia en Cor dina.

—Uno de ellos —intrigado, él sujetó el sobre en la palma de la mano—. Fue una suerte que lo grara trabar amistad con la princesa Alice.

—En efecto, pero no me resultó difícil. Ella necesitaba una amiga. Yo soy muy servicial. Jue go con su hija y prestó oídos a sus temores y sus quejas. Además, me gané la gratitud del príncipe Jasper al aliviar en parte la carga de trabajo de su esposa. Al príncipe lo preocupa que su mu jer trabaje en exceso mientras aguarda el naci miento de su segundo hijo.

—¿Confían en usted?

— Naturalmente. Y, al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué no habrían de hacerlo? —añadió—. Mi familia es muy respetada, mi educación impecable. El prín cipe Carlisle me trata como a una joven prima de su difunta esposa. Discúlpeme, _monsieur, _pero ¿no son esas las razones por las que me reclutó para que me infiltrara en palacio?

—Sí, en efecto —él se sentó de nuevo. Aún estaba muy lejos de otorgarle su plena confianza, a pesar de que Rosalie le gustaba y mucho. El sabia apreciar a las mujeres bellas e inteligentes —. Tengo noti cia de que el joven príncipe se interesa por usted.

Algo en el interior de Rosalie se heló al oír mencionar a Emmett.

* * *

><p><strong>oh oh ke seguira? <strong>

**kieren saber?**

**jeje mandenme reviews entnvs**

**byee**


	20. Chapter 20

**hola a tods jeje estan ansiosos por saber ke pasara no? jejeje bueno aki sta el capii jejeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 20**

—¿Confían en usted?

— Naturalmente. Y, al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué no habrían de hacerlo? —añadió—. Mi familia es muy respetada, mi educación impecable. El príncipe Carlisle me trata como a una joven prima de su difunta esposa. Discúlpeme, _monsieur, _pero ¿no son esas las razones por las que me reclutó para que me infiltrara en palacio?

—Sí, en efecto —él se sentó de nuevo. Aún estaba muy lejos de otorgarle su plena confianza, a pesar de que Rosalie le gustaba y mucho. El sabia apreciar a una mujer bella e inteligente —. Tengo noticia de que el joven príncipe se interesa por usted.

Algo en el interior de Rosalie se heló al oír mencionar a Emmett.

— Su red de información es admirable —miró su copa vacía y la alzó, pidiéndole tácitamente otra copa. Aro se levantó de inmediato para llenarle la copa. Entretanto, Rosalie consiguió sobreponerse —. Como sin duda sabrá, el príncipe Emmett se interesa invariablemente por cualquier mujer a su alcance —soltó una risa suave y procuró no despreciarse a sí misma—. En realidad, no es más que un niño. Un niño mimado. Y, en mi opinión, el modo más sencillo de manejarlo es mostrar desinterés.

Aro asintió lentamente.

— De ese modo, aumenta su interés en usted.

— Algunos hombres son más... complacientes bajo determinadas circunstancias.

—Le ruego me perdone si mis preguntas le parecen demasiado personales, querida, pero ¿podría decirme a qué se refiere con «complacientes»?

— Emmett es un joven aburrido y temerario. Su debilidad por las mujeres puede resultar de gran utilidad. Opino que con un poco de... talento... se puede obtener de él información de gran valor. Verá, fue él quien me enseñó el Círculo de Bellas Artes y la base naval de Le Hayre —bebió de nuevo, saboreando lentamente el licor. Sin duda. Aro estaba al corriente de su encuentro con Emmett en el museo. De modo que ella podía tergiversar la verdad de manera conveniente—. Me resultó muy sencillo hacerle preguntas e interesarme por cómo guarda el museo sus tesoros. Así logré que me enseñara la sala de monitores, las alarmas, los sensores y el plano de seguridad del edificio —hizo una nueva pausa para que Aro tuviera tiempo de asimilar aquella información —. Cuanto más ignorante se finge una mujer, más aprende.

Aro balanceó la copa de brandy entre sus manos.

—¿Podrían eludirse las medidas de seguridad del palacio? Hipotéticamente, claro.

Al fin llegaban a la cuestión crucial, pensó ella.

—Hipotéticamente, cualquier sistema de seguridad puede eludirse. Yo diría que Edward Masen ha diseñado un sistema admirable, pero no invencible.

— Qué interesante —él tomó una figurilla de porcelana que representaba un halcón y comenzó a observarla. La habitación quedó sumida en silencio durante tan largo rato que Rosalie se convenció de que Aro intentaba ponerla nerviosa—. ¿Y tiene usted alguna teoría sobre cómo podría eludirse ese sistema?

— Desde dentro —ella volvió a beber un sorbo de brandy — . Siempre es más limpio desde dentro.

—¿Y el del Círculo?

— Del mismo modo.

— Esa obra que ha escrito la princesa se estrena dentro de unos días. Sería divertido causar una pequeña conmoción.

—¿De qué tipo?

Él sonrió.

— Oh, solo estoy hablando en teoría, ¿comprende? Se me ocurre que la familia real se sentiría incómoda si algo empañara la velada. Yo lamento tener que perdérmela. ¿Usted asistirá?

Rosalie se dio cuenta de que debía presionarlo, empujarlo a hacer alguna afirmación concreta.

—Eso se espera de mí —hizo una pausa—. Pero preferiría saber de antemano dónde voy a meterme, _monsieur _Aro.

— Entonces, haría bien en quedarse entre el público. No quisiera perderla ahora que nos conocemos.

Rosalie se mostró complacida, pero dándose cuenta de que él le exigiría el resto de la información y luego la desdeñaría, procuró cambiar de tema.

— Por simple curiosidad personal, ¿puedo preguntarle porqué le interesa tanto la familia real? Es algo que me intriga porque, al igual que yo, me parece usted una persona cuyo principal interés es el beneficio y el provecho personal.

—El beneficio es siempre deseable —él dejó el halcón sobre la mesa. Sus manos parecían capaces de tocar el violín o de escribir sonetos. Rara vez mataban. Se limitaban a señalar para que otros lo hicieran — . El provecho personal puede tener multitud de variables, _n'est__—ce __pas__?_

— Así es, siempre y cuando satisfaga nuestras necesidades —convino ella—. Sé que utilizó el secuestro de la princesa Isabella y las amenazas contra los Cullen como medidas de presión para lograr su puesta en libertad. Pero ya no está en prisión — miró de nuevo con admiración la estancia— . Pensaba que se trasladaría usted a aguas más apacibles.

— Hay que llevar hasta el fin los negocios que se emprenden —Rosalie percibió emoción en su voz por primera vez, y notó que sus dedos se crispaban sobre la copa — . Y saldar todas las deudas. Convendrá usted conmigo en que los intereses de diez años han de ser por fuerza suma mente elevados.

— Sí. Tengo entendido que la venganza, o la retribución, si prefiere decirlo así, es dulce como la miel —y, al mirarlo, comprendió que no se de tendría hasta ver cumplidos sus designios—. _Monsieur, _usted me ha destinado al palacio. Pienso seguir allí hasta nueva orden, pero preferiría que me diera ciertas indicaciones — hizo un lánguido gesto con la palma de la mano hacia arriba—. Al fin y al cabo, se trata de su venganza, no de la mía. Y, además, no me gusta trabajar a ciegas.

— Un hombre que pone todas sus cartas sobre la mesa pierde su ventaja.

— Estoy de acuerdo. Pero también la pierde un hombre que no afila sus herramientas o que no les da su mejor uso. Yo estoy dentro del palacio, m_onsieur. _Me sería de gran ayuda contar con alguna idea de lo que está ocurriendo, por vaga que fuera.

Aro se recostó en la silla otra vez y cruzó las manos. Su anillo de diamantes lanzó un destello violento. Había fracasado dos veces al intentar utilizar a los Cullen en su provecho. No había logrado doblegar a Carlisle. Pero, esta vez, no fracasaría, costara lo que costase. Y en Rosalie creía haber encontrado el instrumento ideal.

— Permítame hacerle una pregunta. Si un hombre desea destruir a otro, ¿qué debe hacer?

—Lo más sencillo sería acabar con su vida.

Aro sonrió, y en ese instante Rosalie percibió al fin su maldad. Una maldad teñida de elegancia, pero muy real.

—Yo no soy un hombre sencillo. La muerte es demasiado expeditiva y, aunque sea lenta, se acaba pronto. Para destruir el alma y el corazón de un hombre hace falta algo más que una bala en la cabeza.

Rosalie sabía que estaba hablando del príncipe Carlisle. No era momento de pedirle que le diera nombres y le desvelara su plan. Aro no le diría nada y, además, confiaría aún menos en ella. Rosalie dejó la copa sobre la mesa e in tentó pensar como pensaba él.

— Para destruir completamente a un hombre, hay que despojarlo de lo más preciado para él — su corazón comenzó a latir en el fondo de su garganta, provocándole una leve sensación de náusea. Sin embargo, añadió con fría admiración — : ¿De sus hijos, tal vez?

— Es usted inteligente, además de encantadora y hermosa — inclinándose hacia delante, puso una mano sobre la de Rosalie. Esta sintió el ansia de muerte que emanaba de él —. Para hacer sufrir a un hombre, para destruir su alma, hay que privarlo de lo que más ama y dejarlo vivir con su sufrimiento. Con sus hijos y sus nietos muertos y su país sumido en el caos, a ese hombre no le quedaría nada, más que el dolor. Y un país sin herederos se vuelve inestable... y provechoso, si se actúa con astucia.

— A todos —murmuró Rosalie. Pensó en la pequeña Marissa, tan bonita y alegre, y en Dorian, con su cara de pillo y su radiante sonrisa. Y de pronto sintió por ellos un miedo tan brutal, tan esencial, que pensó que se le notaría en los ojos. Así que los bajó y miró la mano de Aro que se apoyaba sobre la suya, fijándose en el frío fulgor de los diamantes—. ¿A todos, _monsieur? — _cuando pensó haberse repuesto, lo miró de nuevo a la cara. Él estaba sonriendo. A la luz tenue de las lámparas, parecía tan pálido como un espectro e infinitamente más amenazador—. No será tarea fácil, ni siquiera para alguien tan poderoso como usted.

— Las cosas que merecen la pena nunca son fáciles, querida mía. Pero, como usted dice, nada es imposible. Sobre todo, habiendo por medio alguien tan cercano y de tanta confianza como usted.

Ella alzó las cejas, sorprendida. Pero no se es tremeció, ni apartó la mano. Negocios, se dijo. Lady Rosalie era una profesional. Y le estaban ofreciendo un trabajo, el más importante que Aro podía ofrecerle.

— Usted ha sido cuidadosamente elegida, lady Rosalie. Desde hace más de diez años, tengo un único sueño. Y creo que es usted el instrumento perfecto para que mi sueño se haga realidad.

Ella frunció los labios como si sopesara su proposición, mientas su mente intentaba adelantarse a los acontecimientos. Aro le estaba ofreciendo un pacto. Un pacto de vital importancia. Mientras Rosalie guardaba silencio, los dedos de Aro comenzaron a moverse suavemente sobre sus nudillos. Como una araña, pensó ella. Como una araña hermosa y astuta.

— Semejante responsabilidad resultaría muy pesada para alguien con una posición como la que yo ocupo en su organización.

— Eso podemos arreglarlo. Felix va a... retirarse —dijo él suavemente—. Tendré que buscar le un sustituto.

Ella se humedeció el labio superior.

— Necesitaría algún tipo de garantía, _monsieur._

—Tiene usted mi palabra.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—_Monsieur..._

Él inclinó la cabeza, complacido, y levantándose, apretó un botón que había encima de la mesa. Un instante después, apareció Cayo.

— Lady Rosalie reemplazará a Felix. Haz los preparativos, Cayo. Con discreción.

— Por supuesto —los pálidos ojos verdes se entrecerraron, llenos de placer.

Rosalie esperó a que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo. La vida de un hombre estaba sentenciada.

— Puede que llegue el día en que decida remplazarme con la misma indiferencia.

— No, si continúa complaciéndome —él tomó su mano de nuevo y la besó—. Y tengo la sensación de que así será.

— Debo decirle, _monsieur, _que me desagrada asesinar niños —los dedos de Aro se crisparon levemente sobre los suyos, pero Rosalie no vaciló—. Creo que serán necesarios cinco millones de dólares americanos para que supere ese prejuicio.

Rosalie comprendió al ver la expresión de sus ojos que podía romperle los dedos tan fácilmente como se los besaba. Pero le sostuvo la mirada, confiando en no haber tentado demasiado a su suerte.

—¿Es el dinero lo que la seduce, _ma__petite__?_

— No me seduce, pero me complace. Y me gusta mucho que me complazcan.

—Tiene usted dos semanas para complacerme a mí, lady Rosalie. Entonces, le devolveré el favor — le sostuvo la mano mientras ella se ponía en pie—. Ahora, como muestra de buena fe, me contará usted lo que no ha anotado en esos papeles.

Rosalie se acercó a la mesa y se preparó para mentirle.

* * *

><p><strong>rose es muuuy inteligente no creen? jeje<strong>

**espero sus review**

**bye**


	21. Chapter 21

**holaa holaaa jejeje aki les dejo lo nuevo de esta esplendida historia**

**recuerdn de ke nada me pertenece jeje**

**Capítulo 21**

Estaba agotada. Nada de cuanto había hecho en sus diez años como agente la había dejado tan cansada y abatida. Mientras conducía el coche a través de las puertas del palacio, solo podía pensar en una larga ducha caliente y en restregarse la piel hasta que de ella desapareciera todo rastro del perfume de Aro. Edward estaba aguardándola unos cien metros más allá de las puertas. Rosalie detuvo el coche y esperó a que se montara.

— Has tardado demasiado Rosalie —le lanzó una larga y escrutadora mirada —. No estaba previsto que estuvieras fuera de contacto más de una hora.

— Pero sí estaba en los planes que me entrevistara personalmente con Aro.

—¿Y lo has conseguido?

Ella bajó la ventanilla un poco más.

— Me llevaron a un yate, el Invencible. Está anclado a unas cinco millas al noroeste. Hay al menos seis guardias armados, pero supongo que podría haber hasta doce. Le di la información que habíamos preparado. Voy a reemplazar a Felix.

Edward alzó las cejas, sorprendido. —Debes de haberlo impresionado.

— De eso se trataba —se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en quitarse el regusto de su brandy de la boca—. Está planeando algo para el estreno de la obra de Alice —notando que Edward se ponía tenso, añadió—: No creo que sea nada que vaya directamente contra la familia real. Al parecer, le hace gracia la idea de causar un poco de confusión. Es muy cuidadoso con las frases que emplea. Habla siempre con rodeos. Aunque testificara contra él, sería difícil que lo condenaran por conspiración. Se limita a hablar hipotéticamente, a teorizar.

—¿Te dio alguna idea de dónde piensa atacar? -Ella escuchó un momento a un pájaro que cantaba a pleno pulmón.

— Parece especialmente interesado en el palacio. Es el mayor reto. Tenemos dos semanas.

—¿Actuará dentro de dos semanas?

— Es el plazo que me dio para asesinar a tu familia — se volvió hacia él y vio que se había que dado pálido—. A todos menos a Carlisle, Edward. Incluso a los niños. Quiere destruir el alma de Carlisle y dejar a Cordina sin herederos. Por si te interesa mi opinión, te diré que me parece que quiere hacerlo tanto por una cuestión de satisfacción personal como por los beneficios que obtendrá cuando Cordina quede sumida en el caos.

Edward sacó un cigarrillo, pero no lo encendió.

— Me interesa tu opinión.

—Tenemos dos semanas para detenerlo, o para convencerlo de que he hecho lo que desea.

Se trataba de su familia, de sus seres queridos. Sin embargo, Edward sabía que debía pensar tan fríamente como Rosalie.

—¿Él te dará las órdenes?

Ella se quedó pensando un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza.

— No lo creo. Mis antecedentes son excelentes y durante los dos últimos años le he ahorrado cierta cantidad de problemas y de dinero. Si cree que puedo encargarme de este trabajo, se quedará de brazos cruzados, esperando.

— Habrá que decírselo a Carlisle.

—Lo sé.

Pero no a Emmett. Solo a Carlisle.

— De momento, seguiremos como hasta ahora — le indicó que siguiera conduciendo—. Necesitaremos algún tiempo.

—El estreno de la obra de Alice es dentro de unos días.

—Nos las arreglaremos. Tú vete a dormir. En cuanto tengamos un plan, te lo haré saber.

Rosalie salió del coche y al ver salir a Edward, se quedó parada.

— Quiero a Aro para mí. Sé que es poco profesional y hasta estúpido. Pero, si tengo oportunidad, si encuentro el modo, lo quitaré de en medio yo misma.

Rosalie subió la escalinata, pero Edward no dijo nada. También él había jurado deshacerse de Aro con sus propias manos

* * *

><p><strong>hola ke kandente no? jejeje<strong>

**buenoo espero sus reviews**

**bye**


	22. Chapter 22

**hola a tds ke tal jeje kedaron intrigados kn el cap pasado? jeje espero se trankilicen kn ste cap..**

**recuerden ke nada es mio**

**Capítulo 22**

— No quiero que vayas esta noche.

— Sabes que debo ir — Alice permanecía de pie frente a su marido, mirándolo con terca expresión—. Se trata de mi obra, de mi compañía, de mi producción. No tengo elección, Jazz.

—Podemos inventarnos alguna excusa —él la miraba, ataviada con un vestido de color azul medianoche que le ceñía los hombros y se agita ba alrededor de sus tobillos, y, a pesar de los años que hacía que la conocía, aún se le acelera ba el pulso—. Sabes que puede ser muy peligroso. Sabemos de buena tinta que esta noche habrá algún incidente. Y no quiero que te veas involucrada.

— Ya estoy involucrada —Alice estaba asustada. Tenía los nervios de punta desde que Edward les había dicho que, a través de un informante, sabía que habría problemas la noche del estreno. Sí, estaba asustada, pero no por ello menos decidida a seguir adelante. Se acercó al espejo biselado que había sobre el tocador como si necesitara imperiosamente revisar el estado de su peinado—. Yo escribí la obra, la he producido y, sobre todo —continuó antes de que su marido pudiera interrumpirla—, esta noche debo ir al teatro por que soy tu mujer.

La validez de sus argumentos no tenía importancia. Jasper quería que permaneciera en palacio, sana y salva. Solo se sentiría tranquilo si sabía que estaba allí, en las habitaciones que ella misma había decorado, encerrada en el palacio que constituía el hogar de su familia desde hacía muchas generaciones. Allí, nada podía ocurrirle. Fuera, en cambio, aguardaban toda clase de peligros.

—Amor mío, Edward rara vez se equivoca. Si dice que esta noche habrá problemas, quiero que estés a salvo. Es muy fácil excusar tu ausencia. Sencillamente, diremos que tienes molestias por el embarazo. Sé que la obra es importante para ti, pero...

—Sí, lo es, en efecto —dijo ella, cortante—. Pero tú eres aún más importante.

— Entonces, hazlo por mí. Quédate en casa.

Ella alzó la cabeza, intentando refrenar sus nervios y su irritación.

—¿Y tú. Jasper? ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

— Si fuera posible, lo haría —él se pasó impaciente una mano por el pelo. Alice utilizaba a menudo aquel recurso, contra el que nada podía oponer—. Yo no puedo encerrarme cada vez que Aro lanza una de sus amenazas.

— No puedes por Cordina —dijo ella suave mente—. Y Cordina también es ahora mi país.

Jasper creía amarla cuanto era posible amar. Y. sin embargo, cada día su amor crecía un poco más.

— Alice, tú eres lo más preciado para mí. Y ya estuve a punto de perderte una vez.

Ella se acercó y. tomándolo de las manos, lo miró a los ojos.

—Y yo a ti. Jazz. Esta noche me sentaré en el palco real, en el lugar que me corresponde.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta. Rosalie escuchaba con claridad la conversación. Era en momentos como aquel cuando más difícil le resultaba considerar lo que estaba haciendo, lo que aún tenía que hacer, como una misión cualquiera. Había llegado a encariñarse con las personas que hablaban al otro lado de la puerta. Los Cullen ya no eran para ella meros nombres o símbolos, sino verdaderos amigos. Y, después de diez años jugando a juegos peligrosos, sabía lo arriesgado que era hacer amigos. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de llamar a la puerta.

— _Entrez_—respondió Jasper con impaciencia.

Rosalie abrió la puerta, pero no cruzó el umbral.

—Lamentos molestaros.

— No nos molestas en absoluto — Alice le son rió afectuosamente y le indicó que entrara—. Veo que ya estás lista para el gran acontecimiento —sintió una leve punzada de lástima al ver el severo vestido beige y el peinado de Rosalie. Había creído que con un poco de tiempo, podría animar a Rosalie a suavizar su imagen. Sin embargo, esa noche había asuntos más acuciantes en los que pensar—. Nosotros estábamos a punto de bajar.

Rosalie vio que Alice tomaba de nuevo a Jasper de la mano.

— Pensé que tal vez necesitaras ayuda.

— No, qué va —dijo Alice, pero la preocupación siguió empañando sus ojos—. No quiero que te sientas obligada a acompañarnos. Sabiendo que hay posibilidades de que se produzca un... incidente —comenzó a decir—, bueno, quizá prefieras quedarte en casa.

— No, quiero ir —repuso Rosalie, cruzando los brazos y pensando en el sórdido secreto que guardaba —. Y de veras creo que todo saldrá bien. Bueno, si no me necesitas, creo que bajaré ya.

— Por favor, no hablemos más de ello —le dijo Alice a Jasper después de que Rosalie cerrara la puerta — . Vamos a decirle adiós a Marissa antes de marchamos.

—Alice — Jasper la atrajo hacia sí, y sintió la leve protuberancia de su vientre—. Te quiero.

— Hablar es fácil —murmuró ella, intentando reír—. Prométeme demostrármelo más tarde, después de la obra.

El apoyó la mejilla contra su pelo.

—Te doy mi palabra.

Emmett ya estaba esperando en el vestíbulo principal. A pesar de la distancia que los separaba, Rosalie sintió la impaciencia que emanaba de él. Impaciencia, pensó, mezclada con una temeridad que sus elegantes ropas de etiqueta no lograban ocultar. Rosalie comprendió que iba buscando problemas. Más aún: que esperaba que los hubiera.

— Ahí estás —él le sonrió, aunque su pensamiento estaba fijo en la velada que los aguardaba. Cuando Rosalie llegó al pie de la escalera, la tomó instintivamente de las manos y se las apretó con fuerza — . No tienes por qué ir esta noche, Rosalie. Preferiría que te quedaras aquí.

Rosalie sintió una punzada de culpabilidad tan intensa que, sin darse cuenta, le apretó la mano buscando consuelo.

— Hablas igual que Alice —dijo con desenfado—. Quiero ir. Una información vaga proveniente de una fuente anónima es una razón absurda para perderse una noche en el teatro.

Él tocó levemente uno de sus pendientes de perlas.

—¿Es eso lo que llaman «flema británica»?

— Es lo que llaman «sentido común».

—Sea lo que sea, no quiero que te apartes de mí. Hay guardias suficientes para protegemos a todos, pero prefiero no perderte de vista.

Emmett la condujo hacia las puertas.

—Alice y Jasper están casi listos. Les dije que los esperaría.

— Los de seguridad prefieren que vayamos por separado —saludó a Claude inclinando la ca beza brevemente—. Tú irás en mi coche. Mi padre saldrá después que Alice y Jasper.

— Está bien — Rosalie salió a la noche estrellada, sujetando con determinación el revólver calibre 22 guardado en su bolso de lentejuelas.

* * *

><p><strong>ke tal les a parecido? jeje<strong>

**espero reviews**

**byee**


	23. Chapter 23

**hooola jeje siento la tardanza jeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertnece**

**Capítulo 23**

El teatro estaba completo hasta la bandera. El patio de butacas se llenó mucho antes de que se levantara el telón, y el murmullo de las conversa ciones se elevaba hasta el palco real. El público aplaudió con entusiasmo al ver entrar a los Cullen. Desde un segundo plano, mientras la familia real saludaba. Rosalie contenía el aliento y observaba aquel mar de caras. Si Aro estaba allí, estaba segura de poder encontrarlo.

—Hemos registrado a fondo el teatro dos ve ces — le susurró Edward al oído—. Y no hay nada.

Ella asintió y tomó asiento mientras el telón se levantaba.

La obra salió como Alice deseaba, pero Rosalie dudaba que ninguno de los que permanecían en el palco estuviera prestando toda su atención al drama que se desarrollaba en escena. Más de una vez sorprendió a Emmett escudriñando al público.

Aro no estaba allí. Pero Rosalie no esperaba que asistiera. Ocurriera lo que ocurriera, él estaría muy lejos, escudado tras una coartada tan sólida como el promontorio rocoso sobre el que se alzaba Cordina.

De modo que tendrían que esperar. Y perma necer atentos.

En el intermedio, cuando se encendieron las luces, Rosalie casi pudo sentir que Alice se relajaba. ¿Habría sido una falsa alarma? No. Aunque prefería que Alice pensara que así era, Rosalie sa bía que algo iba a suceder. Notaba un cosquilleo entre los omóplatos, vago pero insidioso. Algunos lo llamaban «presentimiento». Otros, «instinto».

Rosalie llevaba suficiente tiempo en aquel negocio como para saber cuándo esperar y cuándo actuar.

—¿Quieres beber algo?

Ella se volvió hacia Emmett. Lista para rehusar su ofrecimiento.

— Sí —se oyó a sí misma decir, sabiendo que aquello supondría un nuevo engaño—. Me gustaría tomar algo fresco.

En cuando Emmett salió del palco. Roslaie se inclinó hacia Edward.

— Voy a dar una vuelta.

— Yo me quedaré por aquí. Tengo una corazonada.

— Yo también. Aro dijo algo de que me quedara entre el público. Quiero echar un vistazo entre bastidores.

Él pareció disponerse a protestar, pero en ese instante Bella, su mujer, lo tomó de la mano, dándole a Rosalie los escasos segundos que necesitaba para escabullirse. Se dirigió hacia el aseo de señoras hasta que estuvo segura de que nadie la vigilaba. Con la facilidad que le proporcionaba su larga experiencia, se deslizó hasta una escalera y comenzó a bajarla. Tenía diez minutos antes de que alguien la echara de menos, pensó mirando su reloj.

Entre bastidores reinaba el nerviosismo mien tras se efectuaba el cambio de vestuario. Los actores estaban en su mayoría tan concentrados que ni siquiera notaron su presencia. Todo parecía normal. Todo tal y como se esperaba. Y, sin em bargo, aquel cosquilleo entre los omóplatos per sistía.

La puerta del camerino de Chantel estaba en treabierta. La actriz vio a Rosalie y, tras vacilar un momento, la llamó.

— Lady Rosalie.

Esta se detuvo en la puerta.

— Señorita O'Hurley, la princesa Alice no ha podido bajar, pero debe usted saber que está en tusiasmada con su actuación.

—Gracias —Chantel bajó el pincel con el que se estaba aplicando sombra de ojos—. ¿Y qué le parece a usted la obra?

— Es muy emocionante. Su interpretación de Julia resulta sobrecogedora.

Chantel asintió y se acercó a ella. El exagerado maquillaje teatral la hacía parecer aún más exótica.

—¿Sabe?, yo nací en el mundo del espectáculo. Lo llevo en la sangre, por decirlo así. Y siempre he creído que un actor experimentado reconoce enseguida a otro.

Rosalie la miró a los ojos con frialdad, casi sonriendo.

—Supongo que así es.

— Quizá por eso, aunque aún no estoy segura de sí me gusta usted o no. Sé que no confío en usted — Chantel se ajustó los puños del vestido que llevaría en la siguiente escena—. Siento un profundo afecto por Emmett. Una mujer como yo conoce a pocos hombres a los que pueda considerar verdaderos amigos.

Rosalie percibió que había algo vigoroso, algo honesto en la mujer que tenía frente a sí, y procuró sincerarse con ella hasta donde le estaba permitido.

— Puedo asegurarle que Emmett es para mí un hombre especial. Un hombre que me importa mucho.

Chantel se quedó callada un momento, sope sando sus palabras.

— No sé por qué, pero la creo —sacudió la cabeza—. Ignoro por qué está representando el papel de Jane Eyre, pero imagino que tendrá sus razones.

—A escena, señorita O'Hurley —llamaron desde el pasillo.

Chantel se giró para mirarse por última vez en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Alzó la barbilla, ladeando levemente la cabeza, y de pronto se convirtió en Julia. Su voz adquirió un levísimo acento, un eco del suramericano, y al volverse y pasar junto a Rosalie, le dijo:

—Querida, debe usted saber que el beige le favorece muy poco —y, haciéndole un guiño, salió del camerino.

Rosalie dejó escapar un largo suspiro. No había visto nada ni a nadie fuera de lo normal, y había aprendido una lección: su disfraz no era tan perfecto como creía.

Recorrió de nuevo el pasillo, giró hacia la escalera y subió. Oyó los aplausos al levantarse el telón. Y, a continuación, el ruido distante y sordo de una explosión. Las luces se apagaron.

El teatro quedó sumido en la oscuridad y al instante comenzaron a oírse gritos dispersos. Desde la platea no se había oído la explosión. Los guardias habían cerrado el palco real formando un escudo, con las armas preparadas.

—Quedaos donde estáis —ordenó Edward, y le dio a Bella un rápido abrazo para tranquilizarla—. Dos de vosotros, venid conmigo —salió al descansillo con dos guardias—. Necesitaremos luz —maldiciendo, buscó un encendedor en su bolsillo — . Habrá que subir al escenario para tranquilizar al público —mientras encendía el mechero, proyectando una luz tenue sobre su cara, la voz clara y fría de Chantel se oyó a tra vés de los altavoces.

— _Mesdames__ el __messieurs__, _por favor, permanezcan en sus butacas unos instantes. Parece que tenemos algún problema con las luces. Tal vez quieran aprovechar esta oportunidad para conocer mejor a sus vecinos de asiento...

— Buena chica —murmuró Edward, oyendo algunas risas nerviosas — . Bajemos al generador principal.

Emmett no dejaba de repetirse que Rosalie aún no había regresado, mientras oía a Jasper intentando tranquilizar a Alice. Rosalie estaba ahí fuera, en alguna parte, sola en la oscuridad. Sin vacilar, se acercó a la puerta.

—Alteza —la sombra de un guardia se acercó a él en la oscuridad — . Por favor, permanezca sentado.

— Déjeme pasar.

— Emmett —dijo la voz de su padre, hendiendo la oscuridad — . Siéntate, por favor. Esto acabará dentro de un momento.

— Rosalie no está aquí.

Se produjo un breve silencio.

— Edward se ocupará de todo.

Emmett sabía que, por un lado, estaban el deber y el honor que nunca había cuestionado.

Pero, por otro, estaba el amor. Aquel amor nuevo e inesperado. Y abriéndose paso hasta la puerta, salió en busca de Rosalie.

* * *

><p><strong>ooooolaaa jeje ke les ha parecidooo ah?<strong>

**jeje espero sus reviews jeje**

**byeee**


	24. Chapter 24

**hoolaaa jejeje este cap es zuuuper INTENSOOO jejejej espero les gzte**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 24**

De pie en la escalera, Rosalie sostenía en la mano la pistola. No se movía, apenas respiraba. No sabía si subir para asegurarse de que los Cullen estaban bien, o bajar a ver qué ocurría con las luces. Si había estallado una bomba, tal vez hubiera otras.

Su cabeza le decía que los Cullen estaban a salvo, custodiados por sus guardias, y que su deber consistía en localizar el origen del problema. Pero su corazón deseaba únicamente asegurarse de que Emmett estaba sano y salvo. Dejándose llevar por él. Comenzó a subir las escaleras. No había subido más que tres escalones cuando oyó que una puerta se cerraba en el descansillo de más abajo.

Con el dedo apoyado en el gatillo, alzó el ca ñón de la pistola y comenzó de nuevo a bajar. Vio el haz de luz de una linterna antes de oír los pasos. Pasos cautelosos. Amortiguados. Y ocultándose en un rincón, se fundió entre las sombras y esperó.

Al instante reconoció al hombre del museo. Iba vestido con el uniforme azul de los trabajado res de mantenimiento del teatro y llevaba una pequeña caja de herramientas. Rosalie estuvo a punto de asentir con admiración. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que, sencillamente, le habían ordenado arreglar la avería, fuera esta cual fuera. El haz de la linterna rozó la puntera de sus zapatos justo antes de que diera un paso adelante y apretara el revólver contra el costado de aquel hombre.

—Tranquilo —dijo en voz baja—. Siento saludarlo de este modo, pero no quería que me hiciera un agujero en la cabeza antes de reconocerme.

— _Mademoiselle _— Rosalie notó en su voz una furia apenas controlada. A nadie le gustaba que lo sorprendieran desprevenido—. Me habían dicho que esta noche se mantendría alejada.

Rosalie retiró la pistola, pero la sostuvo con firmeza.

— Prefiero saber de primera mano lo que está pasando. Debo reconocer que ha causado usted un efecto sumamente dramático —dijo en tono halagador—. ¿Hay otros planes para esta noche?

Estaba segura de que aquel hombre estaba adiestrado para matar. Pero ¿iba armado? Rosalie sabía que, si lo retenía demasiado tiempo o insistía en sus preguntas, su tapadera sería descubierta.

— Solo si surge la ocasión. Ahora, si me disculpa...

— Desde luego —en ese instante, lo único que la preocupaba era que aquel hombre saliera del teatro antes de que surgiera una nueva ocasión. La sala estaba llena de gente. La familia real se hallaba presente. Aquel no era momento para una confrontación—. ¿Puedo ayudarlo a salir discretamente?

— Ya ha sido todo arreglado.

— Muy bien. Dígale al jefe que yo no seré tan teatral, pero sí efectiva —se giró al oír que en lo alto de la escalera se abría una puerta.

—¿Rosalie?

Al oír la voz de Emmett, su voz se heló. Al sentir que el hombre hacía un movimiento, lo agarró del brazo. Sabía aun sin verlo que estaba buscando un arma.

—No sea estúpido —siseó—. Con esta luz, podría errar el tiro fácilmente y echarlo todo a perder. Apague la linterna y déjeme hacer a mí —percibió su resistencia, pero se giró rápidamente y comenzó a subir las escaleras—. ¿Emmett? —dijo, sin fingir el miedo que quebraba su voz.

Emmett era apenas una sombra en la puerta, pero se abrazó a él, impidiéndole pasar.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí abajo? —preguntó él.

— Me perdí cuando se fue la luz.

— Por el amor de Dios, Rosalie. ¿Cómo con seguiste llegar hasta ahí?

—No... No lo sé. Por favor, volvamos al palco.

—Podrías haberte partido la crisma en esas es caleras —él le dio un fugaz abrazo y se apartó de ella, pero Rosalie se movió para bloquearle el paso.

— Bésame — le ordenó en un susurro.

Entonces se encendieron las luces.

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa, pero Emmett recordaría siempre cada movimiento, cada sonido. No hubo tiempo para el miedo, solo para el asombro y, luego, para la desilusión.

Al encenderse las luces, Emmett se irguió. En ese momento, Rosalie comprendió que el hombre de Aro no había escapado, como ella es peraba, sino que estaba acechando para aprovechar la ocasión que se había presentado por sí sola. Sin vacilar, se apartó de los brazos de Emmett y lo empujó a través de la puerta. El hombre empuñaba una pistola, pero ella también. Y ella era muy rápida.

Emmett vio al hombre, y también su arma. Intentó acercarse a Rosalie para protegerla, pero entonces se oyó un disparo. Por un instante, se quedó quieto, mirando asombrado al hombre que se tambaleaba y caía. Entonces vio la pistola en la mano de Rosalie. Sintió una fugaz oleada de asombro. Luego, su rostro quedó impasible. Cuando habló, su voz sonó neutra.

—¿A qué juego estás jugando, y para quién?

* * *

><p><strong>oh oh ke pasara ahora? se enojara Emmett con Rose?<strong>

**espero sus reviews jeje**

**byeee**


	25. Chapter 25

**hoolaa jejej aki sta lo nuevo espero sus reviewas jeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 25**

Emmett vio al hombre, y también su arma. Intentó acercarse a Rosalie para protegerla, pero entonces se oyó un disparo. Por un instante, se quedó quieto, mirando asombrado al hombre que se tambaleaba y caía. Entonces vio la pistola en la mano de Rosalie. Sintió una fugaz oleada de asombro. Luego, su rostro quedó impasible. Cuando habló, su voz sonó neutra.

—¿A qué juego estás jugando, y para quién?

Rosalie nunca antes había matado. La habían adiestrado para ello, naturalmente, pero lo cierto era que nunca había puesto fin a una vida con sus propias manos. Sentía la pistola en su mano como algo ajeno y viscoso. Estaba muy pálida y tenía los ojos turbios cuando se volvió hacia Emmett.

—Te lo explicaré en otro momento —oyó ruido de pasos y procuró sobreponerse—. Por favor, confía en mí.

—Una petición interesante, dadas las circunstancias —él pasó a su lado, rozándola, con intención de acercarse al hombre que yacía muerto en la escalera.

—Emmett, por favor —dijo, Rosalie interponiéndose en su camino y agarrándolo del brazo—.Te contaré todo lo que me sea posible más tarde. Edward o tu padre te confirmarán que no miento.

Rosalie sintió que los músculos de Emmett se tensaban.

—¿Mi padre?

—Por favor, por el bien de tu padre, de toda tu familia, haz lo que te pido —le puso la pistola en la mano justo antes de que Edward llegara seguido de cinco escoltas—. Intentó dispararle al príncipe —dijo con voz trémula, apretándose contra Emmett—. Iba a matarlo. Si Emmett no hubiera...— interrumpiéndose, escondió la cara contra el hombro del príncipe.

Este se quedó inmóvil y, aunque no desmintió sus palabras, tampoco intentó tranquilizarla. Edward se inclinó sobre el cuerpo y, alzando los ojos, miró fijamente a Emmett.

—Es una suerte que seas tan rápido con un arma... y tan certero —el revólver del calibre 45 tirado junto al cuerpo no había llegado a dispararse. Edward lo observó un momento antes de mirar a Rosalie—. Solucionaremos esto con discreción.

Los labios de Emmett se curvaron sin llegar a sonreír.

—Por supuesto.

— Vuelve al palco —dijo, indicándoles a dos de los guardias que acompañaran a Emmett — . No le diremos nada a la familia hasta que este mos en privado — alzó el revólver del 45 sujetándolo con un bolígrafo por el seguro del gatillo—. La policía entrará por la parte de atrás.

Emmett apartó a los guardias con un gesto. Era la primera vez que Rosalie lo veía hacer uso de su autoridad.

—Quiero hablar contigo. Ahora mismo. Y en privado.

Edward sabía que Emmett había visto demasiado. Debía actuar con celeridad.

—Está bien. Iremos al despacho de Alice. Pero dame unos minutos para ocuparme de esto.

—Te doy diez minutos Edward —dijo Emmett, volviéndoles la espalda.

—Quisiera regresar a palacio —Rosalie permanecía de pie en la escalera, aferrando con fuerza su bolso—. No me encuentro bien.

—Avisa a un coche —le ordenó Edward a uno de los escoltas, y le dio a otro de los guardias el arma del muerto antes de subir las escaleras y pasar un brazo alrededor de Rosalie — . Te sacará de aquí —en cuanto se alejaron un poco, su voz adquirió un tono cortante y profesional — . ¿Qué ha pasado?

A Rosalie le temblaban las piernas, pero procuró imitar el tono de Edward y procedió a hacerle un breve relato de los acontecimientos.

—Todo ha sucedido en menos de cinco minutos —y, sin embargo, le habían parecido horas.

—Es una pena que Emmett te encontrara aparte de que ha visto demasiado. Pero, de todos modos, nadie cuestionará la historia. Emmett tiene fama de ser un excelente tirador. Lo único que tengo que hacer es apaciguarlo —Edward dejó escapar un profundo suspiro al pensarlo. Conocía bien a su cuñado. Cuando su ira se desataba, era difícil controlarla—. Revisaremos los hechos por la mañana, para que puedas contarle a Aro una historia lo más ventajosa posible.

—Nunca me perdonará.

Edward comprendió intuitivamente que no se refería a Aro.

—Emmett no es ni injusto, ni inflexible. Se enfadará porque lo hayamos mantenido al margen, pero no te culpará a ti de ello.

—¿De veras? —Rosalie cruzó la puerta y salió al aire de la noche sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>oh oh ke les ah pareciido?<strong>

**espero sus opiniones**

**byee**


	26. Chapter 26

**hooola jeje akii les dejo lo nuevo para ke no se keden kn ansias jeje espero les encante hehe**

**recuerden de ke nada es mio**

**Capítulo 26**

Rosalie permanecía sentada junto a la ventana, contemplando el jardín. Llevaba varias horas mirando la luna. El palacio estaba en silencio. Quizá los otros hubieran vuelto y no los había oído porque sus habitaciones daban a la parte de atrás. Los invitados se alojaban siempre en los cuartos más apacibles y mejor situados.

Podía imaginarse a la perfección cómo habría reaccionado Emmett al escuchar las explicacio nes de Edward. Sin duda, no habría culpado a Edward. Rosalie sabía que la culparía a ella, y lo aceptaba. Por la mañana, seguramente pediría hablar en privado con ella.

Pero Rosalie no pensaba disculparse. Alzó la barbilla un poco. Aceptaría su furia y su frialdad, pero no se disculparía por ser quien era.

Amaba a Emmett. Pero él no la creería, aun que tuviera el valor de decírselo. Esa noche, Rosalie habría sido capaz de morir por él, y no solo por cumplir con su deber, sino por amor. Pero Emmett ya no le creería, ni la comprendería. Tal vez fuera lo mejor. Dado que sus sentimien tos hacia él parecían haber escapado a su control, quizá fuera preferible que lo que Emmett pudiera sentir por ella hubiera muerto aquella noche.

Ella aún tenía que cumplir una misión.

Rosalie apoyó la cabeza en el alféizar de la ventana y deseó estar en Londres, donde la noche sería fría y húmeda y olería a las aguas del río.

Emmett no se molestó en llamar. Había pasado el momento de los buenos modales, de las formalidades, de la cortesía. Ella estaba acurrucada en el asiento de la ventana, con los brazos doblados sobre el alféizar y la cabeza apoyada sobre ellos. Se había soltado el pelo, que le caía sobre los hombros y por la espalda de la sencilla bata blanca. Parecía una mujer perdida en la noche. Una diosa de la noche. Pero Emmett ya no confiaba en lo que veía.

— El disimulo es sin duda tu talento más consumado. ¿Cuántas mujeres puedes ser Rosalie?

—Cuantas haga falta para llevar a cabo mi cometido. Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy muy cansada y necesito dormir.

— Ah, no — Emmett la agarró del pelo con la mano libre y pensó en los sentimientos que había experimentado por su culpa aquella noche: ansiedad, temor y humillación por haber sido traicionado—. No creas que vas a volver a engañarme. Para mí se acabó la discreta y educada lady Rosalie. Las cartas boca arriba, Rosalie.

Ella sintió que el estómago se le encogía de temor. Y no porque temiera que Emmett la agrediera físicamente, ni porque creyera que, llevado por la ira, pudiera hacer algo que pusiera en peligro la operación, sino por miedo a que siempre la mirara como la miraba en ese momento.

— Dudo que pueda contarte algo más de lo que ya te ha contado Edward. La operación co menzó hace algo más de dos años. El SSI necesitaba un agente infiltrado y...

—Estoy al corriente de los detalles esenciales —él la soltó y dejó caer las manos, cerrando los puños — . La información llega un poco tarde, pero parece bastante completa. Después de esta blecerte en la organización de Aro, fingiste hacerte amiga de Alice para infiltrarte en palacio — percibió la mueca de emoción que cruzaba el rostro de Rosalie, pero no se detuvo a interpretarla—. De ese modo, Aro creería que tenía dentro a uno de los suyos. Jugando a dos bandas, tendrías acceso a sus planes y, en cuanto hiciera un movimiento, las autoridades intervendrían para desmantelar su organización. Me han dicho que debería sentirme agradecido porque seas tan buena en tu trabajo.

—No necesito gratitud. Solo cooperación.

—Entonces, tal vez deberías habérmela pedido desde el principio.

Ella alzó la cabeza. No, no se disculparía.

—Tenía órdenes, Emmett. Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes lo que significa el deber.

—Sí, pero también sé lo que significa el honor. Has jugado conmigo, Rosalie —dijo con rabia, asiéndola fuertemente por los brazos—. Has utilizado mis sentimientos.

—Se suponía que no debías sentir nada por mí, se suponía que te mantendrías al margen.—replicó ella secamente.

—No siempre podemos controlar nuestros sentimientos. Pero hay otras opciones. ¿Era necesario que utilizaras lo que sentía por ti?

—Tenía una misión que cumplir —dijo con voz trémula—. Intenté disuadirte y te consta.

—Pero sabías que te deseaba, que me sentía atraído por ti.

—No era esa mi intención y tú lo sabes.

—Sigues mintiendo.

—No —repuso ella, intentando desasirse, pero Emmett la agarraba con fuerza—. Yo no hice nada para seducirte. Pero, claro, una mujer no tiene que hacer nada de particular para atraer te. Solo tiene que existir —notó que el rostro de Emmett se crispaba de rabia, pero hizo caso omiso—. Quizá al negarme a acostarme contigo me convertí en un reto para ti. Hay montones de mujeres que se acostarían de buena gana con todo un príncipe.

— ¿Crees que si lo único que quisiera de ti fuera meterte en mi cama no lo habría hecho ya una docena de veces?

—A mí nadie me mete en su cama si yo no quiero ¿Entiendes?—replicó ella—. Si estás enfadado porque no soy lo que creías que era, es solo porque te sientes herido en tu ego.

En ese instante, Emmett la tiró sobre la cama, dejándola sin aliento. Antes de que Rosalie pudiera reaccionar, él la asió por los brazos y se los sujetó con fuerza.

—¿Mi ego? —Siseó él con los dientes apretados, a solo unos centímetros de su cara—. De modo que para ti no soy más que lo que has leído en tus informes, lo que te han contado de mí — se sentía profundamente dolido. Sentía que el dolor se agitaba dentro de él, sin dejarle otra opción que convertirlo en rabia—. Entonces, no te de cepcionaré.

Rosalie cerró las piernas sobre él y empujó, intentando desasirse. Pero Emmett se apretó contra ella hasta dejarla inmóvil. Había apoyado peligrosamente una mano en su garganta y sentía con placer el pálpito de su pulso acelerado bajo los dedos.

—Esto no te servirá de nada —ella logró desasir un brazo, pero Emmett volvió a agarrarla por la muñeca—. Solo conseguirás que ambos nos degrademos.

Pero a Emmett no le importaba. En ese momento estaba por encima del bien y del mal, de la verdad y de la mentira.

—Antes creía que eras tímida y delicada. Que eras una mujer a la que había que tratar con ternura. Esa mujer me impulsaba a actuar con paciencia, alentaba en mí sentimientos de dulzura. Pero tú puedes prescindir de esas ñoñerías, ¿no es cierto?

—Emmett, no lo hagas —dijo ella débilmente, sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo él ásperamente—. Esta es la noche de las mentiras y las pasiones.

Ella se dispuso a presentar batalla. Por ella misma, y también por él.

—No permitiré que me violes Emmett.

—No, no lo haré. Pero serás mía.

* * *

><p><strong>oh oh ke psara ahora?<strong>

**jeje espero reviewws y mucchoooos**

**bye**


	27. Chapter 27

**hoooola a todooos jeje aki sta lo nuevo jeje espero les guste**

**recuerde de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 27**

Aquella sería una batalla de ingenio, una lucha de poder. Por alguna razón, a Rosalie le resultó más fácil considerarla así al sentir los labios de Emmett sobre los suyos. Él no quería hacerle el amor, sino castigarla, incluso conquistarla. Era furia y no deseo lo que lo impulsaba. Y ella no podía olvidarlo ni un solo instante.

Sin embargo, aquel beso no fue cruel. La boca ardiente y apasionada de Emmett se movió sobre la suya con más delicadeza que insistencia. La mano apoyada en su garganta no parecía amena zarla, sino simplemente sujetarla. Sus dedos curtidos le recordaban a Rosalie la fortaleza de aquellas manos que sin embargo la acariciaban para excitarla y seducirla.

Ella se quedó inmóvil y floja bajo su cuerpo, aguardando una ocasión para desasirse y vencer. Pero su sangre empezó a agitarse. Y Emmett se dio cuenta. Era hombre que comprendía las pasiones, los deseos, las debilidades, y sabía cómo utilizarlos en su provecho. Ya lo había hecho antes, siempre sin malicia, dispuesto a dar lo mismo que a recibir. Pero, en ese instante, deseaba utilizarlos para causar una herida tan profunda como la que le habían inflingido a él.

Las mujeres le habían provocado frustración, entretenimiento, confusión y fascinación. Pero ninguna le había causado tanto daño como Rosalie. Y el hecho de que hubiera actuado a sabiendas, fría y desapasionadamente hacía su pecado casi imperdonable. Por primera vez en su vida, Emmett abrazó a una mujer con el solo propósito de causarle dolor.

O eso se dijo.

Bajo la bata ella estaba desnuda. Emmett se dio cuenta antes de que la tela se le deslizara descubriendo la desnudez de sus hombros. De unos hombros fuertes. Él había sentido antes su fortale za. En ese instante, sintió también su suavidad. Y ambas cosas lo conmovieron, como la conmovían a ella sus caricias. Mientras Rosalie forcejeaba, Emmett se movió de tal modo que la bata suelta se abrió del todo bajo su cuerpo.

Ella sabía que no debía dejarse arrastrar por el miedo, pero su corazón y sus deseos la traicionaban. En cuanto sintió la caricia de la mano de Emmett sobre su piel desnuda, la llama del placer le abrió la puerta al miedo. A la excitación. A la pasión. Sus forcejeos los hicieron rodar sobre la cama, trabados en combate. Rosalie descubrió con sorpresa y placer que bajo el cuerpo delgado y la suave apariencia de Emmett se escondía una forta leza de acero. Sus músculos se tensaban bajo la camisa mientras se movía al intentar contrarrestar los movimientos de Rosalie. Esta se encontró de pronto atrapada bajo su cuerpo y con los brazos inmovilizados. La bata abierta se había deslizado por su espalda.

Sin aliento, levantó la mirada hacia Emmett. Había sido vencida, pero estaba muy lejos de rendirse. La luz de la luna se derramaba de soslayo sobre su cara de modo que su piel parecía pálida y lechosa y sus ojos negros y centelleantes. El miedo que se agitaba en ellos se había conver tido en reprobación. Su pelo enmarañado se extendía sobre la cama, semejante al de una bruja o una sirena "una diosa" penso Emmett.

—Te despreciaré si lo haces.

Algo se agitó sordamente dentro de Emmett. Su corazón, o tal vez su alma. Procuró ignorar aquella sensación y se concentró en su deseo de castigarla por haberle hecho amar una ilusión.

Se inclinó hacia ella de nuevo, pero Rosalie apartó la cara. Una maniobra inútil y absurda, pues los labios de Emmett encontraron la suave y frágil curva de su garganta. Rosalie contuvo el aliento y luego dejó escapar un leve gemido. Al oírla, Emmett sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y, al besar su piel, comprendió que su sabor era tan extraño y peligroso como los sentimientos que albergaba hacia ella.

Quería amarla y odiarla al mismo tiempo. Deseaba reconfortarla y castigarla. Buscaba hacerle daño y darle placer. Pero, en medio de su confusión, se olvidó de todo salvo de Rosalie.

Curtidas por el trabajo y suaves por naturaleza, sus manos se movieron sobre ella. Con la punta de la lengua trazó deliciosas sendas sobre su piel, una piel cuyo ardor parecía intensificar su sabor y su suavidad. Ella se agitaba bajo él de un lado a otro, de modo que sus forcejeos solo servían para exci tarlos más a ambos.

De pronto, Rosalie se quedó muy quieta, casi como si incluso su respiración se hubiera deteni do. Y a continuación empezó a temblar.

Nunca se había sentido más consciente de sí misma, más distanciada del pensamiento racio nal. Quería recordar por qué estaba allí Emmett, por qué aquello era un error para ambos, pero es taba poseída por sus emociones. La razón ya no importaba; las consecuencias se habían perdido en el olvido. Emmett la deseaba. Y ella lo desea ba a él. El bien y el mal eran para los cuerdos.

Rosalie le estaba esperando cuando él volvió a besarla en los labios. Emmett no halló en ellos mansedumbre, ni temor, sino pasión. Una pasión que Rosalie había reprimido firmemente toda su vida. Una pasión que Emmett había liberado y que ya nunca podría ocultarse completamente. Rosalie tardó solo un instante en comprenderlo.

Rodaron juntos sobre la cama de nuevo, traba dos en una suerte de combate enteramente distinto. Despojada de la bata, Rosalie apresó a Emmett entre sus brazos, apretándose contra él. «Quédate conmigo», parecía decir. «Quiéreme. Compréndeme». Pero a continuación incluso aquella muda súplica se perdió en un torrente de pasión que los dejó a ambos jadeando.

Emmett había sentido en otra ocasión que dentro de ella había un volcán. Pero en ese instante sintió que aquel volcán entraba en erupción a su alrededor y se sintió zarandeado por su poder, por su oscura violencia. La brisa que agitaba las corti nas era fresca y templada. Pero el centro de la cama era un horno al que cada uno echaba su leña.

Enfebrecida por el deseo, Rosalie le abrió la camisa, haciendo saltar los botones. Entonces se rió con aquella risa baja y aterciopelada que Emmett había oído en el jardín, pero que en ese mo mento parecía impregnada de una sensación cer cana al triunfo. Luego, al subir las manos sobre su pecho, Rosalie dejó escapar un suspiro y lo besó apasionadamente mientras sus pechos des nudos se juntaban.

Algo estalló dentro de Emmett. Siempre había sido un amante sutil, considerado y atento. Para él, el amor nunca había sido un juego, ni un con curso, sino un fruto del afecto, una culminación natural del deseo.

Pero nunca había sentido un deseo tan intenso. Olvidando la ternura lo mismo que la venganza, hundió las manos en el pelo de Rosalie y la atrajo hacia sí. Clavó los dientes en su labio inferior, pro vocándole agudas punzadas de placer. Y luego comenzó a moverse rápidamente, dejando sus labios insatisfechos mientras sus besos la atormentaban y la excitaban allí donde se posaban.

Rosalie sintió miedo otra vez, pero un miedo tan mezclado con deseo que no podía distinguir los. Asustada y excitada, intentó separarlo de sí, pero en ese instante, con una brusquedad que la dejó sin aliento, él la sujetó y, abriéndole las piernas, comenzó a acariciar su sexo. El cuerpo de Rosalie se contrajo instintivamente y a continuación se apoderó de él una oleada de frenesí que hizo arder su sangre. La liberación llegó como una riada, y Rosalie gritó el nombre de Emmett, sa biendo que nadie la había poseído nunca como él.

Se sentía débil y temblorosa. Sus manos, que unos instantes antes se crispaban sobre las sábanas, se quedaron laxas. Por un instante, se sintió flotar. Pero Emmett avivó las llamas de nuevo.

Aquello era lo que Emmett quería. Sentía bajo sus manos la piel húmeda y suave de Rosalie y sus músculos flojos mientras se movía sobre ella. A la luz de la luna veía su cara, asombrada por la pasión, enrojecida por el placer. Asiéndola por las caderas, comenzó a depositar un reguero de besos sobre su cuerpo. Y enseguida sintió que sus músculos se ponían tensos de nuevo.

Todavía trémula y sin aliento, Rosalie tiró de sus pantalones. Había saboreado una muestra del placer que Emmett podía darle, y quería más. Lo quería todo. Mientras le quitaba las ropas, él le acariciaba la cara interna de los muslos, excitándola insoportablemente. Emmett vio que sus ojos se abrían, asombrados, al sentir la embestida de un nuevo clímax, y que su cuerpo se arqueaba y se tensaba. Luego, mientras sus músculos se aflojaban de nuevo, volvió a besarla en la boca.

Emmett era como una droga. Rosalie sentía los brazos pesados como plomo cuando intentaba alzarlos hacia él. La cabeza le daba vueltas im pulsada por aquella marejada de sensaciones. El denso olor de la pasión los cubría. La piel de ambos estaba húmeda y caliente. Ella podía oír sus propios jadeos y gemidos mientras intentaba concentrarse en la cara de Emmett.

Este tenía los ojos achinados como los de un felino. Rosalie le recordó montado sobre su semental, desafiante y peligroso. Se estremeció una vez y luego se rindió. Con los ojos abiertos y el corazón palpitante, lo atrajo hacia sí.

Se abrió para él. Y él la llenó.

La cabalgada fue rápida y violenta. Unidos, dieron rienda suelta a su deseo. Y, sin aminorar el paso, se arrojaron de cabeza al precipicio.

.

.

El silencio pareció durar una eternidad. Rosalie se refugió en él y aguardó a que Emmett se marchara. Aunque su mente no había recobrado la frialdad, aún le quedaba algo de cordura. Protegida por la oscuridad, podía reconocer para sus adentros que nunca volvería a ser la misma. Emmett había traspasado su pulida fachada y conquistado a la mujer que se ocultaba debajo, aquella mujer a la que odiaba. Ella no podía decirle que lo amaba, que lloraba la pérdida de lo que nunca había tenido realmente y que pasaría el resto de su vida echándolo de menos.

Emmett deseaba extender los brazos, atraerla hacia sí y acariciarle el pelo a la luz de la luna. Pero sabía que no podía volver a tocarla. Había tomado a la fuerza lo que antes deseaba tomar con ternura. Se sentía culpable, y traicionado.

La mujer de la que se había enamorado no existía. Era una mentira, más que una ilusión. Él acababa de hacer lo que siempre había evitado: acababa de acostarse con una extraña. Y se había enamorado de ella tan profundamente como de aquella mujer ficticia.

¿Le habría hecho daño? Quería preguntárselo, pero no se atrevía. No podía sentir remordimientos, o acabaría poniéndose en ridículo también ante aquella nueva Rosalie. El orgullo seguía al honor. Y dado que había sacrificado este a la rabia y el dolor, se aferraría firmemente al primero.

Al levantarse, se pasó una mano por el pelo. ¿Cómo podía amarla, si ni siquiera la conocía? ¿Cómo podía seguir queriendo a una mujer que nunca había existido? Se vistió en silencio mientras Rosalie permanecía inmóvil como una estatua sobre la cama.

— Ahora parece que nos hemos utilizado el uno al otro —murmuró él. Ella abrió los ojos. Estaban secos. Por suerte, aún tenía fuerzas para contener el llanto. Él estaba de pie junto a la cama, desnudo de cintura para arriba, con la ca misa rota en la mano—. Estamos en paz.

—¿Lo estamos?

Él crispó los dedos sobre la camisa. Estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacia ella, pero al fin se dio la vuelta y la dejó sola.

Rosalie se quedó tendida, escuchando el silencio, hasta que amaneció.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG ke kosas no? jeje bueno no les actualizare x lo menos hasta tener 5 reviews x ste capitulo jeje<strong>

** byeee**


	28. Chapter 28

**hooolaaa jeje stooy muuuy contenta xq me mandarn mas reviews de los ke me espere jejje pero bueno es la historia la que se ls merece jejeje **

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 28**

—Tendrás muchas preguntas —comenzó a decir Carlisle, mirando a su hijo menor. La luz de la mañana, que entraba a raudales por las ven tanas abiertas, mostraba claramente en ambos los estragos de una noche de insomnio—. Preferiría que no las hicieras hasta que acabe.

Emmett iba preparado para exigir y acusar. Pero las arrugas que la tensión y el cansancio ha bían dejado en el rostro de su padre lo hacían pa recer de pronto más viejo y frágil. Y, de nuevo, se dejó guiar por el amor y no por el deber.

—Está bien —Emmett sirvió el café. Lo nece sitaba.

—¿No quieres sentarte?

—No.

La mirada de Carlisle se aguzó al percibir su tono. Y él también se dejó guiar por el amor.

— Yo, en cambio, voy a sentarme —tomó asiento y dejó a un lado el café, sin probarlo—. Hace dos años, me reuní en este mismo despacho con Edward y Malori. Jasper y tú también es tuvisteis presentes. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Emmett se acercó a la ventana y miró afuera.

— Sí. Hablamos de Aro y de lo que podía hacerse.

—Entonces recordarás que, ya entonces, Edward había pensado en un agente que podía infil trarse en la organización.

— Recuerdo también que se decidió que Jasper y yo no supiéramos su nombre —dijo amarga mente—. Y que a Malori no lo satisfacía del todo la elección de Edward.

— Malori ha sido siempre uno de los miem bros más valorados de los servicios de seguridad de Cordina. Pero es un tanto anticuado —Carlisle no vio necesidad de añadir que él también había tenido sus dudas—. Lo preocupaba utilizar a una mujer.

Emmett se bebió de un trago la mitad del café.

— Yo pensé entonces, como pienso ahora, que Jasper y yo teníamos derecho a saber lo que es taba pasando. Más aún: que todos nosotros tenía mos derechos a saber que la mujer a la que acogi mos como a una amiga era en realidad un agente del SSL

— Y yo sigo pensando —dijo Carlisle suavemente, pero con firmeza—, que ninguno de voso tros debía saberlo. Si yo hubiera caído enfermo, naturalmente Jasper habría sido puesto al co rriente. Sin embargo...

—¿Crees acaso que porque no soy el heredero no me importa Cordina? —Preguntó Emmett se camente, volviéndose hacia su padre—. Toda mi vida he sido el hermano menor. Jasper nació para gobernar Cordina después que tú. Fue moldeado para ello, como lo será su hijo. Pero ¿crees que por eso yo amo menos a mi país o que no soy ca paz de sacrificarme por él?

Carlisle guardó silencio un momento, com prendiendo que debía elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras.

— Emmett, te he visto convertirte en un hom bre esperando en vano percibir alguna señal, al gún indicio de que lamentabas tu posición. A veces te muestras impetuoso y temerario, y de masiado a menudo indiscreto, pero nunca he visto en ti más que amor y devoción por tu país y tu familia.

— Entonces, ¿por qué, cuando una amenaza se cierne sobre ambos, me mantienes al margen?

Carlisle sintió que una punzada de dolor le palpitaba en las sienes y cerró los ojos un mo mento.

— Hace dos años, lady Rosalie Hale fue elegida entre media docena de cualificados agen tes para infiltrarse en la organización de Aro y destruirla. Éramos conscientes, al igual que ella, de los riesgos que implicaba la operación, y del tiempo y la habilidad que requeriría obtener algún resultado positivo.

—¿Por qué ella? — Emmett descubrió que, en ese instante, aquello era lo único que le importa ba. Necesitaba obtener la respuesta a aquella pre gunta antes de formular las siguientes.

— Edward pensó que las capacidades de Rosalie se adaptaban perfectamente a la naturaleza de la operación. Ella lleva diez años en el SSL. Queríamos lo mejor Emmett y ella lo es.

—¿Diez años? —Emmett comenzó a pasearse de nuevo por la habitación, intentando asumir aquella información —. ¿Cómo es posible? Es muy joven.

— Verás, ella pertenece a la segunda genera ción de agentes dentro de su familia —dijo Carlisle suavemente — . Su propio padre la entrenó mientras todavía estaba en la escuela. Lord Hale, aunque ahora está casi retirado, es uno de los agentes más valiosos del SSL Tomó parte en el adiestramiento de Edward, cuando tu cuñado era aún muy joven, razón por la cual Edward se incli nó por asignarle a Rosalie esta misión.

—Diez años —repitió Emmett. ¿Cuántas mu jeres había fingido ser? ¿Cuántas mentiras había contado?

—Al parecer, tenía una actitud natural para esta clase de trabajo —vio que la mandíbula de su hijo se crispaba, pero siguió adelante—. Tras leer el in forme de Edward sobre ella, convine en que era la más capacitada para llevar a efecto nuestro plan.

—Aro suele utilizar a mujeres —murmu ró Emmett.

—Aro piensa que las mujeres pueden ser más astutas, incluso más despiadadas que cual quier hombre —Carlisle recordó a Jane Smithers y en la bala que había herido a su hijo—. Y suele preferir a mujeres discretas, cultivadas y de impecable ascendencia.

—Como Rosalie.

— Sí. Fueron precisamente esas cualidades las que decantaron nuestra decisión en su favor. Con la cooperación del SSI, se creó para ella un sóli do pasado ficticio. Las credenciales que se le fa cilitaron le permitieron introducirse en la organi zación de Aro. En apenas dos años, ha pasado de ser un simple correo a establecerse en la cima de la organización.

Emmett sintió una punzada de miedo, un súbi to nudo en la garganta.

—¿En la cima? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Se ha entrevistado con Aro y ha ocu pado el lugar de uno de sus lugartenientes, al que logró desacreditar. Edward ya te habrá dicho que, en lo que a Aro respecta, Rosalie se halla en palacio para ejecutar sus órdenes.

La amargura tenía un sabor menos desagrada ble que el miedo. De modo que Emmett se con centró en ella.

— Hace muy bien su papel.

—Un agente en su posición, o hace bien su pa pel, o pierde la vida. Tú sabes por propia experiencia que Aro no vacila en matar. Su nombre y la operación misma se mantuvieron en el más es tricto secreto no para protegerte a ti, Emmett, o al resto de la familia, sino para protegerla a ella.

Emmett puso la taza de café sobre la mesa y dejó de pasearse por la habitación.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Otros tres agentes fueron asesinados por in tentar lo que Rosalie casi ha conseguido hacer. El último fue descuartizado —notó que su hijo palidecía. Como padre, habría querido ahorrarle aquel detalle. Pero, como príncipe, no quería ocultarle nada—. El traerla aquí bajo engaños, el hacerte creer, sobre todo a ti, lo que Aro quería que creyéramos, era el único modo que te níamos de protegerla. Si la descubrieran, ni si quiera el SSI podría salvarla. Ahora que lo sabes todo, corre más peligro que nunca.

Emmett cruzó en silencio la habitación y se sentó frente a su padre. A pesar de que en su in terior se agitaba un torbellino, su expresión era serena.

—Estoy enamorado de ella.

— Sí —Carlisle se recostó en su asiento—. Me lo temía.

—No me quedaré de brazos cruzados, viendo cómo Aro hace daño a la mujer a la que quiero.

— Emmett, hay veces, demasiadas quizá, en que nuestros sentimientos no pueden influir en nuestras acciones.

— Eso vale para ti —dijo Emmett con frial dad—. Y quizá también para Jasper, pero no para mí. Prefiero matar a Aro con mis propias manos.

Carlisle sintió un escalofrío de miedo y una punzada de orgullo, y procuró refrenar ambas emociones.

— Si haces algo que interfiera en la operación en este momento, podrías ser el responsable de la muerte de Rose, no de la de Aro.

Emmett se inclinó hacia delante, enfurecido.

—¿Es que no me has oído? Estoy enamorado de ella. Si tú estuvieras en mi posición, ¿te que darías de brazos cruzados?

Carlisle observó el rostro de su hijo y recordó a la única mujer a la que había amado.

— Solo puedo decirte que haría todo lo posible por mantenerla a salvo. Aunque ello significara no hacer nada — se levantó y se acercó a su escri torio—. Lee esto —tomó unas cuantas carpetillas apiladas que llevaban el sello de alto secreto—. Estas carpetas contienen el historial de Rosalie, algunos informes de su puño y letra acerca de ciertas misiones y, muy especialmente, de sus progresos respecto a Aro. Te los dejaré para que los leas aquí. No deben salir de esta habita ción.

Emmett se acercó y tomó las carpetillas. — ¿Dónde está ella ahora? —Carlisle hubiera deseado que no le hiciera aquella pregunta.

—Recibió un mensaje esta mañana, a primera hora. Ha ido a ver a Aro.

* * *

><p><strong>oh oh ke pasara ahora?' ke les pareciern las respuestas de carlisle ? sabias no? jeje<strong>

**buenooo ojala Rose ste biien jeje espero muuchos reviews jejeje**

**byeee**


	29. Chapter 29

**hooola jeje aki sta lo nuevo espero les guste jejeje **

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 29**

Rosalie permanecía sentada con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo en el elegante salón de la villa que Aro había alquilado. Sabía que debía proceder con extrema cautela. Aunque esta vez el encuentro tenía lugar en tierra, era consciente de que, de no sostenerse su historia, se encontraría tan desprotegida como lo estaría en el yate.

Si Aro adivinaba el papel que había de sempeñado en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, la degollarían antes de que pudiera ne garlo todo. Pero todos los agentes corrían ese riesgo, se dijo. Y, para probarse, alzó la pequeña cafetera de porcelana que había sobre la mesa, frente a ella, y sirvió café. No le temblaba el pul so. Era absolutamente necesario que se mantu viera alerta y se concentrara en la misión. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Emmett.

—Lady Rosalie —Aro entró en el salón y cerró las puertas dobles a su espalda—. Es un placer verla de nuevo.

Ella añadió meticulosamente una gota de le che a su café.

— El mensaje que recibí esta mañana no me dejaba alternativa.

— Ah, me temo que fui un poco brusco —se acercó a ella y le besó la mano—. Le pido disculpas. Los acontecimientos de la noche pasada me causaron cierta inquietud.

—A mí también —ella apartó la mano. El ins tinto le decía que debía mostrarse enojada si que ría salir airosa de aquella situación—. De repen te, me pregunto si no me habré equivocado.

Aro se sentó en un sillón, a su lado, y sacó muy despacio un cigarrillo de una cajita de cristal. Ese día, lucía esmeraldas en los dedos.

—¿A qué se refiere?

— Hace solo unos meses, hube de resolver el desaguisado que había causado otro de sus em pleados —bebió un sorbo del denso café turco—. Anoche, otro de sus colaboradores estuvo a pun to de arruinar todos los progresos que, con gran esfuerzo, he hecho para acercarme a los Cullen.

—¿Debo recordarle, _mademoiselle, _que se la avisó de que se quitara de en medio?

—¿Y yo, _monsieur, _he de recordarle que no he alcanzado mi posición actual descuidando mis in tereses? Si no hubiera seguido a Emmett, en este momento usted y yo estaríamos sentados en una estancia un tanto menos agradable.

Aro exhaló el humo del cigarrillo.

—Explíquese.

—A Emmett lo aburría la obra y decidió aguar dar a la actriz americana en su camerino hasta que se echara el telón. Yo, por mi parte, siendo cons ciente de que había planes previstos para esa no che, pensé que sería preferible no perderlo de vis ta. Cuando las luces se apagaron, tuve que decidir entre regresar al palco o seguir vigilando a Emmett. Si hubiera regresado, _monsieur, _en este mo mento el príncipe estaría muerto.

—¿Y acaso debo agradecerle haberle salvado la vida?

—Él estaría muerto —repitió Rosalie—, y un miembro de su organización habría sido arresta do. ¿Le sirvo un poco de café?

—_Merci_—él aguardó pacientemente mientras llenaba las tazas. Asintió con la cabeza, y Rosalie le sirvió también leche.

Rosalie se apoyó de nuevo cómodamente en el respaldo de la silla y cruzó sus manos despoja das de sortijas.

—Edward y los guardias ya estaban de cami no. Yo localicé a su hombre —hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Iba dando tumbos por la oscuridad, ar mado con una linterna. Conseguí distraer a Emmett haciéndome la histérica, pero su hombre, el muy imbécil, no aprovechó la ocasión para esca par. Las luces se encendieron de nuevo. Emmett lo vio, y también vio su arma. Debería usted sentirse halagado, ya que, desde su puesta en libertad, el príncipe lleva siempre consigo un revólver de pe queño calibre. Revólver que utilizó, de lo cual, por razones personales, me alegro infinitamente. Los muertos no pueden hablar —se levantó y añadió teatralmente—: Y, ahora, permítame preguntarle si ese hombre tenía orden de matar a algún miembro de la familia real. ¿Confía usted o no en mí para cumplir nuestro acuerdo?

«¡Dilo!», le ordenó en silencio. «Dilo en voz alta, dilo de una maldita vez para que todo esto se aca be».

El humo del cigarrillo que Aro acababa de apagar ascendió en espiral hacia el techo.

— Por favor, querida, tranquilícese. Al hombre del que habla quizá le habían dicho que podía ha cer uso de su iniciativa, pero nunca recibió órde nes concretas a ese respecto. Yo, naturalmente, confío en usted.

—Hicimos un trato. Eliminaré a los Cullen a cambio de cinco millones de dólares.

Él sonrió como un padre generoso.

— Acordamos que, si tal cosa ocurriera, reci biría usted algún tipo de compensación.

—Estoy harta de jugar a las adivinanzas — como si quisiera reforzar sus palabras, Rosalie recogió su bolso—. Si no habla con franqueza, si no reconoce nuestro acuerdo, no hay razón para seguir con esto.

— Siéntese —ordenó él con firmeza al acer carse ella a la puerta. Rosalie se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, pero no retrocedió—. Olvida usted que nadie que trabaje para mí se marcha hasta que yo lo disponga.

Rosalie sabía que fuera había hombres que se encargarían de ella a la menor indicación de Aro. Pero intuía que este apreciaba la audacia.

—Entonces, puede que sea mejor que me bus que otro empleo. No me gusta que me muestren solo la mitad de las cartas.

— No olvide usted que soy yo quien tiene las cartas. Siéntese, por favor.

Esta vez, Rosalie obedeció. Dejó que sus ges tos delataran su impaciencia, pero únicamente para que Aro viera que lograba refrenarla.

—Está bien.

— Dígame cómo han reaccionado los Cullen esta mañana.

—Con dignidad, por supuesto —dijo con fin gida ironía—. Emmett estaba muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Carlisle parecía preocupado. Alice esta ba indispuesta y se quedó en la cama. Isabella se quedó con ella para hacerle compañía. Y Edward se encerró con Malori... ¿le suena ese nom bre?

—Sí.

— Imagino que trataban de descubrir cuál era el propósito del incidente de anoche. Su hombre hizo un trabajo excelente en el generador princi pal, aunque la bomba era un tanto exagerada para mi gusto —se encogió de hombros, como si la bomba fuera un sombrero con demasiadas plu mas—. En cualquier caso, pusieron en marcha el generador auxiliar para continuar con la función y, esta mañana, han enviado un equipo de técni cos para reparar las averías. Están convencidos de que el corte de la corriente eléctrica tenía como objeto permitir que un asesino entrara en el palco real amparado en la oscuridad.

— Una conclusión natural —dijo Aro, al zando de nuevo la taza de café — , aunque semejante maniobra habría sido terriblemente engo rrosa y tosca. ¿Y usted, querida mía? ¿Cómo ha encajado el hecho de haber presenciado la muerte de un hombre?

— He preferido mostrarme impresionada y profundamente afectada por los acontecimientos. Pero llena de entereza, por supuesto. Eso es muy propio de los británicos, ¿comprende?

— Siempre he admirado esa cualidad —él le sonrió de nuevo—. Debo felicitarla por su talento para la interpretación. Da la sensación de que no ha pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Rosalie sabía que sería un error pensar en Emmett, aunque fuera solo un instante.

— Bebí tanto café que estuve despierta hasta el amanecer —dijo tranquilamente, mientras sen tía que en el estómago se le formaba un nudo—. Se supone que, en estos momentos, estoy dando un paseo para despejarme —y, para distraer su atención de aquel tema, añadió la parte final de la historia que Edward y ella habían inventado — . ¿Sabe usted que toda la familia real se reunirá en palacio para el baile de Navidad?

—Es tradición.

— Dado que Alice está un tanto delicada, la princesa Bella permanecerá varios días en palacio con toda su familia para ocuparse de los preparativos. Los Massen compartirán un ala con Alice y Jasper para estar cerca de los ni ños.

—Interesante.

— Y oportuno. Necesitaré los componentes de tres explosivos plásticos.

Aro se limitó a asentir.

— Según parece, el joven príncipe no ocupará la misma ala que sus hermanos.

— El joven príncipe resultará fatalmente heri do cuando intente salvar al resto de su familia. De eso me encargo yo. Usted asegúrese de tener preparados los cinco millones —se levantó de nuevo y luego inclinó la cabeza, como si esperara su permiso para marcharse. Aro se puso en pie y, de pronto, la tomó de ambas manos.

— He pensado que, después de las fiestas, me tomaré unas largas vacaciones. Siento la necesi dad de navegar, de tomar el sol. Pero las vacacio nes pueden resultar muy aburridas sin la compa ñía adecuada.

Rosalie sintió de nuevo un nudo en el estóma go, y confió en que la repugnancia que sentía no resultara visible.

— Siempre me ha gustado tomar el sol —son rió al ver que él se acercaba un poco más — . Tie ne usted fama de prescindir de las mujeres tan fá cilmente como las colecciona.

— Solo cuando me aburren —él levantó una mano hasta su cuello. Sus dedos eran ligeros, sua ves, y de nuevo hicieron pensar a Rosalie en una araña—. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que con tigo eso no pasará. A mí no me atrae la apariencia de una mujer, sino su cerebro y su ambición, pero en usted no solo tengo inteligencia y ambición ya que es obvia su belleza. Creo que juntos podríamos estar muy a gusto.

Rosalie sabía que, si la besaba, sentiría náuseas. Así que alzó la cabeza y se apartó levemente.

—Puede que sí... cuando nuestro negocio esté completado.

Los dedos de Aro se crisparon sobre su cuello, y luego la soltaron. Las marcas que deja ron en su piel tardaron unos minutos en disiparse.

—Eres una mujer cautelosa, Rose.

—Lo suficiente como para asegurarme de te ner en mi poder esos cinco millones antes de me terme en su cama. Ahora, si me perdona, debo regresar antes de que empiecen a preocuparse por mí.

—Por supuesto.

Ella se acercó a la puerta.

—Necesitaré esos suministros a fines de esta semana.

—Recibirá un regalo de Navidad de su tía de Brighton.

Asintiendo, ella cruzó la puerta con desenvol tura.

Aro volvió a sentarse y pensó que le ha bía tomado cierto afecto. Era una lástima que una mujer tan hermosa en inteligente tu viera que morir.

* * *

><p><strong>oh oh ke pasara?<strong>

**espero rr**

**bye**


	30. Chapter 30

**hooolaa jejejeje ya no las vy a dejar esperando jejeje aki sta lo nuevo **

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capitulo 30**

Era media tarde cuando Emmett fue en busca de Rosalie. Había leído atentamente cada palabra de los informes que su padre le había facilitado. Algunos lo habían fascinado, otros habían despertado su temor y otros lo habían enfurecido. Y, sin embargo, aún no estaba seguro de conocer a Rosalie.

Y, desde ese momento, él también formaba parte del engaño, pensó mientras subía a las habitaciones de Alice. No podía contarle a su hermano nada de cuanto sabía. No podía tranquilizar a Alice ni a su hermana asegurándoles que los movimientos de Aro estaban siendo cuidadosa mente vigilados. Él, lo mismo que Rosalie, no tenía más remedio que hacer su papel en aquella farsa. De modo que fue a buscarla sabiendo que había llegado el momento de que hablaran con calma.

Encontró a Alice y a Bella tomando el té sentadas a una mesa llena de papeles.

—Emmett —Bella le tendió una mano—, llegas justo a tiempo. Necesitamos el punto de vista de un hombre acerca del baile de Navidad.

—Aseguraos de que haya suficiente vino —se inclinó para besarla en las mejillas. Aunque su hermana le sonreía, reconoció los estragos de la tensión en su rostro, como en el de Alice—. ¿Rosalie no está aquí?

—No —Alice dejó su pluma y alzó la cara para recibir los besos de Emmett—. Le dije que se quedara descansando. Lo de anoche... —crispó los dedos sobre la mano de Emmett — . Lo de anoche debió de ser terrible para ella. Y para ti.

Él se encogió de hombros, recordando claramente que había dejado a Rosalie hecha un ovillo y muda, en la cama.

—En todo caso, no nos aburrimos.

—No bromees, Emm. Podrías haber muerto. No dejo de pensar que es la segunda vez que algo así pasa en el teatro. Y durante una de mis funciones...

Él apretó la mano de Alice y se agachó.

—No me pasó nada, así que no dejes que tu fértil imaginación se desboque. Me molestaría en extremo que mi futuro sobrino nazca con el ceño fruncido. ¿Dónde está Marissa?

— Durmiendo.

Él pasó un dedo bajo los ojos de su cuñada.

— Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Ella hizo una mueca de fastidio.

— Hablas igual que Jaszz.

— Dios no lo permita. ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

— Reunido —ella pasó los dedos con nerviosismo por los papeles — . Se pasará casi todo el día reunido. Todas las reuniones tendrán lugar en su despacho del palacio porque... porque el servicio de seguridad lo prefiere así.

— Entonces, relájate —la tomó de nuevo de la mano—. Ya deberías saber que los Cullen somos indestructibles. Por lo menos, deberías dar gracias porque esté entretenido un buen rato, en vez de andar por aquí, revoloteando a tu alrededor.

Ella forzó una sonrisa.

— En eso tienes razón.

Incorporándose, Emmett sonrió a su hermana Bella.

— Supongo que podemos confiar en ti para que la cuides. Aunque tú tampoco tienes muy buen aspecto, que se diga.

—Tú siempre tan caballeroso.

— ¿Para qué están los hermanos? —Emmett deseaba abrazarlas y decirles que no tenían qué temer. Pero, en lugar de hacerlo, le dio a su hermana un leve tirón de pelo—. En fin, os dejo con vuestro trabajo, que sin duda debe de ser fascinante.

No había alcanzado la escalera cuando Bella lo llamó.

—Emmett.

Él se dio la vuelta y, aunque estaba listo para sonreír, la expresión de su hermana lo detuvo. Bella miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Alice no podía oírlos desde su despacho y luego apoyó una mano sobre la barandilla.

—Edward me cuenta muy poco acerca de ciertos asuntos —un destello de rabia cruzó fugaz mente sus ojos y desapareció—. Eso es algo a lo que tengo que resignarme. Pero creo tener una gran intuición en lo que afecta a mi familia, sobre todo desde que una vez lo perdí todo.

— Sé que estás preocupada —dijo él—. Todos lo estamos.

— Es más que eso, aunque todo se reduzca como siempre a Aro y su obsesión por destruirnos. Todavía tengo pesadillas, después de tantos años.

Recordaba una cabaña, la oscuridad, el miedo...

—Bella —él le apoyó una mano en la me jilla— . Nada de eso volverá a ocurrir.

Ella cerró con fuerza los dedos sobre su muñeca.

—También recuerdo haberte visto herido, sangrando, sobre el suelo de la terraza. Recuerdo la espera en el hospital mientras Alice se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Aro... —estaba muy pálida, pero su rostro y su mano emanaban fortaleza—. Todo es por culpa de Aro. Y aún no ha acabado.

— Pronto acabaremos con él —dijo él con violencia apenas contenida—. Te lo prometo.

—Ten cuidado, Emmett.

Él sonrió.

—¿Qué podría pasarme, si siempre hay una docena de guardias a mi alrededor?

—Ten mucho cuidado —repitió ella—. Ignoraba que llevabas una pistola en el teatro.

Bella sabía que era mentira. Emmett lo comprendió enseguida, con solo mirarla a los ojos. Lo sabía, pero no lo entendía. Y, siendo ella, no se detendría hasta averiguarlo.

—Déjalo estar.

— Eso mismo me dijo Edward —dijo ella con gesto impaciente—. Pero se trata de mi familia. ¿Cómo voy a dejarlo?

— Yo solo sé que todo esto acabará pronto. Mientras tanto, debemos permanecer unidos. Se está haciendo algo, Bella. No te desesperes.

— Lo procuro —sabía que era injusto presionarlo, así que lo dejó pasar—. Quiero que me prometas que no harás nada imprudente.

—¿Y traicionar mi reputación?

— Emm, por favor.

— Está bien, te doy mi palabra —la besó otra vez — . Te adoro, aunque trajeras a Dorian al mundo para martirizarme —le dio una palmadita en la mano antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras— . _A __bientôt__._

Ella siguió mirándolo con expresión preocupada.

—_A __bientôt__._

Rosalie no estaba en sus habitaciones. Emmett se irritó de nuevo al encontrarlas vacías. ¿Habría vuelto a salir?, se preguntó. ¿Se habría puesto de nuevo en peligro para proteger a su familia?

Emmett detestaba aquella situación. La idea de que ella arriesgara su vida para protegerlo como la noche anterior le resultaba insoportable. Él procuraba salvaguardar a su familia, a sus amigos, a su país. ¿Cómo iba hacer menos por la mujer a la que amaba?

Mientras se paseaba por la habitación de Rosalie, se acercó a su cómoda. Sobre ella había un pequeño joyero con un pavo real esmaltado en la tapa. Dibujó sus contornos con el dedo, preguntándose de dónde lo habría sacado. ¿Sería un regalo? Y, si así era, ¿quién se lo había regalado? ¿Lo habría comprado, tal vez, en alguna tiendecita de Londres? Sentía la necesidad de conocer incluso aquellos detalles insignificantes de su vida. ¿Acaso no veía ella que, para comprender sus sentimientos, debía conocer a la mujer que los insuflaba?

Al alzar la mirada, vio reflejada en el espejo la cama en la que la noche anterior se habían peleado y amado. Si se quedaba muy quieto, aún podía sentir en el aire los ecos de la pasión y el asombro. ¿Lo odiaría Rosalie por lo que había ocurrido? Aunque su encuentro amoroso hubiera sido para ella tan intenso y embriagador como para él, ¿lo perdonaría por haber derribado a la fuerza las barreras que los separaban?

Se había mostrado rudo e implacable con ella. Se miró las manos, volviéndolas a un lado y a otro y estirando los dedos. En realidad, no le había importado actuar así. Toda su vida había evi tado cuidadosamente hacerle daño a una mujer. Y cuando al fin encontraba a la única mujer que podía importarle, había dado rienda suelta a sus instintos agresivos.

Se acercó a la ventana y miró afuera, procurando aclarar sus sentimientos. Todavía sentía rencor hacia ella. Por más que la razón intentara convencerlo de lo contrario, su corazón aún acusaba el dolor que le había producido el engaño de Rosalie. Y, lo que era peor, no podía desprenderse de la sensación de que se había enamorado de dos mujeres distintas, y de que no podía confiar en ninguna.

Entonces, la vio en el jardín.

* * *

><p><strong>hooolaaa jejeej ke kosas no? jeje<strong>

**espero sus reviews**


	31. Chapter 31

**heloooo jeje aki sta lo nuevo**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 31**

Necesitaba un poco de tiempo, se dijo Rosalie. Tan solo una hora a solas para aclarar sus ideas y aplacar sus nervios. Sabía que esa mañana se había enfrentado a Aro con el mayor tacto posible. Si todo salía como esperaban, la encerrona que le habían tendido daría sus frutos al cabo de una semana. En ese momento, ella habría triunfado. Y a su expediente se añadiría un nuevo informe halagüeño. Una misión de dos años llevada a cabo con éxito podía muy bien significar un ascenso. Sabía que estaba a punto de acceder a un puesto de mando. Pero ¿por qué no la emocionaba la idea como antaño?

Tiempo, se dijo de nuevo. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

Cuando todo acabara, se tomaría unas largas y merecidas vacaciones. Quizá fuera por fin a Estados Unidos: a Nueva York, a San Francisco... ¿Acaso no podía perderse durante algún tiempo en aquellos lugares lejanos?

O tal vez regresara a Inglaterra. Podía pasar una temporada en Cornualles, paseando por los brezales o cabalgando junto al mar. En Inglaterra no podía perderse, pero quizá volviera a encontrarse de nuevo.

Fuera donde fuese, tendría que alejarse de Cordina. Y de Emmett.

Una madreselva trepaba por un arco, dando cobijo a un banco que invitaba a largas y pausadas cavilaciones. Rosalie se sentó y cerró los ojos, intentando aquietar sus pensamientos.

¿Quién era ella? Por primera vez desde hacía años, se vio obligada a preguntárselo y a admitir que ignoraba la respuesta. Una parte de ella esta ba formada por aquella mujer apacible que disfrutaba pasando las largas horas de la tarde en compañía de un buen libro y a la que le gustaba hablar de literatura y de arte. Pero otra parte de ella era la mujer que siempre llevaba un arma consigo y que se mantenía constantemente alerta, esperando oír pasos a su espalda.

En el pasado, el hecho de poder ser ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo le había parecido un tanto a su favor. Sin embargo, en el momento presente, le parecía únicamente un penoso rompecabezas que no lograba resolver. Deseaba poder hablar con su padre, aunque fuera solo una hora. Él comprendía lo que significaba vivir dos vidas distintas y hallar satisfacción y placer en ambas.

Pero ni siquiera podía arriesgarse a llamar a su padre. En aquel momento, al igual que durante la larga misión que la había llevado a ese punto, se hallaba completamente sola.

Sabía que Emmett la odiaba. Era él quien había despertado en su interior el temor y las dudas. Era Emmett quien la había obligado a cuestionar se lo que siempre había dado por descontado. La noche anterior, él se había apoderado de su cuerpo, de su corazón y de su alma con la única intención de humillarla. Y lo había conseguido. Nadie, jamás, le había mostrado cuánto placer podía dar y recibir. Y nadie la había dejado tan sola y tan vacía.

Él no debía enterarse de cuánto daño le había hecho. No podía enterarse, pensó al tiempo que las lágrimas que intentaba contener comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Porque nunca debía averiguar lo hondos y desesperados que eran sus sentimientos hacia él.

Ella había elegido su camino, se recordó, y vi viría conforme a las consecuencias de su elec ción. En cuestión de días, su camino no volvería a cruzarse con el de Emmett. Este estaría a salvo. Su familia, también. Y ella se habría ido.

Emmett la encontró sentada en el banco, con las manos cruzadas dócilmente sobre el regazo, los ojos cerrados y las mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas. En su interior se agolpaban tantos sentimientos que no lograba discernirlos: arre pentimiento, confusión, amor, culpabilidad...

Rosalie deseaba estar sola. Emmett creía comprender sus motivos. Él mismo seguía sintiendo una amargura tan intensa que le daban ganas de dejarla en paz. Y, sin embargo, no podía dejarla así, sola, como no podría dejar a un perro herido en la cuneta de una carretera.

Al sentir su cercanía, Rosalie se levantó brusca mente. Emmett advirtió que su semblante se crispaba, presa de la humillación y el asombro. Por un instante, pensó que huiría. Pero se quedó quieta.

—Creía estar sola —dijo ella con frialdad, intentando contener la rabia y la vergüenza.

Él sacó un pañuelo y se lo ofreció. En ese mo mento, era el único consuelo que podía darle, y el único que ella aceptaría.

— Siento molestarte —dijo con voz crispa da—. Creo que debemos hablar.

—¿Es que no lo hemos hecho ya? —Ella se secó la cara y luego arrugó el pañuelo entre sus manos—. ¿No quieres sentarte?

— No, gracias.

Emmett se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Ella no había dormido, pensó viendo las sombras que cercaban sus ojos. Ni él tampoco. De modo que tal vez estuvieran igualados.

— Hablé con mi padre esta mañana. Sé que te has entrevistado con Aro hoy mismo.

Ella se dispuso a hacerlo callar, pero al final se contuvo. Los jardines seguían siendo tan segu ros como el palacio. Al menos, de momento.

— No tengo por qué hablar con usted de esos asuntos, Alteza.

Él achicó los ojos, enojado, y cerró los puños, pero dijo con voz pausada:

— No, pero ahora tengo una visión completa de la situación. He leído tu expediente.

Ella dejó escapar un breve suspiro de asombro. ¿Acaso no había ya ninguna faceta de su vida que le perteneciera solo a ella?

— Muy bien. Entonces, supongo que habrás obtenido las respuestas a tus preguntas y que tu curiosidad estará satisfecha. Ya sabes todo lo que hay que saber sobre mí. Espero que te hayas divertido.

— No he leído esos informes por diversión — replicó él — . Maldita sea, Rosalie, tengo derecho a saber lo que sucede.

— En lo que a mí respecta, no tienes ningún derecho. Yo no soy ni tu sirvienta ni tu súbdita.

— No, eres la mujer con la me acosté anoche.

— Eso es mejor olvidarlo —se puso rígida al ver que él se acercaba—. No. No te atrevas a tocarme otra vez.

—Está bien —él se puso tenso—. Pero los dos sabemos que ciertas cosas no pueden olvidarse.

—Los errores pueden olvidarse —repuso ella—. Estoy aquí en calidad de agente del SSI, para prote geros a tu familia y a ti, para deshacer los planes de Aro de desestabilizar Cordina y para evitar las posibles repercusiones que pudieran tener en toda Europa. Haré lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo, pero no permitiré que vuelvas a humillarme otra vez —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez—. Oh, maldito seas, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz? ¿Acaso lo de anoche no te pareció suficiente retribución?

Emmett la asió del brazo, enfurecido.

—¿Eso fue para ti? ¿Una retribución? ¿Puedes mirarme a la cara y decirme que no sentiste nada, que no sientes nada? ¿Tan bien sabes mentir?

—Da igual lo que yo sienta. Tú solo pretendías castigarme, y lo conseguiste.

—Quería hacerte el amor, y lo hice.

A Rosalie, aquello le resultó insoportablemente doloroso. Le dio un empujón para apartar se de él, pero Emmett la agarró con fuerza y la atrajo hacia sí. La brusquedad del gesto hizo que sobre ellos llovieran flores de madreselva.

—Basta —dijo Rosalie—. ¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de cuánto me odias? Cuando me mirabas, hacías que me sintiera un ser despreciable. Durante diez años, me he sentido orgullosa de lo que hacía. Y hasta eso me has arrancado.

— ¿Y qué me dices de ti? —dijo él en voz baja, pero furiosa—. ¿Es que vas a fingir que no sabías que estaba enamorado de ti? —Ella comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, negándolo, pero él le apretó con más fuerza el brazo—. Sabías que estaba enamorado de una mujer que ni siquiera existía. De una mujer callada, tímida y honesta a la que solo deseaba demostrarle ternura y delicadeza. Por primera vez en mi vida, había una mujer a la que podía entregarle mi corazón y mi confianza. Y, en realidad, no era más que un es pejismo.

—No te creo —afirmó ella, pero deseaba creerlo, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar más aprisa—. Estabas aburrido, harto de todo. En mí solo viste un entretenimiento.

—Te quería —él alzó la mano y, agarrándola de la cara, la mantuvo muy quieta y se acercó a ella. Rosalie vio que sus ojos estaban enturbiados por la pasión, como la noche anterior—. Tendrás que vivir con eso.

— Emmett...

— Anoche, cuando fui a tu habitación, descubrí a otra mujer, a la que me había engañado y utilizado —subió la mano, introduciéndola entre su pelo, de modo que las horquillas comenzaron a desprenderse — . Una mujer que parecía una bruja —musitó, desplegando su cabellera—. Y a la que deseaba con la misma intensidad, pero que ya no me inspiraba esos sentimientos de ternura y delicadeza. Y aun así, ¡qué el Cielo me ayude!, la deseaba desesperadamente.

Cuando la besó, Rosalie no se resistió. Había visto en sus ojos que decía la verdad. La había amado. O, mejor dicho, había amado a la que fingía ser. Y, si en ese momento lo único que podía ofrecerle él era deseo, lo aceptaría. Había sacrificado el amor al deber, pero no sacrificaría las mi gajas que Emmett aún estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle.

Lo abrazó, pensando que, si le entregaba su pasión, tal vez algún día él volvería a amarla.

Para Emmett era fácil perderse en ella. La pasión que sentía lo atormentaba, pero ya no pare cía importarle. La boca de Rosalie era cálida, su cuerpo esbelto y fibroso. Aunque no sintiera amor por él, al menos sentía deseo. Y él estaba dispuesto a conformarse con eso.

—Di que me deseas —le ordenó, besando de sesperadamente su cara.

— Sí, te deseo.

—Ven conmigo.

— No puedo, Emmett —ella apretó la cara contra su garganta—. Solo estoy aquí para...

Él puso las manos sobre sus hombros y la apartó antes de que acabara de hablar.

— Por hoy, solo por hoy, dejemos a un lado nuestro deber.

—¿Y mañana?

—Mañana amanecerá otro día, lo queramos o no. Concédeme unas horas, Rosalie.

* * *

><p><strong>aaay ke liindoss jeje ke pasara? jej<strong>

**denjeme reviews y les digo**

**jeje bye**


	32. Chapter 32

**hooolaa jeje siento la tardanza y haberlas dejado esperado tanto jejeje pero no habia podido actualizar jeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertnece**

**Capítulo 32**

— Por hoy, solo por hoy, dejemos a un lado nuestro deber.

—¿Y mañana?

—Mañana amanecerá otro día, lo queramos o no. Concédeme unas horas, Rosalie.

Rosalie habría podido entregarle su vida y, en cierto sentido, sabía que ello le resultaría más fácil que concederle lo que le estaba pidiendo. Sin embargo, le dio la mano.

Subieron a caballo. Mientras cabalgaba a su lado, Rosalie comprendió que Emmett conocía bien la ruta hacia su destino. Se internaron en los bosques por los que en otra ocasión habían cabalgado. Él iba delante. Cada vez que las dudas la asaltaban, Rosalie intentaba espantarlas. Estaba decidida a disfrutar de las pocas horas de que disponía.

Oyó el estruendo del río antes de verlo: un sonido musical y sencillo que armonizaba con los altos árboles en sombras. Al llegar al río, Emmett hizo virar a su caballo hacia el sur. Durante un largo trecho cabalgaron en silencio a lo largo de la orilla.

El río se curvaba y retorcía y luego se ensanchaba en un paraje en el que un trío de sauces desplegaba sus ramas sobre él, formando un tupido dosel. Emmett se detuvo allí y desmontó.

—Qué bonito es esto —Rosalie tiró de las riendas, pero aún no se atrevió a desmontar—. Cada vez que pienso que ya he visto los lugares más bellos de Cordina, descubro uno nuevo. ¿Vienes aquí a menudo?

— No lo suficiente —él ató su caballo a un árbol y se acercó a ella. Sin decir nada, le tendió una mano.

Deseaba darle la posibilidad de decidirlo que le había negado la noche anterior. Pero quizá estaba dispuesto a ello porque sabía que Rosalie ya había tomado una decisión. Ella le dio la mano, aguardó un instante y luego desmontó. Guardaron silencio mientras ella amarraba su montura junto a la de Emmett.

— Solía venir aquí cuando murió mi madre — dijo él, aunque no sabía por qué deseaba contárselo—. No para lamentarme, sino porque a ella siempre le gustaron los sitios como este. ¿Ves esas flores blancas de la orilla? — volvió a tomarla de la mano y se acercaron a la corriente — . Ella las llamaba «alas de ángel». Seguro que tienen un complicado nombre en latín, pero yo prefiero «alas de ángel» —inclinándose, arrancó una. No era más grande que su pulgar, y sus pétalos se curvaban sobre el delicado azul de su centro—. Todos los veranos, antes de volver a Oxford, venía aquí. Por alguna razón, visitar este lugar hacía que me resultara más fácil marchar me — le puso la flor en el pelo — . Cuando era niño, pensaba que las hadas vivían aquí. Solía buscarlas entre los tréboles y bajo las setas.

Ella sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

—¿Encontraste alguna?

—No —poniéndole una mano sobre la muñeca, giró la cabeza y le besó la palma de la mano—. Pero creo que siguen aquí. Por eso este lugar es mágico. Por eso quiero hacer el amor contigo aquí.

Sus labios seguían aun levemente separados cuando se tumbaron sobre la hierba. Siguieron separados mientras se desnudaban el uno al otro. Arrodillándose, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, se desabrocharon los botones de la ropa. La luz del sol danzó sobre su piel. Sus labios se rozaron y luego se unieron.

Emmett no logró contener el frenesí de su pasión, la riada de su deseo. Unos segundos después comenzaron a rodar sobre la hierba. Él la acariciaba por doquier, ansiosamente, haciendo gozar a Rosalie hasta que los gemidos de esta llenaron su boca. Emmett no podía luchar contra la necesidad de tomarla con urgencia, apresuradamente. Esperaron solo hasta que estuvieron completamente desnudos y luego se lanzaron furibundos a un viaje que los dejó saciados a ambos.

Desnuda, sintiendo en la espalda el cosquilleo de la hierba, Rosalie contempló la luz del sol que se filtraba entre las ramas de los árboles. En otra ocasión habían hecho el amor a la luz de la luna, y ella había experimentado una extraña mezcla de sentimientos: rabia, vergüenza, éxtasis y de nuevo vergüenza. Ese día, a plena luz del sol, ya no sentía vergüenza. Ese día, durante un corto espacio de tiempo, podían ser simplemente un hombre y una mujer. Al día siguiente, volverían a ser el príncipe y la agente otra vez.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y giró la cabeza hacia él.

— En que este sitio es muy bonito.

Emmett había querido llevarla allí antes. Había soñado con ello. Con enseñarle lentamente, con extrema paciencia, los placeres del amor. Intentando olvidar aquella idea, la atrajo hacia sí. Aquella era una mujer diferente a la de su sueño.

—¿Tienes frío?

—No. Pero... —se interrumpió, sabiendo que sus palabras sonarían un tanto absurdas.

—¿Pero?

— Bueno, yo nunca había... —¿cómo decirlo?—, nunca me había tumbado desnuda sobre la hierba a plena luz del día.

Él se echó a reír, sin darse cuenta de que el tono de voz y la sensación que alentaba tras él pertenecían a la mujer a la que primero había conocido.

—La vida siempre nos ofrece experiencias nuevas.

—Estoy segura de que tú te has desnudado en toda clase de sitios.

La leve sequedad de su voz encantó a Emmett. Irguiéndose sobre ella, le dio un beso en la boca y luego se apartó para mirarla. Su pelo se extendía sobre la hierba oscura. La delicada flor blanca, enredada entre su cabello, parecía haber crecido allí de forma natural. Las leves sombras que circundaban sus ojos daban a estos una expresión al mismo tiempo juguetona y tímida, como si fuera una virgen que acabara de ser iniciada en los placeres del amor.

Así era como se la había imaginado una vez, como la había deseado, como la había amado.

— Eres preciosa.

Ella sonrió, divertida.

—No es cierto.

Él trazó con el dedo el perfil de uno de sus pómulos.

— Demuestras ser poco observadora, Rosalie. O poco perspicaz. El hecho de que ocultes tu atractivo no cambia la verdad. Tienes un cutis perfecto —le besó levemente la cara, como si quisiera saborear su piel — . Y unas facciones que hacen que uno se pregunte si estás hecha de car ne y hueso o de cristal. Y unos ojos inteligentes y serenos que hacen que me vuelva loco pregun tándome si, hallando el modo correcto de acari ciarte, podrían enturbiarse y nublarse. Y tu boca — le acarició los labios con un dedo —, es tan suave, tan fogosa... —bajó la cabeza, pero se li mitó a trazar el perfil de su boca con la lengua—. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te besé?

Ella ya sentía que su respiración se entrecortaba, que sus ojos se cerraban.

— Sí, lo recuerdo.

— Me preguntaba cómo era posible que una mujer tan discreta pudiera hacer que me temblaran las piernas con un solo beso.

— Bésame ahora —le ordenó ella, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Pero Emmett no la besó como ella esperaba. En su beso había ternura, en lugar de pasión; paciencia, en vez de ansiedad. Confundida, ella su surró contra su boca. Emmett se limitó a acariciarle suavemente la cara, aguardando que se re lajara. Quería que Rosalie aceptara su ternura. Cuando al fin la besó con mayor pasión, su beso siguió teñido de delicadeza. Había fuego en él, pero un fuego de brasas, no de llama viva.

Ella comprendió que estaba haciéndole el amor a la Rosalie que conocía y comprendía, y sintió ganas de llorar. Emmett parecía sentir lujuria por una y ternura por la otra. ¿Y cómo iba a luchar ella contra otra mujer, si esa otra mujer era ella misma?

Dejando escapar un suspiro trémulo, procuró dejar la mente vacía. Ese día, estaba dispuesta a darle lo que quisiera de ella.

Emmett advirtió su cambio de actitud, su lenta, casi indolente rendición, y, murmurando palabras de aprobación, apretó los labios contra su garganta. Quería demostrarle que el amor era algo más que un destello fugaz. Ya que solo tenían unas pocas horas, deseaba usarlas para darle cuanta ternura estuviera dispuesta a aceptar de él.

Acarició lentamente la suavidad de su cuerpo. Le pidió y le ofreció cuanto la noche anterior le había exigido. A la luz tamizada del sol, mientras el riachuelo murmuraba a su lado, observó en su rostro el reflejo de una excitación cada vez mayor. La besó en la garganta, susurrándole dulces palabras de amor. Ella respondió con voz tan débil que sus palabras parecían disolverse en el aire.

A Rosalie nunca la habían amado de aquella forma: como si fuera un objeto precioso. A pesar de la neblina que enturbiaba su mente, podía oír el suave rumor del agua corriendo sobre las rocas y sentir el olor de la hierba y de las flores silves tres de la orilla. Con los ojos entrecerrados, la luz del sol, dorada y nebulosa, parecía circundar el cuerpo de su amante. Acarició su piel, hallándola suave, prieta y cálida.

Su amante... Rosalie lo atrajo hacia a sí y, be sándolo, le entregó todo cuanto guardaba su cora zón. El lugar era mágico. El momento, también. Hacía tanto tiempo que su vida no albergaba sue ños que ya casi no recordaba haberlos tenido algu na vez. Pero, en ese instante, les abrió su corazón de nuevo.

Rosalie se mostraba tan generosa, tan malea ble... Y él había deseado tan intensamente poseer la de aquel modo... El deseo de Rosalie iba mucho más allá de la pasión, del frenesí físico. _Lo _tocaba como si lo hubiera estado esperando toda la vida. Lo besaba como si hubiera sido su primer y único amante. Y cuanto más le daba ella, más le ofrecía él. Las sombras se movían y alargaban sobre ellos mientras se acariciaban, ofreciéndose y descu briéndose el uno al otro.

Emmett se deslizó dentro de ella con suave lentitud. La ansiedad que sentía se encontraba bajo el yugo de emociones mucho más fuertes. Se movieron al unísono, en una armonía casi dolorosa por su perfección, mientras ella le acariciaba la cara y él la besaba en los labios.

Se deslizaron suavemente hacia el clímax y suavemente se aquietaron, sin dejar de abrazarse.

* * *

><p><strong>hooolaaa como stan jejeje ke les parecio el capi?<strong>

**espero les haya gustado jeje**

**byee**


	33. Chapter 33

**hooolaa jeje espero sten biien y les agrade el capii jejeje**

**recuerden ke nada me pertnece**

**Capítulo 33**

—¿Quería verme, _monsieur _Aro?

— Sí, Cayo —Aro se sirvió una taza de té. Admiraba la costumbre inglesa del té a media tarde. Era tan civilizada... —. Tengo para ti una pequeña lista de la compra —con una mano le indicó el escritorio que había junto a la ventana—. Quiero que la supervises personalmente.

—Desde luego —Cayo recogió la lista escrita sobre un papel grueso, de color vainilla y, al leerla, enarcó ligeramente las cejas—. ¿Debo solicitar estos artículos a los almacenes de la empresa?

— Sí, por favor —Aro le añadió leche a su té—. Prefiero que esto quede en casa, por así decirlo. El encargo le será entregado a lady Rosalie, digamos, el jueves. No tiene sentido entre garle la mercancía demasiado pronto.

—Lady Rosalie arriesga mucho introduciendo un paquete tan... volátil en palacio.

— Confío implícitamente en nuestra amiga británica, Cayo —la recordó sentada frente a él esa misma mañana. Discreta, pulcra, cultivada, hermosa. Su exquisita presencia confería a sus planes un toque delicioso—. Tiene cierto estilo, ¿no te parece?

—Clase, _monsieur. _Tiene clase.

—Exacto —Aro sonrió y bebió un sorbo de té — . Sin duda llevará a cabo su misión con clase —bebió de nuevo y suspiró—. Admiro a los británicos, Cayo. Son tan tradicionales, tan inteligentes... No tan apasionados como los fran ceses, pero sí maravillosamente pragmáticos. En cualquier caso, ocúpate de que la mercancía sea enviada desde la dirección que figura en la lista. No quiero que pase por mis manos. —Por supuesto.

— Estoy preparando un itinerario, Cayo. Emprenderemos la travesía a fines de la semana próxima. Veré a lady Rosalie una vez más. ¿Te ocuparás de disponerlo todo?

— Desde luego, _monsieur._

— Gracias, Cayo. Ah, por cierto, ¿enviaste una corona al funeral de Felix?

— Sí. De rosas, como usted sugirió, _monsieur. _

—Excelente —Aro eligió una de las pastitas glaseadas dispuestas sobre una fuente Wedgwood—. Eres muy eficiente.

— Procuro serlo, _monsieur._

— Que pases una buena noche, Cayo. Por favor, infórmame de inmediato si llega algún dato nuevo sobre el incidente del teatro. El informe del que disponemos no acaba de convencerme.

— Lo haré. Buenas noches, _monsieur. _Aro se recostó en su sillón, masticando la pastita. Cayo seguía siendo de su agrado. Había sido un acierto añadir a su personal un hombre inteligente y con tendencias psicópatas.

Cayo se encargaría encantado de lady Rosalie cuando esta completara su misión. La idea resultaba tentadora, pero Aro la descartó de inmediato.

Él mismo se encargaría de Rosalie. A fin de cuentas, lo menos que podía hacer después de haber cumplido gracias a ella su sueño más preciado, era proporcionarle una muerte lo menos dolorosa posible.

* * *

><p><strong>hollaaa ke les parecio?<strong>

**espero ke no le pase nada a Rose jeje**

**byee espero reviews**


	34. Chapter 34

**hoooolaa jejee km stann espero les guste**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertence**

**Capítulo 34**

Rosalie parecía muy tranquila mientras bebía una taza de té en la biblioteca. Escuchaba a Edward mientras este informaba a Malori sobre los últimos acontecimientos, interviniendo solo puntualmente, cuando se lo pedían, para sumirse después en el silencio.

Una vez, Emmett le había mostrado fugazmente la biblioteca y, a continuación, la condujo al salón de música. Y la besó. ¿Había sido entonces cuando su vida empezó a cambiar?, se preguntaba, ¿o tal vez aquel otro día, en la playa, cuando Emmett le regaló una caracola? Tal vez, en realidad, hubiera sido la primera noche, en los jardines.

—¿Alguna objeción, Rosalie?

Bruscamente sacada de sus cavilaciones, Rosalie se maldijo por permitir que sus pensamientos vagaran sin rumbo en momento tan crucial. La reunión solo iba a durar treinta minutos, de los cuales ya habían transcurrido la mitad. Incluso entre los muros del palacio era arriesgado que se reunieran los tres al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento. ¿Podrías repetírmelo?

Carlisle había estado observándola, preguntándose si sus hombros serían lo bastante fuertes como para soportar el destino de tantos.

—Durante los últimos días has soportado una gran presión —dijo Carlisle, con más preocupación que ánimo de crítica.

—La he soportado durante los dos últimos años, Alteza —repuso ella, encogiéndose de hombros con cierta resignación.

—Si empieza a pesarle demasiado —dijo Malori con su voz grave y crispada—, será mejor que nos lo diga.

—No, no me pesa —ella lo miró a los ojos sin vacilar—. Creo que mi informe lo demuestra.

Antes de que Malori pudiera hablar otra vez, Edward alzó la voz. Sabía que Rosalie comenzaba a acusar los estragos de tanta presión, pero confiaba en que aguantara aún unos días.

— Si no les importa, me gustaría retomar el hilo de la conversación. Suponemos que Aro ya ha encargado los suministros que le pediste. ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde los conseguirá?

—En Atenas —dijo ella de inmediato—. Estoy convencida de que intentará conseguirlos dentro de la organización. Ahora mismo se siente totalmente seguro, casi invulnerable. No querrá arriesgarse a recurrir a un proveedor externo para conseguir los explosivos. Ya saben ustedes, por mis otros informes, que mantiene un almacén en Atenas. Dispone de otros, naturalmente, pero creo que recurrirá al de Atenas debido a su proximidad con Cordina.

— Avisaremos a nuestro contacto en Atenas y veremos si hay noticias sobre movimientos de explosivos —dijo Malori, haciendo una anotación—. Con un poco de suerte, podremos cerrar la rama ateniense de la organización en cuanto hayamos atrapado a Aro.

— El SSI no dará ningún paso en Atenas, ni en París, Londres o Bonn hasta que consigamos pruebas definitivas contra Aro — Rosalie dejó su taza de té sobre la bandeja—. Y de eso me encargo yo, _monsieur._

— Bien —Malori asintió, pese a que era evidente que aquel asunto lo disgustaba.

—¿Podremos acusar formalmente a Aro cuando Rosalie reciba los explosivos? —Carlisle miró a Rosalie y luego a Edward —. Rosalie ha aceptado el encargo y pedido los suministros. Una vez le sean entregados, ¿podremos acabar con todo esto?

Rosalie se dispuso a hablar, pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo. Dejaría que Edward le explicara la situación al príncipe. No en vano era su yerno.

—Tendremos suficientes pruebas para detener a Aro y seguramente también para iniciar el procesamiento. Pero no para acusarlo de conspiración, ni siquiera aunque podamos probar que los explosivos proceden de Atenas o de alguna otra de las ramas de su organización. Es lo suficientemente cauto como para desvincularse de este tipo de acciones.

Carlisle tamborileó con los dedos sobre el brazo de su sillón.

—¿Qué hay de su orden de que Rosalie asesi ne a mi familia?

—No es una orden. Aro solo se limitó a comentar lo que ocurriría hipotéticamente si tal cosa ocurriera —dijo Edward—. Alteza, soy consciente de la impotencia que produce en todos nosotros esta situación, sobre todo ahora que tenemos pruebas. Pero Aro ya estuvo encarcelado más de una década y no por ello interrumpió sus actividades. Si queremos acabar con él de una vez por todas, cortar todos los hilos de su organización y desmantelarla en toda Europa, debemos conseguir pruebas sólidas e irrefutables para acusarlo de conspiración y asesinato. Y Rosalie nos las proporcionará en cuestión de días.

Carlisle sacó un cigarrillo y posó su mirada en Rosalie.

—¿Cómo lo harás?

—Mediante el pago —volvía a sentirse en terreno sólido de nuevo. La ayudaba que Malori estuviera presente, observándola fijamente, con cierta expresión de desaprobación — . Cuando Aro se convenza de que he cumplido mi misión, me pagará la cifra convenida. En cuanto el dinero cambie de manos, lo habremos atrapado.

— Aro no es ningún tonto, ¿no te parece?

—No, Alteza, no lo es.

— ¿Y aun así piensas convencerlo de que has matado a mi familia?

— Sí. Permítame mostrarle este diagrama, señor —ella se levantó y aguardó a que Carlisle se acercara a la mesa. Con ayuda de Edward, desplegó un largo rollo de papel — . Los planos que le entregué a Aro muestran que en este ala del palacio habitan el príncipe Jasper y su familia. Le dije a Aro que la princesa Isabella y su familia se alojarían también en dicho ala durante los días anteriores al baile de Navidad.

— Ya veo. En realidad, la familia de mi hijo vive aquí, en este otro ala —Carlisle deslizó el dedo hasta el lado opuesto del dibujo.

— La noche antes del baile, colocaré algunas cargas explosivas aquí y aquí —señaló con el dedo las zonas a las que se refería—. Serán mucho más pequeñas de lo que Aro espera, pero gracias a los efectos especiales que Edward ha preparado, el efecto será bastante espectacular. Se producirán algunos desperfectos, señor, pero, sobre todo desde fuera, los daños parecerán mucho mayores. Sin embargo, me temo que, de todos modos, tendrán que enfoscar y pintar algunas paredes.

El enarcó una ceja, pero Rosalie no supo decidir si aquel asunto le hacía gracia o no.

— A algunas zonas del palacio les vendría bien una mano de pintura.

—Habrá que vaciar esta ala, por supuesto. Y discretamente.

—Por supuesto.

—Diez minutos antes de la explosión, yo partiré para reunirme con Aro o con su agente. El pago se efectuara después de que Aro considere el trabajo acabado.

—¿Has pensado que sin duda querrá que se verifiquen las muertes antes de pagarte?

—Sí —Rosallie se apartó del diagrama—. Para eso utilizaremos hasta cierto punto a la prensa. Además, yo dejaré claro que el pago debe efectuar se esa misma noche, así como los preparativos para mi salida del país. Aro me ha invitado a acompañarlo en un crucero. Yo aceptaré —apretó los labios mientras, oía refunfuñar a Malori—. Me entregará el dinero porque creerá que, si algo sale mal, me tendrá de todos modos a su disposición.

—¿Y será así?

—Estaré con él, en efecto.

—El SSI estará vigilando la villa y el yate de Aro —dijo Edward —. Intervendremos en cuanto recibamos la señal de Rosalie.

—¿No hay otro modo? —preguntó Carlisle, preocupado.

Rosalie apoyó una mano sobre su brazo. Sobre el brazo del padre de Emmett.

— Quizá pudiéramos relacionarlo con otros crímenes. Con la información que he recavado en los últimos dos años, tal vez podríamos hacer algo, pero ello nos llevaría meses, quizá incluso años, y no dispondríamos de ninguna garantía de éxito. Alteza, este es el único modo de detener a Aro de una vez por todas.

Asintiendo, el príncipe miró a Edward.

—¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Sí.

—¿Malori?

— Es más teatral y ciertamente mucho más arriesgado de lo que yo querría, pero sí, Alteza, estoy de acuerdo.

— Entonces, supongo que vosotros dos os en cargaréis de ultimar todos los detalles. Esperaré vuestros informes cada cuatro horas.

Dándose cuenta de que aquello significaba una despedida, Malori hizo una leve reverencia. Mientras Edward enrollaba el diagrama, Rosalie se preparó para marcharse.

— Rosalie, quisiera hablar contigo un momento, por favor.

—Sí, Alteza.

Ella permaneció junto a la mesa, erguida y tensa, mientras Malori y Edward se marchaban. Carlisle conocía sin duda sus sentimientos hacia Emmett, pensó Rosalie. A pesar del corto tiempo que llevaba en Cordina, sabía ya que Carlisle era un hombre astuto y observador. Sí, lo sabía. Y sin duda no lo aprobaba. Ella era europea. Pertenecía a la aristocracia. Pero también era una espía.

—Pareces incómoda —dijo Carlisle—. Siéntate, por favor.

Ella se sentó sin decir nada y aguardó. Carlisle pensó que parecía una paloma. Una pequeña paloma gris que esperara resignada ser devorada por un zorro. Al mirarla, le resultaba difícil de creer que fuera ella quien iba a terminar con la pesadilla que había perseguido a su familia durante más de una década.

—Edward confía mucho en tus capacidades.

—Espero no defraudar su confianza, Alteza —Rosalie se relajó un tanto. Al parecer, no iban a hablar de Emmett, sino de Aro.

—¿Por qué aceptaste esta misión?

Ella alzó las cejas, asombrada, pues la pregunta le parecía tan sencilla como la respuesta.

—Porque me la ofrecieron.

—¿Y pudiste negarte?

— Sí, señor. En tales asuntos, un agente siempre puede elegir.

Un príncipe, en cambio, no. Carlisle era consciente de ello y, sin embargo, no envidiaba la suerte de Rosalie.

—De modo que aceptaste la misión porque tus superiores te lo pidieron.

— Sí, y porque las actividades de Aro han afectado y seguirán afectando a mi país y al resto de Europa. Un terrorista es un terrorista, por más que se disfrace. Inglaterra quiere atarle las manos a Aro de una vez para siempre.

—Así pues, pensaste antes que nada en tu país.

— Es lo que he hecho siempre.

Carlisle asintió de nuevo, sabiendo que aquella elección podía reportar al mismo tiempo alegría y desdicha.

—¿Elegiste tu profesión porque buscabas aventuras?

Ella se relajó completamente y se echó a reír. En cuanto lo hizo, Carlisle comprendió qué era lo que había cautivado a su hijo.

—Discúlpeme, Alteza. Me doy cuenta de que la palabra «espía» conjura toda clase de imágenes misteriosas: muelles envueltos en bruma, callejones parisienses, pistolas niqueladas y coches veloces. Pero, en realidad, ser espía resulta a menudo muy aburrido. Durante los últimos dos años, he hecho más llamadas telefónicas y mecanografiado más informes que cualquier secretaria.

— No negarás que es un trabajo arriesgado.

—No, claro —dijo ella, suspirando levemente—. Pero por cada hora de peligro, hay un año de papeleo y de preparativos. En cuanto a Aro... En fin, Edward, Malori y el SSI han diseñado el plan paso a paso.

—Aun así, al final estarás sola.

—Ese es mi trabajo. Y lo hago bien.

—No lo pongo en duda. Lo cierto es que, en circunstancias normales, no estaría tan preocupado.

— Alteza, le aseguro que haremos todo lo que podamos.

Carlisle sabía que así era y que, por el momento, tenía las manos atadas.

—Y, si se comete algún error, ¿cómo consolaré a mi hijo Rose?

Ella juntó las manos con fuerza.

—Le prometo que, ocurra lo que ocurra, Aro será castigado. Si quiere...

— No me refiero a Aro, sino a ti, y a Emmett —alzó una mano antes de que ella pudiera decir nada—. Rara vez tengo ocasión de hablar solo como padre. Permíteme hacerlo ahora, en este despacho.

Ella respiró hondo.

— Soy consciente de que Emmett está enfadado porque no fue informado de cuáles eran las verdaderas razones de mi presencia en palacio. Creo que siente cierta responsabilidad hacia mí porque estoy aquí para proteger a su familia.

—Está enamorado de ti.

Rosalie volvió a sentir un acceso de miedo, mezclado con vergüenza y con el deseo desesperado de que aquello fuera cierto.

— No, eso era lo que creía cuando pensaba que yo era... En cierto momento comenzó a sentir un cierto afecto por mí, pero al descubrir quién... qué era yo... eso cambió.

Carlisle apoyó las manos sobre los brazos del sofá. El anillo de su cargo refulgió a la luz de la lámpara.

— Querida, ¿has aclarado ya tus sentimientos hacia él?

Ella alzó la mirada. Los ojos oscuros de Carlisle la observaban con afecto.

—¿En confianza, señor?

—Por supuesto.

— Lo quiero más que a nada ni a nadie. Si pudiera cambiar las cosas, si pudiera volver atrás y ser lo que él creía que era, y solo eso, le juro que lo haría —afirmó Rosalie sin vacilar, y se miró las manos—. Pero, naturalmente, no puedo.

— No, no se puede cambiar lo que uno es. Pero, cuando se ama, cuando se ama de verdad, se puede aceptar casi cualquier cosa. Y mi hijo tiene un corazón generoso.

— Lo sé. Le prometo que no volveré a hacerle daño.

Carlisle esbozó una sonrisa. Rosalie era tan joven, tan hermosa, tan valiente...

— No es eso lo que temo. Quería pedirte que, cuando todo esto acabe, te quedes en Cordina unos días más.

— Alteza, creo que será mejor que regrese a Inglaterra inmediatamente.

—Es nuestra voluntad que te quedes —dijo, y ya no hablaba como padre, sino cómo rey. Levantándose, le tendió una mano—. Supongo que querrás descansar antes de la cena.

Rosalie se puso en pie y le hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias, Alteza.

* * *

><p><strong>hoolaa ke les parecio?' jej amooo a Carlisle jeje<strong>

**espero reviews**

**byee**


	35. Chapter 35

**hola aki sta lo nuevo**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 35**

La cena resultó interminable y formal. Rosalie les fue presentada al ministro de Estado y a su esposa, a un empresario alemán dedicado a negocios navieros y a una anciana francesa unida con los Cullen por vagos lazos de parentesco, que pasaba sus vacaciones en Cordina. La anciana hablaba en un áspero y ronco murmullo que obligaba a Rosalie a aguzar el oído a fin de insertar en la conversación alguna amable respuesta. El alemán diserta ba en voz muy alta, a base de secos y expeditivos latigazos, y resultaba evidente que estaba encantado de haber sido invitado a palacio. Rosalie se ale graba de estar sentada al otro lado de la mesa para no tener que hablar directamente con él.

Emmett no estaba presente. Había tenido que asistir a una reunión de última hora de la junta directiva del museo y, después, a una cena de la Sociedad Hípica. Para tranquilizarse, Rosalie se recordaba a cada rato que Claude, el jefe de se guridad, había añadido dos guardias más a la es colta de Emmett, pese a las protestas de este.

Mientras la anciana francesa bisbiseaba de nuevo a su oído, Rosalie solo podía pensar en lo afortunado que era Emmett, a fin de cuentas, por no estar allí.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Alice bebía agua con gas y escuchaba con aparente interés las anécdotas de negocios con que la entretenía el alemán. Al girarse para tomar su cucharilla de postre, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rosalie el tiempo suficiente como para su mirada trasluciera su verdadero estado de ánimo. Mientras contestaba amablemente una pregunta del alemán, hizo girar los ojos en un gesto discreto, pero harto elocuente. Luego, volvió a sonreír al alemán, haciendo que este se sintiera un hombre fascinante.

Rosalie tuvo que alzar su copa para ocultar una sonrisa. Los miembros de la realeza eran humanos, después de todo. No de una manera corriente, pero humanos al fin. El bebé que Alice llevaba en las entrañas gobernaría algún día, pero también reiría y lloraría, tendría emociones y sueños.

Ella misma se había enamorado de un príncipe. Rosalie tomó su cucharilla y comenzó a juguetear con el sofisticado postre de chocolate y nata que tenía frente a sí. Le había entregado su corazón a un hombre que ocupaba el segundo lugar en la línea de sucesión a uno de los escasos tronos que quedaban en Europa. En cuestión de días, muy probablemente, tendría que dar su vida por él.

Porque esa era la verdad del asunto, pensó mientras la anciana francesa seguía cuchicheando monótonamente. Tal vez hubiera emprendido aquella misión por cumplir con su deber, por su país y por la institución de la que formaba parte. Pero, al final, lo que hiciera lo haría por Emmett.

Nunca podría decírselo, como no había podido confesárselo a su padre esa misma tarde. Si admitía lo que sentía ante un superior, tal vez fuera apartada de la misión, a pesar de todos los preparativos y del tiempo invertido.

Por esa razón no diría nada, fueran cuales fueran sus sentimientos. Si sobrevivía, vería el fin de Aro. Y, luego, tal vez pudiera elegir entre un puesto de mando y el retiro definitivo. En todo caso, el trabajo de campo quedaba completamente descartado. Ya no se sentía con fuerzas para volver a interpretar a la retraída y discreta lady Rosalie. No en vano había amado y sido amada por un príncipe.

.

.

.

Era casi medianoche cuando al fin Rosalie pudo escapar sin ofender las susceptibilidades de los demás invitados. Al entrar en su habitación, se debatía entre darse un baño caliente y meterse en la cama de inmediato para sumirse en el olvi do del sueño. Alice insistía en regresar al teatro al día siguiente, de modo que, quisiera o no, tendría que acompañarla. ¿Llegaría el envío al día si guiente, o la mantendría Aro en vilo hasta el último momento?

Había avanzado hasta el centro de la habitación cuando experimentó una extraña sensación de alarma en la nuca. No había nadie en la estancia. Todo parecía en su sitio. Pero aun así...

Roslaie dio cautelosamente un paso atrás y abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche. Sacó su arma. Una luz tenue iluminaba su espalda cuando se acercó lentamente a la habitación contigua. La puerta estaba entreabierta, pero bien podía ser culpa de una de las doncellas. Se arrimó a la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido. La empujó con una mano para que se abriera despacio y sigilosa mente.

No había nada al otro lado. Nada, salvo el her moso cuarto de estar que olía a las gardenias frescas depositadas en un jarrón.

De modo que había sido una doncella, pensó, relajándose poco a poco. Una de ellas había puesto un ramo de flores frescas en el cuarto de estar y...

Fue entonces cuando oyó un leve sonido, un roce de telas, y se puso en guardia otra vez. Asiendo con fuerza la pistola, entró en la habita ción deslizándose junto a la pared.

El pequeño sofá daba de espaldas a la puerta, de modo que Rosalie no vio a Emmett hasta que se internó en la habitación. Estaba tumbado cómodamente, descalzo, con la corbata desatada y la cara enterrada en un cojín de terciopelo azul.

Rosalie masculló una maldición y bajó la pistola. Emmett parecía agotado, pero dormía plácidamente, pensó, alzando una ceja. Al principio, pensó en taparlo con una manta, pero aún quedaban en ella suficientes trazas de la puntillosa lady Rosalie como para saber que no era conveniente que el príncipe Emmett de Cordina fuera visto dormitando en su cuarto de estar. Se dispuso a agacharse a su lado, pero entonces recordó la pistola que aún sostenía en la mano.

Giró el arma y la observó atentamente, casi con curiosidad. Parecía un juguete, aunque fuera letal, según la propia Rosalie había demostrado ya. Gajes del oficio, pensó. Gajes de su vida. Sin embargo, sabía que a Emmett aquellos «gajes» lo asqueaban. Volvió al dormitorio y guardó la pistola. Debía despertarlo y decirle que se marchara, pero para ello no necesitaba tener a mano una muestra tan contundente de las diferencias que los separaban.

Volvió junto a Emmett y, arrodillándose junto al sofá, apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Emmett —lo zarandeó suavemente y recibió por respuesta un balbuceo. Sus labios se curvaron. La tentó el deseo de acariciar el pelo que le caía al príncipe sobre la frente, pero logró contenerse. Cuando dormía, la energía, la alegría y la ira de Emmett se apagaban. Daba la impresión de sentirse perfectamente a gusto allí acurrucado, con medio cuerpo fuera del pequeño sillón. Rosalie se inclinó sobre él y, alzando la voz, lo zarandeó bruscamente—. Emmett, despierta.

Él entreabrió los ojos, pero Rosalie advirtió que estos se enfocaban rápidamente. Alzando una mano, Emmett le tiró del lóbulo de la oreja.

— ¿Es que no tienes ningún respeto por un hombre muerto?

— ¡Ay! —Ella lo asió de la muñeca, pero Emmett consiguió atraerla hacia sí—. Si es respeto lo que quieres, llamaré a un par de sirvientes para que te saquen de aquí en volandas. O te vas, o tendré que demostrarte lo fácil que es dejar inconsciente a alguien aplicando presión sobre ciertos nervios.

— Rose, debes aprender a no ser tan traviesa y tan novelera.

— Lo llevo en la sangre, qué se le va a hacer —ella se echó para atrás, apoyándose en los talones, y se frotó el lóbulo de la oreja—. Emmett, ¿por qué estás durmiendo en mi sofá en vez de estar en tu cama?

— No sé quién diseñó esta cosa, pero si lo hubiera hecho medio metro más largo, uno podría tumbarse a gusto —se incorporó ligeramente, de modo que sus pies quedaron colgando sobre el brazo del sofá—. Quería hablar contigo —se frotó la cara con ambas manos—. Cuando llegué a palacio, vi que los invitados no se habían marchado aún. Así que decidí poner pies en polvorosa y subí por la escalera de atrás.

— Ya veo. Con lo bien que habla de ti la pobre _múdame _Beaulieu...

—_Madame _Beaulieu no habla: sisea.

— Lo sé. Estaba sentada a su lado en la cena.

— Me alegro de que fueras tú y no yo.

—Qué galante.

— ¿Quieres galanterías? —de un solo movimiento, la levantó del suelo y la hizo tenderse en el sofá, sobre él. Asiéndola de la nuca, la besó en la boca apasionadamente.

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la galantería? — logró decir ella al cabo de un momento.

Él sonrió y le pasó un dedo por la nariz.

— A todas las mujeres que he conocido las ha impresionado.

Rosalie se apartó un poco más de él. Sonrien do, le acarició la garganta con un dedo, arriba y abajo.

—Respecto a esos nervios que mencioné...

Él la agarró de las muñecas.

—Está bien, mañana buscaré un charco sobre el que tender mi capa para que no se manche tu lindo pie.

—Eso es muy fácil decirlo, teniendo en cuenta que hace días que no llueve —Rosalie se dispuso a levantarse, pero Emmett la atrajo hacia sí.

—Quédate. No nos hemos visto en todo el día — dijo, besándola suavemente en la mejilla—. ¿Sabes, Rosalie?, hay que abrazarte, hay que rozar tu piel con los labios para percibir tu olor. ¿Lo haces a propósito?

Ella no se ponía perfume. No le gustaba dejar ningún rastro de su paso.

—Has dicho que... —Emmett le besó delicadamente la oreja— que querías hablar conmigo.

—Mentí —sus labios se cerraron suavemente sobre su lóbulo—. Lo que quería era hacerte el amor. En realidad, me ha costado un trabajo enorme dejar de pensar en ello durante una interminable reunión y una cena insoportablemente ruidosa —le bajó la cremallera del vestido—. Tenía que dar un discurso —tocó la seda suave y finísima del forro interior—. Me resultó muy difícil no balbucear porque no dejaba de imaginarme aquí, contigo.

—No quiero interferir en tus deberes oficiales— con los ojos cerrados, ella apretó los labios contra su cuello y se entregó al disfrute de sus caricias.

— Pues lo haces, querida mía. Estaba allí sentado, escuchando el parloteo de diez vejestorios a los que les interesan más los cuadros que la vida, y no dejaba de imaginarte sentada frente a mí, con las manos cruzadas dócilmente sobre el regazo y una expresión solemne. Y cubierta únicamente por tu pelo.

Ella le había quitado la corbata, pero se detuvo al desabrochar el tercer botón de su camisa.

—¿En la sala de reuniones?

— En la sala de reuniones. De modo que ya puedes imaginar lo que me costó concentrarme —sin embargo, no le dijo que también había sentido inesperadas punzadas de miedo al imaginársela con Aro. Sola. A su merced—. Así que vine aquí, a esperarte.

— Y te quedaste dormido.

—Esperaba que te dieras cuenta de la paradoja y de que, dándole la vuelta al cuento, despertarás al príncipe durmiente con un beso. Pero, en lugar de un beso, me has dado un empujón.

Ella alzó las manos hasta su cara y lo obligó a levantar la cabeza.

—Entonces, déjame que te compense ahora.

Le rozó los labios, se apartó un instante y luego volvió a besarlos suavemente. Sintió que los dedos de Emmett se crispaban sobre su nuca mientras jugueteaba con su boca, lamiéndola y mordiéndola. Él atrajo su cabeza hacia sí y la besó con avidez.

Rosalie le había desabrochado la camisa. Su vestido se había deslizado hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto el encaje de color miel de su ropa in terior. Emmett acarició aquel encaje de suave fulgor, mientras pensaba en los contrastes y las delicias que ocultaba Rosalie. Luego, le quitó las horquillas y su melena se derramó sobre sus hombros y sobre los de él. El olor de su cabello era suave y esquivo, como el olor de su piel. El embrujo de Rosalie procedía de su interior, no de frascos ni de afeites. Era fresco, auténtico, suyo. Enfebrecido, Emmett, le quitó el vestido y lo tiró sobre la alfombra. Y entonces sus dedos tocaron el puñal que llevaba sujeto al muslo.

Rosalie se puso tensa. La pasión de Emmett pareció enfriarse tan rápidamente que la hizo estremecerse. Cuando se apartó, él no la detuvo.

—Emmett, lo siento.

Él la miró duramente y se incorporó. Com prendiendo que no podía decir nada, que no tenía forma de derribar la barrera que se había alzado de pronto entre ellos, Rosalie guardó silencio. Su cabello era una maraña de ondas ambarinas que le caían sobre los hombros. Sus ojos, de un verde oscuro y vivo, tenían una expresión solemne mientras aguardaba a que Emmett hablara. O se marchara.

* * *

><p><strong>holaaa ke les parecio? ke pasara ahora?<strong>

**espero reviews**

**byeee**


	36. Chapter 36

**hoola espero les gste jeje siento la tardanza**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertence**

**Capítulo 36**

—Emmett, lo siento.

Él la miró duramente y se incorporó. Com prendiendo que no podía decir nada, que no tenía forma de derribar la barrera que se había alzado de pronto entre ellos, Rosalie guardó silencio. Su cabello era una maraña de ondas rubias que le caían sobre los hombros. Sus ojos, de un verde oscuro y vivo, tenían una expresión solemne mientras aguardaba a que Emmett hablara. O se marchara.

Conteniendo su furia inicial, él dejó que su mirada vagara sobre ella, sobre su piel lechosa, sobre sus suaves curvas, sobre la delicada seda de su ropa interior. Pese a lo que ella creyera, era una mujer hermosa, sensual, deseable. Junto a su muslo esbelto y largo, sujeto con una fina y resistente funda de cuero, había un cuchillo que recor daba a oscuros callejones y a tugurios llenos de humo. Sin decir nada, Emmett extendió la mano hacia aquel objeto. Pero ella lo agarró inmediatamente de la muñeca.

Emmett...

—Cállate.

Su voz le pareció a Rosalie tan plana y fría como la expresión de sus ojos. Ella apartó la mano. Lentamente, Emmett sacó el arma de su funda. Estaba caliente por el contacto con la piel, y era tan pequeño que cabía en la palma de su mano. Hasta que, al apretar el botón del mango, apareció la hoja finísima y letal. El metal atrapó la luz de la lámpara, lanzando destellos plateados.

Emmett deseó preguntarle si alguna vez lo ha bía usado, pero sabía que era mejor guardarse la pregunta para otro momento. Apenas pesaba, pero sobre su mano le parecía pesado como el plomo.

—¿Para qué necesitas esto en palacio?

Ella se subió una de las tiras del sujetador y se frotó los hombros, que empezaba a notar fríos.

— Estoy esperando noticias de Aro. No sé cuándo ni cómo contactará conmigo. Y como es muy posible que tenga que responder de inmediato, es mejor que esté preparada.

—¿Qué clase de noticias?

—Creo que eso deberías preguntárselo a...

—Te lo estoy preguntando a ti —dijo él ásperamente—. ¿Qué clase de noticias, Rosalie?

Ella alzó las rodillas y, rodeándolas con los brazos, se lo contó todo. Qué más daba ya, se dijo. A fin de cuentas, Emmett ya sabía demasiado.

—Así que sacrificaréis una parte del ala este. Para disimular —Emmett giró la hoja de la navaja bajo la luz. Sabía sin ningún género de duda que sería capaz de hundirla en el corazón de Aro.

— Cuanto más real parezca todo, más fácil será engañar a Aro. No me entregará los cinco millones de dólares hasta que se convenza de que Cordina se ha quedado sin heredero.

—Está dispuesto a matar a los niños —mur muró Emmett—. Incluso al bebé que espera Alice. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por venganza, por poder, por dinero?

—Por las tres cosas. Así se vengará de tu pa dre, su poder aumentará en medio del caos y, por lo tanto, también su dinero. Pero, esta vez, su avaricia le costará muy cara, Emmett. Te lo prometo.

Al advertir el tono apasionado de su voz, Emmett levantó la mirada hacia ella. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y secos, pero de ellos emanaba una determinación casi palpable. Estaba decidida a proteger a su familia, pensó él, cerrando la mano sobre el mango de la navaja. Y a defender su propia vida. De pronto, Emmett comprendió la verdad. No le importaba lo que Rosalie hiciera o dejara de hacer, mientras estuviera a salvo. Y de eso se encargaría él.

Apretó el botón de la navaja y la hoja desapareció de nuevo. Dejándola a un lado, comenzó a desatar la funda que rodeaba el muslo de Rosalie. La piel de esta se había quedado fría, pese a que en la habitación hacía calor. De repente, sintió otra vez el deseo de protegerla. Ella no se movió, no dijo nada. Solo se estremeció ligeramente cuando Emmett se levantó. Esperaba que él la rechazara, que la despreciara, que la abandonara allí mismo.

Emmett percibió su sorpresa y su vacilación cuando la tomó en brazos y la levantó del suelo.

— Deberías confiar más en mí, Rose —dijo suavemente.

Al sentir que ella se relajaba en sus brazos y que descansaba la cabeza sobre su hombro, Emmett la llevó a la cama.

* * *

><p><strong>holaaa ke les parecio ?<strong>

**espero sus reviews**

**bye**


	37. Chapter 37

**hooolaa jeje spero les guste el capii**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertnece**

**Capítulo 37**

El paquete llegó de la manera más sencilla: lo entregó un mensajero de Dartmouth Shippers, uno de los tentáculos menos rentables pero más útiles de la organización de Aro. Llevaba el remite de la tía de Rosalie en Inglaterra y el sello de «frágil».

El único inconveniente fue que Alice estaba presente cuando se lo entregaron a Rosalie.

— ¡Qué divertido! —exclamó Alice, revoloteando a su alrededor—. Es un regalo de Navidad, ¿no es cierto? ¿Por qué no lo abres?

—Aún no es Navidad —dijo Rosalie suave mente, colocando el paquete en un estante de su armario con la intención de dárselo a Edward a la primera ocasión.

— Pero Rose, ¿es qué no quieres saber lo que es? —Inquieta, Alice se paseaba por la habitación—. ¿No miras bajo las camas o en los armarios en busca de los regalos de Navidad?

— No —Rosalie sonrió y comenzó a arreglar las flores que Alice le había llevado — . No me gusta estropear la mañana de Navidad.

— Pero si no se trata de estropearla, sino de añadirle un poco más de emoción —Alice volvió a mirar hacia el armario—. ¿No podríamos echar un pequeño vistazo?

— Desde luego que no. Además, probablemente ese paquete contiene cinco docenas de galletas caseras... y duras como ladrillos. La tía Honoria no es precisamente una mujer impredecible.

—No tengo la sensación de que sea Navidad — Alice se acercó a la ventana. Apoyó una mano sobre su vientre levemente hinchado y con la otra empezó a juguetear con la cortina—. El salón de baile está casi listo para la fiesta. El árbol de Navidad, decorado. Si paso por las cocinas detecto los olores más deliciosos. Y, sin embargo, no tengo la sensación de estar en Navidad.

—¿Sientes nostalgia de tu país, Alice?

— ¿Nostalgia? —Alice se giró, un tanto desconcertada, y luego sonrió — . Oh, no. Jazz y Marissa están aquí. Espero que mi hermana consiga alejarse de su galería de arte una semana o dos, pero en realidad no echo de menos Estados Unidos. Es solo que todo el mundo intenta mimarme y protegerme ocultándome cosas — suspirando, se acercó a la cómoda de Rosalie y jugueteó con el joyero esmaltado que Emmett había admirado — . Sé que Jasper está tenso y preocupado, aunque intente fingir lo contrario. Hasta cuando hablo con Emmett tengo la sensación de que está pensando en otra cosa. Esto tiene que acabar, Rosalie. No soporto ver a la gente que quiero angustiada de esta manera.

Rosalie también le ocultaba cosas, pero era la única forma que tenía de protegerla.

— Se trata de Aro, ¿no?

Alice dejó el joyero.

— ¿Cómo puede un hombre albergar tanto odio? ¿Y causar tanto dolor? Estoy segura, aunque después de tantos años aún no lo entiendo del todo, que no se dará por satisfecho hasta que nos destruya.

—Para la mayoría de la gente resulta muy difícil comprender la verdadera maldad —dijo Rosalie, a pesar de que ella la entendía y la conocía—. Pero yo creo que, dejando que afecte profundamente a nuestras vidas, solo conseguimos darle pábulo.

—Tienes razón, por supuesto —Alice extendió ambas manos—. ¿Te he dicho ya cuánto te agradezco que estés aquí? Sin ti, creo que me pasaría el día refunfuñando de un lado para otro. Bella llegará esta tarde, con los niños. Aún tenemos que vérnoslas con los floristas y los músicos —apretó las manos de Rosalie y respiró hondo—. Odio sentirme inútil. Me encantaría enfrentarme a Aro y escupirle a la cara, pero lo único que puedo hacer es ocuparme de asuntos domésticos. Supongo que tendré que contentarme con eso.

Rosalie prometió para sus adentros escupirle a Aro a la cara en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

— ¿Por qué no vamos al salón de baile y me enseñas qué hay que hacer? Me gustaría echaros una mano.

Y también deseaba alejar a Alice del paquete guardado en su armario.

— De acuerdo, pero primero quiero que vengas a mi habitación. Tengo un regalo para ti.

— Los regalos son para Navidad —le recordó Rosalie mientras se acercaban a la puerta.

— Este no puede esperar. A las princesas embarazadas no hay que contrariarlas.

— Cómo usas tu embarazo cuando te conviene, ¿eh? —subieron un corto tramo de escaleras y entraron en el ala contigua—. Has dicho que Bella llega hoy. ¿Viene con toda su familia?

— Sí, claro. Llegarán esta tarde.

Rosalie se relajó un poco. Le sería fácil transferirle el paquete a Edward y continuar con el plan.

—¿Ha guardado Emmett su tesoro en la caja fuerte?

—¿Su tesoro? Ah, te refieres a su yoyó —Alice se echó a reír y entró en su dormitorio—. Emmett adora a ese niño, ¿sabes? La verdad es que nunca he conocido a nadie a quien se le den tan bien los niños como a Emmett. Dedica muchísimo tiempo _a _la Fundación de Ayuda a los Niños Discapacitados, aunque le quita tiempo libre para ocuparse de sus caballos —mientras hablaba, entró en el vestidor contiguo—. Otra de las razones por las que estoy inquieta es que Emmett, que justo ahora debería sentirse en la cima del mundo, parece no pegar ojo ni una sola noche.

—¿En la cima del mundo?

— Le ha costado seis meses y muchos que braderos de cabeza conseguir la aprobación para que se construya un ala infantil en el museo. En la reunión de la otra noche consiguió por fin que la junta directiva aprobara la propuesta, pero no sin mucho esfuerzo y muchas negociaciones. ¿No te lo dijo?

—No —dijo ella muy despacio—. No, no me lo dijo.

—Hace un par de años que sueña con ese proyecto. Tardó meses en encontrar al arquitecto adecuado que supiera compaginar el pragmatismo con la esencia de lo que Emmett pretendía hacer. Y después, como la junta directiva no estaba dispuesta a ceder ni un ápice, pagó de su bolsillo el diseño de los planos. Son maravillosos — Alice regresó a la habitación llevando una caja de gran tamaño—. Deberías pedirle que te los enseñe en alguna ocasión. Quería un edificio abierto, con montones de ventanas, para que los niños no se sintieran encerrados. La junta directiva no hacía más que refunfuñar cuando les hablaba de es culturas que los niños podrían tocar y de ilustraciones de cuentos en vez de obras de Rubens o de Rodin metidas bajo cristal.

— No sabía que estaba tan metido en ese proyecto.

— Emmett pone cuerpo y alma en todo lo que hace. Su idea era iniciar a los niños en el arte a través de medios que pudieran entender y disfrutar. Y, además, habrá una sección reservada a las pinturas y las esculturas que hagan los propios niños — Alice depositó la caja sobre la cama—. Me extraña que no te haya dicho nada. Normalmente le habla de ello a todo el mundo. Sacar adelante el proyecto le ha costado dos años de preparativos y seis meses de peleas con la junta directiva.

— Suena muy bien —sintió que el corazón se le encogía y se le expandía, llenándose de amor—. A menudo da la impresión de que solo le interesan los caballos y las fiestas.

— Él alienta esa imagen, pero lo cierto es que hay muchas más cosas en él. Pensaba que os habíais hecho muy amigos.

—Emmett es muy amable.

—Vamos, Rose, no me vengas con esas —un tanto cansada, Alice se sentó al borde de la cama—. Emmett te mira cada vez que sales de la habitación y, cuando no estás, no deja de mirar la puerta, a ver si apareces.

—¿De veras?

— Sí —Alice sonrió—. Así es. Por lo menos, a pesar de la tensión de las últimas semanas, me he dado el placer de ver a Emmett enamorarse. A ti también te gusta, ¿no?

— Sí —ya casi se había acabado todo. No había necesidad de mantener algunos engaños—. Nunca había conocido a nadie como él.

—Es que no hay nadie como él.

—Pero, Alice, no quiero que pienses ni que esperes que va a pasar algo que no va a pasar.

—Tengo derecho a pensar y a esperar lo que se me antoje —puso una mano sobre la caja y dio una palmada sobre la tapa—. Y, ahora, abre tu regalo.

—¿Es una orden real o una invitación?

—Da igual, mientras lo abras. Por favor, me muero de ganas de saber si te gusta.

—En fin, va contra mis principios abrir un regalo antes de Navidad, pero, bueno... —Rosalie levantó la tapa, apartó los lienzos de papel de seda y se quedó mirando con asombro el interior de la caja.

El vestido centelleaba como una joya y refulgía como el fuego. Era del verde profundo y vivo de las esmeraldas y estaba compuesto por miles y miles de diminutas lentejuelas que atrapaban la luz de la tarde.

— Sácalo —insistió Alice y, al fin, viendo que Rosalie no se movía, sacó ella misma el vestido de la caja.

La seda osciló, susurrante, y luego quedó inmóvil. El vestido tenía un corte recto. El cuello era muy alto y estaba recamado con una banda de lentejuelas que se ajustaba a la garganta y brillaba y relucía. La espalda y los brazos quedaban desnudos y más abajo la tela caía pesadamente en una larga línea hasta el suelo. Era un vestido hecho para brillar bajo las lámparas de cristal y para refulgir bajo la luz de la luna.

— Dime que te gusta. Llevo un mes volviendo loca a la modista.

— Es precioso —vacilante, Rosalie extendió una mano. El vestido parecía cobrar vida al más leve toque—. Alice, es la cosa más bonita que he visto nunca. No sé qué decir.

—Di que te lo pondrás para el baile de Navidad —encantada consigo misma, Alice condujo a Rosalie frente al espejo y sujetó el vestido delante de ella—. ¡Mira qué bien va con tus ojos! Lo sabía —riendo, le entregó el vestido a Rosalie y, retrocediendo, volvió a mirarla—. Sí, estaba segura de ello. Con ese cutis que tienes... Sí, es perfecto — dijo, dándose golpecitos en los labios con un dedo—. Cuando te vea, Emmett empezará a balbucear como un tonto. Estoy deseando verlo.

— No sé si debo aceptarlo...

—Claro que sí. Además, no aceptaré un «no» por respuesta —dio un paso adelante, entornó los ojos y soltó un mechón de pelo de Rosalie — . Mi peluquera se va a poner las botas contigo.

—Eso no suena muy halagüeño —aunque deseaba ponerse aquel vestido, no podía permitírselo. La recatada y pudorosa lady Rosalie Hale no tendría el valor de ponerse un vestido semejante—. Alice, es precioso. Y tú eres un en canto. Pero no creo que yo esté hecha para un vestido como este.

—Yo nunca me equivoco —Alice hizo un gesto indiferente con la mano. Solo hacía dos años que era princesa, pero siempre había sido muy decidida—. Confía en mí. Y, si no puedes, hazme ese favor como amiga.

Se habían convertido en amigas, fueran cuales fueran las razones iniciales o el propósito ulterior de su relación. ¿Qué daño podía hacerle aceptar el regalo? Era muy posible que ni siquiera estuviera en Cordina el día del baile.

—Me siento como Cenicienta —murmuró, y deseó serlo.

—Bien. Pero deberías recordar que el reloj no siempre da las doce.

.

.

.

Sí, el reloj siempre daba las doce, pensaba Rosalie mientras Edward y ella caminaban en silencio por el interior del palacio. El juego casi había acabado y, con él, su sueño.

El paquete contenía los explosivos que había pedido y un mensaje cifrado. Debía cumplir su misión esa misma noche y encontrarse con el agente de Aro en los muelles a la una de la madrugada. El pago se efectuaría poco después.

—Tiene que salir bien —masculló mientras colocaba cuidadosamente la primera carga.

El equipo que estaba usando había sido aprobado por el SSI. El rastro del paquete había sido seguido hasta su origen. Aro pronto perdería Atenas y mucho más.

— Desde el exterior, parecerá que el fuego se extiende fuera de control —dijo Edward, manipulando los explosivos con la misma rapidez y habilidad que Rosalie —. Las detonaciones harán más ruido que otra cosa. Estallarán unas cuantas ventanas y se montará todo un espectáculo. Malori y sus hombres se quedarán aquí para proteger a la familia real, por si las moscas.

— ¿El príncipe Carlisle está con ellos?

— Sí. Está informando al resto de la familia. Malori se opone, pero yo estoy de acuerdo contigo. A estas alturas ya no importa que lo sepan, y así les ahorraremos un poco de angustia —pensó en Bella. Quizá sus pesadillas desaparecerían después de aquella noche.

— No podía soportar la idea de que la explosión despertara a Alice. ¿Y Emmett? ¿Estará en el ala de la familia?

— Sí, no te preocupes por él. Está a salvo — dijo Edward, sin querer insistir más—. Te doy diez minutos para que salgas de los jardines. El muelle está siendo vigilado, de modo que, si surgiera algún problema allí, estaríamos encima de ti en cuestión de segundos. Yo estaré en el barco que vigila el yate de Aro. Nos pondremos en marcha en cuanto recibamos tu señal. Rosalie, sé que es muy arriesgado llevar un transmisor. Si te registran...

—Si me registran, ya me las arreglaré.

El micrófono era una obra maestra del SSI que semejaba un intrincado medallón colocado a escasos centímetros de la garganta de Rosalie.

— Si Aro intuye algo, actuará muy depri sa.

—Sí, pero yo seré aún más rápida —lo agarró suavemente de la mano al ver que se disponía a hablar de nuevo—. Edward, a mí también me va algo en esto. No quiero morir.

Él la miró fijamente un momento.

—Tengo fama por conservar vivos a mis socios, ¿sabes?

Ella sonrió, agradecida.

— Cuento con ello. Pero, por si algo saliera mal, ¿podrías darle a Emmett un mensaje de mi parte?

—Claro.

—Dile... —vaciló un instante. El reloj dio la medianoche, y Rosalie rezó por que la magia se prolongara un poco más—. Dile que lo amo. Y que no me arrepiento de nada.

.

.

Rosalie salió por la puerta principal y se dirigió lentamente hacia las puertas exteriores del recinto. Unos minutos después, los guardias, que ya habían sido informados de la operación, reaccionarían como se esperaba de ellos en una situación de emergencia. Cualquiera que observara el palacio vería confusión y ajetreo. Pero, de momento, Rosalie atravesó las puertas sin apenas detenerse.

Mientras conducía, miraba de cuando en cuando su reloj y pensaba que Emmett estaba a salvo. Ocurriera lo que ocurriera esa noche, su familia y él estarían a buen recaudo. Si Aro le entregaba el dinero, sería arrestado por conspiración. Si la mataba, sería arrestado por el asesinato de una agente del SSI. El fin justificaba los medios.

Rosalie detuvo el coche, esperó y al cabo de un momento oyó la explosión. Una explosión extremadamente ruidosa, como había prometido Malori. Abrió la puerta y aguardó junto al coche un momento. El palacio era un borrón blanquecino contra el cielo nocturno, pero su ala este resplandecía como si fuera de día. El fuego resultaba impresionante desde aquella distancia y, sabiendo que ninguno de los hombres de Aro podría acercarse más al recinto del palacio, Rosalie se dio por satisfecha. Veinte minutos después, uno de los hombres de Malori difundiría la noticia de que toda la familia real, a excepción de Carlisle, había perecido en la explosión.

Los muelles estaban desiertos. La noticia de la explosión ya había llegado hasta allí. Rosalie aparcó el coche entre las sombras y se alejó de él, acercándose a la luz de las farolas. Era un blanco perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>hooolaa jeje espero les haya gustado este intensoo capitulo jeje tengo ke kntarles ke esta historia esta por terminar :( pero espero ke la esten disfrutando jeje<strong>

**espero sus reviews**

**byee**


	38. Chapter 38

**hoolaa a tds jeje les recuerdo de ke sta historia esta a punto de terminar jeje espero la esten disfrutando**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertence**

**Capítulo 38**

El barco anclado no muy lejos de la costa parecía un pequeño y fastuoso yate de placer. Varias veces al día, una mujer de pelo oscuro aparecía sobre la cubierta y se ponía a leer o a tomar el sol. De vez en cuando, un hombre joven, bronceado y con el torso desnudo se unía a ella. Bebían vino, se abrazaban, dormían. El vigía del Invencible había observado incesantemente la escena, siendo objeto de apuestas con sus compañeros si la pareja de amantes haría o no el amor bajo el sol.

Bajo la cubierta, había de todo: desde monitores de televisión a lanzagranadas. Ocho hombres y tres mujeres se agolpaban en la atestada cabina, esperando.

Emmett estaba allí desde una hora después del anochecer. Durante las tres horas siguientes, no había hecho otra cosa más que beber café y procurar refrenar su impaciencia. Había observado el monitor hasta que se le nubló la visión, pero Aro no había aparecido ni una sola vez en el amplio margen que abarcaba el objetivo de la cámara. Quería verlo. Quería mirarlo a los ojos cuando se cerrara la trampa. Pero, sobre todo, quería oír a través del transmisor que todo había acabado y que Rosalie estaba a salvo.

—Massen sube a bordo —dijo el hombre de los auriculares, y siguió fumando. Unos segundos después, Edward entró en la ya superpoblada cabina. Iba vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Hasta su cara y sus manos estaban tiznadas de negro. Se quitó el gorro de marinero y lo tiró a un lado.

— Primera parte de la operación completada — indicó con la cabeza a Emmett—. Desde más allá de las puertas, parece que el ala este ha que dado devastada.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó Emmett, mirando de nuevo el monitor.

—Están todos bien.

Emmett tomó la taza de café amargo y frío que tenía a su lado.

—¿Y Rosalie?

— Dentro de unos minutos sabremos algo. He mandado a los muelles a algunos de nuestros mejores hombres.

Emmett lo miró largamente. Había querido ir a los muelles, estar lo más cerca posible de Rosalie. Pero se había topado con la oposición de su padre, de Edward y de Malori y, al final, había tenido que ceder. Si lo descubrían, toda la operación estaría en peligro. Y Rosalie tambien.

Ahora era solo Rosalie, pensó, quien lo arriesgaba todo.

— A Aro no se le ha visto en todo el día.

— Está ahí —Edward encendió un cigarrillo y se dispuso a esperar—. Esta noche no podría andar muy lejos.

— Contacto —un agente sentado frente a la consola de mandos se llevó una mano a los auriculares—. Ha establecido contacto

.

.

La brisa del mar era fresca y la noche clara. Rosalie reconoció al hombre que se le acercó. Era el que se había dirigido a ella en aquel pequeño tugurio del puerto. Iba solo y con las manos vacías.

—_Mademoiselle._

—He cumplido mi parte del trato, _monsieur. _¿Ha traído mis honorarios?

— Hace buena noche para dar un paseo en barco.

El yate. Rosalie sintió un escalofrío de inquietud y de excitación.

—Comprenderá usted que no estoy en situación de regresar a Cordina.

—Naturalmente —señaló una pequeña lancha a motor—. Todas sus necesidades serán debidamente atendidas.

Como en otras ocasiones, Rosalie podía elegir. Podía sacar su pistola en ese preciso momento y detener a aquel hombre. Con un poco de suerte, canjearía su libertad por la de Aro. Pero ella no podía dejar la seguridad de Emmett en manos de la suerte.

Sin decir una palabra, subió a la lancha y se sentó. Tenía su propia vida en las manos, se dijo, cruzándolas sobre el regazo. Y, saliera como saliera la noche, Aro estaba acabado.

El hombre no volvió a dirigirse a ella, pero su mirada se movía de un lado a otro sobre el agua oscura. Todos parecían estar esperando, vigilantes. Como la noche era clara, el yate de Aro sobresalía, blanco y nítido, sobre el mar. Rosalie vio a tres hombres en la cubierta: Cayo y otros dos a los que no conocía.

Fue Cayo quien la ayudó a subir al yate.

—Lady Rosalie, es un placer verla de nuevo.

Sus ojos tenían una expresión maliciosa y divertida. Rosalie comprendió entonces, con tanta claridad como si alguien hubiera apoyado un puñal contra su garganta, que no abandonaría con vida el Invencible. Sin embargo, dijo con voz fría y pausada:

— Gracias, Cayo. Espero que esto no nos lleve mucho tiempo. Admito que me siento un tanto intranquila en aguas de Cordina.

—Partiremos dentro de una hora.

— ¿Rumbo adonde?

— Rumbo a un clima más benigno. La radio ha anunciado la trágica muerte de varios miembros de la familia real. El príncipe Carlisle permanece encerrado en palacio, llorando su pérdida.

— Por supuesto. A fin de cuentas, Cordina acaba de quedarse sin heredero. _¿Monsieur _Aro ha sido informado?

— La espera en su camarote —Cayo extendió una mano, pidiéndole el bolso.

—¿Siempre registran a los empleados, Cayo?

—Podemos ahorrarnos ese trámite, lady Rosalie, si me entrega sus armas —sacó la pistola del bolso y se la guardó en el bolsillo—. ¿Y su puñal?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Rosalie se alzó la falda hasta los muslos. Advirtió que Cayo la miraba ávidamente mientras desenfundaba la navaja. Apretó el botón del seguro. A sus lados, oyó el ruido de las armas listas para disparar.

—Un arma admirable —dijo suavemente, sosteniendo la hoja a la luz de la luna—. Silenciosa, elegante y eficaz —sonrió y volvió a guardar la hoja—. Pero, desde luego, sería una estupidez usarla contra el hombre que está a punto de pagarme cinco millones de dólares americanos — depositó la navaja en la palma de la mano de Cayo, comprendiendo que, a partir de ese momento, su única arma era su ingenio—. ¿Vamos? Me gusta el olor del dinero cuando todavía está caliente.

Él la tomó del brazo con su mano de cirujano y, con exagerada pompa, la condujo al camarote de Aro.

—Lady Rose —el camarote estaba iluminado por una docena de velas. Una sonata de Beethoven se filtraba suavemente por los altavoces. Aro llevaba una americana de color Burdeos y un anillo de rubíes. Colores de sangre. En un cubo de plata se enfriaba una botella del mejor champán—. Llega usted puntual. Puedes retirarte, Cayo.

Rosalie oyó que la puerta se cerraba tras ella. Sabía que Cayo estaría aguardando al otro lado.

—Qué atmósfera tan agradable —afirmó—. Las transacciones de negocios no suelen efectuarse a la luz de las velas.

— Entre nosotros ya no son necesarias ciertas formalidades, Rosalie —dijo él, sonriendo, y se acercó al champán — . Las noticias que llegan desde Cordina resultan un tanto trágicas y también histéricas —el corcho salió despedido. El licor manó a borbotones un instante—. Pensé que la ocasión bien merecía una pequeña y discreta fiesta.

— Yo rara vez rehúso una copa de champán, _monsieur, _pero reconozco que su sabor me resultaría más dulce si tuviera cierta cantidad de dinero en mis manos.

—Paciencia, querida mía, paciencia —él llenó dos copas alargadas y le ofreció una. A la tenue luz de las velas, su tez parecía blanca como el mármol y sus ojos casi negros y llenos de placer—. Por un trabajo bien hecho y por un futuro muy afortunado.

Entrechocaron sus copas y bebieron un sorbo.

—Un champán excelente.

—Ya me he percatado de que solo disfrutas con lo mejor, y con lo más caro.

— Exactamente. Y espero que no se ofenda, _monsieur, _si le digo que, aunque agradezco la bebida y las velas, solo apreciaré estos detalles en su justa medida cuando nuestro pequeño negocio haya sido completado.

— Oh, no, querida —él chasqueó la lengua—. Qué comentario tan prosaico —le acarició suave mente la mejilla. La luz de las velas la favorecía, pensó. Con el tiempo, habría florecido entre sus manos. Lástima que no pudiera correr el riesgo de dejarla con vida unos cuantos meses. Solo podía concederle una hora. Pero en una hora podían hacerse muchas cosas — . Discúlpame, pero hoy me encuentro de muy buen humor. Me apetece celebrar tu éxito. Nuestro éxito —bajó la mano hasta su garganta, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros del micrófono.

Rosalie lo agarró de la muñeca y sonrió. —Me ha despojado usted de mis armas, _monsieur. _¿Acaso prefiere a las mujeres indefensas?

— Prefiero a las mujeres dóciles —alzó la mano hasta su pelo y hundió los dedos en él. Rosalie se preparó para recibir su beso. Podía mostrar cierta resistencia, pero en ningún caso repulsión—. Eres fuerte además de hermosa —murmuró él, besándo la otra vez—. Eso también me gusta. Cuando te lleve a la cama, lucharemos un rato.

—Haremos mucho más que eso. Después de que me sea entregado el dinero.

Él crispó los dedos, tirándole del pelo. Rosalie dejó escapar un leve gemido. Luego, él la soltó y se echó a reír.

—Está bien, mi pequeña fierecilla. Tendrás tu dinero y luego me darás algo a cambio.

Cuando se dio la vuelta y dejó al descubierto una caja fuerte escondida, Rosalie se frotó los labios con el dorso de la mano.

— Yo ya he cumplido mi parte.

— Sí. Me has entregado las vidas de la familia real —mientras marcaba la combinación de la caja fuerte, el corazón de Rosalie comenzó a latir más aprisa—. Cinco millones de dólares por asesinar a los Cullen. Cinco millones de dólares por ofrecerme el plato frío de la venganza y el dulce postre del poder. ¿Te parece mucho? —Sus ojos centelleaban cuando se giró hacia ella, sosteniendo en las manos un maletín de considerables dimensiones—. Mi querida niña, podrías haberme pedido diez veces más. Me he pasado diez años conspirando. Dos veces estuve a punto de matar a un miembro de la familia real. Y, ahora, por la despreciable suma de cinco millones de dólares, tú me los sirves a todos en bandeja.

* * *

><p><strong>ke les parecio? la cosa sta caliente<strong>

**espero reviews**

**bye**


	39. Chapter 39

**sorry por la tardanza pero akis sta lo nuevo jeje les aviso de ke este capitulo es uno de los finales disfrutenlo**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

**Capítulo 39**

Cuando se dio la vuelta y dejó al descubierto una caja fuerte escondida, Rosalie se frotó los la bios con el dorso de la mano.

— Yo ya he cumplido mi parte.

— Sí. Me has entregado las vidas de la familia real —mientras marcaba la combinación de la caja fuerte, el corazón de Rosalie comenzó a latir más aprisa—. Cinco millones de dólares por asesinar a los Cullen. Cinco millones de dólares por ofrecerme el plato frío de la venganza y el dulce postre del poder. ¿Te parece mucho? —Sus ojos centelleaban cuando se giró hacia ella, sosteniendo en las manos un maletín de considerables dimensiones—. Mi querida niña, podrías haberme pedido diez veces más. Me he pasado diez años conspirando. Dos veces estuve a punto de matar a un miembro de la familia real. Y, ahora, por la despreciable suma de cinco millones de dólares, tú me los sirves a todos en bandeja.

.

.

— Ahí está —exclamó Edward tras oír a Aro por el transmisor—. En marcha. Y tened cuidado.

La mano de Emmett se cerró sobre la de su cuñado.

— Iré con vosotros.

— De eso nada.

— Iré con vosotros —repitió Emmett con firmeza glacial. Segundo a segundo había escucha do la conversación de Aro y Rosalie, sintiendo que el cuerpo se le llenaba de un sudor frío—. Dame un arma, Edward, o iré desarmado.

—Tengo órdenes de no dejar que salgas de aquí.

—¿Y si fuera Bella? —preguntó Emmett ásperamente—. Si fuera Bella, ¿te quedarías de brazos cruzados y dejarías que otros se encargaran de protegerla?

Edward miró la mano crispada de Emmett. Una mano fuerte, capaz y joven. Luego, observó sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de su mujer. Levantándose, sacó del arsenal una pistola del calibre 45.

.

.

Ya se habrían puesto en marcha, pensó Rosalie, procurando mantener una voz impasible.

—¿Me lo dice ahora para que pueda arrepentirme? —dijo, riendo, y se acercó al escritorio—. Con cinco millones me apañaré, gracias. Tengo pensado invertir y vivir tranquilamente en Río durante los próximos años.

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos mientras abría el maletín. El dinero estaba allí. Pero no era para ella, sino para él.

—¿No quieres seguir a mi servicio?

—Por desgracia, después de los acontecimientos de esta noche eso sería muy arriesgado para los dos.

—Sí.

En efecto, así era, pensó Aro. Pero abrió del todo el maletín para que al menos Rosalie tuviera el placer de ver el dinero antes de morir.

— Encantador — ciñéndose a su papel, Rosalie se acercó y tomó un grueso fajo de billetes de cien—. ¿Sabía usted que el dinero nuevo huele de una manera deliciosamente sensual? —preguntó, pasando el dedo por el borde del fajo.

— Desde luego —Aro abrió el cajón su perior de su escritorio. Dentro había un elegante revólver con las cachas de nácar. Quería matarla con estilo. Cerró los dedos sobre el arma, pero en ese preciso instante se oyeron los primeros disparos procedentes de la cubierta.

Rosalie se giró hacia la puerta, confiando en que Aro tomara su excitación por miedo.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó. Cerró el maletín y, apoderándose de él, se dirigió apresu radamente a la puerta. Su mano se cerró sobre el pomo.

—Quédate donde estás —le advirtió Aro. Tenía la pistola en la mano y la apuntaba al corazón. Una fina película de sudor cubría su frente. Sobre sus cabezas se oían pasos apresura dos. Aro acercó el dedo al gatillo, pero no lo apretó. Ignoraba lo que sucedía arriba, pero no quería atraer la atención hacia el camarote—. El maletín, Rosalie.

—¿Es una trampa? —ella entornó los ojos, in tentando calcular cuánto tiempo podría detenerlo aún—. Sí, ya veo. Podrías haberme pagado diez veces más, porque no pensabas pagarme nada.

—El maletín —Aro comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella. Comenzaba a sentir miedo. No a la muerte, ni a la derrota, sino a la cárcel. No sería capaz de sobrevivir de nuevo entre rejas.

Rosalie aguardó hasta que estuvo a dos pasos de distancia. Entonces, agarrando con ambas manos el asa del maletín, lo lanzó contra la pistola.

* * *

><p><strong>oh ke interesante no? jeje<strong>

**les recuerdo de ke pronto terminara esta bella historia jeje**

**byeee**


	40. Chapter 40

**chavs este es el PENULTIMO capitulo de esta historia jeje espero les haya gustado**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece **

**Capítulo 40**

Los hombres de Aro, bien por lealtad a su jefe, bien por miedo, luchaban a la desesperada. Las balas se cruzaban incesantemente entre ambos barcos. Una ráfaga de metralleta impactó en un panel de madera, sobre la cabeza de Emmett, produciendo una lluvia de astillas. Vio que un hombre caía al agua por encima de la barandilla del barco.

Los disparos desde el yate se hacían más es porádicos, pero el tiempo pasaba veloz. Y Rosalie seguía con Aro. Estaba viva, se decía Emmett mientras apuntaba y disparaba. De no ser así, lo habría sabido porque su corazón se habría detenido. Sin embargo, dentro de él crecía la urgencia. Dejándose llevar por su instinto, se abrió paso hasta la popa y se deslizó en el agua.

Los disparos y los gritos hendían el aire de la noche. Vio que un hombre se arrojaba al agua desde el yate y nadaba frenéticamente en dirección a la orilla, que se encontraba a diez millas de distancia. Con la mano rozó un cuerpo que flotaba boca abajo. Tal vez fuera el de un enemigo, o el de un hombre del SSI. No lo sabía. Mientras arreciaban las balas, nadó sigilosamente alrededor del yate.

Comprendiendo que había llegado el momento, Edward dio orden a sus hombres de que ocuparan el yate. Fue entonces cuando advirtió que Emmett ya no estaba a su lado.

— El príncipe —dijo, sintiendo que la garganta se le quedaba seca de pronto—. ¿Dónde esta el príncipe Emmett?

— Allí —uno de los hombres había visto a Emmett justo antes de que desapareciera tras la popa del yate.

— En el nombre de Dios —musitó Edward—. Adelante, deprisa. Preparaos para el abordaje.

No había nadie en la cubierta de estribor cuando Emmett subió al yate. Se oían disparos dispersos, pero los gritos habían cesado. Esa tarde, en el barco del SSI, había pasado una hora estudiando el plano que Rosalie había hecho del yate de Aro. Sin perder un momento, se dispuso a encontrarla.

.

.

Rosalie había conseguido tirar la pistola al otro lado de la habitación, pero Aro era más rápido y más fuerte de lo que parecía. Ella se arrojó hacia el arma, pero él se abalanzó sobre ella y la agarró del cuello con fuerza, intentando estrangularla. Rosalie logró desasir un brazo y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la tráquea. Los dos quedaron boqueando, apenas sin aire. Rosalie extendió los brazos y rozó con los dedos la empuñadura de la pistola. Pero Aro la agarró por el pelo y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Durante treinta agotadores segundos, lucharon sobre el suelo del camarote. La blusa de Rosalie se rasgó por las costuras. En su piel comenzaban a formarse cardenales. Había conseguido partirle el labio a Aro, pero no lograba causarle una herida definitiva.

Enlazados como amantes rodaron de nuevo hacia la pistola. Ella extendió los brazos otra vez, y de nuevo estuvo a punto de asir la empuñadura. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio el puño acercándose y trató de esquivarlo. El golpe estuvo a punto de dejarla sin sentido. Luego, de pronto, se encontró mirando el cañón de la pistola que la apuntaba a la cara.

Se había preparado para morir. Intentó recobrar el aliento y procuró calmarse. Aunque no pudiera hacer nada más, cumpliría su promesa de escupir a la cara de Aro.

— Soy una agente del SSL Los Cullen están a salvo, y tú no tienes adonde ir.

Vio la furia en sus ojos. Sonrió y aguardó el disparo.

Al irrumpir en el camarote, Emmett vio a Aro agachado sobre Rosalie, apuntándola a la cabeza. Todo ocurrió en un instante. Tan rápidamente que, un momento después, no estaría seguro de quién había disparado antes.

Aro giró la cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraron. La pistola dejó de apuntar a Rosalie y se dirigió hacia Emmett. Ella gritó y se incorporó bruscamente. Sonaron dos disparos.

Emmett sintió que una bala pasaba zumbando a su lado, tan cerca que se le erizó la piel. Vio que la sangre manaba del pecho de Aro un instante antes de que este se desplomara sobre Rosalie.

Entonces, ella empezó a temblar. Sus largos años de adiestramiento se disolvieron en un instante mientras temblaba bajo aquel hombre muerto. Se había preparado para su propia muerte. Era su deber. Pero había visto incrustarse la bala en la pared de madera a menos de un centímetro de la cara de Emmett.

No dejó de temblar ni siquiera cuando Emmett apartó el cadáver de Aro y la estrechó con tra sí.

—Todo ha acabado, Rose —la acunó suavemente, depositando besos en su pelo—. Todo ha acabado.

Pero, en vez de satisfacción, como esperaba, Emmett solo sentía alivio. Rosalie estaba a salvo. Y él se encargaría de que siguiera así.

— Podría haberte matado. Maldita sea, Emmett, deberías estar en casa.

— Sí —él levantó la vista al tiempo que Edward irrumpía en el camarote — . Pronto estaremos allí los dos.

Había lágrimas en las mejillas de Rosalie. Enjugándoselas, ella intentó levantarse. Miró a Edward, pero tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces antes de hablar.

—Estoy lista para presentar mi informe.

—Al diablo con eso — Emmett la alzó en brazos—. Voy a llevarla a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>hooola ke les parecio este capitulo.. jeje recuerden de ke ya estamos a un capitulo del final jeje gracias por toooooodoooo jejeje<strong>

**ahorita stoy por darme un break jejeje stoy buskando otra historia en la cual pueda adaptar a nuestra pareja favorita jeje**

**nos leemos**

**bye**


	41. Epiologo

**bueno mi gente hemos llegado al tan esperado final de esta preciosa historia les agradesco sus reviews sus alertas sus fav. muuchas graciias espero disfruten de este bello final y ke les haya gustado la trilogia de Cordina jeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me petecene. La trama es de Nora Roberts y los personajes reconosibles son de la Estephanie Meyer**

**Epilogo**

Rosalie durmió todo el día siguiente. Habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que el doctor Franco, el médico de la familia real, le había dado un sedante.

Se despertó descansada y llena de energía. Y, aunque odiaba admitirlo, también dolorida.

Todo aquel día, el doctor revoloteó continuamente a su alrededor, refunfuñando sobre sus golpes y hematomas en tono amable, pero implacable. El príncipe Carlisle había ordenado que Rosalie no se moviera de la cama, de modo que paciente y doctor no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer.

Ella se quejaba amargamente. Aunque recibía numerosas visitas, la inactividad la llenaba de impaciencia. Edward recibió buenas noticias del cuartel general del SSL La organización de Aro había sido desmantelada. Ella había conseguido su ascenso. Pero, aun así, se revolvía en la cama, deseando escapar.

Fue Alice quien por fin la rescató la noche del baile de Navidad.

—Estás despierta. Estupendo.

—Claro que estoy despierta — Rosalie se removió, inquieta. Llevaba dos días en cama. Y el hecho de que todavía le dolieran las costillas no hacía sino empeorar su mal humor—. Voy a volverme loca.

—Lo sé —sonriendo, Alice se sentó al borde de la cama—. Y no pienso fastidiarte otra vez repitiéndote lo agradecidos que estamos por lo que has hecho por nosotros. Lo que voy a hacer es transmitirte las últimas órdenes del doctor Franco.

—Oh, no, ahórrate el esfuerzo.

—El doctor Franco ha dicho que te levantes, que te vistas y que bailes hasta el amanecer.

—¿Qué? —Rosalie se incorporó, haciendo una fugaz mueca de dolor—. ¿Puedo levantarme? ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Absolutamente. Vamos —levantándose, Alice tomó la bata de Rosalie—, ponte esto. Mi peluquera llegará en cualquier momento con su varita mágica.

—Le hará falta —suspiró Rosalie, llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. Aunque, más que una varita mágica, haría falta un milagro. La verdad, Alice, aunque estoy deseando levantarme, no creo que lo del baile sea buena idea.

— Es una idea perfecta —después de ayudarla a ponerse la bata, se inclinó para oler el ramillete de gardenias que había sobre la mesilla de no che—. ¿Son de Emmett?

— Sí — Rosalie tocó los pétalos suaves con la punta de los dedos—. Me las trajo esta mañana. Pero apenas lo he visto —procurando no pensar en ello, se ató el cinturón de la bata—. En fin, sé que habéis estado todos muy ocupados, con todas esas conferencias de prensa y esos comunicados para aclarar todo este lío.

Alice alzó una ceja. Pero al fin decidió no de cirle que Emmett se había pasado la primera no che sentado al pie de su cama. Prefería que lo descubriera por sí misma.

— Hablando de líos, deberías ver el ala este. Esta todo lleno de cristales. Las doncellas tardarán semanas en limpiarlo todo —dando un suspiro, la agarró por los hombros—. Rose, voy a incordiarte un poco. Sé que se trataba de una misión, pero fueran cuales fueran las razones por las que viniste aquí, nos has dado la paz. No hay nada que pueda hacer o decir para compensarte por ello. Mis hijos... —sonrió levemente— mis hijos están a salvo. Sé lo que Aro planeaba hacer.

—Todo eso se acabó ya, Alice.

— Sí —conmovida, Alice la besó en ambas mejillas—. Te debo la vida, y la de todos mis seres queridos. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, y hablo como amiga y como esposa del heredero de Cordina, solo tienes que decirlo.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es olvidarlo todo, Alice. Yo nunca he sido capaz de hacer amigos y de conservarlos. Y creo que ha llegado el momento de que eso cambie.

Alice observó a la mujer a la que estaba empezando a conocer.

—Tengo dos hermanas: la que me dieron mis padres y la que me dio Jasper —extendió una mano—. Me gustaría tener tres.

—Alteza —una de las doncellas se asomó a la puerta—. Disculpen, pero _madame _Frissoutte está aquí.

—Estupendo —Alice tomó a Rosalie del brazo—. Prepárate para una metamorfosis.

.

.

.

Aquello era, en efecto, una metamorfosis, pensó Rosalie mientras se miraba en el espejo. El pelo le caía, rizado y salvaje como el de una gitana, por la espalda, pero por delante había sido apartado de su cara mediante dos hermosas peinetas de plata. El vestido relucía y centelleaba desde la garganta a los pies. Y los arañazos y hematomas de su cara y de sus brazos habían sido hábilmente cubiertos con maquillaje.

Lo único que le faltaba eran unos zapatitos de cristal, se dijo con una media sonrisa. Qué absurda ilusión. Pero si aquella iba a ser su última noche con Emmett, intentaría aprovecharla. No se arrepentiría de nada cuando el reloj marcara las doce.

Ya había música en el salón de baile. Rosalie entró discretamente, como tenía por costumbre, y observó atentamente la estancia. Los espejos reflejaban el brillo de las joyas y de los sofisticados vestidos. Las lámparas refulgían como estrellas. Las guirnaldas de brillantes bolas blancas y azules que adornaban las paredes llenaban el salón de un fulgor plateado. Del altísimo árbol pendían miles de angelitos de cristal que atrapaban la luz.

Emmett había estado esperándola. Al verla, se quedó sin aliento. La mujer con la que estaba charlando guardó silencio y alzó las cejas, asombrada, al ver que se alejaba sin decir palabra.

Rosalie le hizo una reverencia, pero él la tomó de las manos.

— Dios mío, Rose —por primera vez en su vida, no le salían las palabras—. Estás maravillosa.

— El mérito es de Alice —Emmett iba vestido de uniforme de gala blanco, con la insignia de su rango y una espada al cinto. Rosalie sabía que nunca olvidaría aquella imagen — . Todo es tan hermoso...

— Lo es ahora —enlazándola por la cintura, la llevó hacia la pista de baile y comenzó a girar con ella al ritmo de un vals.

Aquello era mágico, se decía Rosalie. La música, las luces, los espejos... Durante cuatro horas había bailado con Emmett, girando alrededor del salón, mientras los demás invitados bebían y comían. Cuando él se dirigió hacia la terraza, sin dejar de bailar, ella no se opuso. Todavía quedaban unos minutos para la medianoche.

Apartándose de Emmett, Rosalie se acercó a la barandilla y contempló la vista sobre Cordina. Las luces de colores festivos encendían la noche. La brisa arrastraba un dulce olor a primavera.

—¿Alguna vez te cansas de mirarla?

— No —él se colocó a su lado — . Creo que ahora significa para mí más que antes.

Rosalie comprendió a qué se refería, pero prefirió mantener alejado el fantasma de Aro.

—En Inglaterra debe de hacer mucho frío. Mañana quizá las calles estén cubiertas de nieve, o amanezca el cielo plomizo y cubierto de nubes. Se encenderán las chimeneas y correrá el ron caliente. Las mujeres harán pudding y pavo, y olerá a Navidad por todas partes.

—Aquí no tenemos nieve —él la tomó de la mano y se la besó—. Pero podemos ofrecerte un buen fuego y ron caliente.

—No importa —ella respiró hondo—. Cuando vuelva a casa, recordaré que una vez estuve en Cordina en vísperas de Navidad. Y que olía a rosas y a jazmín.

—¿Te importaría esperar aquí un momento?

— No, claro, pero...

— No te muevas —dijo él, y le besó la mano otra vez—. Solo tardaré un minuto.

Cuando Emmett desapareció, Rosalie volvió a contemplar las luces de la ciudad y, más allá, el resplandor del mar.

Dentro de unos días estaría de nuevo en casa y, con el tiempo, tal vez Cordina le parecería un sueño. Cordina, sí, pensó, pero no Emmett. Alzó la mirada hacia una estrella, pero no se atrevió a pedir un deseo.

—Tengo algo para ti.

Ella se giró con una media sonrisa y al instante percibió el olor.

— ¡Castañas! —riendo, tomó la bolsita de papel que Emmett le ofrecía—. Y están calientes.

—Quería regalarte algo de tu hogar.

Ella alzó la mirada. Tenía tantas cosas que de cirle y podía decirle tan pocas... De modo que, al fin, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso.

—Gracias.

Él le acarició la mejilla.

— Pensaba que ibas a compartirlas.

Rosalie abrió la bolsa y, cerrando los ojos, aspiró el olor.

— Mmmm. ¿No es delicioso? Ahora sí que huele a Navidad.

—Tal vez, si Cordina fuera tu hogar, te quedarías con nosotros.

Ella abrió los ojos y al instante los fijó en la bolsa.

—Tengo órdenes de regresar a fines de esta semana.

—Ordenes —él hizo amago de extender una mano hacia ella, pero al final se contuvo—. Tu trabajo en el SSI es importante para ti —añadió con cierta amargura—. Me han dicho que te han ascendido.

—Así es —ella se mordió el labio inferior—. Durante algún tiempo trabajaré detrás de un escritorio. Dando órdenes —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

—¿Alguna vez has pensando en dejarlo?

—¿Dejarlo?

Emmett se inquietó al ver su mirada de asombro. ¿Era posible que no pensara nada más que en su deber?

—Bueno, si tuvieras una alternativa... ¿Es la emoción lo que buscas? —la agarró de la cara, girándosela hacia la luz para ver el arañazo que Aro le había hecho en la mejilla.

—Es sencillamente mi oficio —dijo ella dando un suspiro—. Emmett, nunca hemos hablado de lo que sucedió en el yate. Aún no te he dado las gracias por haberme salvado la vida. Supongo que será porque estoy acostumbrada a cuidar de mí misma.

—Hubiera matado a Aro solo por esto — murmuró él, trazando con un dedo el perfil del arañazo. Ella se echó un poco hacia atrás, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de Emmett—. No huyas de mí. No he querido que habláramos antes porque el doctor Franco dijo que necesitabas descansar y estar tranquila. Pero, maldita sea, ya no puedo seguir callando —se acercó un poco más a ella, con furia apenas contenida—. Tuve que permanecer allí sentado, esperando, escuchando cómo te enfrentabas sola a ese hombre. Y cuando entré en el camarote y vi que te estaba apuntando a la cabeza, por un instante tuve una horrenda visión de lo que sería la vida sin ti. Así que no huyas de mí, Rosalie. Por favor no mas.

— No lo haré —ella procuró aquietar su respiración y apoyó la mano sobre la de Emmett —. Todo ha acabado, Emmett. Lo mejor para todos es olvidarlo. Cordina y tu familia están a salvo. Y yo también.

— No permitiré que vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida por nadie.

—Emmett...

—No lo permitiré —dijo, y la besó tan apasionadamente que ambos quedaron sin aliento. Al cabo de un momento se apartó y, recordando que tenía un plan, dijo—: ¿Vas a probar las castañas o te conformarás con olerías?

—¿Qué? —dijo ella, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrando la bolsa de castañas con todas sus fuerzas. Tragando saliva, la abrió—. Seguro que están buenísimas —dijo—. Eres tan considerado por haber... —se interrumpió cuando, al meter la mano en la bolsa, tocó una cajita. Asombrada, la sacó.

—Es una tradición americana: una caja de palomitas dulces con premio dentro. Tenía ganas de darte tu regalo de Navidad por adelantado.

—Yo siempre espero hasta la mañana de Navidad para abrir los regalos. En eso, soy muy estricta.

—Podría ordenártelo, Rosalie —le acarició la mejilla—. Pero preferiría no hacerlo.

—Bueno, ya que estamos en el baile de Navidad... — abrió la cajita y, por primera vez en su vida, creyó que se desmayaba.

—Era de mi abuela. He tenido que hacer que lo adaptaran, pero para mí es más importante darte este anillo que cualquier otro que pudiera comprar —le acarició el pelo suavemente—. Mi abuela era inglesa, igual que tú.

El anillo tenía en el centro una bellísima esmeralda rodeada de diamantes.

—Emmett, no puedo aceptarlo. Pertenece a tu familia...

—No seas tonta —él le quitó la bolsa y la colocó sobre el múrete. El olor de las castañas se mezcló con la fragancia estival de las rosas — . Sabes perfectamente que te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo.

—Tú... tú estás loco —balbució ella, apartándose de él—. Es por culpa de lo que ha pasado. No piensas con claridad.

—Nunca he pensado con tanta claridad —le quitó la caja, sacó el anillo y tiró a un lado el recipiente—. En fin, lo haremos a mi manera —tomándola de la mano, le puso el anillo a la fuerza—. Ahora, puedo llevarte adentro a rastras y anunciar nuestro compromiso... o podemos hablar razonablemente primero.

—¿Razonablemente? —preguntó ella, no sabiendo si reír o llorar—. Emmett, en este momento no estás siendo precisamente razonable.

—Te Amo. Aunque sea irracionalmente —la atrajo hacia así y la besó. Y entonces sintió que el corazón de Rosalie se aceleraba, y que su respiración se hacía entrecortada—. No dejaré que te marches, Rosalie. Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca. Tendrás que dejar de ser comandante para ser princesa. Créeme, ser princesa también tiene sus ventajas.

¿Era aquello un milagro, o un sueño hecho realidad? Rosalie intentó pensar con claridad, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas.

— Sabes que no soy la mujer de la que te enamoraste. Por favor, Emmett, escúchame...

—¿Crees que soy tonto? —preguntó él con tanta suavidad que Rosalie pensó, erróneamente, que no estaba nervioso.

—Claro que no. Pero...

—Cállate —tomó su cara entre las manos y, al mirarlo a los ojos, Rosalie comprendió que tenía miedo—. Pensaba que la mujer de la que me había enamorado no era más que una ilusión —dijo, besándola suavemente en la mejilla—. Pero estaba equivocado, porque esa mujer está aquí delante. Sin embargo, había otra mujer que hacía que me quedara sin aliento cada vez que la veía —sus besos se hicieron más urgentes, más posesivos—. Esa mujer también está aquí. No todos los hombres pueden amar a dos mujeres y poseerlas a ambas. Pero yo lo haré, Rosalie.

— Ya soy tuya —dijo ella, creyendo apenas que aquello fuera real—. Pero ni siquiera tú puedes ordenar una boda.

Él enarcó las cejas con arrogancia.

—No estés tan segura. Una vez me dijiste que me deseabas. ¿Era mentira?

—No —ella apoyó ambas manos sobre su pecho. Estaba cruzando una línea decisiva en su vida, una línea más allá de la cual no se permitían las mentiras. Emmett le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de ser ella misma, de amar libre y abiertamente—. No, no era mentira.

—Ahora quiero preguntarte si me quieres.

Ella guardó silencio. Desde el interior del palacio les llegó el ruido de las campanadas del reloj. Era medianoche. Rosalie contó las campanadas y esperó a que la ilusión se desvaneciera. Luego, se produjo un silencio y entonces comprendió que seguía en brazos de Emmett. Bajó los ojos y vio el anillo que brillaba en su dedo. Una promesa. Una vida entera.

—Te quiero, y nada ha sido nunca tan real.

— Comparte conmigo mi hogar, Rose — Emmett la tomó de la mano y apretó los dedos contra su palma.

—Sí.

—Y mi familia.

Ella le entrelazó los dedos.

—Sí.

—Y mi deber.

—Desde este mismo momento.

Le rodeó con los brazos y alzó la cara para recibir su beso. Allá abajo, frente a ellos, Cordina se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, preparándose para dormir por fin en tranquilidad.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>holaaa todos jeje MIL GRACIAS! por toods sus reviews sus alertas y sus agregados a favoritos jeje stoyy muuy alegre jeje... espero les haya gustado el final. recuerden de ke no le puedo cambiar nada a la historia xq realmente no es mia.. pero espero les hayan gustado las 3 partes de Cordina...<strong>

**MIL GRACIAS A TODOS...**

**quiza vuelva pronto con otra adaptacion, pero por ahora voy a descansar jejejeje las kiero Dios las bendiga y cuidence**

**byeee**


End file.
